The Secret Agent
by Ms. Kara
Summary: Lily is in her seventh year and is having trouble hiding her secret from the marauders and her friends. Can she handle her secret and relationships? A James and Lily story in their 7th year. please review.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Huh!" a sharp pain seared in to Lily's side as she was kicked in to the door knob. Lily threw a punch, but was kicked in the table. She was in so much pain she knew her rib was bruised if not broken. A tall dark haired man approached her and lifted her frail wounded body and set her in a chair, lily fought against him but had no strength left. He managed to tie her wrists to the arm rests.

"Who do you work for! "The man sternly asked.

"No one" Lily suddenly felt a sharp stinging sensation across her face. Her face hurt even more for she already had several cuts from the fight on her face.

"I' am going to ask you once more lily..." the man now bending over just inches from lily's face said in a stern tone.

"Who do you work for?" lily was still dazed from the slap looked up into the man's dark eyes.

"I can't… huh "The man slapped her once more.

"I'm afraid you have caused me to use a means of torture in order to get what I want." The man, now pulling out a pair of pliers from his coat pocket looked at lily with a grimace on his face.

"Stay to your word Lily, don't give in." lily thought to herself.

"If you must pull my teeth could you start in the back?" lily now looking directly at the man defiantly said.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Hospital**

Lily woke up in an enormous amount of pain, not from her side but her mouth. She now remembered what happened that night before. Suddenly the door opened, a tall brown haired boy stepped in to the room. He walked over to lily's bed side.

"Lily? . . . It's me Ben." He said softly.

"Ben? . . . Where am I?" lily asked in a groggy voice.

"You are at MI-5 headquarters hospital wing"

"We retrieved you from Paris last night, how are you feeling? Lily could now see that she was in fact in a hospital room and wearing only a paper smock. She quickly pulled the covers over her.

"Don't worry I didn't see anything" Ben said truthfully with an honest grin on his face. Lily tried to smile but couldn't.

"My mouth hurts." lily rubbing her jaw and remembering what had happened.

"I'll have to nurse give you some numbing medication."

"Thanks."

"Did you get the data and trace Monroe?"

"We did but we lost the trace a couple of hours ago, they were able to disengage it somehow. They were last traced in Germany. We have sent a team out there to follow their trail."

"Oh crap! . . . ." lily exclaimed.

"What? . . . Do your teeth hurt?"

"No I just remembered I start school day after tomorrow and I don't have a ride. My parents are out of town and Petunia is staying with Vernon."

"Where do you pick up the train . . . I could take you."

"Really, it's at Kings Cross Station"

"Yeah sure"

"Thank you so much! . . . . What would I do with out you?"

Suddenly another tall man walked in to the room, he was an older man with graying hair.

"Hello Langston" they both greeted the tall man.

"Hello I hope you are feeling better Lily."

"Yes a little, thank you."

"Well we have found his location, Rome, Italy. We have sent a team out already."

"If you are up for it Lily and Ben I would like you both to bug Monroe's home in Copenhagen, Denmark." Ben turned to lily with a questioning look.

"Well? . . . Are you up for it?"

"Um well . . ."

"I know you both have school in a couple of days but this would be a short trip three hours tops." Langston said reassuringly.

"Well I have to get home and get my school things and I'm still recovering from the other night, so I don't think I should."

"That's fine . . . "

"Ben are you up for it if so I'll send you with Burns."

"Yes sir I'm ready"

"Good you leave in an hour" Ben left the room and now Lily and Langston were alone.

"I want the nurse to give you some more medication and then we will send you home."

"Thanks."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:** Ben

Lily woke up to a glaring sun burning her eyes. She was still a bit sore from the day before but felt better. Lily sat up in bed and smiled.

"Hogwarts" she muttered to herself. Lily was finally a seventh year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and best of all all of her hard work landed her the position of Head Girl. Lily got out of bed and headed to the bath room. Fifteen minutes later she got out and magically dried her hair, lily was officially legal in the Wizarding world which enables her to use magic outside of school. Lily packed all of her things and headed down stairs to wait for Ben.

Ben was Lily's oldest friend they had first met at a muggle school in France at the age of eight. They both moved back to England due to their parents' jobs. Ben's father was a Pure-blooded wizard who attended Durmstrang and his mother was a muggle-born which from France who attended Bauxbaton school of Witchcraft. Ben was a seventh year at Durmstrang while Lily went to Hogwarts. Ben and Lily both became spies for the British government, MI-5 at the age of 15. Their jobs had to remain secrets for it would mean death for anyone who knew.

The door bell rang and lily answered the door.

"Ben . . . Oh my gosh! What happened?" Ben was sporting a huge black ring around his eye.

"Oh last night in Copenhagen I got in to a fight with a guardsman at Monroe's house. I'm fine."

"Here let me heal that for you..." lily now withdrawing her wand cast the healing charm

" Epeski"

"Thanks, ready, here let me get that for you." Ben bent over and grabbed lily's trunk and took it outside.

"Here hold my hand we'll apparate." Lily subddenly felt a rush of wind swirl around her. She felt a little dizzy but soon landed on solid ground out side platform 9 3/4.

"Here we are shall I walk you in?"

"Sure, when does you ship leave for Durmstrang?"

"At 2:00" Ben and Lily both passed through the platform.

"Oye! Prongs over here!" The tall dashingly handsome Sirius Black called for him mate across the plat form.

"Hey! Padfoot!" James ran toward his best mate and greeted him.

"How have you been I didn't see much of you this summer?"

"Yeah I just moved out of number 12 and got an apartment near Diagon Alley"

"Wicked!"

"Where is Moony and Wormtail? James now looking around asked. He then stopped and caught sight of the girl of his dreams, Lily Evans.

"Well I'll see you soon Lils. I'll miss you." Ben said now hugging his best friend tightly.

"I'll miss you to Ben, but we'll see each other at . . . "lily paused for a large group of people passed them by.

"At the "bank"

"Yeah the bank." Ben Leaned in and gave lily a kiss on the cheek.

"Who is that? " James thought to himself.

"Hey Prongs who are you looking . . . "

"Oh Lily, wait who is that with her?" Remus said now joining the group with Peter

"I don't know . . . "James said in disbelief

"_Did Lily have a boyfriend?" _James thought to himself.

"No . . . "

Lily then leaned in to kiss Ben on the cheek.

"I'll see you later I need to get on the train for head duties, Ben now hugging her once more looked up to see all of the marauders looking at them

"Lily we have an audience" he whispered in to her ear.

"What?" Lily turned around to also see the marauders looking.

At that moment James and the rest turned away and focused their attention to lily's friends whom were greeting them.

"Does lily have a boy friend Alicia?" James asked immediately.

"Um actually we were about to ask you guys if you have seen her."

"She's over there." Sirius said pointing to the spot where lily and Ben were standing, but they were gone, they turned around to find lily boarding the train.

"We were worried we haven't heard from her all summer we wrote her but received nothing back, nothing." Emily said in a worried tone.

"Well we should get on the train and se what's up with her." Remus suggested. All of them boarded the train and found lily in the back in one of the compartments. She was walking out on her way to the Heads meeting.

"Lily! Hey where have you been we haven't heard from you since last year?" Emily exclaimed.

"Oh sorry I was out of the country, for school." Lily lied.

"I'm actually on my way to a heads meeting . . ."

"Oh my gosh your head girl congratulations!"

"Hey so is James." Sirius pointed out with a grin on his face.

"Ah Yeah" James now looking at his badge.

"Oh great we should go meet the prefects." Lily began to walk towards the train with James and every one else behind.

"Great? I thought she hated me, maybe this year will be different." James thought to himself.

After the heads meeting James and lily headed back to their compartment to find everyone else sitting and talking.

"Hey how was it?" Peter asked as Lily and James entered.

"Fine."

They all started chatting while Lily pulled out her magical history book to read.

"Lily why are you reading we have on 14 more hours till we have to?" Emily now looking at her best mate with a surprising yet joking look said.

"Oh I just want a head start."

"Well you can start by telling us who that guy was you were talking to on the platform." Every one turned to lily in anticipation to see who he was.

"Oh . . . um that was Ben, he's an old mate of mine. We had school together in France this summer."

"France?" Peter interjected. Lily turned to him.

"Yes France I studied abroad there. My muggle school is base there but I go to its location school in London."

"I didn't know you went to muggle school lily."

"Yeah I do. Ben also is a wizard but he goes to Durmstrang in Bulgaria."

"He does. But I thought he goes to your school in London?" Sirius now a bit confused asked.

"He does. He lives here with his mum but travels to Bulgaria every year for school and takes online courses like me at Brighton, well Brighton for Boys and I go to Brighton for girls. His father also lives here but they are divorced."

"Then how did he wind up at Durmstrang if his parents are here?"

"Oh his father went to Durmstrang and his mother went to Bauxbaton in France."

"So are two together?" Emily asked before lily could have a chance at changing topics.

"Uh . . . Me and Ben? No."

"Thank god!" James thought to himself, a grin came upon his face which lily didn't seem to notice.

"Me and Ben go way back he's like a brother to me, it would be too awkward."

"What are you studying in France Lily" Remus asked now trying to change topics.

"Oh well I'm at University now, I just started. And I'm studying basic requirements right now but I'm planning on majoring in Business and minoring in Art History."

"What about being an arauror?" Alicia exclaimed

"I thought that is what you wanted to do after Hogwarts."

"Well yes, but you know how I feel about going to university."

"Are you going back to the muggle world after Hogwarts"

"I'm not sure, most likely I'll stay in both."

"Ow" Lily's book slid of of her knee and hit her foot hard. She bent down to grab the book.

"Lily! Your wrist what happened?" Remus said now loking at lily pick the book up. Lily look down at her wrist which was showing from her robe sleeve. On her wrist her black and blue bruises and little scrapes from the other night, she could remember how the man had tied them up on the chair.

"Oh um nothing just a bruise that's all I'm fine."

"Where did you get it from?" James asked looking concerned.

"No where . . . "Lily lied

everyone looked at her in a disbelieving look.

"I'll be right back I'm going to buy a chocolate frog from the trolley." With that lily left the compartment, quickly."

"Crap that was close" she thought to herself."

"So who in here believed that load of shit?" Sirius said still looking at the door from where Lily had just left.

"What are you talking about she said it was nothing . . . "Emily exclaimed.

"Don't tell me you believed that. No one gets a bruise like that from nothing."

"I'll go check on her." James said, he got up and left. He found her buying a chocolate frog.

"Hey Lily are you alright?"

"Yeah fine . . . ."

"Well I meant about your wrist . . . what happened?"

Lily looked up in to James's eyes and just noticed how nice they were to look at.

"Uh Lily . . .?"

"Yeah um it nothing , don't worry I'm going to get it healed by Madam Pomfrey."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"are you sure . . .?"

"Yeah" Lily and James headed back to the compartment to get dressed before they pulled into Hogsmead.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**: Arrangement

The Hogwarts express pulled in to Hogsmead station with a nice glide and sudden stop. All of the students grabbed their belongings and headed for the carriages to take them to the grounds. James and Lily stayed behind a bit to make sure the first years got safely in to the boats.

"So was France nice, I imagine it must have been quite hot during the summer." James was trying his best to act mature in hopes that Lily would see he had changed over the summer. James had fancied Lily since fourth year and had asked her out so many times he couldn't count, yet lily thought James was an arrogant fool and never liked his antics and jokes he would play on his class mates. Truthfully Lily did like James but would never let him see for She new he was too smart not to see a visible trace from her job at MI-5. Lily only said no because she didn't want risk them finding out, if anyone found out she would be destroyed with guilt.

"It was nice; true it was hot but nice."

"How was your summer?" Lily now looking at James's brown eyes asked. James noticed her staring and his cheeks filled with a light rose color before answering.

"It was alright, Sirius spent the summer at my flat (Mansion), and Remus came later and Peter was in Italy for the good part of the summer."

"That's nice." Just then lily rolled up her sleeves for they were a bit big for her petite size, not realizing that her fore arms were shown.

"Lily your arms I thought it was just on the right wrist but it's . . ."

"Oh gosh yeah I need to get to Madam Pomfrey, after the feast I'll go." James gave her a questioning look. Lily unraveled her sleeves and covered her bruises.

"_After, you should go now for god's sake!" _James thought to himself.

James and Lily entered the Great Hall and found seats next to the rest of the "Gryffindor Gang".

"God evening and welcome to another year at Hogwarts, I would like to welcome our First year and wish them a successful year. As most of you know the forest is forbidden to all students, a barrier has been put up at certain parts of the forest with tracking locaters, I strongly recommend that you do not cross these barriers for you will pay severe consequences. If you do happen to pass through these barriers a "bug" as muggles would say will be place on your robe and track every thing that you will do, I know this may sound a bit informal but due the troubling times the wizarding world is facing it is indefinite that we the staff and I know that our students are safe.." Professor Dumbledore announced in a serious tone, it was the first time Lily had ever seen Dumbledore with such seriousness in his tone before.

"Now to further news this year we will be having a talent showcase where students my show off any talent they would like, that is appropriate also. Those of you who would like to participate are to visit with their heads of Houses. And one last thing after the feast I would like to see the Head boy and girl in my office" and with that Dumbledore raised his hands and food magically appeared in front of everyone. After everyone gulped down their dinners James and Lily headed to the headmasters office with Professor McGonagald.

" Vilealorax" Professor McGonagald said and gestured them to enter the spiraling staircase. Professor McGonagald opened the door and led them in.

"Thank you Minerva" Lily entered and saw a tired looking man with half moon spectacles.

"Take a seat." Dumbledore now gesturing them to take a seat said.

"How are you both?"

"Fine sir" both replied.

"Good, Congratulations on your positions I knew Professor McGonagald made a right choice at choosing you two."

"Getting to why I called you here, you both are well aware of the events that have happened in the past few months and I'm afraid I'm not sure they will cease." James looked at Lily in concern. There had been numerous attacks in the past few months involving the dark lord's followers many had already been killed.

"I want both of you to help the students who may receive black letters from the ministry. Try to comfort them if they want comfort and so forth, do you understand."

"Yes sir" James replied he turned to lily.

"Yes . . . do you think there will be more sir?"

"There is no doubt in my mind."

"Why haven't they caught Voldemort yet sir?" James asked now a bit frustrated from remembering the articles in the prophet and wondering why they hadn't caught Voldemort yet.

"He is in hiding Mr. Potter and the ministry is not sure where he is." Dumbledore said n a calm tone

"Cant you capture one of the death eaters and ask them where he is?" James exclaimed not getting annoyed with Dumbledore's calmness.

"Mr. Potter we are doing everything we can at the moment that is possible I assure you."

"Huh . . ."

"Now Mr. Potter if you would please leave I need to speak with Ms. Evans privately." Lily away from James and to Professor Dumbledore with a worried feeling, she had never spoke with the headmaster privately before and wasn't sure if she was in trouble.

James looked at Lily then got up from his seat and left.

"Do not worry Ms. Evans you are not in trouble." Dumbledore said as the door closed. Lily sighed with relief.

"I imagine you heard my speech concerning with the forest barriers this evening."

"Yes I did sir."

"Yes . . . "Dumbledore paused and studied her with is grey piercing eyes.

"Miss Evans I presume you will need the forest for certain outings this year."

"I'm willing to make an arrangement for you to have a portal that leads from you heads common room to the muggle world."

"I'm sorry sir I don't understand?" lily now confused of what he was saying said.

"You will be able to do your business with out interruptions, but you I need you to swear to me that you will not tell anyone of this portal."

"Sir I . . ." suddenly Dumbledore pulled his wand out and flicked it the windows, paintings, and doors were shut immediately.

"Silencious" a listening block was put on the room so no one could hear them.

"Ms. Evans I believe you know a good friend of mine a Mister Alexander Langston." Lily's head turned to him in pure surprise.

"Uh . . . no sir I don't."

"Really? I believe he said good things of you."

"He did?" lily muttered hoping he wouldn't hear was a bit embarrassed; she had never heard anyone compliment her in that way before.

"Yes he did" Lily looked up.

"Wait Sir I don't . . ."

"Miss Evans I know you work for the "Bank"

"Mr. Langston is a squib; I have done some work with him in the past involving MI-5."

"But sir . . ." Lily was shocked, she couldn't believe he was saying this, her secret was out, but then it occurred to her that she could trust Dumbledore with her secret.

"Miss Evans do you agree to the arrangement?"

"Yes sir, thank you"

"Very well, the portal is located next to the bookcase and chair in the far corner, when you leave make sure the portal is closed behind you and the one that you enter the muggle world from. To open the portal point you wand at it and say "muggle password"

Then point again and make a password for yourself. The door will register the name and become permanent. From the muggle world when you close the door do the same and make a password. Do you have any questions?"

"yes, one sir, does the portal close on its own at any time, meaning if I'm not back before the next day or morning will the portal completely close so I wouldn't be able to return?"

"It will only close on command from you or me."

"You Professor?"

"Yes I still do business with him on occasion." Lily then started to leave.

"Miss Evans" Lily turned around sharply.

"Yes Professor?"

"This conversation never took place" Dumbledore now appearing with a slight grimace on his face. Lily nodded in response and walked out." Lily made her way to her heads common room and found James sitting outside with Sirius and Remus (Peter went to bed)

"Hey lily I thought I'd wait for you so we could make the password for the dorm together." James said with a smile.

"We think it should be Jalily don't we moony?" Sirius said nudging his mate.

"Uh yeah Sirius, sure." Lily laughed.

"Um how about Quidditch, it will be easy to remember?" Lily suggested.

"Sure" replied James and pulled out his wand and said

"Cassio password"

"Quidditch, there it's set. They all entered.

"Um I'm tired I think I will go to bed. Good night." Lily walked up the stairs and entered her room and found it covered in gold and crimson colors. She finally had her own room which she was thankful for.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**: Hospital visit and Emerald Dancer

Lily woke up the next morning, her back still hurt from the bruises. She got up and ran to the bath room and got in to the shower before James could get a chance.

"Huh . . . ow damn bruises," Lily muttered. Suddenly the door to the bath room opened. Lily turned her head around to see.

"Get out!"

"Oh shit sorry" James was barley awake and quickly dodged out of the bathroom.

"Crap, should've knocked." James muttered to himself. He went back to his room and gathered his books in to his bag. Suddenly a knock was at the door.

"Yeah?" Lily stepped in fully dressed and hair dried.

"Sorry about that" James quickly said

"That's alright um the bathroom is free."

"Thanks. Don't worry I didn't see anything I swear." Lily gave him a suspicious look and walked out. James walked out after her.  
"Lily I'll only be ten minutes can you wait I wanted to talk to you?"

"Sure I'll be downstairs. Lily headed downstairs and thought that it would be a good time to see the portal she would be using for work. Lily walked to the far corner where the bookcase stood. Lily felt the wall to see if there was a nitch in the wall for the outline of the portal, there wasn't. Lily withdrew her wand and pointed it at the door and casted the charm.

"Muggle Password." Nothing happened, Lily again pointed her wan, but suddenly James came down the staircase. Lily spun around quite sharply and quickly pretended to be looking at the bookcase.

"Hey what were you doing Looking at the wall?" James asked curiously.

"Uh nothing what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well I was wondering if had seen Pomfrey yet?"

"Uh . . . no but I'm fine I don't think I need to be checked." Lily now looking away from James to the wall in which she had turned from.

"Are you sure, those bruises were quite dark? I think you should let her see them."

James then grabbed Lily's writs gently, she pulled away quickly.

"I'm fine they don't really hurt." James gave her a disbelieving look.

"_Damn I shouldn't have pulled away now he knows I'm lying"_

"Lily they are dark blue and purple. C'mon I'm taking you to her right now." James began to pull lily by the hand to the portrait hole

"James let go I'm fine. Really I' am." Lily managed to escape his firm grip.

"Look I'll go but not now, I'll go during the break, just don't force me I'll go when I think it is necessary."

"Promise?"

"Yes" James and Lily made their way to the great hall.

"So what did Dumbledore want to talk about with you?" James asked not trying to make her any more tense than she was.

"Just about my classes and my muggle classes, I will need to have World Wide Web access for my muggle classes."

"World wide web?" James asked confused.

"Yeah, on the computer, it's a muggle machine."

"Oh . . . cool"

They entered the great hall and met up with rest of the group.

"Hey Lily we got our time tables we have all of our classes together finally!" Alicia and Emily shouted,

"What we've had classes together before."

"Yeah but we haven't since fifth year."

"So boys do we have a plan for our first prank?" Sirius implied looking at the marauders.

"Um, I'm not sure yet." James said truthfully

"What about the talent thing Dumbledore was talking about. Remus you should do something." Emily suggested now looking at the tall, sandy hair boy. Lily knew her friend fancied Remus a lot but she was too shy to admit it. Remus in return fancied her quite a bit himself but never let anyone know that for he knew he would be teased.

"Me what would I do?"

"Remus you can sing" Lily now pointing out, Remus was not only a werewolf but also a musinian, a witch or wizard who could make music through thoughts and movements. Lily had actually heard Remus sing in her sixth year. He was quite good.

"You can sing?" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Thank you lily, uh yeah I can" Remus's cheeks began to turn a rose color as he gave Lily a threatening look then brushed it off with a smile as to not make her think he was really mad with her.

"Sing for us Remus please." Emily begged.

"Maybe another time."

"We should get to class we have transfiguration first.."

"Quit changing topics, sing for us moony." Sirius blurted.

"No, I'll sing later if you wish."

"I'll take your word for it." James said with a smile. They all got up and headed to transfiguration. Lily admired Professor McGonagald very much and enjoyed her class and though they shared it with slytherins. After class they all had a break.

"Lily are we going to go to Madam Pomfrey now?" James asked in a calm tone as to not sound too forceful.

"Yeah sure let's go."

"What for Lily?" Alicia asked with concern, she had forgotten about the bruises she had seen on the train.

"For my wrists they are a bit bruised." Unfortunately everyone wanted to go with them to the hospital wing. They all entered.

"Already Jesus I thought there was to be no more fighting in the halls." Madam Pomfrey said with irritation.

"No Madam Pomfrey I just have a few bruises I wanted to get healed." Lily walked up to madam Pomfrey and showed her the bruises.

"Very well come with me." Lily followed her to a bed and sat down. Pomfrey pulled out her wand and muttered

"Brusiesm" the bruises disappeared.

"Is that all Ms.Evans?"

Lily pause, this would be a good time to have the rest of her beaten body healed for she was in a lot of pain even though she didn't show it. Every one cam and stood around her to see Pomfrey do he work.

"Actually there is more . . ." Lily muttered.

"More?' James asked now really concerned he thought it was just her arm.

"Quite Potter, where dear?"

"Um . . . " Lily got up and began to take her robe off.

"All of you wait out here" Madam Pomfrey pulled the curtains around her and Ms. Evans.

"My god!" Madam gasped at the sight of lily. Huge welts and black and purple bruises appeared on her back. James along with everyone else whirled around at the sound of Pomfrey's gasp.

Madam Pomfrey quickly healed lily and came out from the curtain with Lily beside her.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked now looking very concerned.

"Nothing . . ."

"That is nothing Ms. Evans!"

"I do Judo in my spare time it's a muggle fighting art form. It got a bit too rough. That's all."

"Well be more care full Ms. Evans." Lily walked away with the rest of the gang.

"Muggles." Madam Pomfrey muttered as she turned away from the students.

They all headed to their next class, Potions with Slughorn. Lily didn't much care for him even though he was her favorite she found him to be a bit odd. She felt that when ever he said something to her it meant something else as if he was questioning her. It was weird.

Later that night Lily entered the common room alone. James was meeting up with Sirius and Remus to plan their first prank. Lily walked to the portal wall and pointed her wand determined to register a password, for she had to go to work in a couple of days.

"Muggle Password" Lily was a bit surprised at this charm it didn't really sound magical. She pointed her wand again and thought of a password no one would know.

"_How about head girl? No never mind too dorky. Um . . . how about my code name? Yeah that'll work." _Lily pointed her wand and said.

"Emerald Dancer" (I know its really corny but oh well!)

Lily's name was made by Ben who thought of an activity she loves to do and a physical characteristic. Lily was known to have beautiful green eyes. She had even won the superlative for Best eyes at Brighton. Lily also loves to dance and sing, though she never had told anyone that except Remus the year before.

Suddenly the portal door opened. Lily stepped in to the door way and into a small room with two doors. A note was taped to both doors lily turned around and closed the door behind her and used her middle name, Amelia to lock it. Lily walked up to the first door and unfolded the note.

_Dear Ms. Evans _

_I hope this is suitable enough for you use. This door which you stand before is a changing room and storage closet for your use. _

_Sincerely _

_Professor Dumbledore._

Lily took her wand out and said.

"Alahamora" the door opened. She stepped inside and found a table, shelves, a dresser and a bathroom.

"_Wow" _Lily thought to herself

Lily walked out and headed to the next door and pulled the not off and read.

_Dear Ms. Evans_

_This door leads to the muggle world perform the same charm as you did for the first door to gain entrance to the muggle world. _

_Good Luck_

_Sincerely,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

Lily smiled. She made a new password used the name of her favorite muggle chocolate bar, Aero bar. And her locking charm was Baby Ruth. Lily entered the muggle world and looked around to see where she was. She soon realized she was three blocks away from Kings cross station and next to the underground. Lily quickly returned to the small entrance room where she noticed a window on the entrance door.

"I don't remember that." Lily thought to herself. She walked up to the door and realized she was looking in to the common room. She figured it was put there so she would know it was safe to re enter the common room. Just the Lily saw all of the marauders along with Emily and Alicia.

"Where's Lily we looked in the Library but we couldn't find her." Alicia said now turning to her mates for their response.

"Um not sure you don't think she's in the hospital wing do you? Remus asked

"No we looked Pomfrey said she had not been there since this morning."

"Wonder where she got all of those bruises?" Peter asked rhetorically.

"Yeah wonder." James thought to himself.

"You guys say you didn't see her at all this summer?" Remus asked the two friends now turning to them.

"No" both said.

"Its kind of weird, I mean you hear no word from her all summer and then you see her with her friend Ben in which she says they are not dating and then we see her bruised arms. He did grab her arm when she turned from him quite hard from what I saw." Sirius pointed out.

"You don't think it Ben doing this do you?" James asked now becoming more concerned.

"Well . . . I don't know I'm just pointing out things that I have seen"

"I don't think it him though." Remus added

"She wouldn't have been so flirtatious if he was hurting her."

"True" Emily added.

"Well we should go it's quite late. When do you and Lily start rounds James?"

"Tomorrow night." Soon everyone left and headed to their dorms including James; although James didn't go to sleep he waited up for Lily. Lily re entered the common room and locked the portal. She walked up the stair and stopped at her door.

"Lily, Where were you" Lily turned to see James in his Pj's.

"Um with Dumbledore, You know the web thing." Lily lied. (Actually during all this time Lily is in fact in Muggle School online.)

"Oh was it set up?"

"Almost sorry I worried you."

"Well I didn't know where you were but I'm glad you are alright." Lily began to smile. Lily really fancied James yet she had felt so bad of how she had treated him like dirt for the past six years she didn't know if he could forgive her.

"_Maybe I could restart our relationship and maybe become more than friends."_ Lily thought to herself.

Lily bid James good night and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: **Just the two of us

Lily woke up the next morning to find everyone already up; she figured she had slept in. She got up and dressed and headed to the common room. James and everyone were sitting around the fire talking.

"Morning Lily, a bit late aren't we?" Alicia asked.

"Uh . . . yeah sorry I forgot to set the alarm."

"Well should we head to breakfast then?" Sirius got up and asked with a smile.

"Sure." James along with everyone else said they began to leave when Remus realized Lily was staring at the wall next to the bookcase.

"Lily, are you coming?" Lily turned around and saw that everyone was looking at her.

"Um, you all go on ahead I'm going to get my books."

"I'll wait for you its fine." Lily began to turn away and headed up the stairs to her dorm.

"Are you sure I can wait." James exclaimed he looked back at his friends and gestured them to go ahead. They left leaving James and Lily in the dorm.

"I'm sure James go on I just need to do something, for Brighton. I have to turn in an essay before ten and its 8:45."

"Well I can wait for you it's no problem."

"No . . . I mean it's going to take a long time."

"Wait I thought the web thing wasn't set up yet?" James was now confused. Was lily trying to get rid of him, to keep him from seeing something? He wasn't sure.

"Um . . ."Crap!" Lily thought. It's not but I have to owl it back to my parents and there are a lot of parts to it. Go on ahead really don't wait for me, go." Lily turned and ran up the stairs.

"Uh, okay." James left the common room. Lily entered her room and opened her closet and found her trunk. She found her arms (weapons) she picked up the trunk and headed outside. She stopped to make sure James had left. She carefully carried her things to the portal and entered the storage room and put her trunk there. Lily came out of it and grabbed her bag and headed to the great hall.

"There you are." James said to her as she approached the table.

"Did you mail it?"

"Mail what lily? Emily now asked with a curious tone.

"An essay for Brighton and yes I did." Suddenly owl hoots were heard from up above. Everyone looked up.

"Mails here . . . uh oh." Remus said in a saddened tone. Lily looked u to see black letters being flown to various students across the hall. Lily looked at James with concern. One bird landed a few people away from them.

"I'll go see if they are alright." James then got up from the table and walked down towards the student who received the letter. Lily was too concerned with everyone else that she didn't realize she herself had received a letter, not a black letter but a letter from Ben.

"Who's it from Lily?" James had just returned to the table.

"How are they James?" lily now asked avoiding Peter's question.

"His father and sister past the other night." Sadness swept the group.

"Who's the letter from Lily?" James was now trying to change topics.

"No one."

"It's says Ben on it what did he say?" Alicia was pointing at the letter.

"Just says "Take a left turn at Rockwell." It's a muggle joke from school."

"Tell the joke we could use some laughter."

"Well I don't really know all of it I heard it a while ago and it's a joke where you need the whole thing to make it funny." Lily lied for Lily new what Ben meant. "Take a Left turn at Rockwell" was code for Langston wants us. Lily put the letter away and went to her first class. The seventh years were not receiving as much homework this year which lily was thankful for.

"We just have to read six pages, that's it!" Sirius cheered.

"Calm down pad foot it probably won't last long." Moony turned to pad foot and grabbed his arm to calm him.

They all went up to the heads common room to hang out till their next class.

Lily sat down on the couch and took out the letter from Ben.

"Take a left turn at Rockwell." Lily thought she new Langston wanted to see her but didn't know when. Lily wrote back to Ben to see when he wanted them.

Later that evening at dinner Lily received another letter from Ben.

Emerald Dancer,

10:30

Sincerely,

Prince Charming.

"Crap!"

"What is it Lily something bad?" .Lily quickly turned to James.

"We have round tonight right?"

"Yes."

"I don't think I can do them, can you do them by yourself?"

"I guess why can't you do them?"

"Something has happened at Brighton." Lily folded the letter and stuck it into her bag.

"What happened?"

"The computer system blew, which means my paper might not have made it there."

"I'll be back soon." Lily quickly got up and headed to the portal.

"Emerald Dancer" the portal opened and she stepped inside closing the door behind her. Lily suddenly heard people rushing in to the common room.

"Lily!"

"She is probably upstairs we'll go see her." Alicia and Emily made their way to the bedroom, but realized she wasn't there.

"She's not up here." They came back down.

Lily turned around and entered the storage room. She magically hooked up a telephone line. She called Ben.

"K1301"

"Hello this is Agent Evans connect me to Agent Croft"

Pause

"Hello this is Croft."

"Ben it's me don't worry the line is safe."

"Lily hello what's wrong?

"Nothing why do you think there is something wrong?"

"I don't you usually don't call me from Hogwarts."

"Oh, well I don't think I can make it till 11:00."

"Oh okay I'll tell Langston."

"Bye, I'll see you later."

"Bye" Lily hung up and walked into the entrance room. She looked over to the door and saw that the marauders were still in there. Suddenly lily heard a door open she spun around withdrawing her wand. The "muggle door" opened slowly.

"Who's there?" Lily exclaimed. Lily's eyes calmed once she saw Professor Dumbledore walk through the door.

"Professor Dumbledore?"

"Hello Ms.Evans. I apologize I did not ask permission to use the portal.

"How did you . . . ?"

"I made my own pass word; it is capable of two passwords."

"Oh okay." Lily turned around to see if the marauders were gone." They were not.

"Miss Evans is it safe to leave?" Lily turned around.

"No sir the marauders are still there."

"I see, well I need to get back in come with me." Dumbledore turned around and opened the Muggle door and stepped out. Lily followed. They locked the door and walked a few feet away from the portal.

"Grab my arm Ms. Evans we will aperate to Hogmead village and floo from there.

Suddenly Lily felt the dizziness she had felt when she aperated with Ben at her house. They reached Hogmead and floo from the Three Broomsticks pub. They floo into Professor Dumbledore's fire place.

"Thank you Professor, I have to . . . well you know."

"I'm sorry I don't understand, know what?" Lily gave a faint smile and left.

"_He's good." Lily thought to herself._ Lily made her way to the Dormitory and saw the marauders still sitting around surprisingly doing homework.

"Wow that's a surprise." All of the boys looked up.

"Hey where were you?"

"Were you with Dumbledore?" James asked now putting his books away.

"Yeah sorry the Web thing is turning out to be a bit harder than we thought for some reason."

"Oh well we have rounds later don't forget."

"Actually can I talk to you about that upstairs?" James looked a bit surprised.

"Sure." Lily led James upstairs to her room.

"Um tonight I have to leave at 11:00; I have a meeting with Dumbledore."

"Oh okay you sure have a lot of meetings with him. Is this school thing really important to you?" Lily looked up.

"Yes it is! I'm at University now and I have to make sure I'll be able to do my work."

"Sorry I didn't mean anything negative."

"Do you want to go have dinner?"

"Sure."

They all made there way to the Great Hall. Professor Dumbledore was sitting at his seat along with the other teachers. Everyone was settled down. Professor Dumbledore stood up to address the school.

"Good evening. I don't mean to interrupt your meals but I have an announcement.

As you all know the talent show will be held in January. Those who would like to participate as I said before are to see their house heads, they will have a list. This is a house competition and a way of meeting new people. You may have groups of no more than five. The houses may be mixed as well. An example would be in my fifth year the talent show was held and a mate of mine Nicholas Flamel was in Slytherin and me in Gryffindor we were able to do a talent together. you may mix up the groups between houses."

"What was your talent sir?' Sirius blurted.

"Something with singing I won't say any more than that Mr. Black." Sirius sat down and Dumbledore continued.

"Also your talents are to be checked off by your heads. If you are in a mixed group you will need to talk with both heads from either house. Thank you."

"Hey Moony you should sing like lily said." James nudging Remus said.

"Um I don't know all I know are muggle songs."

"So that would be cool" Emily now gazing at Remus said.

"Well I'm not really that good."

"What are you talking about Remus I have heard you, you were fantastic!" Remus looked at Lily with a smile.

"Thanks Lily but I really don't want to be embarrassed."

"You won't be."

"Moony please sing!"

"Please, please, please!" everyone chanted until Remus couldn't stand it any more.

"Alright, Alright I'll do it."

"Yeah now you have to sing when we get beck to the dorm." James said

"Uh, fine." After dinner the group went up to the heads common room so Remus could sing for them. They all sat around fire and waited for Remus to sing.

This song is called "Just the two of us

"_I see the crystal raindrops fall_

_And see the beauty of it all_

_Is when the sun comes shining through_

_To make those rainbows in my mind_

_When I think of you some time_

_And I want to spend some time with you_

_Just the two o us we can make it if we _

_Try just the two of us _

_Building castles in the sky just the two of_

_Us you and I. . ." _Every one was silent they had never heard Remus sing before, he was brilliant. Remus finished the song with a high note and looked at his friends with and embarrassed look.

"Wow Remus you are really good." Emily now getting up and giving him a hug said with excitement.

"Thanks."

"Yeah why didn't you tell us you were a singer?"

"You guys never asked. But its partly because I'm also a musinian.

"You should definitely do the show you would be great."

"I guess I do love to sing, but it's in front of the school and stuff, I mean I have been in front of crowds before but hey were people I didn't know."

"Don't worry you will do fine. Why don't you go down to McGonagald's office and sign-up now?"

"Well . . ."

"_Do it dammit you know you want to" Remus's conscious told him_

"alright." With that Remus left with Emily, Sirius, and Peter.

Lily went up stairs to her room to do a bit of homework, for she knew she might be traveling that night.

"Lily?" James stepped into her room quietly.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine a bit tired but fine."

"Oh . . . so what is muggle school like?"

"It's different, you learn different curriculum such as math, science, History, a foreign language, and elective classes, I take art and there are a lot of clubs and sports to play."

"It's really a bit like Hogwarts except there is no magic."

"Wow that would be hard."

"Well it would be for some one who is very dependent of their wand."

"Well I have to go and list up the quidditch try outs selection so I'll see you later for rounds?"

"Yeah" James left the room and went to his room to think.

"She's hiding something but what is it, maybe she doesn't go to school or maybe it's that Ben guy he seems a bit sketchy to me." James muttered to himself.

It was 10:00 PM James headed down to the common room to meet lily. Lily was already there sitting on the sofa.

"Hey are you ready?" Lily stood up

"Yup." They headed outside and stared with the upper floors.

"Remember I have to go at 11:00, for Dumbledore." Lily hated lying to James it made her feel horrible.

"Right." James and lily walked along the corridors looking for students who might be hidden in closets.

"So Lily what is this Ben fellow like, does he play quidditch?"

"He used to in his 4th and 5th year but he quit, he got bored of being a chaser."

"Oh and how long have you known him?"

"Ben and I go way back to when we were six I was living in France at the time and he lived next door. When he was eight he moved back to England to be with is mum and then when I was nine I moved back to England and moved to surrey while Ben stayed in London. I found out he was a wizard when I was ten because we got into a fight and he turned my hair green."

"Oh, but you two aren't dating though?"

"Are you and Ben dating! Gosh no I love him too much as a friend to become his girlfriend, I'd be afraid our relationship could end."

"Oh . . . _"Yes!"_ James thought to himself

"Well I better go." James looked at his watch to see it was five minutes till eleven.

"I'll walk you to his office."

"No thanks I have to go to the dorm first."

I'll see you later, bye." Lily walked back to her dormitory in silence.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters they are the products of J k. Rowling and I do not own Alias.

**Chapter 6**; MI-5

Lily entered her room and changed into a pair of jeans, a maroon long-sleeved shirt and a denim jacket. Lily went down stairs and headed for the portal.

"Emerald Dancer" the portal opened. Lily walked through and entered the storage room. She grabbed her purse and ID. Lily locked the door and saw that James had returned.

"_I hate lying to him." _Lily thought. She then walked over to the muggle portal.

"Aero bar" The door opened. She stepped out carefully; she closed the door quietly and locked it. Lily then traveled two blocks away from the portal and aperated to "The Firm" (I changed MI-5's code names, it's now "The Firm") Lily went to the elevator.

"Hey Barney" Lily stepped inside the elevator

"Hello Lily, I have not seen you in a while how are you?"

"Fine thank you and how are you? How are Marie and the kids?"

"Oh there fine thanks, I heard what happened in Paris are you alright?"

"Oh yes thank you I'm fine."

"That's good well this is my stop I'll see you soon." Barney stepped out on to the third floor, suddenly a tall slender man with half moon spectacles stepped into the elevator.

"Professor Dumbledore . . ."

"Oh hello Ms. Evans, how are you?" Professor Dumbledore looked very different from what Lily was used to, he was sporting a navy suit and tie with an ID badge that said "Mr. Dumbledore".

"I'm fine thank you."

"_This is so awkward" Lily thought to herself_

The elevator rang and the doors slid open Lily stepped out along with Dumbledore.

"Good evening Ms. Evans and Mr. Dumbledore" an average sized man said as he stood up to check their bags. Once he finished both stepped in to a clearance room. They soon entered the main entrance to MI-5's headquarters.

"I'll see you soon Ms. Evans: Dumbledore said as he made his way in the opposite direction of Lily.

"Alright" Lily made her way to her desk to put her things down.

"Hello Lily." Ben said as he came up behind Lily. Lily stood up and Ben grabbed her in to a big hug.

"How are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Fine um we should probably get into the meeting."

"Okay." Lily and Ben made their way into the conference room.

"Good evening Lily we've missed you." Langston said as he greeted Lily.

"Good evening I've missed you as well."

"Please everyone take a seat. I have some important business to take care of. First of all Your Bug worked, we managed to tag the phone line at Monroe's house." Langston said now turning to Ben.

"We have also found some startling news about Monroe, if you look at the screen you can see him . . ." Every one turned and looked at the projector screen.

"He is in Denmark in this photograph; it was taken three days ago. He is with his assistant Bernard Romero."

"I didn't know he had an assistant." Lily said with surprise.

"Neither did we, apparently he has been stationed in Germany for the past two years."

Langston then showed another clip, it was a video clip.

"This was a meeting they had in Germany two nights ago." Lily gasped when she saw the image. Monroe had stabbed Romero.

"That was the last Image we have of Monroe Romero. Now Benjamin I know that you have information that you and Burns collected with you while you both were in Denmark, would you please inform us of it?"

"Certainly, While Burns and I were in Denmark when we found something astonishing . . . here take a look." Ben inserted a microchip into his laptop and projected it to the screen.

"What is that?" Lily began but then was shortly cut off.

"It is a rare Goblet that we found in his home, Langston had mentioned of some valuable artifacts that Monroe had and we believe this is one of them. I did some research on it and found that this goblet is made of pure gold with rare markings and Lightning bolts carved into it. We were able to bring the goblet here to examine it. I printed the markings on to the computer. I took the file to school, I thought I could find something about them at my library; well I came to find that these markings are of a rare language called "Parsel tongue", this language derives from Salazar Slytherin who was one of the Founders of The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I think that Monroe might have a connection with Lord Voldemort."

"Yes and I think you are heading somewhere Croft." Langston said now getting up and heading to the door.

"When you told me of your findings Croft I asked a friend of mine to come tonight, in hopes he may be able to help us."

Langston opened the door and there stood Albus Dumbledore. He had changed back in to his blue velvet robes. He walked into the room as everyone stood to greet him.

"Hello Albus, thank you for coming." Langston shook Dumbledore's hand and led him to a seat.

"Thank you Alexander."

"Albus I would like you to meet our two top agents on the project, Ms. Lily Evans and Mr. Benjamin Croft. I also would like you to meet our Technical manager Damian Ledford."

"Hello, it is nice to meet all of you." Every one bent over the table to shake Dumbledore's hand.

"Now Croft if you could inform Dumbledore here of our situation is and what you have found."

"Well for last couple of years we have been trying to track down Thomas Riddle also known as Lord Voldemort." Dumbledore to Lily's surprise did not wince at the name.

"We have also found a man by the name of Jacques Monroe who we believe is helping Lord Voldemort gain Hercrouxes, in which we think he plans to use in the future or possibly now." "About three nights ago I along with Agent Burns who is not here planted a Bug or recording device on his home line . . ."

"What is a home line?" Dumbledore asked not knowing what Croft meant.

"Oh a telephone line sir."

"Albus, I apologize for interrupting Croft but Croft is a Wizard along with Ms. Evans who is a witch. Croft goes to the Durmstrang academy for wizardry."

"I see."

"While I was examining the goblet I found a name engraved in the bottom of the cup, Hufflepuff was the name. I believe this person was also a founder of Hogwarts."

"Yes I'm aware that Helga Hufflepuff did indeed have a rare Goblet." Dumbledore now thinking very hard about it said.

"Did you find what the symbols represented when you were researching the goblet?" Lily asked. Ben turned to Lily.

"Yes I found that the Thunder Bolts represented Slytherin, it was a symbol from his family crest."

"Well now that we all are up to date on what has been found, I would like for you Evans and Croft to go to Denmark once more and plant another bug but not on the house line but on furniture with in the house."

"What will that do if he is on the run in Germany?" Lily aid questioningly.

"He is having a party the next night which you both will be attending. He is inviting death eaters and important officials. It gives us a chance to see what they are up to."

"Ledford will you show us the technical briefing."

"Yes sir certainly." Ledford got up from his seat pulling out two boxes.

"Alright as you have just been informed you both are going to a party, but not just any party a death eater party, they will scan your arms for the death eater's mark hence this."

Ledford pulled out a clear piece of laminate paper which had a black symbol with entwined snakes on it. This is a fake tattoo, but there is a catch, once you put the tattoo on it is imbedded into your skin and will stay there for two days. The marking will disappear on its own. When you are at the party you will be disguised as young death eaters who have just been recruited. Now Lily I wasn't sure what color you like so I have blue for you and Croft I have black for you, for your party robes."

"Any questions so far."

"Yes I have one. When our arms are checked they won't be able to use magic to see if they are fake right?" Lily asked concernedly.

"Yes they do but I have, with the help from Mr. Dumbledore put a Permentia charm upon them so they will not be detected."

"Thank you Ledford anymore questions or comments?" Langston asked now raising from his seat.

"Could I say one more thing Mr. Langston?" Dumbledore stood up from his chair.

"Now I know you both are very skilful agents but watch your back, they might have men there scouting for muggle-borns." Dumbledore turned his head to Lily. Lily looked into Dumbldore's old eyes with great concentration.

"I'd suggest along with your weapons take your wands."

"Yes sir." Ben and Lily responded.

"Langston are we looking for anything or are we just mingling?" Croft asked.

"No you will be mingling, but do take note of anything suspicious."

Everyone got up from the table and left the conference room.

"Ms. Evans I'll see you at school" Dumbledore said to Lily as he left.

"Bye." Lily said. Ben walked up to Lily and took her hand and turned her around.

"Are you alright about this mission?" Ben looked into her eyes and could see her fear. Lily had always been a little afraid of death eaters even though she had never met one. Lily was a muggle-born witch which Lord Voldemort hated along with his Death eater followers. She was a target because of who she was. They had killed many wizards and witches along with muggles. She wasn't sure if she was ready to face them.

"I think so."

"Well I'll meet you here tomorrow for Denmark at 2:00 Pm."

"Alright I'll see you tomorrow."

"Would you like me to take you back I don't have to be at school till morning."

"It is the morning." Lily looked at her watch it was 2:00 in the morning.

"Well I mean not until 3rd block."

"You will miss your classes though!"

"No I won't I told my teachers my levels were a bit high and that I needed to sleep in. so I did the work ahead of time. Don't worry."

"Oh . . . your levels are high?"

"My levels are a little high, not too bad." Ben was a pryomecian one who could produce heat and fire from his hands. He wore dragon skinned gloves, to protect him from others.

"Alright could you walk me to the portal?"

"Sure I will." Ben and Lily made it outside. It was a cold bitter night on the London streets and it was deserted. They walked several blocks and then aperated to the portal door. Lily said the password and they entered she put her tote bag away in the storage room and looked into the common room door.

"Who's that fellow on the sofa?" Lily looked inside and saw James asleep on the sofa.

"That's James he must have waited for me but fell asleep. He is head boy with me."


	8. Chapter 7: Ben's Visit

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize; they are all products of J k. Rowling.

Chapter 7: Ben's Visit

Lily walked away from the door and went into the storage room.

"What is it Lily?" Ben now looking concerned came to her side asked.

"Ben your friends and parents don't know about MI-5 do they?"

"No, Why?"

"Well doesn't it bother you that you are not being honest with them?"

"Yes but I'm only protecting them. You know the dangers of telling them."

"Is that why you have always said no to James when he asks you out, because you are afraid he will find out?"

Lily paused. Lily looked up at Ben.

"Yes I care about him too much, plus he is an animagus and he could possibly follow me if he becomes too suspicious."

"He wouldn't do that if he cared and trusted you."

"Maybe so, but I'm not sure." Ben sat down next to Lily and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to me. You are doing him a favor of not telling him and you are protecting him. I have been watching him . . ."

"What do you mean you've been watching him!"

"Lily James is a major target for Voldemort. Langston told me to check up on him and take a look at his records."

"He doesn't have any records!" Lily exclaimed now getting angry.

"Lily calm down, I know he doesn't have criminal records. I meant family records . . . "

"Why, what for?" Ben looked at Lily as if he was about to say something horrible.

"What?"

"Lily did you know that James was adopted?"

"No, he was? I always thought he was the Potters son."

"No his parents died when he was only a year old . . . by Voldemort."

Lily looked up in disbelief. She couldn't believe it, how come he never said anything? Everyone thought he was a Potter, son of well known Aurors in the ministry.

"The Potters took him in, his mother; Mrs. Potter was his father's sister.

"But I also found out who his parents were."

"Who were they?"

"Believe it or not, but his father was the son of Thomas Riddle, His fathers name was James Riddle."

"If James's father was Voldemort's son that means James is . . . Ah!"

"Yes he's Voldemort's Grandson."

"Oh my god." Lily got up and turned to face Ben who was looking at her.

"Lily I have to go I'll see you later." Ben kissed Lily on the cheek and left.

Lily walked to the common room door and entered quietly. She went over to James and pulled a blanket over him. James's eyes suddenly began to twitch and he looked up to see Lily beside him.

"Hullo, where were you I stayed to wait for you but I guess I dosed off." James muttered in a tired tone.

"I was with Dumbledore, we aparated to France to talk with my teacher." Lily lied

"Oh is everything alright?" James asked now sitting him self in an upright position to see lily better. Lily looked away not sure of what to say next, she wanted to ask him about his parents and everything about where her bruises came from but didn't know how. She wanted to tell him how she felt. Tell him that she was sorry for his parent death.

"_Wait what if he doesn't know about his parents and Voldemort?" Lily thought to herself._

"Are you okay?" James asked as he put a hand on lily's shoulder.

"Fine, um I wanted . . . never mind I'll let you get back to sleep."

"What is it lily?" James pulled Lily's chin towards him gently and looked into her soft, tired looking, emerald eyes.

"Well I wanted to . . . tell you how I really got those bruises." Lily looked up at James, who she could tell was filled with concern. She couldn't ask him about his parents flatly for he might not even know he was adopted.

"I, I, I was beaten up at my school in France, by these stupid girls."

"Oh my gosh"

"Unfortunately I got in to a bit of a row." Lily said. James pulled Lily into a hug. Lily's heart swelled. She then hugged him back. They sat there for what seemed like hours they soon broke apart. Lily stared at James and James at Lily.

James leaned in close to Lily and Lily moved closer to him until their lips met. Lily couldn't believe what was happening. She grabbed onto James's shoulder and he pulled her in closer to him and the kiss became more passionate.

Lily soon broke away and got up. _"Crap why did I do that." Lily thought beating herself up inside._

"I'm sorry I should get to bed its very late." James also got up from the sofa and followed her. He grabbed her arm.

"Lily don't be sorry I liked it."

"James look you don't want me as your girl friend, I'm not . . ."

"I'm sorry." Lily began once again to walk away.

"You are not what Lily?" James asked softly as she turned away. Lily turned to face him.

"Uh . . . I'm not who you want to be with, I'm not . . . good enough, I'm not who you think I' am." Lily looked at James who had a shocked look upon his face. Lily went to her room. James stood there in pure shock.

"_I can't believe she just said that, she doesn't think she's good enough for me." James thought to himself_

"_What am I going to do to show her that I don't care if she's good enough for me?"_

"This calls for Moony." James then headed up stairs.

James got up and pulled on his school robes and headed to the Gryffindor common room in hopes he would find Remus up. To his luck he spotted Remus sitting by the fire reading.

"Hey James what are you doing up this early?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Is there anything wrong mate?"

"Sort of well, okay. This morning I awoken by Lily, remember I stayed up to wait for her?"

"Yes."

"Well I was awoken by her this morning and well . . ."

"Where was she?"

"She was in France with Dumbledore."

"But we, well we kissed."

"Oh well that's good right?"

"Yeah but she pulled away and said I didn't want her as my girlfriend."

"Why?"  
"She said she wasn't who I thought she was and she thinks she's not good enough for me. I don't know how to show her different."

"Well was she upset when you kissed her?"

"No I don't think so, but she was a bit passive as if she wanted to ask me something but didn't."

"Well I think you need to talk to her."

"Why was she with Dumbledore?"

"It had something to do with her muggle school."

"Muggle School? I know she's at university but she has been seeing Dumbledore quite a bit. Maybe it's something else but I don't think she would lie to us, she's not like that."

"I guess."

"Hello Jamsy!"

"So did you wait forever for Evans and then have a little quiet time with her?"

"Sort of "James muttered.

"What's wrong Prongs did she reject you again?"

"I'm not sure." James looked up at Sirius and walked to stand next to the fire.

"Uh Lily apparently thinks she's not good enough for James and that she is not who he thinks she is." Remus said now explaining James's situation.

"Really?" What do you mean not who you think she is?"

"I don't know!"

"Hey guys what's up?" Suddenly Emily and Alicia came down the stairs

"James is a bit down because Lily doesn't think she's good enough for him." Remus said now turning to Emily.

"She said that?" Alicia exclaimed shocked that her friend would say that.

"Yeah, I mean I' v teased her in the past but I would never think she wasn't good enough for me." James exclaimed turning to see his friends.

"Well maybe we'll see her at breakfast." They all made their way to the Great Hall.

It had been ten minutes into breakfast when a tall brown haired boy with brown robes walked into the Great hall. Everyone looked up at him.

"Who is that?" Ashley Heart said down the table now seeing how handsome he was.

It was Ben. He saw the boy who he saw the previous night, James, and walked up to him in a brisk walk.

"Hello, um you may not know me but my name is Benjamin Croft, I'm a friend of Lily's . . ." He took out his hand to shake James's. He shook his hand quick and pulled away quickly

"Yeah she told us about you." James replied in a cool tone, for he was meeting the "mysterious Ben"

"Yes do you happen to know where I might find Lily I'm not familiar with this school and one of the ghosts outside misguided me into a class room?"

"Um . . ." Just then Lily walked into the great hall. She stopped dead in her tracks.

"Lily . . ." Ben strode over to Lily and pulled her by the arm outside.

James looked and everyone else to make sure he wasn't mistaken when he saw him pull Lily outside.

"Ah, Ben what . . ."

"Sorry." Ben let go of Lily's arm

"Denmark is off." Ben said as he pushed a button on his watch.

"What why?"

"The party is being relocated to Germany." Ben unfolded his sleeve to reveal the dark mark.

"Oh okay so we will go to . . . what is that? . . ." Just then Bellatrix Black, Severus Snape, and the rest of the Slytherin gang walked up to them.

"Who's your new friend Lily?" Bellatrix exclaimed.

"Bug off . . ." Lily began.

"Excuse me we are having a conversation do you mind?" Ben said. Just then James and the marauders came out of the Hall. Bellatrix looked down to see Ben's arm and a smile came upon her mouth.

"Black, step away from them!" James yelled. The slytherins turned to face the marauders.

"Is there a place where we could talk?" Ben asked now turning to Lily.

"What is your name?" Bellatrix asked now turning back to Ben. Ben turned to her.

He looked back at Lily then again to Bellatrix.

"Ben Croft." He pulled out his hand to kiss Bellatrix's politely yet quickly.

Bellatrix blushed.

"Love your tattoo." Ben looked at her with an annoyed look.

"Thank you and what is your name?"

"Bellatrix Black, but you can call me Bell." Lily looked over to see Sirius roll his eyes.

"Well Ms. Black it is nice meeting you but I have some arrangements to settle with Lily, so if you don't mind I'd appreciate it if you would give us some space."

"Oh well I guess if you want to talk to mud blood." Bellatrix said now looking over to Lily.

"What did you call her?"

"Oh I mean Evans"

"What school do you go to?"

Ben turned to Lily and started to speak German to her.

"Is she always this rude?"

"Yes always." Lily replied in German.

"Damn."

"Don't have go at her Ben"

"I won't."

"What's wrong with the dark mark?"

"Lily this is real but I have the other one on but because the party is in Germany and on another day it will go away before the party and Ledford only had two, because they are hard to make."

"When did you get the real one?" Lily asked now a bit angry that he didn't tell her.

"I was recruited at Durmstrang in the middle of the night by some of the guys, but my allegiance is with Dumbledore."

Ben turned back to Bellatrix who had a confused look upon her face.

"I go to Durmstrang in Bulgaria."

"That's cool I notice you have the dark mark upon your arm."

"Do you?"

"I'm surprised you are talking to a mud blood seeing as where your loyalty lies.

"What is that supposed to mean Ms. Black?"

"Those who have the Dark mark are loyal . . ."

"Loyal to whom Ms. Black, the Dark Lord?

"Yes."

"Well that maybe true but my loyalty does not lie with him."

"Then why do you have. . . "

"When I was twelve I was taken into captivity where Death Eaters branded me with it." Lily looked away as she knew that Black had touched a soft spot.

"Lily I'll see you at Rockwell, take a right this time." Ben turned around and walked a few feet and turned around.

"Oh Lily, my levels are a bit too high to bother with the bug but Space man with take care of you." Lily looked a bit confused but then realized what he meant.

Ben walked outside to the castle grounds.

"Wait! . . ." Lily ran after him as did every one else. She made her way outside to find Ben getting in to a bright red Mini cooper. Ben turned around.

"What?"

"Your levels are high, how high?"

"They are high enough, where I could burn you."

"But you shook Black's hand."

"Yes it took about all my strength not to get hot, which is why I did it quickly."

"Oh, you won't be going to . . ." Ben covered her lips with his key fob.

"I'll be on radio silent I'll come tomorrow to give you the tattoo."

"What about your medication?"

"I ran out while we were in Paris. I'll be fine for . . ." Ben bent down and whispered in to her ear "The Party."

Ben leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you later Lily." With that he got into his car and gestured her to move aside. He turned the ignition on and rolled out. He drove a few feet away and then the car lifted off the ground and soared into the sky. Lily looked up and watched it disappear. Students nearby also stopped to see it fly away.

"Wow where did he get that?" Sirius exclaimed.

Lily turned around to face the others.

"We should go. We have class.


	9. Chapter 8: What am I going to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. All of the things you may recognize are products of J K. Rowling.

Chapter 8: What am I going to do?

Lily tried all her might to avoid the marauders and her friends. She knew they had become suspicious of Ben due to his visit. She didn't want to talk about it, about his Dark Mark. Lily knew he was officially reigned in as a death eater, but not in the way she knew her friends would think.

FLASH BACK

"_Do you vow your allegiance to the dark lord?" A tall slender boy growled in a low, deep voice. Ben looked around to see where he had been taken. He was in a common room, the Vlasco house. He looked up at the boy who was interrogating him._

"_Do you?" the young man growled louder._

"_Yes" Ben answered. He felt a burning sensation on his right forearm. He winced in pain._

"_Now you are one of us. We welcome you" Ben looked down at his arm it was beginning to blister. There laid the Dark Mark, a Mark which he thought he would never receive._

_Ben looked up at his friends. They all stood around him congratulating him and saying how happy they were at the fact that he became one. _

"_Thanks, how long will the blistering last, because you know about my levels?" Ben asked now concerned about his fire power._

"_It won't last long trust me." Taylor, the tall boy said._

_Ben actually was against his friend's beliefs, but became a death eater to gain loyalty to the Dark Lord for MI-5. Ben was 15 when he became one and since then has hidden it away from his parents just as he did with MI-5. _

_END OF FLASH BACK_

Lily made her way back to the common room, unfortunately to find every one there. They were waiting for her.

"Hello, How is everyone?" Lily asked in a pleasant tone.

Everyone looked at her.

"So were you going to tell us about Ben or were you just going to hope that we don't care about the fact that he's a death eater." Sirius said after a few moments of silence. Lily looked at him with a content tone.

"_I knew that was coming."_ Lily thought to herself.

"No I wasn't I didn't think it mattered."

"Doesn't matter? Of course it matters" James exclaimed.

"Are you bloody mad he is a death eater for god's sake Lily?"

"I Know . . . "

"Lily he could call you in." Alicia exclaimed.

"It's not like . . ."

"Then what is it like Lily?" Lily looked away and felt tears prickling in her eyes.

"You don't know anything about him!"

"I know he's a death eater! And that whole captivity thing is bull shit!" James yelled now getting angry.

"James stop it!" Remus yelled.

"Let her explain."

"Fine let her." James said.

"Lily, how is it not like we think it is?" Remus asked in a stern tone. Lily looked up at him.

"Ben is against Voldemort."

"Huh" James sat back down.

"Let her finish James." Remus said now looking back at lily and gesturing to proceed.

"I can't tell you why he is a death eater but it is not because he has sided with the dark lord."

"Great, so your friend's a death eater but you can't tell us why, but you say he is against everything that Voldemort stands for." James said

"Yes."

"Lily don't you understand that he could harm you."

"He would never harm me."

"How do you know that?" Sirius exclaimed.

"Because I trust him." There was a pause. Suddenly a bird flew up to the window by the bookcase. Emily walked towards the window and retrieved the letter.

"It's for you Lily. ' Emily handed her the note. Lily opened it, it was from Ben.

Emerald Dancer,

I apologize for yesterday's events. My levels are too high to do anything but I'll pick you up at the portal, by the time you read this I will already be there. Hurry up and don't forget I' will be on radio silent for most of the job."

Sincerely,

Prince Charming.

Lily folded up the paper and stuffed it into her pocket.

"Who's it from?" Alicia asked.

"No one." Lily then headed up stairs to her room.

"She changed out of her clothes and into a pair of jeans a t-shirt and an orange sweat shirt.

"I bet you anything it was Ben." Peter squeaked.

"Of course it was Ben who else would it be?" James retorted. Just then Lily came out of her room.

"Damn, hoped they would leave." Lily muttered to herself. She came down the stairs and stared at all of them.

"Was it Ben?" Sirius asked.

Lily gave him a disapproving look and walked over to the bookcase. She pretended to be looking at a book on advanced charms.

"Well was it?"

Lily looked around.

"Yes"

"What does he want?" Emily asked in concerned yet sweet tone

Lily couldn't take anymore of this; she walked a few feet to the Right and withdrew her wand.

"What are you doing?"

"Emerald dancer" Lily said in her head. The portal opened and she ran inside quickly.

"What the. . ." James muttered, He tried to run in after her but Lily was far too quick.The portal closed before he could get in. Lily looked behind to see James as well as every one else scramble trying to get the portal back open. Lily turned from the door and entered the storage room. Lily went to the mirror and changed her hair color. She got up and walked out. She could see that only Remus, Peter, Alicia and Emily were there, she figured James had gone to McGonogald of possibly Dumbledore. Lily then went outside to meet Ben.

"Hey are you alright, what's the matter?" Ben asked gently.

"They found out about my portal, I don't want to talk about it, lets just go to Denmark and be done."

James ran as fast as he could to McGonogald's office with Sirius at his side.

They burst into her office with great speed and nearly fell to the floor with exhaustion.

"Potter Black what on earth is going on?" McGonogald blurted.

"P Please Professor it's Lily she . . ." James bent down to regain his breathing.

"Professor Lily she went through a wall in the common room and she's gone." Sirius finished. Suddenly the door opened and Dumbledore stood in the door way looking quite calm.

"Professor Dumbledore thank god you here Lily's gone." James exclaimed now having his air back.

"Yes Mr. Potter I am aware of that."

"You are Albus?" McGonogald asked quite surprised.

"Yes "

"Where is she?"

"Do not worry Mr. Black she will be back shortly or at least by this evening." Dumbledore then turned to Professor McGonogald.

"Minerva if I may have a word with you for just a few moments. Boys you may go back to your dormitories I promise you that Ms. Evans will be back soon, don't worry."

"But sir?"

"Please leave I have some business to tend to with Professor McGonogald."

James and Sirius stormed out of the room very angrily.

"Where could she be and why isn't Dumbledore telling us anything?"

"I don't know mate but maybe Remus and the others got the entry way opened."

James and Sirius headed through the portrait door way. Remus along with every one else were sitting on the sofa reading, trying to look up ways to open invisible doorways.

"Have you got it yet?" James asked

"NO, we've found nothing. How about you two what did McGonogald say?"

"Nothing but Dumbledore knows she's gone he came into her office right after we did and said she would be back soon."

"But he never said where she was." Sirius added.

"Dumbledore had to talk to McGonogald about something though."

"I didn't know Robert and Amelia adopted James."

"They informed me of it in James's second year, but they haven't even told him yet."

"Oh dear, Albus do you think he knows?"

"I don't think he would ever think of it."

"Who are his parents then if Robert and Amelia aren't?"

"Amelia is James's father's sister, James Thomas Potter."

"But James Thomas Potter is . . . ahhh"

"Yes Thomas Riddle's son, the one every one thought died when he was born."

"What about his wife?"

"She was killed the same night James was, by Voldemort when James was only a year old."

"Oh dear, and to think Mr. Potter doesn't know any of this. Does any one else know?"

"Yes, Ms. Evans."

"But how?"

"You know who Alexander Langston is right?"

"Yes I went to school with his sister Kate and his other siblings; he is a squib I believe."

"Yes he is. He is . . ." Dumbledore silenced the room so no one could hear.

"He is the Chief Director of MI-5 a muggle version of the advanced guard. MI-5 trains people to be spies for the British Government and deals with muggle issues." Dumbledore leaned in close to Professor McGonogald's ear and asked/

"Can you swear to me you will not tell a soul about what I am about to say?"

"Yes of course."

"Ms. Evans works for MI-5 and is working to protect Mr. Potter because it has just been made clear that Mr. Potter is a prime target for You – Know –who."

"Oh dear, is that why she is gone?"

"No, But she will be out of the castle a lot. Minerva In case any of the barriers in the forest are detected I want you to view each video footage before Mr. Filch does, because it is very important that Ms. Evan's and Mr. Potter's secrets do not get leaked."

"Certainly"

"Alright Prince Charming I'm almost there I just have to rewire the security board and then I can get into the room."

"Alright, be care full though."

"I will."

"Hey I was wondering, um I didn't get you into trouble yesterday for coming did I?"

"No but my friends are not too happy with me right now because of your Dark Mark."

"I'm sorry about that I shouldn't have made a lie like that I sort of panicked when she asked me."

"It's alright. Okay the security system has been deactivated I'm heading in."

Lily made her way into the large mansion. Lily passed through the kitchen and walked down a corridor.

"Lily I got an image of the house from the inside from Space man. There are two dogs roaming around near the den which is where the office is."

"Alright" Lily withdrew her tranquilizer. Lily leaned her back against the wall and traveled across it. She looked over the edge of the wall and could see the dogs, she quickly looked back. She came out from behind the wall and fired twice, both dogs stumbled around a bit until they dropped down to the floor and began to sleep.

"Hew that was close." Lily muttered. She made her way down to the den and saw now door.

"Ben there's no door here, where is the office?"

"Look to the far left wall. Feel the wall is there any thing there?"

Lily re holstered the gun with one hand and began to feel the wall. She felt a cloth material and began to pull it. The cloth came down and dropped to the floor at her feet.

"Invisibility cloak" Lily said into her ring, which was actually a microphone.

"Smart." Ben replied back.

Lily tried to open the door but it was locked. She withdrew her wand and said.

"Alahamora" the door opened. Lily entered and rummaged around to find anything suspicious or maybe would be of good use. Lily walked over to the back side of the desk facing it. On the desk there laid a yellow folder. Lily opened it.

"Ben I have found something."

"What is it?"

"It is a file on James Potter."

"Should I take it or just take photos of it?"

"Photos Monroe may be back, but you could do a duplication charm."

"I don't know any."

"Point your wand and say Dupliferous and you will have a second copy."

Lily did as she was told. She then planted the bug on the desk disguised as a paper weight.

"Alright I'm done."

"Good now get out of there some ones coming."

"Who's coming?"

"I don't know but they look a bit sketchy to me, probably a wizard."

"Hold on." Lily heard the front door open. Whoever was in the house was heading to the den. Lily crabbed the file and scrunched herself into the lower cabinets in the corner. The man entered.

"Who's in hear?" the man growled loudly.

He rummaged around and came to see that apparently who ever was had left e locked everything up and re mounted the invisibility cloak on the door and he was gone. Lily scrambled out of the cabinet and aperated to where Ben was parked. She hoped inside the truck startling Ben.

"There you are for a second there I thought you were made, but he aperated out of there."

"Yeah everything's set."

"Good." Lily and Ben headed back to MI-5 headquarters.

"How was your trip?" Damian coming up to them asked.

"It was good. Is Langston here?" Lily asked urgently

"No he left on official business why did you find something?"

"Yes we did. When will he be back?"

"By tomorrow evening he is in the US visiting the CIA Headquarters."

"Alright." Ben turned to lily.

"Lily I have to go I have class that I cannot miss in an hour. Can you make it back to Hogwarts alright?"

"Yes I can, I'll take the file to Dumbledore see what he thinks."

"Are sure that's a good idea?"

"Why isn't it a good idea?"

"Is he an official agent?"

"Yes he told me so."

"His picture is up on the agent's board if you want to see." Damian pointed out now pointing to the board where a still picture hung of Dumbledore in a suit and tie.

"Oh well alright, I'll see you later. Bye" Ben kissed Lily good bye and left.

"I'll see you later Damian." Lily said now turning to face Damian.

"Bye Lily I'll see you later.

Lily made her way outside and caught a cab to her portal.

"That's eight pounds miss."

"Here keep the change." Lily got out of the car and headed to the portal door. She waited until the driver had sped off. She opened the portal and entered the storage room she disarmed her weapon and took out the folder to look at it.

The first page was birth information on James and such. Lily flipped through the pages and came across a page labeled: "Top Secret" Lily turned the page and began to read.

"James Thomas Potter son of Thomas Marvolo Riddle is a registered level 5 agent of MI-5 (Military Intelligence five) He has been convicted of killing two Muggles on a raid in Germany by Accidental means . . . "

Lily re read this and couldn't believe that he was an agent.

"How old was he?" Lily asked herself.

She looked down to see the date and age of the man

"November 23, 1956. Age: 16 "

"He was only 16, gosh."

Lily then closed the document and got up from her seat and put the file away into a small drawer. Lily then walked to the mirror and changed her hair color back with a swish of her wand. She left the room and looked in to see if anyone was in the common room. It wasn't a surprise to see the marauders and Emily and Alicia sitting around to the fire talking.

Lily walked to the door and opened it a little.

James's head snapped up.

"Lily?" he asked aloud. Everyone got to their feet. Lily entered. She turned to face the door and close it.

"Lily where have you been, we have been worried?"

Lily turned back around to face the others.

"Don't tell us it was France either, for that school of yours." Lily looked up.

"Do you not believe me when I said I was at Brighton University in France?" Lily asked.

"No we didn't"

"Well I do go to University and no that is not where I was."

(Just to clarify Lily is at University, but it also is a cover for her job at MI-5, it's both)

"Then where were you?"

"That is none of your business James. I have some homework to finish before rounds I'll meet you in two hours." Lily headed up stairs and to her room. She did her work diligently in silence.

"God damit."

"Maybe she isn't aloud to say where she has been. Maybe she is doing something for Dumbledore. That is secret" Peter said James looked at peter with anger.

"Maybe so but . . ."

Rounds came and went and James still had not gotten Lily to talk of where she was. They headed back to their rooms and went to sleep with out one word spoken to them.

"James is such a git right now, I wish I could tell him but I can't and I hate that he's mad at me." Lily thought to herself as she dosed off.

"I wish she could tell me where she's been going, I'm only getting angry because I care about her and I don't want to see her get hurt." James thought to himself.

"What am I going to do?" They both said at the same time to themselves.


	10. Chapter 9:My Job

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize all are products of J K Rowling.

Ch. 9: My Job

Lily woke up the next day and remembered suddenly of what she found out the day before.

"I should go to Dumbledore during my break" Lily said to herself. Lily got out of bed and rushed into the bathroom. Lily got out of the shower and dressed and dried her hair with a quick swish of her wand. She went back to her room to gather her books and the file. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Lily turned.

"Yes?"

"Hey Lily would you like to go down to breakfast everyone's downstairs." James said in a calm tone. James was still a bit worried about Lily and annoyed that she wasn't talking about her outing the day before.

"Um yeah I'll be right there." Lily grabbed her bag and walked out.

"Ok guys don't mention of her outing I don't want her to get mad again." James whispered to the group they all nodded in response. Lily walked down the stairs and greeted everyone.

"Hey how are all of you?" Lily asked sweetly.

"Good, great, let's go eat." Sirius exclaimed. They all headed down to the great hall. Once at the table Sirius began to stuff his face.

"Is he always that hungry in the morning?" Lily asked James who was sitting next to her.

"Yup, always." James replied with a slight chuckle. James turned to Lily suddenly.

"Lily you have a free block after first right?"

"Yeah but I have to go see Professor Dumbledore though, which won't take long." Lily said before taking another bite of her toast.

"What for, your school?"

"Yeah unfortunately I have exams this year in the second week of January which I have to go to the school for. I can't take them on line."

"Oh. Well after you finish with Dumbledore could we talk in the Library?" Lily looked up from her toast.

"Sure." Lily gave a slight smile, finished her toast and went to class with the group.

First period ended quickly, it was charms. Once out of class Lily headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate Frog" The Gargoyle moved from the entrance and a spiral staircase came into view. Lily climbed the steps and before she could knock the door swung open.

"Please come in Ms. Evans" An Old wrinkle faced man with half moon spectacle said in a cheerful yet calm voice. Lily entered and settled herself into a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk.

"What brings you here Ms. Evans?"

"Um well I wanted to talk to you about something sir about my job."

"Do you?"

"Yes I have a few questions to ask." Dumbledore looked up at Lily with a questionable look.

"Well as you know I went to work the other night and I went to . . ." Suddenly Dumbledore pulled his wand out and silenced the room.

"Oh don't worry Professor the room is safe." Lily said pointing to her watch.

"Yes thank you but you can never be too sure." Dumbledore said with a slight smile.

"Well as I was saying I went to Denmark. While I was there I found something very surprising."

"Uh huh."

"Well . . . "Lily then pulled out the file. Dumbledore's eyes widened when he saw whose name was on the cover.

"It is a file on James sir. It has everything in it from birth records to who his parents were and what they did." Lily handed Dumbledore the file.

"Interesting, is this the only copy?" Dumbledore questioned with great curiosity.

"Um no I duplicated the file it's self to make a copy."

Dumbledore flipped through the thick file and stopped on the page lily had stopped at the night before. He skimmed the page and then looked up.

"Does Langston know of this?"

"No he is in the US with the CIA. He is returning tonight."

"I thought you could tell me a bit about James's father."

"He was a very intelligent man, very bright like Mr. Potter. I was aware of his agent status."

"So James Potter's Father was an agent. I have never heard of him at MI-5, I mean there is no picture of him."

"Yes the picture was taken down when they heard word of his death. The picture hangs on the third floor at MI-5 on the wall of agents who have died in service."

"oh, but sir it says that his father, meaning James's grandfather was or is Thomas Riddle am I mistaken by saying that?"

"NO you are not. You see Ms. Evans James Riddle was the son of Thomas Riddle. He had a sister named Amelia whom is now the guardian of James Potter. Amelia married Robert Potter. Amelia is James Potter's aunt. Her broth died when James was only one years old."

"Langston has been keeping an eye on James for the past sixteen years do to who his grandfather is and it has come to my realization that Mr. Potter (James) is a major target for Voldemort."

"But sir, why did Voldemort only kill James not Amelia?" Lily asked with confusion.

"James hated his father Thomas. You see Thomas was not the greatest father. James was against what he believed and for that Thomas treated him badly. Thomas was disgraced with him. James left home quite a lot, not being able to take any more of the arguing and yelling. Thomas and Maria, his wife split leaving Maria with Amelia, James just left. He was only sixteen when it happened. He stayed at the Hogsmead Inn until school started."

"In the file it said he was convicted of murder when he was 16 what was that about?"

"At the time the muggle world as you know was dealing with raids and attacks in south America. James was sent on a sting and unfortunately he caught in a duel involving two gang members along with innocent by standards. Two of those people were accidentally killed due to false information that was given to James. He was said to have been guilty but was soon found not guilty."

"Oh."

"I understand that the party is still being held in Germany Tonight?"

"Yes sir."

"Remember what I have said about scouts. Also I would give Langston this file tonight when you see him."

"Certainly, Thank you sir for you time. Oh Professor this year I will be having my. . ."

"Yes I' am aware of your exams you have my permission to leave." Dumbledore said before lily could finish.

Lily took the file out of Dumbledore's grasp and put it in her bag and left.

Lily headed to the Library to meet James. Hopefully he was there for her meeting with Dumbledore took a bit longer than she thought.

Lily entered the Library and found James sitting on the sofa in the far corner waiting for her. She walked over. James looked up at Lily and walked over to her.

"Hey how was it?" James asked.

"Good."

"Here come with me." James grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her to the restricted section of the library the walked to the back of the room behind the last shelf.

"What did you want to talk about?" Lily asked.

"I'm sorry for getting angry with you the other day. I just worry about you and with what's been going on with the attacks and all I just got a bit worried when I saw that Ben was a death eater. And then you vanished into the wall which scared the crap out of me."

Lily looked up at James.

"_I should just tell him"_ She thought to herself.

"James, Ben is not really a working death eater. He works for Dumbledore as a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, a special group Dumbledore has formed to fight against the dark Lord. He does go to the meetings but he is only pretending to be as if he is one."

"Really he is?" James asked

"Yes. James yesterday when I vanished into the wall, it is a portal that leads to the muggle world. I have a job in the muggle world to pay for school. I go every now and then. I'm sorry if have worried you but this job is important to me along with school and I need you to understand that." James looked into Lily's emerald eyes.

"I do, I'm sorry. I just care about you that's all, so much." Lily hugged James.

"I care about you to . . ." Lily said into James's chest. James embraced Lily a bit tighter. Lily pulled away now with tears in her eyes.

"That's why I have to ask you to promise me something." Lily said now looking into James's Hazel eyes.

"Anything." James replied.

"You can't tell anyone of my portal or my job. Not even the marauders nor Emily or Alicia. Can you promise me?"

"Yes." James said as he leaned in and kissed Lily on her forehead. Lily hugged him once more

"Thank you" Lily whispered.

"Lily, where do you work?" James asked as they pulled away from each other. Lily froze. She looked up at him

"I work as an intern at a Law Firm in London." Lily lied.

"Oh that's nice."

"We should get to class!" Lily exclaimed now looking at her watch.

"Oh my gosh it is half over I guess we lost track of time. We need to go."

"By the time we go we will only have half an hour worth of class. We can go back during lunch." James said now realizing just how much time they had been in the library.

"Oh alright, well lets go back to the dorm." With that Lily and James headed to their dormitory.

"Quidditch" James said. The door opened and they stepped inside. They put there things down and went over to the couch to sit.

"Oh and James . . .?"

"Yes Lily?"

"I have to go to work tonight so please don't wait for me I will be back by at the least ten o'clock in the morning."

"What about your classes?"

"I have talked with my teachers already along with Dumbledore."

"Oh well that's good." James moved closer to Lily. To his surprise Lily gave him a gentle kiss on the lips.

"Not that I didn't like it or anything but what was that for?"

"For Understanding, I thought you wouldn't."

"Wouldn't understand what you job?"

"Yes and my school and everything that I have going on."

"Well I do understand except one thing."

"What don't you understand?"

"Why are you at University if you are here at Hogwarts, don't you like it here?"

"Of course I like it here, I love it here, but ever since I was a little girl I have always wanted to have my formal education and go on to university to become and art history professor. Both my parents are Professors but they are Professors of Medicine. My mum is the chief ER Attending at The Cambridge University Hospital and my father is the Chief surgeon at the Cambridge University Hospital. They both also teach med students three times a week."

"Wow, so they are what you call dotors?"

"I think you mean Doctors, yes. They are actually fascinated with healing they really want to observe the on goings at St. Mungos Hospital, so I might take them one day."

"Oh right sorry. That's cool. My mom was a healer but then she went back to Kent to get aurorer training, so now both my mum and dad are aurorers.

"Oh are they that is nice. Your parents, meaning the Potters?" Lily asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"Yeah who else would I be talking about?" James asked with a laugh

"Oh I don't know sorry."

"Right well we should get to class."


	11. Chapter 10 Summary

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize; they are all products of J K Rowling.

NOTE: This story has become a bit confusing for some of you, I'm sorry, so I am going to summarize for you what has happened in the story so far!

Summary: Lily Evans is in her seventh year at Hogwarts. Lily holds a deep secret, a secret which she can not tell anyone about. Lily is a spy for the British Government and works for MI-5 (It is the same as the U.S.'s CIA only for Britain). When you begin the story you meet Ben Croft who is Lily's partner at MI-5. He is a 17 year old wizard who goes to Durmstrang, in Bulgaria. Ben is half Bulgarian and half French. Ben is a death eater but he is actually working for them only to gain loyalty for the order of the phoenix (Will be mentioned later on in the story). Lily and Ben are tracking down a man named Jacques Monroe a Highly ranked criminal in Europe whom is a squib and is working with Lord Voldemort. On Ben's mission to Denmark with agent Burns he finds a rare goblet which used to belong to Helga HufflePuff. Ben analyses the goblet and finds rare thunderbolt lightning markings on it and believes it is in a way linked to the Dark Lord. Langston who is the Director of MI-5 is a squib who is friends with Albus Dumbledore. He calls in Dumbledore to take his opinion on the situation. Ben and Lily are asked to go to Denmark and plant a "BUG" in Monroe's house, but because Ben is a Pyromecian he is unable to physically help Lily while they are planting it, he is only able to be on radio silent in the van parked outside. Ben goes to Hogwarts to tell Lily of his situation and is met by her friends. (Mean while James and everyone else is worried about Lily, about her random disappearances and bruises and being secretive.) Lily's friends soon find out about Ben's Death eater status and are angry that Lily didn't tell them. Ben and Lily go back to Denmark to plant the bug; while Lily is looking around in the office she finds a file that contains information about James Potter. Lily flips through the pages and soon finds records on his parents. She comes to find that James's father was an MI-5 Agent when he was 16. She also finds that James's father is the son of Thomas Riddle, Lord Voldemort and that Voldemort killed him when James was only a year old. James was soon adopted by the Potters. Amelia Potter was James's sister, which makes her James's aunt. She married Robert potter and broke away from her family once she became of age.

In the last chapter Lily realizes that James doesn't know he is adopted and tells him about her job at the "Law Firm" he respects her choice to do the job and go to school. And the story continues

Ben and Lily are going to go to a death eater party at Monroe's other house in Germany.

I Hope that was clearer for all of you to understand. Please ask any questions if you still don't understand. Also please review!

Thank you Loudandproud84


	12. Chapter 11: The Death eater Party

Disclaimer: I don not own any of the characters you recognize they are all products of J K Rowling.

Ch.10: Death eater Party

Class came and went slowly. Lily was happy that she had at least told James about where she had been going and about Ben, But Lily still felt guilty for not telling the truth. That night unfortunately lily had to lie once more about her job to her friends. Ben and Lily were going to attend "The Party" in Germany and Lily was feeling a bit nervous.

"Hello Lily." Emily said as Lily sat down next to James at the Gryffindor table for dinner.

"Hello how is everyone?"

"Good" everyone said in a tired tone.

"Lily, me and Alicia were going to go gaze at the stars tonight, it's supposed to be beautiful do you want to come?" Alicia asked.

"I'm sorry I can't . . ."

"Don't worry Daren can take your head duties for you." Emily implied enthusiastically.

"No actually its not that I just have to do something with Professor Dumbledore later that's all." Lily lied. She looked down to her back to pull out her charms homework.

"Oh well alright, Remus do you want to join us?" Emily asked.

"Um sorry I . . . have to practice, for the talent thing." Remus mumbled.

"What, sorry I didn't here you?"

"I have to practice my song for the talent show remember?"

"Oh that's right I totally forgot about that! Well would you like some help?"

"Um no that's . . . well actually perhaps you could help me or any of you for that matter. I need one of you to listen to me to see is I'm hitting the right note and stuff, but I wouldn't want to intrude on you star gazing."

"You won't be. I'd love to hear you sing some more. What song are you doing?"

"I'm either doing "Just the two of us" or "Fields of Gold". They are muggle songs."

"Cool well I'll help."

"We all will!" Sirius piped in

"Thanks."

James turned to Lily and was captured by her brilliant smile.

"What are you doing tonight, more work at the . . . Firm?" James whispered.

"Yes unfortunately I'll be a bit late so don't stay up for me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The group finished their dinner and headed back to the heads common room.

"So Lily how is Ben?" Alicia asked. The group went silent.

"Um, He's good why?"

"Just wondering."

"Hey Remus why don't you start singing" Sirius said changing topics.

"I actually sort of want to do a bit of homework first. I'll sing in a little bit.

Time flew rather fast lily thought as she looked up at the clock. It was 7:30 pm and she and Ben were to meet at 8:30, the party starts at 9:00 pm. Every one was sitting around the fire doing their potions work when suddenly Emily asked

"Where did Remus go?" everyone looked up and saw that Remus was gone.

"That's weird he was just here." James said. Suddenly the portrait door opened and in came Remus sporting not his school robes but a pair of blue jeans a rather tight fitted brown t-shirt and a pair of brown Chuck Taylor high tops.

"Remus you changed." Emily said surprised at his new look. None of the girls had seen Remus in muggle attire before.

"Yeah, well I can't sing my best in my robes, I feel more comfortable dressed like this."

"OH, cool so are you going to sing then?" Lily asked now putting her books away.

"If I must." Remus said with a sigh "Hahahah." He began to laugh at himself

Everyone putt all of their belongings away and moved the furniture around to make a make-shift stage for Remus. Remus began to sing.

"This is called fields of gold."

"_You'll remember me when the west wind moves  
Upon the fields of barley  
You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we walk in the fields of gold_

So she took her love  
For to gaze awhile  
Upon the fields of barley  
In his arms she fell as her hair came down  
Among the fields of gold

Will you stay with me, will you be my love  
Among the fields of barley  
We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky  
As we lie in the fields of gold . . ."

"_He is really good" Lily whispered to James. She looked up at the clock and saw it was 8:00. _

"I have to go. I'm sorry Lily whispered once more. James looked up and whispered "Be careful" Lily lipped "I will". Lily went up to her room and took out the navy blue dress Damian had bought for her from her closet. Lily got changed quickly. She loaded her gun and holstered it on to her thigh. Lily then said a couple of words and swished her wand at the top of her head. Her hair magically entwined itself in to a nice and neat up-do with just a few curly strands dangling down her face. She then slipped her wand between the strap and the gun. Lily applied her own makeup. She applied the dark mark and dried it with a swish of her wand. She then put a covering charm on it so the others would not see and grabbed her purse. She came out her room. Remus had ended the song and Lily could hear clapping and cheering from the group. Lily came out from the small corridor and on to the staircase. Everyone turned to see her.

"Oh my gosh Lily you look beautiful!" Emily exclaimed.

"Wow" James said under his breath, he had never seen her that dressed up before. She looked gorgeous.

"Thanks." Lily said with a slight blush.

"You look amazing." Sirius said.

"You look magnificent." Both Remus and Peter said.

"You look exquisite." James managed to say, he was still amazed with the way she looked.

"Thank you."

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked

"Um my college is having a lame dance and I am n the dance committee which means I have to go."

"Oh who's your date?"

"Ben."

"Cool."

"Well I should be going I told him I would meet him at 8:30. It's now 8:20."

"Have fun."

Lily walked to the portal. She reached own and pulled her dress up to grab her wand while she did that chill went up James's back. Lily mumbled the password so no one could hear. She waved good bye and left. Once outside she met Ben.

"Good evening beautiful" Ben greeted Lily.

"Hello Charming. Ready."

"Yes. Here put this on and this on your chest."

"What is it?"

"Incase we are made, these will connects us. If you press the side of the ring it becomes a microphone and we can talk, but if for some reason the ring gets lost or broken then you just press the patch on you chest and that becomes a microphone as well. Cool huh? You do have your dark mark right?"

"Yes." Lily put on the ring and patch and they headed off.

Back at the common room:

"Wow Lily looked amazing, but she didn't tell us about the dance." Alicia said sounding a bit annoyed that Lily didn't tell her about the dance.

"Well perhaps she didn't want to make anything of it since it is for her other school." Remus implied.

"I Guess so."

Lily and Ben arrived at Monroe's magnificent Mansion. Ben not surprisingly knew almost everyone there. He took Lily's hand and lead her in they came up to the guards and showed them their marks. Ben went first, he passed with ease, but Lily was held back.

"Unveil the mark" one of the guardsmen said. Lily did as she was told.

"Go ahead."

"Wait! Come back here." The other guard said. Suddenly Ben jumped in.

"Is there a problem here? She is with me." Guard glared at both of them for a couple of seconds.

"Alright go ahead"

Ben led lily into the party holding her arm close.

"You must be carefully Amber these people have a sixth sense when it come to spotting muggleborns."

"I know" Lily responded

"Ben! Over here Ben!" Ben looked up to see his school mates. He waved back.

"They want us to come over. Remember act cool, or like a Slytherin."

"All right."

"George, it's good to see you." Ben said as he came up to his friends.

"Where have you been mate we haven't seen you in a week." A tall blond haired boy said to him.

"Sorry my school in France has been a bit more involved than I thought it would be."

"Your still going there mate I thought you dropped out to, you know do business with us." The Blond haired boy said with an up and down eyebrow gesture.

"No I haven't, but I'm still in business." Ben said giving Lily a sideways glance.

"Who is this lovely lady Ben?" A brown haired boy asked in a strong Bulgarian accent gesturing towards Lily.

"Oh I'm sorry; this is a very good friend of mine, Amber Shedleton."

"Amber this is George Donnley, Fredrick Labowsky, and Edvard Bingly." Ben said as he pointed to each one of them.

"It's nice to meet you all; Ben tells me great things about you all." Lily said politely.

"Does he?" Edvard asked.

"What things are those?"

"UM well . . ."

"Quiditich, he plays quiditch" Lily heard in her ear, it was Ben's voice.

"That you are very good quidditch player, play for the Vlasco house?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Would you excuse me I have to visit the bathroom."

"Would you like me to show you where it is?"

"Oh no thank you I think I can manage."

"Be careful" Lily heard in her ear as she walked away. She mingled around the room in search of anything suspicious.

"So Ben is she . . . a death eater?" His friends asked.

"How else would she have gotten in hear?" Ben replied now scanning the mob of people in the house looking for Lily, but it was hard, she had changed her hair color when they met outside the portal to brown.

"Would you excuse me I'll go find Amber." Ben left his mates by the bar and went in search of Lily. He grabbed a glass of wine to act as if he was mingling.

"Lily where are you" Lily was startled by the sudden message she dropped her earring.

"I'm in the bathroom why?"

"You are taking long."

"I'm almost done." Lily slid the earring back into her ear and exited the bath room. Just as she walked out she spotted a large group of men huddled together traveling down the hall way.

"Ben I see something, I'm going to see what it is."

Ben pun around in search of lily.

"Where are you headed?

"See the large group of men by the huge mural on the far wall?'

"Yeah I'm headed towards them right now." Ben began to pick up his pace through the crowd but was stopped by his friends.

"Hey Benny! They are about to make the opening speech come on."

"All right just a sec I need to find Amber."

"Mate she is probably already over there come on." His mates pulled him to the sitting area where the presenters were starting.

"But . . ."

Lily followed the group of men quietly into a vacant room."

"Now I know all of you are frustrated right now with Potter." A tall gray eyed man with brownish-gray haired said in a low tone.

"You know the dark lord is getting testy Pierce"

"I know Daniel! I know!"

"We need to get to Potter he is the one the Dark Lord wants."

"What about James his son?"

"Him as well, along with his mother, well Mrs. Potter."

"We have tried all we can, but Potter is too damn smart, both him and Amelia re smart aurors. That son of theirs is also smart."

"We need a plan to get either Robert or James. Who does the boy hang out with?"

"Sirius Black, The one who betrayed the black family, disgusting boy."

"Right well he is a bit too waste full, I doubt the blacks would mind if we took him. But no we need something else, someone else . . ."

"What about Charles Lupin's son Remus he is good friends with Potter."

"NO! Not good enough, we need someone he cares about more than anything."

The room became silent as everyone started brainstorm ideas.

Lily moved slightly to get a better view of the group.

"I've got it! You know Black, Bellatrix the new death eater recruiter?

"Yes"

"Well she did say Potter spends time with a girl named Evans at Hogwarts and she is a Mud blood apparently."

"Really?" Pierce said with a sly curious tone.

"Yes"

"Um perhaps we should give her a little visit."

"I'm not sure Pierce you know how Dumbledore has Hogwarts grounds tightly secured."

"We won't give her a visit but Black and the others will."

"Good thinking"

"Now I finally would like to thank all of you for coming tonight and I would just like to say that we have done well." Jacques Monroe said in a proud tone.

Ben pulled out his pen and clicked it several times taking still imaged, muggle photos and one with wizarding photography of Monroe. He also recorded everything he was saying.

"The Dar Lord will rise!"

The rest of the crowed cheered.

"Yay!" Ben cheered with a bit of sarcasm

The Party ended and it was around 1:30. Ben went in search of lily once Monroe ended his speech.

Lily moved once more to leave the room but accidentally bumped in to the side dresser. All of the men with drew there wands and Lily came out from behind the dresser.

"I'm sorry I was looking for the . . . Kitchen but I see this isn't it. I'll just be going." Lily began to leave.

"Stop! Don't fire." Pierce said to the other men.

"What is your name?"

"Angela"

"Angela who?"

"Uh crap" Lily thought to herself.

"Burke, Angela Burke." Lily said as she turned to face the men."

"Were you listening to our conversation Miss. Burke.?"

"No I was just looking for the kitchen."

"Lily there you are." Ben said as he came up to her.

"Croft you know this girl."

"Um yes I'm sorry she has never been here before. Amber we should be going."

"Wait I thought you said your name was Angela"

Ben turned to Lily quickly.

"Oh Amber don't use your middle name, Amber is so much nicer. Sorry, she uses that name a lot her name is actually Amber."

"Pierce, oh Ben I didn't know you had come?"

"Dad? Uh yeah um this is Amber and we have to get back to school bye."

Ben and lily quickly walked out the door."

"Hello Croft I think you son's friend over heard us."

"I wouldn't take too much into it she is a death eater recruit."

"Well we'll see."

Lily and Ben made it outside and aperated back to the portal door way.

Lily opened the door and they entered. Ben opened the other door to the common room and entered without even looking to see if anyone was there.

Suddenly James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Alicia, and Emily got up.

Note: I apologize for not updating sooner I got busy with school and stuff. Please review and tell me what you think! I'll update soon promise.

Loudandproud84


	13. Chapter 12: The Truth part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. They are all products of J K. Rowling.

Ch.12: THE TRUTH

Ben entered the common room quickly. Lily could tell he was angry. She knew she shouldn't have changed her name to Angela but she panicked. As they entered the marauders along with Emily and Alicia stood up quickly.

Ben entered the room and turned to Lily, who was coming out of the door not realizing that everyone was watching behind him.

"Wha, Wh. What the hell were you thinking?" Ben yelled in a deep tone now glowering at Lily.

"I'm sorry I panicked, I . . . forgot my name." Lily said calmly with a little quiver on her words.

"Forgot? You forgot?" Ben exclaimed.

"Lily, God!" Ben now yelled and turned away from her now realizing the others was standing there. He didn't care if he heard them he was too angry.

"You don't, huh; you can't change your name. What do you think would have happened if they knew you were muggle born huh!"

"Don't yell at me Ben, what about you, you called me lily when you found me!"

"Yes I did but I said it quickly and I mumbled it I didn't say for all to hear." Ben walked swiftly to lily and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Lily you can not lie like that to a death eater. If they knew you were a mud blood, huh I mean muggle born they would have killed you. I would never forgive myself if anything bad happened to you, you know that and you know how dangerous our work is."

Lily lowered her head.

"I'm sorry, but I found out some information on the defendant." Lily said wrinkling her nose which meant that she had found information about Monroe.

"Good, Lily I don't mean to yell but you should have told me you were in a tight situation I could have come sooner."

"I'm sorry" Lily said.

"I have to go I'll see you tomorrow."

"But we are off tomorrow." Lily said sounding confused.

"I know but I'm coming here tomorrow to talk to a friend of mine, I'll drop by to see you but I'll mostly be with him."

"Him, who's him?" Lily asked

"Oh, Severus Snape."

"What. Why are you seeing him?"

"I'm afraid that's between me and him. I'll see you later. Oh and remember get that info off to Space man (Damian) he will give it to the defendant's lawyer." Ben said as he turned and entered the portal. He was gone.

Lily turned to face the rest of the group.

"Why are all of you up?" Lily asked now annoyed that James disobeyed her request of him not waiting for her.

"We were worried about you" Alicia said.

"We thought the dance would have been over hours ago." Lily looked down.

"_I might as well tell them" she thought to herself._

"I didn't go to a dance."

"What? You lied to us." Alicia asked sounding surprised. Alicia, Emily and Lily were best friends they never lied to each other.

"Yes, but don't think I wanted to. Alicia I would never lie to you, but the truth is, is that I have a job in the muggle world with a law firm. I have been going to my job since fifth year. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but, I thought I'd sound like a fool, saying I have to have a job in order to be here." Lily lied.

"I don't, we don't think you're a fool. Why didn't you just tell us we would have supported you with your job? You know that."

"I know but my job takes up most of my night time. You wouldn't believe how much trouble I have had to keep it a secret from you all. So you don't hate me for not telling the truth?"

"Of course not. Just tell us when you are going. This world is getting more and more dangerous everyday. We just worry and care about you." Alicia said now with prickles of tears forming in her eyes. Alicia walked over to lily and gave her a hug.

"So I'm guessing there was no dance tonight?" Alicia asked now pulling away from lily.

"No, well sort of I had to go to a party but it wasn't all that great."

"What was Ben saying about death eaters?" Sirius asked concernedly

"I'm sorry I can't say anything about the party it's self."

"Were you hurt, in trouble?" Remus asked.

"No, I'm a bit tired I think I'll go to bed. I'll see you all I the morning."

Lily went off to bed while Alicia and Emily did the same. The boys stayed to talk a bit more.

"I think she's hiding something pad foot" James said with his hands holding his head.

"Yeah I know, she wouldn't say anything about the death eaters."

"You don't think she was attacked by do you?"

"NO she would have looked like that or acted like that if she was." Sirius assured James.

"Well I'll talk to her tomorrow. It's late and I need sleep." James said.

Remus and Sirius were too tired to go back to their rooms so they magic'ed up two cots to sleep on while James headed to his room. In Lily's room she was undressing. She hung up her dress and put on her tank top and soft shorts. She set the safety on her gun and hid it away in her bottom dresser drawer. Lily crawled into bed and thought of what she had heard.

"I need to warn James and watch out for Bellatrix." Lily said to herself. She soon fell to sleep.

The next day Lily woke up and got dressed quickly the events from the night before flooded into her head. She had decided to go and talk to Dumbledore and tell James of what she heard if Dumbledore said it was okay. Lily grabbed her bag and headed downstairs.

"Good morning." James said as lily came down the stair case.

"Good morning, how are you?" Lily asked.

"Fine and how are you?"

"Good a bit tired but I'm sure with a little food and coffee I'll wake up." Lily said with a smile. James smiled back.

"I actually meant how you are, you know from your fight with Ben?" Lily looked up at James.

"Fine, just a bit annoyed that's all. He is a bit protective of me. We have been friends since we were nine, but it'll pass."

"Oh well that's good. I think everyone is already down at the great hall do you want to go?"

"Sure." Lily and James made their way to the great hall and met up with the rest of the group. They all began to eat and chat. Professor Dumbledore stood from his seat and cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Good Morning students please forgive me for interrupting your breakfasts but I have a couple of announcements. Firstly, I would like to say that the talent show will be held on February 20, which is a Friday. All those participating should have their talents prepared. The house with the most points wins 200 house points plus a private trip to Hogsmeade. Now I know I said you can inter mix with houses, which you can, but the points will be divided between each house. For example, if I was in Hufflepuff, Professor McGonagald in Gryffindor, and Professor Slughorn in Slytherin and we were in a group the number of point we would receive would be divided between the three of us. If we had a total of 1500 points each of us would receive 500 points to our houses. Do you all understand?"

The great hall filed with a loud "Yes".

"Secondly, it has been tradition for the Head Boy and Head Girl to do a talent of some sort together. So I hope that they will continue this tradition." Dumbledore said encouragingly. Lily and James looked at each other with surprised and worried looks.

"And lastly, I am sorry to have to say this but the next visit to Hogsmead has been canceled."

The great hall filled with moans and anger.

"Why?" Sirius exclaimed.

"I'll tell you why Mr. Black, the reason is that the ministry has decided to have a search take place in Hogsmead that day and the ministry has ordered that the Hogsmead tri to be canceled, but do not worry it will only be this one time."

"Oh!" The students groaned.

"Oh and lastly I would like to see the Head Boy in my office after breakfast. Thank you." Dumbledore sat back down and began to eat.

"Wonder what he wants?" James asked aloud.

"Perhaps it about that trick you pulled on Snape last night." Sirius said laughing.

"You did what?" Lily said surprised. James hit Sirius over the head.

"It wasn't anything trust me." Lily glared at him.

The group finished their meals and James headed to Dumbledore's office. He came to the two gargoyles and said the pass word, "Chocolate frog". He knocked on the door and Dumbledore said to come in. he entered. James stopped as soon as he saw two people he recognized a man and a woman. The man had brown hair and the woman had black hair and red rimmed glasses.

"Mum, Dad?" James said with question and surprise. Both of his parents turned around to see him.

"Hello sweetheart." His mother said sweetly.

"Please James take a seat." Dumbledore said as he swished his wand and another chair settled down in between the two Potters out of thin air.

"Okay" James said.

"_Crap, what did I do? It was a harmless prank I only hexed him." James thought to himself_

James sat down slowly and looked at both of his parents he could see that his mother had been crying.

"Is there something wrong?" James asked worriedly looking at both of his parents and at Dumbledore.

"Um . . . James don't worry you are not in trouble." Mr. Potter said reassuringly

"James, there is something your father and I have to tell you." Amelia began. James gave her a questioning look.

"What is it?" James asked now getting nervous.

Amelia looked at Robert then to Dumbledore.

"James, you see the truth is, is that . . ." Amelia's eyes began to prickle with tears.

"Your father and I are not your real parents." James's eyes widened. He looked to Dumbledore to see if this was serious. James then turned around to his dad and saw that he himself was teary eyed.

"What, no, no really what did you want to tell me?" James asked not believing a word his mother had said.

"James it's true your mother and I adopted you when you were a year old." Robert said

"But . . .?" James was lost for words he couldn't believe what he was hearing. His parents lied to him. His whole life had been a lie. James was becoming overwhelmed with feelings of anger and sadness he couldn't control himself. He turned away from his father and looked at Dumbledore. Dumbledore was sitting there, but you could tell he felt sorry.

"Did you know!" James exclaimed.

"James . . ." His mother said

"NO! Did you?" James yelled.

Dumbledore looked up at James. He could see the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Yes I did."

James got up form his seat.

"James, please let us explain."

"No, everything you have said to me has been a lie!"

"No! James our love for you is not a lie. We adopted you when you were a year old."

"Who were they?"

"Who . . .?"

"Who are my parents, dad? Who were they?"

"Your father was my brother James, I' am your aunt." Amelia said now looking at James.

"His name was James Riddle. My maiden name is Riddle."

"Riddle, I hope you don't mean Riddle as in Thomas Riddle?" James replied angrily.

Amelia looked away.

"James, your father was the son of Thomas Riddle and your mother the daughter."

"NO!" James exclaimed now backing away from his parents.

"I can't believe you! And you!" James said pointing to Dumbledore now with tears in his eyes.

"I can't believe you kept this from me."

"James, please." Amelia begged.

"No. I can't even look at you lot." With that James left the office and ran down the hall. He didn't know where he was going; all he knew was that he couldn't go to class. He let his feet guide the way. He ran himself to his dorm room. He sat on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair messing it up even more.

"Albus what are we to do? He won't talk to us."

"We should have told him sooner Amelia." Robert said quietly.

"And risk Thomas finding him, hell no." she exclaimed.

"He is already looking for us and James we should have warned him."

"Amelia Robert is right" Albus finally said.

"Give him time to collect his thoughts; he is too angry right now to tell him about your situation."

"Albus, we don't have that much time. We go into hiding tonight!"

"Yes I know that, and I think you both should tell him, now for he might not want to see you later."

"He doesn't even want to see us now."

"Amelia we need to tell him before it's too late." Robert said now pulling Amelia into a hug.

"C'mon well go see him. Thank you Albus" Dumbledore nodded and watched as the Potters left his office.

The Bell rang and James was sitting on the couch thinking.

"_Why didn't they tell me?" he thought_

"_They could have told me years ago, why wait?"_

Suddenly the portrait door opened and the marauders and the three girls entered. James wiped his eyes to get rid of his tears and ran upstairs unfortunately they all saw him doge up the stairs.

"James?" Sirius called

"Wonder what's wrong?" Lily asked concernedly

"I'll go see." Sirius said and ran up the stair and knocked on James's door.

"James what wrong you flew up the stairs like a broom?"

"Nothing" James said.  
"Can I come in?"

"No."

"NO? Why not?" Sirius said offended.

Suddenly a huge crash was heard from down stairs Sirius ran to the banister.

"Damn it Robert! Don't bulldoze the bloody door like that!" Amelia shouted.

"Sorry." Robert looked down at the mess he made and swished his wand at it. The door re-hung itself and the paint re applied. Robert turned around and saw all of the students.

"Remus where is James?"

"In his room" Remus replied quickly

With that Robert ran up the stairs and ran into Sirius not realizing he was standing on the ledge. Remus turned to see Mrs. Potter with tears in her eyes.

"Mrs. Potter what's wrong?" Remus asked concernedly.

"Nothing" Amelia followed her husband up the stairs.

"Sorry Sirius, is James in there?"

"Yeah he's in there"

Robert banged on the door hard. James staggered back from the door and pulled out his wand.

"Bolciendo," James said. The door magically locked itself, not even an opening charm could open it.

"Alohamora," Robert said. The door didn't open.

"James, open the door."

"No!" James exclaimed."

Amelia made her way to the door.

"James, please let us explain, sweet heart we couldn't tell you, Voldemort was still on the rise at the time we adopted you and he was looking for you." She said.

"Adopted?" all of the others said simultaneously.

"James, please open the door."

James muttered the counter curse and the door was unlocked. He opened the door to see both of his parents standing in front of him.

"You should have told me anyway." He said with a stern but calm tone.

"So what about my mum, who was she?"

"Perhaps we should sit down." Robert said.

Robert, Amelia, and James went down stairs and sat on the couches.

"We should leave them be and go to the library." Remus whispered to Lily and the others. They agreed. They all left the common room leaving James with his parents.

"James your mother and I are sorry that we didn't tell you we just didn't want to put you in any more danger. Your mother's name was Elizabeth Porter."

"What happened to them?"

"My father killed them. You were with me at the time. Your parents went into hiding and they left me to take care of you." Amelia said.

"Is he after me then, Voldemort that is?"

"Yes and as well as us. James we came here today to tell you about your parents, which we have and that your mother and I are going in to hiding for a little while. We have made Morgan our secret Keeper."

"We want you to stay here for the holiday with Sirius."

"All right, where will you be?"

"In the northern part of Ireland, we have a house, we will stay there."

"If you need to reach us use the telephone."

"Are you leaving now?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Amelia said as she lifted herself from her seat. She hugged James tightly.

"I love you" she kissed him and moved aside to let Robert say his good bye.

"Love you to" James said.

"Good bye James, we will write to you, but they will be sent to Dumbledore. I love you; be cautious and watch your back. Say good bye to Sirius for us as well."

"Love you to and I will." With that the Potters left and James stood there in silence for several moments.

The Bell rang which meant it was lunch time. James didn't feel like eating. He went upstairs and changed out of his uniform and into muggle clothes: a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, a pair of black chuck tailors and a brown jacket, with the words "Fighting Irish" and a Quidditch emblem on the back. The Marauders along with the girls came into the dorm and saw that the Potters were gone. James could hear them putting their things on the floor and them talking.

"I hope he's alright." lily said.

"I'm sure he is." Remus and Sirius said simultaneously.

"I didn't know he was adopted." Alicia said aloud.

"Me neither," Sirius mumbled. Suddenly they all heard foot steps. They all looked up to see James coming down the stairs.

"Hey mate, how are you?" Sirius said calmly.

James came down the stairs and walked towards them. He sat down on the chair across from Sirius.

"Fine, um Sirius there is something I have to tell you."

"You are adopted?" Sirius asked before James could finish.

"Well I figured you knew from earlier but yeah and well you can't come to my place for the holiday. My parents, well yeah my parents are in hiding."

"Hiding, when did they find out they were a target?"

"Since my mum and dad died." James replied. Lily looked away.

"Mate I'm sorry. Did they tell you who they were?"

"Huh yeah you could say that. They told me who my dad was. He apparently is or was the son of Voldemort."

Everyone gasped. Lily looked away. She felt horrible, she wanted to tell him what she had found herself but it was too late and if she told him now that she knew about his parents he would hate her for not telling him.

"No!" Sirius exclaimed with shock.

"Yes and now he is after my god damn family. My mum is actually my aunt who was the sister of my dad. Voldemort killed them when I was only a year old. And my aunt adopted me a month later so Voldemort couldn't get to me."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, don't be. I just wish they had told me sooner."

The bell rang, lunch was over. The rest of the group went to their last class of the day while Sirius stayed with James.

"James, are you going into hiding as well?"

"No probably not as long as I'm here at Hogwarts I'll be fine, I hope."

"Good."

"I can't believe they lied to him lie that." Alicia said as they were doing their class work.

"I know, but they were trying to protect him." Remus pointed out.

"True. Per haps there is something we can do to cheer him up." Lily said.

"I think pad foot is already thinking about that."

"Yeah but I meant something that won't get him wasted."

"Perhaps there is something, what about the talent show, you and James can do something, something fun that will get this off his mind.."

"I guess, although I don't know what we could do."

"What about singing? James is a good singer." Remus suggested.

"He can sing?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yeah, he is actually very good he doesn't like to sing to others but he sings in the shower and when he is alone. Do you sing Lily?"

"Yeah but I'm not that great."

"What are you talking about Lily you have taken voice lessons for last four years, your great?" Emily shouted.

"Miss. Templeton, Please be quiet this is quiet reading not social hour!" Professor Matheson said.

"Sorry" she replied rolling her eyes.

"You both should sing it would be great."

"I'll talk to him later."

The class ended and they all headed back to the common room. On their way unfortunately they were approached by the Slytherins.

"Hello mud blood." Bellatrix sneered.

"Will you get out of my way black?" Lily exclaimed. She wasn't in the mood to talk to them.

"No sorry. Actually I wanted to have a word with you alone."

"Step off Black she doesn't want to talk with you." Remus said

"Shut up Lupin I wasn't talking to you." Black said. Just then remembrance of the night before flooded lily's memory.

"_She probably wants to know about James" she thought to herself._

"What for?" Lily asked

"Just girl stuff," Bellatrix said.

Lily looked at Bellatrix and the others.

"Fine"

"Lily?"

"Take my stuff back to the common room for me Alicia." Lily said handing her, her things.

"This wont be long." Lily turned back to Bellatrix.

"Let's go to the library and talk."

"Fine, Severus take my things as well" Bellatrix handed over her bag and book to Severus and She and Lily headed off to the Library. They made their way to the restricted area where they would have some privacy. Lily pretended to scratch her arm, but pushed a recording button on her watch.

"What do you want?" Lily asked calmly.

"I want to know what happened to Potter."

"Why do you care?"

"Because Dumbledore told him something and I want to know." Bellatrix said quickly.

"Look Black it is none of your business what Dumbledore said to him." Lily said and she began to walk away.

"I know you were with Croft last night in Germany!" Bellatrix hissed. Lily stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around. She put on a fake confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about?" she asked confusedly.

"He's a death eater and he is plotting against you."

"Is he? Well thank you for sharing that with me." Lily once again began to walk away.

"The Dark Lord will find you mud blood!" Bellatrix shouted behind her.

"Oh I'm scared, you know what you are Black, you are just a stupid death eater recruit who doesn't know shit about Croft or anyone for that matter."

"Oh really, I bet you didn't know that Croft is arriving here in a half an hour to talk to Severus did you?"

"Actually I did he did tell me that he was visiting today to see a friend." With that lily stormed off. She headed back to the dorm room.

She entered and found everyone sitting around.

"What did she say to you?" James asked quickly getting up from his seat and walking towards Lily.

"Nothing, she wanted to know where you were this morning and that Ben is coming to talk to Snape which I already sort of knew."

"Oh, why Snape?" James inquired.

"Not sure, I think they are friends."

"Really?" Sirius asked

"Yeah, but I wouldn't take too much into it he doesn't much care for Slytherins. I don't think."

"Oh."

Note: Sorry I had to cut it, it was really long I'm posting other part of it after this one. Don't worry. Please review


	14. Chapter 13:The Truth part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize. All are products of J K Rowling.

Ch.13: The Truth part 2

Time flew bye and it was dinner time. Lily expected to see Croft there and was a bit nervous about how he would react when visiting the Slytherins.

They all sat down at the Gryffindor table. Lily could see croft talking with Severus.

"So how have you been Severus?"

"I'm pretty good, you?"

"Good, my classes have been a bit hectic seeing as it is N.E.W.T year and all."

"Yeah," Suddenly Bellatrix, Rodolphus, Igor sat down at the table.

"Oh have you met Bellatrix, Rodolphus and Igor yet?" Severus asked.

"Yes I believe we have met" he said to Bellatrix "Bell right?"

"Yes." She replied.

"It is nice to meet all of you."

Ben turned back to Severus now with an important note.

"How is Victoria doing I haven't heard from her in a while since, well you know?"

Severus looked up in surprise.

"She is doing well so is Edythe."

"Good, I'm glad to hear it."

"Who are Victoria and Edythe?"

Severus and Ben both looked up.

"Um Victoria is just a friend of ours."

"And Edythe is who?" Rodolphus asked.

"Her daughter," Severus said.

"How old is she?"

"Seventeen," Ben said casually.

"What? She is seventeen and has a baby?" Bellatrix blurted.

"Yes." Severus said now turning back to Ben.

"She said her first word a couple months ago."

"She did! What was it? I can't believe I missed it."

"It was adorable she said "Dock" Ben looked at him oddly

"Dock, she said Dock. Were you their?"

"Yeah, I was. I'm sorry we didn't call you, but you were out of the country."

"Oh that's alright. Um, do you mind if I go say hello really quick to Evans over there?"

"Oh no, go if you want."

"You know her?" Rodolphus asked

"Yeah we live near each other." He said giving Severus a side glance. Ben walked over to Lily.

"Hello Lily, I don't mean to intrude but I just came over to say hi."

"Hello Ben. I didn't know you knew Severus?"

"Oh yeah he is Belgium's boy, if you know what I mean."

Lily thought for a moment to understand what he said.

"Belgium's boy . . . wait he isn't?"

"Yes."

"Wow I didn't know that."

"Not many do."

"Oh well that's interesting."

"I have to get back. I'll see you later." With that Ben walked back to the Slytherin table.

"How do you know Evans Ben" Severus asked.

"Oh she is a friend of mine from France."

"Oh" Severus said.

"Really she goes to Brighton?"

"Yes, she also knows Victoria, who goes there as well."

"I didn't know that."

"Know what?" Igor asked.

"That Evans goes to Brighton

"Oh."

"Hey Severus I have to go. I have midterms tomorrow and I can't be late. I'll talk to you later and don't forget to get something for Edythe."

"I won't bye."

Ben walked over to Lily.

"Hey Lily, I have to go ill see you tonight."

"Oh okay, Good bye." Lily looked over to Snape who got up from his seat and walked towards her.

"Do you know Victoria from Brighton?" Severus asked

"Yes I do, but I haven't talked to her very much lately I have been busy and so has she with Edythe." Lily replied.

"Oh." Severus began to walk away.

"Snape!" she shouted behind him. He turned around

"Yes?" Lily got up from her seat and walked towards him.

"I heard what you did for her."

"Did you? Ben told you I suppose?"

"No Victoria did."

"I just wanted to say that was a very nice thing you did for her, I don't know anyone who would want to take the responsibility. It takes guts. I admire you for that."

The Gryffindor group started to smirk confusedly.

"What is she talking about?" Sirius whispered.

"Well thank you. Well Paris was a bastard for what he did to her."

"Yes I heard about that. He denied the whole thing." Lily said sadly

"She appreciates all that you are doing for her."

"Yes I know, well I should get back to the table."

"Right, Bellatrix is giving me glare." Severus turned around and found that Bellatrix was indeed giving her a glare.

"I'll see you later."

Lily sat back down at the table. She looked up at her friends and saw that they all were starring at her as well.

"Did you just have a normal conversation with Snape?" Alicia asked

"Yeah I guess so why?"

"Maybe because he only spits out racist slurs at you when you talk to him? And what kind of I admire you crap was that?"

"I' m sorry if I was having a normal conversation with him but he knows a friend of mine and he is helping her out with something."

"I know what your thinking, your thinking she's a death eater, but she isn't she doesn't have interest in that sort of business."

"Oh." Alicia said.

Dinner ended and they all headed back to the head's common room.

Before they entered Remus pulled Emily aside.

"Can I talk to you for a second Emily?" Remus asked pulling Emily away from the group.

"Sure." The group entered the common room leaving Remus and Emily outside.

"Where did Emily go?" Alicia asked

"She and Remus stayed out side he wanted to talk to her about something." Sirius said with a smile.

"What did you want to talk to me about Remus?" Emily asked

"Um well . . ." Remus said.

"What?"

"Um . . . the thing is, is that . . . I like you" Remus said with a nervous smile.

"You do?" Emily said filling up with joy.

"Yes and I know you probably don't fancy me the same but I wanted to tell you how I felt.

"Wow, how long have you felt like this about me?"

"Uh since the end of last year, but you were dating Brian Clapston at the time."

"Remus I fancy you the same way, I only dated him for about a week, but he kept acting as if we were still going out."

"Really, you like me also?"

"Yes of course, you are Smart, funny, handsome, a great singer . . ."

"Ha ha ha." Remus laughed

"It's true you are a great singer and you are kind." Emily smiled.

"Well then, Emily Templeton with you go out with me?"

"Yes I will." Emily said and hugged Remus and kissed him softly on the lips.

"We should get back unless you wanted to go somewhere and talk." Emily said,

Resting her head on Remus's chest.

"Let's go to the Library and talk." Remus whispered in her ear.

"Okay" They both headed to the Library hand in hand.

Time flew by and Remus and Emily still weren't back yet. Alicia and Sirius left James and Lily to themselves and peter went to bed.

"So Alicia how are you?" Sirius asked as they walked down the hall way.

"Alright I guess." She replied.

"What's wrong?"

"I just feel sorry for James, finding out about his parents. I mean I know what it feels like to find out your parents aren't actually who they say they are."

"I was adopted when I was two, but my parents told me when I was third year. I was angry, but I soon forgave them. If they hadn't adopted me I would still be in foster care."

"I didn't know you were adopted."

"Yeah you're the first to know except Lily and Emily."

"What happened to your parents if you don't mind me asking?"

"My mum was a teen mom and she couldn't take care of me and my dad took off when he found out she was pregnant, so she put me up for adoption. Last I heard from her is that she was in Graduate school. She is still alive and my dad is somewhere."

"I'm sorry to hear that, about your dad leaving I mean."

"Don't be it's not your fault, plus I'm glad I was adopted to a wizarding family, I have the chance to know about two different worlds."

"That's nice."

"Do you think James will be okay?"

"Yeah he should be fine." Sirius and Alicia entered the Gryffindor common room they sat on the couch and talked for a couple more hours.

"So what was that whole thing with Snape at dinner about?"

"Oh he knows a friend of mine and he is helping her out."

"I know that but with what?"

"I'm sorry it's not my place to say."

"Oh alright."

"Right, well what do you want to talk about?"

"You,"

"Me? Why me?" James sat up from his slouched position and positioned himself facing Lily.

"Well you remember that night, the night we kissed right?"

Lily looked away in embarrassment. She was still embarrassed.

"Yes I do."

"Well I have been trying to understand something, but I can't figure it out."

"What have you been trying to understand?"

"Why don't you think you are good enough for me?" Lily went still. She didn't know what to say.

"I mean I know I have teased you in the past but I only did those things to get your attention. Was it something I did to make you think that?"

"No, no you didn't do anything. I guess I just said that so you would back off all the questions about my wrists and where I was going."

"I am still concerned about that by the way, but I would never ever think you weren't good enough for me." Lily looked up.

"I know you wouldn't, I was afraid you would find out about my job and the portal which you all really weren't supposed to find." James looked over to the wall and smiled.

"Lily It doesn't matter to me if you have a job or not. I admire your wanting to work; you are willing to work for the things you want. You aren't spoiled like some kids."

"Yes but keeping my job from all over is even more work."

"Why must you keep it from us?"

"_Because if you knew what my job was and MI-5 knew you all would probably be dead" Lily thought to herself_

"Because Dumbledore doesn't want everyone knowing that I'm leaving Hogwarts grounds every night

"Oh. I do worry about you, I care about you." James pulled Lily into a hug.

They sat there in silence for several long minutes.

"James there is something I need to tell you." Lily said pulling away from James's warm grasp."

"What is it, do you have to go to work."

"No, What I was going to say was."

Lily sat up next to James and looked at him straight in the eye.

"The other week I was at work. At my job the company in which I work for is trying to track down Voldemort." James eyes widened.

"The other week I was at a man's house and I found a file on . . . ."

Lily paused

_"What am I doing?" she thought to herself._

"A file, on what?" James asked curiously

"A file on you and your parents." Lily said quietly.

"A file on me and my parents?" James asked his face now with an expression of confusion and anger.

"I couldn't tell you Dumbledore wouldn't let me. You don't know how much I have wanted to say this. Please don't be mad at me."

"I'm not, I could never be mad at you."

"Where did you find this file and do you have it with you?"

"I found it in Denmark and no I don't it is at my office."

"Did you read it?"

"Not all of it."

"What did you read?"

"It said that your dad was an agent for MI-5."

"MI-5, what's that?"

"Military intelligence 5 it's the muggle version of the advanced guard; he was a spy for the British Government."

"Wouldn't they keep that sort of stuff hidden, how could you know where to find it and why would a law firm want it?"

Lily fell silent. James looked away to think about the situation.'

"The only way for you to know what that sort of document is, is if you were a MI-5 agent yourself." James said now turning back to Lily, whose eyes began to widen.

"What come off it, I'm not a MI-5 agent." Lily said laughing.

"Yes you are you're an agent and so is Croft isn't he?"

"No we are interns at a law firm."

"Then why did you get the file on me and my parents. And why would they send an intern to look for Voldemort? And why would a law firm even care about Voldemort?"

"Because Ben is a wizard and I am a witch."

"No you're a spy aren't you. I'm not mad Lily I'm just trying to figure this out."

"Are you?"

"I can not talk to you anymore of this. This conversation is over." Lily got up and began to walk away."

"Lily please," James said as he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"I need to know who my parents were and why Voldemort killed them."

"I'm sorry James I can't say anything more."

"Please."

"You are a spy aren't you?"

"James please don't make me answer you"

"Lily?"

"You can't tell anyone, please James if MI-5 knew they would kill you and me both. You mustn't tell anyone." Lily said with tears coming to her eyes.

"You have to promise me." James didn't expect for Lily to act like this. She was crying, she was a little shaky, she was Scared.

"Who will kill us?"  
"MI-5 my job is very top secret, promise me." Lily said now with tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I promise." James said he pulled her into a tight hug and Lily sobbed into his chest.

Note: Wow that was really long! Thank you for all the reviews you all have sent, I appreciate them. I hope you liked it. Please review. Tell me your honest comments! I'll update soon! Thank you.

Loudandproud84


	15. Chapter 14: The Order

Disclaimer: All of the characters you recognize do not belong to me, I don't own them. They are products of J K Rowling.

Ch.14: The Order.

The Next morning came and Lily was in no mood for going to class. She hated herself for letting James find out, yet she was happy that at least someone knew other than Dumbledore. Lily got up and dressed. She put her hair up in a messy bun and grabbed her books. She went down stairs and saw James finishing his essay for class.

"Morning," He said cheerfully.

"Morning," Lily responded quietly. She sat next to him on the couch.

"Done!" James said as he rolled up the two pages of parchment and stuffed it into his bag..

"James?" Lily said calmly

"Yeah" James looked up at Lily and noticed her passiveness.

"About last night . . ." Lily began

"What about last night?"

"Well I just wanted to say, about MI-."

"What are you talking about?"

Lily looked at him and knew what he was doing.

"Nothing, forget it. We should go down to breakfast."

James smiled and swung his bag over his shoulder. He reached down and took Lily's hand and led her out of the dorm. They sat down next to the group and started eating. The bell soon rang and they left to go to Transfiguration.

"Good morning class. Today we will be transforming ordinary books in to dinner plates. The incantation is on the board please get a partner and start practicing." Professor McGonagall said.

James teamed with Lily, Remus with Emily, Alicia with Sirius and Peter with Frank Longbottom.

McGonagall began to circle the classroom to see the student's progress.

"Good Ms. Bennett." She commented.

"Defiro" Lily said pointing her wand at the book; suddenly a silver dinner plate appeared.

"Great job." James complimented.

The practicing went on for fifteen more minutes.

"Alright class I'd like you to . . ."

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Come in" Professor McGonagall said attentively.

The classroom door opened and Mr. Filtch, The school care taker walked in.

"Would you like something Mr. Filtch?" McGonagall asked.

"The Head master would like to see . . . "He pulled out a wrinkled piece of paper, which had a list of names .He began to read the list aloud.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Evans, Templeton, Kingston, Longbottom and Dashwood immediately."

"Bring your things you won't be returning."

"What is this for?" McGonagall asked annoyed that her best students, well most of them were leaving.

"He just wants to see them."

"Very well, you all may leave."

All eight students got up from their seats and walked out. They followed Filtch to Dumbledore's office.

"What is this about?"

"NO questions Potter!" Filtch snapped.

"Mr. Filtch, are we in trouble?" Alice Dashwood asked worriedly. At that time she was dating Frank Longbottom.

"NO, be quiet girl. The password is Sugar peas he's waiting." They had reached his office and they all went up the steps. Frank knocked on the door. The door opened and there behind a huge cherry wood desk sat a very tired looking head master.

"Hello, Good afternoon please come in and take a seat."

Dumbledore said as they entered. Dumbledore swished his wand and eight cushioned chairs appeared out of thin air.

"Are we in trouble sir?" Remus asked.

Dumbledore looked up in surprise.

"I don't know should you be?" he said calmly

"Uh . . . no"

"Then your not. Actually I called all of you in here to talk to you about something."

The students looked up.

"As all of you know the war with Voldemort is raging on." Dumbledore began.

"We have to hold our ground. There is no doubt in my mind that the war will not cease any time soon."

He paused.

"That is why I have formed a secret alliance called the Order of the Phoenix. It is a group of brilliant Wizards and Witches who have come together to fight against the Dark Lord."

"What does this have to do with any of you, you may ask?"

"Here at Hogwarts, even though it is not said of, we have a top eight."

"The top eight is a list of students, who over the years have shown courage, willingness to learn, have big hearts, smart, and have special qualities and abilities. You all are on that list. Don't think the list is signally based on intelligence, oh no, it is based on how you have participated in school activities, treated others, partial intelligence, spirit and magical abilities."

"Now the Order is looking for members, a younger group of members. I have chosen all of you for different reasons. Pledging your allegiance to the order is a big decision, which will stick with you until you die."

"What do you mean by special abilities sir?" Emily asked

"Ms. Templeton, look around, your class mates have special gifts and abilities that only they conceal, some are more known than others while some are never seen."

"Like you for example. Ms. Templeton you have knowledge. I understand you know nine languages fluently. You are able to communicate with people from other countries with ease. You are very smart, at the top of your Advanced level eight potions class you took over the summer and most importantly your are a good and loyal friend."

Emily smiled

"Thank you sir,"

Dumbledore looked up at all of the students.

"I feel that all of you will do great things when you leave here, it will be sad to see you leave but very well for the future."

"How do we join Sir?" James asked.

"Well it is your decision, you can decline you'd like. But if you decide to join I need to know by Saturday evening, it Thursday so I give you two days. That is all unless there are any more questions, oh and one last thing, this is not to be said to any one else, not even Mr. Pettigrew."

Every one shook their heads in understanding and left the office. Once outside they all talked about what Dumbledore had said.

"Well what do you guys think?" Frank asked.

"I'm definitely joining." Alicia said.

"I can't stand the killings anymore, I just want him to be gone and if this give me a chance to help in the effort I' in."

"Me too" Remus replied.

The next couple of days the seventh years were bombarded with homework, especially Lily for she had Finals at Brighton coming up.

"Hey Lily what are you reading?" Emily asked as she sat down next Remus. All of them were doing homework except James and Sirius who were playing Wizards chess.

"Um a book called _The History of Art volume three 16th century and beyond._ Its for my Art history class at Brighton, Exams are in two weeks."

"Why so early?"

"Well Brighton ends in May and its February, these are just semester exams."

"Oh."

"Hey when are you guys going down to see Dumbledore?" Frank asked as he came down the stairs from his dorm. They were in the Gryffindor Tower.

"Around six o'clock."

"Oh ok, do you mind if Alice and I join you so we can tell him our answers at the same time?"

"Yeah sure. What are your answers?" Remus asked.

"Oh we are definitely joining."

Six o'clock soon came and all eight Gryffindor students made their way to his office. They entered and there stood Dumbledore talking with some other people. They were: Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Professor McGonagall, Alastor Moody, and Rubeus Hagrid.

"Welcome, come in." the students entered Dumbledore stood up and introduced every one. This is Arthur Weasley and his wife they were one of the first members, they graduated three years ago. Alastor Moody the Ministries top aurora and you all know Mr. Hagrid and Professor McGonagall. Several other members could not be here due to other commitments"

"Hello." They all said. The meeting lasted for and hour and a half and then the students went back to their dorms. Lily and James returned to their dorm and chatted for a while before they went to rounds.

"So what did you think of the Weasley's?" James asked

"I thought they were very nice, smart."

"Yeah, they seem like nice people."

NOTE: hey that was it sorry it took so long to update had school stuff to do. I'm writing a new story check it out it's about the marauders and Lily and her friends, it mostly about Remus and Lily's friend named Kaitlin, but every one is there, so check it out. Please review. Thanks

Loudandproud84


	16. Chapter 15: I Want to be with you

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize; all are products of J K Rowling.

Ch.15: I want to be with you

Lily woke up the next morning early. She was thinking about the Order and how she had become part of the alliance. Today to Lily's great pleasure was her light day, she had her easy classes which were Charms, Muggle studies, Magical History and Potions. Lily got up and went to the shower. She finished and magically dried her hair. She put on her uniform and Head pin. Lily came down the stairs and found someone she wasn't expecting.

"Ben?" Lily said as she reached the stair case.

A tall brown haired boy turned away from the lit fire, he looked up and saw Lily.

"Hello" He said softly. He walked towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

"We have to talk." He said earnestly.

"Okay, uh is something wrong, did something happen?"

Ben led lily to the couch and sat down. Lily sat down beside him.

"Lily, they found out."

"What?" Lily asked confused.

"They found out." Ben said more clearly.

"Who found out, found out what?" Lily asked worriedly."

"Their dead Lily . . ."

"My parents, MI-5 killed them." Ben said n a trembling voice. A tear came to his eye. He sniffled and went on.

"I came home last night, coz of the Bulgarian holiday and they were dead, dad in the study, mum in the drawing room, I don't know how they found out. Wizarding task forces were swarming the place. I needed to get out; I don't know if they are looking for me. Please help me. I don't want you involved, but I have no other place to go." Ben begged.

"Al …" Suddenly James had come out of his room and the rest of the group had entered the dorm.

Lily looked about the room.

"Lily what's . . ." James began but Lily had gotten up and had led Ben to the portal.

Lily set Ben down in the storage room and began to pull out ID cards and pass ports. Ben put his hands in his head. His mind was racing, he knew hadn't told them, but who had?

"Ben, listen to me. Lily said as she sat down. Maybe MI-5 doesn't think it was you.

"Ben, tell the truth did you tell them?"

Ben looked up and said truthfully.

"No, I didn't I have been at Durmstrang."

"Is there any one from Durmstrang who might know, any of your friends, Edvard, Fredrick, or George?" Lily asked quickly. Lily heard something behind her and spun around. The group had followed her inside.

"NO! I just said I had work to do, GOD!" Ben sprang up from his chair and started pacing the room.

"Lily what's wrong with him." Emily asked concernedly.

"Lily turned back to Ben ignoring Emily's question.

"Ben, look at me, you need to calm down, and everything will be al . . ."

"No, Lily they're dead, God! They will be looking for me." Ben started to rub his hands together. Lily could see the heat forming in his veins.

"Ben you need to calm down, your heat is rising, you will burn yourself."

Ben continued to rub his hands.

"Ben, settle down,"

"NO I can't sit down, I need to leave." With that Ben plowed through the group and ran to the portal door.

"Ben, stop! Lily ran after him pulling out her wand.

"Stupify!" Lily exclaimed. Ben dropped to the floor with a thud against the wall. Lily rushed over and said the counter curse. She was able to levitate him to the common room with the groups help.

"Set him on the floor, he might burn the couch." Lily ordered.

"Will he be alright Lily?" Alicia asked.

"I think so."

"What happened?" Sirius asked

Lily sighed." His parents were killed. He thinks the officials will take him as a suspect."

"Were the killed by Death Eaters?" James asked.

"NO the Firm." Lily said. James's eyes widened.

"The Firm?" The rest asked confused.

"Secret organization." Lily simply said.

"Could you guys tell Slughorn I'll be late, I need to help Ben?"

"Yeah sure." Everyone left James straggled behind. He couldn't believe what Lily said was true. He kept his word to her, but he never thought they actually killed people.

Lily woke up Ben and helped him cool of (Putting him in the cold shower)

"Lily, I'm sorry I'm not thinking straight." Ben said as Lily helped him get dressed.

"Ben it's alright. I'm giving you a passport and you can stay low for a while until I talk with Langston."

"No then he'll know I came to you, he might ask questions."

"Not if I tell him I heard about it from another source." Lily said calmly. She led Ben back into the portal. She gave him money, a key to her safe house in New York and a new ID. She even dyed his hair for him.

"Lily." Ben said as he turned around to face Lily.

"Yeah,"

"Thank you." Ben hugged her.

"Be careful, stay low." Lily closed the door and walked back into the common room. She went up stairs to grab her things and she headed to class.

Lily opened the door to Slughorn's dungeon. She walked in

"Ms. Evans you are Late, The others told me but you don't look sick." Professor Slughorn said.

"Sorry Professor, but I wasn't feeling all that well." Lily took her seat. She looked over to Emily to see what they were doing.

"Ms. Evans?" Slughorn said

Lily's head shot up.

"Yes sir?"

"Pg.345, begin taking notes. I give you till the end of class, all of you." He stated and went back to his business checking papers.

Class ended and the group had a break. They all headed back to the heads common room.

"Lily, could I talk to you for a sec?" James asked now grabbing Lily.

"Sure, what about?"

"Um, Come with me." James led Lily upstairs in to his room. He closed the door behind her.

"How is your friend?"

"He'll be fine. He was just shocked and scared."

"When you told me the other night about, what they do to those who know, I thought, I knew you were serious I just didn't know the realism of it."

"It's alright James, it's hard to understand. Why would they kill them if they say they will keep quiet? But that's why they can't trust anyone"

James hugged Lily. Lily embraced the hug.

"I swear to you I won't tell." James whispered.

"I know." Lily said pulling away a little. She leaned in and kissed James softly.

"I know." Lily looked down.

"I have to go to work and figure out how this happened. Don't worry it will be short."

"Okay, I'll wait for you."

"We should get back down stairs, before the others start wondering what we are doing."

James and Lily headed downstairs.

"We have Muggle studies next Lily." Remus said. She and Remus were the only ones who were taking the class out of the group.

"Okay. We'll se you guys later." Remus said and he and Lily headed to class.

Classes went by fairly quick in Lily's opinion. It was six o'clock and they were at dinner.

"So what does the prophet say Alicia?" Sirius asked.

"There was another attack, in Ireland two days ago. Two people were killed." She said sadly.

"Oh,"

Lily turned to James and whispered in his ear;

"I have to go, I'll see you later, around Nine thirty." With that she kissed James on the Cheek and left.

Emily saw this as did everyone else.

"Where's she going?" Emily asked curiously.

"Uh to do homework" James Lied.

"Are you two together Prongs?" Remus asked.

"Uh not officially, just sort of close friends, really close."

"Oh,"

Dinner ended and they all went back up stairs except for Alicia and Sirius.

"So why are we going to the Library?' Sirius asked as he walked beside Alicia to the Library.

"I wanted to talk to you alone." She said looking at Sirius.

"Oh, what about?"

They walked through the library and Alicia led him to the back of the restricted section. They passed numerous book shelves until finally she stopped at the second to last shelf. She turned into it with Sirius at her heels. She spun around.

"Um, look Sirius. I know that we have fought a lot over stupid stuff over the years, but this is my last year and by now you are usually annoying the hell out of me but is there something wrong? Because you haven't acted up once, not that I'm complaining, but it's different.

Sirius looked down he couldn't believe he was being confronted about how he acted.

"I don't know this year is different I guess. I only act up around girls whom I flirt with but those whom I fancy very much I act normal. It's sort of weird I know but I can't explain it. Last year I was an ass hole, I teased you and pissed you off. To be honest I hated my self for it because the truth is, is that Alicia, I like you. I' m sick of jumping from one girl to the next, this year I want a solid relationship, not just some fruit every other week."

"Really, wow I've never heard you actually say that before." Alicia said surprised at his response.

"Alicia, I like you, that's why I have cleaned up my act, I want to be with you. I'm serious now more girl hoping for me. Really I mean it."

"You want to be with me?" Alicia asked.

"You mean to say that the reason you've stopped being a playboy is because of me?"

Sirius looked up.

"Yes that's my reason. I want to be with you."

"I don't know what to say, I'm flattered that you've decided to change because of me."

"So will you go out with me Alicia Kingston?"

Alicia smiled

"Yes, I will." She leaned in to Sirius and hugged him. Sirius pulled Alicia closer to him.

"Remus, why do the guys call you moony?" Emily asked as she and Remus lay on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

Remus tensed up.

"Uh, well it's just a name." He responded.

"I know, but why Moony?"

"Uh Emily, There's something you should know about me." Remus began.

"What?" Emily asked worriedly as she sat up against Remus's chest. She put her hand into his and held it tight.

"Well the thing is, is that . . ." Remus quickly jutted his head forwards to make sure no one was around.

"I'm a werewolf." He whispered. He waited what felt like minutes for Emily's response.

"You are?"

"Yeah, I understand if you wouldn't want to . . ."

"Wouldn't want to, what? Emily asked

"Be with me." Remus said gently.

Emily sat up and starred at Remus.

"I can't believe you said that, Of course I want to be with you, I care about you. You being a werewolf doesn't matter to me,"

Emily bent down and kissed Remus. Remus filled with joy.

"Really, I thought you wouldn't want to be with me. They call me moony because of the full moon.

"No, I would never think ill of you because you are a werewolf." Emily said defiantly, she was a bit offended of his response.

"Tomorrow, it's the full moon." Remus's smile quickly faded as the fact that the moon was coming dawned on him.

"Yes it is. I won't be able to see you tomorrow night starting around six."

"Well I'll see you in the morning." She said with a smile and kissed Remus again.

Alicia and Sirius were still in the Library talking and kissing. By the time Remus and Emily headed to bed.

James sat in the common room waiting for Lily.

He looked at the clock, it was 8:15.

Lily passed through security and stormed into Langston's office.

"Why the hell did you order Ben's parents to be killed?" Lily exclaimed as she burst through the doors.

Langston sat at his desk. He looked up as Lily entered.

"Lily, I know Ben didn't say anything." He said softly.

"Then why?"

"Because they knew, but the word was leaked by a man named Rockwell, an associate of Monroe's, a young guy, about mid twenties. He had been in contact to his parents and leaked it to them. We intercepted a letter that was being sent to Ben. The Killing was a mistake, I take blame for that, I didn't check Ben's status and I didn't see if anything had been told off or intercepted. It's my fault Mr. and Mrs. Cross are dead. Ben will not be killed. I would like you to get him for me. I would like to talk to him. Please." Langston said slowly and clearly.

"Huh alright I'll talk to him." Lily began to turn away.

"I heard of Mr. Potter's findings of his parents, I'm sorry you were in the middle of it." He said behind her.

"Yes, thank you but at least he knows now." Lily said and walked out.

"Lily!" Langston called back

"Yes?"

"You may have the next two weeks off due to exams, Dumbledore told me of them."

"Thank you."

Lily left Mi-5 headquarters and headed back to school. She entered the portal and into the Common room. James was sitting of the couch. He got up and walked towards her.

"How was it?" he asked.

"Fine." She said tiredly.

"I got Banks and Froman to cover us for rounds tonight. I have a lot of homework plus I figured you would be tired after going to work."

"Thanks."

James led Lily to the sofa and sat down. They looked into the fire meaninglessly.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, what we're doing."

"We're sitting." Lily responded

"No, yes were sitting, but I meant as in what are we doing, where is our relationship going?" James clarified.

Lily turned to look at him.

"I'm not sure."

There was a pause.

"Where do want it to go?" Lily asked

"You know how I feel about you Lily, it's more of the matter of where do you want it to go."

"We have gotten closer this year than any other year, I don't know if it's because you've changed or I've changed, but I can't help but admit that my feelings for you have changed, changed for the better."

"How better have they changed?"

"Your not the arrogant fool I have always thought you to be, I've noticed a new side of you. A side, which I have never seen. One that is nice, gentle, caring, handsome, serious, and loyal. On the Train when you all saw my scars, you were worried, I know some people who would even ask, but you did."

"What were those from, you never said?" James inquired.

"They were from work, I was on a job and I got into a bit of trouble."

"And your back?"

"My back also. My job is dangerous, I get hurt sometimes."

"Oh, I thought it was something else."

"James I want to be with you, I just said no because I didn't want you to know about my job and if you did find out and something bad happened to you, I wouldn't know how to forgive my self, I probably couldn't."

"But know that I want to be with you."

James smiled and hugged Lily and kissed her.

"I want to be with you to."

"Then let's be together." Lily exclaimed

"Alright." with that James kissed Lily passionately. They sat the common room kissing for well over an hour.

Lily pulled away for air. James and she were lying on the sofa together.

"We should get to bed its late." Lily said breathlessly.

"No, we shouldn't" James said as he began to kiss Lily again.

"No James we should, really." Lily protested. She managed to get free of James's grasp. She straightened her shirt and skirt. James got up walked towards lily. He kissed her once more. Lily pulled away.

"Good night." She said backing away from James.

"Good night." James followed her up the stairs. Lily entered her room and closed the door slowly. James returned to his room and went to sleep.

Note: Hope you liked it. Please review! Thanks

loudandproud84


	17. Chapter 16: I'm a Werewolf

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters you recognize; they are all products of J K Rowling.

Ch.16: I'm a Werewolf

Morning came and along with it so did the glaring sun, which seeped into Lily's emerald eyes. She woke up and stirred softly, pulling the covers over her eyes to block out the evil glare.

"School," She thought to her self as she pulled her self out of bed. She walked to the bathroom lazily and got into the shower. She soon was done and dressed. Lily usually took more time in doing her hair but today was different. She felt different, no it wasn't the fact that her James were now together, but a different feeling, a feeling of fear. She had a bad feeling as if something bad was going to happen. Lily put her thoughts aside as she came down the stairs and saw James sitting on the sofa.

"Morning," James said as he hugged and kissed lily on the cheek.

"Morning, how are you?" Lily asked now with a more up beat tone.

"Good and you?"

"Fine. . ." Lily said softly and her thoughts of what were to come came back into her conscious. James looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Oh I don't know, today seems weird, I feel like something bad is going to happen, but I don't know what."

"Really, well I'm sure nothing bad will happen." James reassured.

"Yeah, you're probably right. Let's go down to breakfast." Lily suggested. James took Lily's hand and walked to the Great Hall.

"So have you thought about what you want to do for the talent show?"

Lily asked, now realizing that the show was in two moths.

"What? Oh the show. I forgot about that."

"Yeah, we are supposed to do something together."

"Well what would you like to do?" James asked, realizing he really didn't know what to do.

"We could dance, or sing, or something." Lily suggested.

"What kind of dancing and singing?"

"Oh I don't know we could ask Remus if he has any song that we could sing, well that is if you're a good singer."

"I' am a good singer; just ask Remus, he's heard me." James said proudly.

"The question is whether you're a good singer."

"We, I do sing, but I haven't sung much in front of large crowds, but have sung and I think I'm alright."

"Well let's ask Remus." James said. They walked into the Great Hall and found Remus and the others sitting at the Gryffindor table. They were all looking at something.

"Hey guys, what's up?" James said as he walked up to them. They all turned around.

"Hey Prongs." Sirius greeted.

"Nothing much, so the holidays are coming up, what are all of you doing." Emily said starting up a conversation.

"Work," Alicia said.

"I'm going to France." Peter said.

"You always go to a different country." Remus pointed out.

"What are you doing Remus?" Emily asked

"Either I'll go home or stay here, depending on what my parents are doing. They were thinking of taking a trip to Italy, and unfortunately there isn't a facility there to transform in, it's a muggle resort, so I'll probably stay here." Remus said sadly.

"Well don't worry, you should come home with me and James, I'm sure Mrs. Potter won't mind, right James?" Sirius asked now turning to him.

"Uh yeah I just have to ask." He responded.

"What about you Lily?"

"I don't know, I might go home, or stay here, do some work." Lily said

"What about you Emily?" Remus asked.

"Staying here, don't really want to go back to my Aunt and Uncle's place." She said.

"What about your parents?" Peter asked.

"Oh um my Parents died last year." She said softly.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know." Peter said.

"It's okay you're the first." She said.

"Oh my gosh why didn't you say anything?" Alicia asked concernedly.

"Because it was sudden and it was right during the holidays and all of you were busy with family, I didn't want to make a big deal out of it."

"How did they die, if you don't mind me asking?" Alicia asked.

"Well, the truth is, is that . . ." she began, and then paused.

"The truth is what?"

"Alright, well, Remus don't be angry that I didn't tell you, but the fact is, is that I'm a Werewolf." Emily whispered quietly, very quietly. Remus's eyes widened, he couldn't believe it.

"You are?" Remus asked shocked.

"Yeah, last year Death eaters came to my house, unfortunately on a full moon, while I was in my chamber. I came out the next morning injured as usual and they were gone and my house was destroyed, the auroras said that because I had transformed the death eaters didn't go after me, said being a werewolf saved my life." Emily explained.

"Apparently my parents weren't the only ones who were killed that night, it's sad to say though."

"Yeah," Remus said

"Remus what about your parents, didn't the pass away during the holiday?" Peter asked.

Remus looked up.

"Yeah,"

"I'm sorry when?" Emily asked.

"The same yours did, I think from what you said they died over the holiday."

The group was silent as Emily and Remus told their stories. Lily thought it was a planned attack, that night their parents died. Perhaps those who killed them did it for a reason, a reason which Remus and Emily didn't know. Perhaps the bad feeling lily had felt that morning was the fact that she found out about Emily and Remus's parents.

They all went to their Classes. The day passed by rather slowly, this made Lily tired. She and James headed back to their dormitory while Remus and Emily went to talk in the library.

─

"So why didn't you tell me earlier that you were a Werewolf?" Remus asked as he and Emily sat in the far corner of the Library.

"Well I didn't know you were one up until yesterday." She responded

"Yeah, but why didn't you tell me yesterday?"

"I don't know, I guess I didn't want say anything, I don't know why."

"Well where do you transform? Does Dumbledore know?"

"Yes of course he knows. I transform in the school on the 3rd floor."

"Is that why it's forbidden?" Remus asked now understanding why student weren't allowed up there.

"Yeah, a silencing charm is put on the room, so no one can hear my screams and howls. I'm guessing you transform in the most haunted house in Britain?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Yup the shrieking shack. It's alright, I have a bed and piano and a window."

"A Piano, Do you play? Oh well I guess so seeing as you sing."

"Yeah, do you sing, because I hear and I know some other werewolves who sing?"

"Yeah I do actually, to my self and when I'm in my chamber. Every full moon, I'm a muscinian."

"Really?" Remus exclaimed surprised that he and she were both werewolves and muscinians.

"Why aren't you in the talent show? I imagine you're very good, considering."

"Yeah, but I don't know, I thought about it but I'm not sure if everyone would like my singing."

"I'm sire they would."

"Hey why don't you sing with me? It'll be fun, plus if you do it with me I won't have to be alone up there in front of everyone."

"I liked your solo piece though."

"Thanks, but doing a piece with you would be fun."

"Okay, I think Lily and James wanted to do a piece together for their talent, Lily wanted to know if you could help her and James. She told me this in Transfiguration."

"Sure why not, so will you do it with me?"

"You haven't heard me yet." Emily said.

"Well why don't we meet tonight, oh wait were transforming." Remus said.

"Yeah, how about tomorrow night on the third floor corridor in my chamber." She suggested.

"Uh how about the shrieking shack, coz I have a piano?"

"Alright. I'll see you then; well I'll see you tomorrow morning in the hospital wing." Emily said as she got up.

"I haven't seen you there for the last two months, where do you get healed?"

"Oh I sometimes heal my self if they are minor injuries, but I don't think this time I'll have minor injuries, so I'll see you then. I have to go meet with Lily and Alicia before I head to the third floor. Bye." With that Emily kissed Remus good night and left.

Remus then went to go meet up with the guys and figure out their night outing.

Note: sorry if it was a bit too short, or if not please let me know. Tell me if the chapters are too long. Please review! Thanks.

Loudandproud84


	18. Chapter 17:Duets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters you recognize; all are products of J K Rowling.

Ch.17: Duets

The sun seeped through the cracked, dirty window of the shrieking shack. It was 7:30 am. A very injured and weak Remus Lupin opened his eyes. He could feel a trickle of blood fall down his head; he lifted his hand slowly and wiped the drop away before it could reach his eye. Remus sat up slowly and hissed as his body ached in pain. He then heard a tapping at the door. Remus lowered his hand to the floor and then quickly lifted it,

"Ow" He exclaimed. Little shards of glass were strewn on the floor where he lay. He looked up and realized he was sitting under the window. He figured he must have broken the window when he was transformed and ended up sleeping in the same place. Suddenly the door opened.

"Mr. Lupin." A petite woman of about forty-five years said as she swiftly walked to his side.

"Morning Madam Pomrfey." Remus muttered.

"Let's get you to the hospital." She said intently. Madam Pomfrey lifted Remus with all her might and walked him up to the castle. They entered the wing and Remus sat on the far bed, near her office. Pomfrey draped the curtain around him and went to get her potions.

Remus lay there as still as he could trying not to move in hopes he wouldn't be in any more pain than he was in. he looked up at the ceiling.

"Emily." Remus thought aloud to himself.

"Wonder if she's alright?" he asked him self.

Pomfrey returned with six different potions in her hands.

"Do I really need all of those I just use three at the least normally." Remus said looking at the vast array of potions in her arms.

"There is someone else who will be coming in soon, Mr. Lupin and I don't want to go back and forth getting the potions." Pomfrey said.

"Emily?" Remus asked.

Pomfrey's eyes widened a bit.

"She told me yesterday." Remus explained.

"Yes she will be coming in soon." Suddenly they both heard a huge crash from outside the curtain. Madam Pomfrey swept the curtain open to the side to see what it was.

On the floor near the front beds Emily staggered into the hospital wing knocking over trays and tables. Emily's legs gave in and she crashed to the floor.

"Emily!" Remus exclaimed.

"Stay here Mr. Lupin." Pomfrey ran over to the girl and lifted her up. Pomfrey led her to the bed next to Remus so she could block them both off from the rest of the wing. Emily lay on the bed, she still had wolfish characteristics in her, her eyes were tinted light yellow and her ears were still pointed.

"Emily." Remus muttered.

Madam Pomfrey gave Emily her potions first and then to Remus. Ten minutes later the group entered the hospital wing with food. They had stopped in to the great hall earlier to get food for Remus and Emily.

"Where are they?" Alicia asked looking around. Pomfrey had shielded the two with curtains. Suddenly Pomfrey came back outside from her office.

"Emily?" Remus whispered as he turned to look at her.

Emily' eyes had changed back along with her ears. She turned her head to face Remus. She quickly turned away.

"What?" Remus asked.

"Don't look at me I look horrible." She whispered. Pomfrey hadn't yet fixed her scratches on her face.

"You don't look horrible, you look beautiful." Remus complimented.

Emily smiled.

"Thanks so do you." Remus also still had scratches on his face. Suddenly the curtains were pulled away and their friends stood before them. Alicia and Lily gave Emily a big hug.

"Hey guys." Emily greeted.

"How are you both?" James asked.

"The same as usual." Remus responded. And ten minutes later the group had to go to class. Remus and Emily soon got up and headed back to their dorms to change and get ready for class.

They both dressed and met in the common room. They headed to Magical History. Class soon ended to everyone's enjoyment.

───────────────

In the Heads common room-

"Alright so you both want to sing for the talent show?" Remus asked James and Lily. They all were settled around the sofas, chatting.

"Yeah do you think you have something we could perform?" Lily asked.

"Sure, um any Preferences of what kind of song you're thinking of?" He asked

"No not really, perhaps a duet that's a melody or something." James inquired.

"Well let me go get my CD case and Player, I'll be right back." Remus went up to his room and grabbed his CD case from under his bed and his CD player from his closet. He came back down and settled the player on the floor.

"Alright I've got a lot of duets because I do some shows in the summer, so"

"What do you have?" Lily asked.

"I've got Celine Dion and Peabo Bryson, Beauty and the Beast, some musical show duets, the sound track to Moulin Rouge, Elephant Love Melody which is pretty good I think. Um and others, here take a look." Remus handed them the case and James and Lily searched through it.

(Note: I know I'm saying modern day duets but I don't really know any duets from the late seventies-sorry)

"How about The Moulin rouge song do you have it?" Lily asked

"Yeah here." Remus put the CD in and started it. James and Lily both liked it.

"Let's do this one" James said enthusiastically.

"Okay." Lily agreed.

"I can help you guys tomorrow if you want?" Remus offered.

"Cool, yeah thanks." They both replied.

The day soon ended and they all were busy with homework. James and Lily went to their common room to work while Alicia and Sirius stayed in their common room and Remus took Emily to the Shrieking Shack.

Remus led Emily to the tree and carefully pushed the tree root into the ground, the tree froze.

"Wow." Emily said as she looked up and saw the tree stop.

"C'mon." Remus took Emily's hand and led her in. they climbed the stairs and stopped at the door.

"Aren't we going in?" Emily asked. Remus turned around.

"I don't mean to be rude but could you wait out here for just a second?" He asked. He forgot until then that the room was a mess.

"Sure." Emily replied

Remus entered the room and shut the door behind him. He took out his wand and cleaned up the shattered glass from the ground and put it back into the window, he made the bed with a flick of his wand and dusted off the piano. Remus then walked over to the door and opened it. Emily turned around.

"Okay you can come in." Remus said. Emily walked through the entrance. She looked around in wonderment.

"It's not that great . . ." Remus began.

"No, it's great, perfect. You're lucky I only have a bed and walls and a very small, and I mean small window, which the sun never faces.

"Oh well."

"Oh this is your piano? It's a baby grand, I like it." Emily said as she walked towards the black shiny instrument.

"Yeah," Remus said as he followed her towards it."

"SO are you going to play for me?"

"I thought you were playing for me." Remus said with a smile.

"I will but I want to hear you play."

"Okay." Remus sat down at the piano and began to play. He played a jazzy piece, which Emily very much enjoyed.

"Alright, now it's your turn." Remus said as he got up from the bench.

"Alright but don't laugh." Emily sat at the piano.

"This is called let's fall in love" She began to play and sing.

"I have a feeling, it's a feeling I'm concealing, I don't know why. It's just a mental, sentimental alibi, but I adore you, so strong for you.

Why go on stalling I' am falling, love is calling why be shy? . . ."

Emily finished the song, gently lifting her finger off the last key. She turned to Remus and smiled.

"That was great; you're really good, seriously." He complimented.

"Thanks."

──────────

-The Gryffindor common room-

Alicia and Sirius sat on the couch doing their homework.

"Where do you work?" Sirius asked Alicia.

"Oh I work at Madam Tess's dress shop in Diagon Ally." Alicia said as she closed her potions book.

"Oh cool."

"So are you staying with James this year for the holidays?" Alicia asked.

Sirius looked up from the last word he was writing.

"Yeah, like always."

"Do you always go to his house?"

"Yeah, Mr. Mrs. Potter let me stay for the holiday."

"That's nice."  
"Yeah," Alicia said.

-In the Head's common room-

"So Lily, would you like to come to my house this holiday?" James asked now looking up at lily. She was sitting on the sofa and he on the floor doing their homework.

"Um I'd like to but I'm not sure, I'll have to see what my family's doing this holiday." Lily responded looking down to James from her Herbology book.

"Okay."

Suddenly there was a tapping at the window. James and Lily both looked up to see what it was.

"It's darin." Lily exclaimed. She ran to the window and opened it the bird flew in quickly.

"Who is it?" James asked.

"It's Ben's owl." Lily responded. She took the letter from darin and opened it.

Emerald Dancer,

I spoke with the chief, thanks for talking with him; they are not going forward with the termination process, thank god. Anyway new events have been brought to attention meet me outside your castle in ten. You won't be returning for several days, come prepared. He wants us now.

PS: All eyes are watching, BH, BE, BS.

Prince Charming.

Lily read the letter and her happy mood faded away.

"BH, BE, BS?" Lily asked herself. She thought for a moment. She realized what it meant.

The letter suddenly burned to bits and pieces in her hands and fluttered to the ground. James came over.

"What is it?" He asked concernedly.

Lily turned around to face James.

"I have to go, work." Lily then kissed James and headed for the Portal.

"Now?" He asked.

"Yes, I won't be back for several days, don't wait up for me." Lily said opening the door.

"Where are you going?" James quickly asked

"I don't know yet, but I'll be back, I promise." Lily entered the storage room.

She went to her Make-up trunk and dresser. She pulled out her make-up kit and a black suit. Lily headed into the bathroom. Ten second later she came out fully dressed in black pants and a black long sleeved shirt and black blazer.

Lily walked to the mirror and pulled out her wand she pointed it to the rim of her hair line and said "Negricio" Her hair suddenly turned a sleek black and became straight. James's eyes widened at her new hair color. Lily applied her make up quickly and neatly, turned around and grabbed her ID, Money, Car keys and gun. She walked out the door. James turned around and followed. As he reached the door entrance lily reappeared and kissed him once more.

"Bye, I'll see you in a couple of days." She began to walk away. James grabbed her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"Be careful." He said and kissed her. Lily walked James back to the common room and locked the portal door. She ran to the muggle world door and left.

**Please Review; be honest and thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Loudandproud84**


	19. Chapter 18: The mission part one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize; J K Rowling does.

Ch.18: Mission Part One

Lily stepped out into the cool night air. The tall, brown haired Benjamin Croft stood next to the light post and looked up.

"Good, you understood my PS." He said as he hugged her.

Lily smiled and looked up.

"How are you?" she asked calmly.

"Fine, we should go, Langston is expecting us."

"Okay. Lily and Ben aperated to the MI-5 headquarters, in London.

They passed through security and met with Damian.

"Hey guys welcome back, Langston is waiting for us, and we should go in." Ledford said as Ben and Lily entered the office.

They entered the board room and sat down at the round table.

"Hello everyone, let's get down to business." Langston said affirmatively.

"Alright, all of you are aware of who Rockwell is, he is the son of Monroe.

I hate to bring this event up Croft but I'll have to in order to explain . . ." Langston said looking towards Ben. Ben nodded with agreement.

'Rockwell three nights ago killed Mr. and Mrs. Croft. We have found out that Rockwell is indeed a Death eater and has sided with the dark lord."

"I'm sorry Croft." Ledford said in a soft tone.

"Thank you." Croft said softly now looking up.

Langston continued.

"We have found his location, Italy, Turin, Italy. We sent Burns out there last night, we some how lost his trace three hours ago. He called in the Italian secret service, they have started a search."

"Was anyone else with him?" Lily asked

"Yes agent Rider. His trace was also lost."

"We sent them out there to spy on a very important meeting taking place that involved the Dark Lord himself. . . "

"Why did you send Rider, he's not a wizard, he can't defend himself from a Charm of hex you know that." Ben exclaimed

"I' am aware of that Croft, but we had no other field agent."

"What about Lily or Me, even Ledford, he field trained."

"Evans had the week due to testing, you had family priorities to handle and Ledford was working on this case already trying to get the trace back."

"Yeah Family stuff because of someone." Ben muttered. Langston heard him and felt guilty once more.

"Look I need you and Evans to go to Turin tonight, the last place they were traced was at a small café in town. You both leave tonight, Ledford suit them up." With that Langston got up and left the room.

Ledford stood up and addressed them both.

"Alright Lily your fine in what your wearing, Ben you'll need to change into black as well. Alright in the café last detected were a crowd of death eaters and you- know – who. I have two. They are portal keys they will bring you back here incase of emergency. You both have your wands correct?"

"Yes" They both said.

"Alright, meet me back here I'll give you the rest of you equipment when you return."

Ben went to get changed while Lily talked with Ledford.

"Be care full Lily at the party they might have Mud hunters."

"Mud hunters?" Lily asked.

"Yes death eaters who specifically hunt down Muggle born witches and wizards, they obviously use the term Mud Blood. Be careful." Ledford explained. Ben returned in all black just like Lily.

"Alright here are your rings, and your ear pieces." Ledford said handing them their pieces.

"Ear pieces?" Ben asked.

"Yeah incase you get captured, I'll be able to talk to you both, to see where you are."

"Did you give, Burns and Rider these?" Lily asked

"Yes but some how they were dismantled when their line was cut off, but don't worry I cleaned them up so they can't be affected by magic, sort of like the hex proof vest I made only in ear piece form." Damian reassured them. Lily gave him a nervous look.

"C'mon the plane is waiting." Ben said.

They boarded the plane, three hours later they arrived. They got off the plane and headed to the café.

"Here we are." Lily said pulling out her wand.

"Don't pull it out yet, let's go to the back of the restaurant first."

Lily ignored his order and followed him closely to the back of the café, her wand tightly grasped in her hand at her side. They reached the edge of the wall and Ben looked over.

"Two guards, death eaters." He whispered.

"Where are they standing?" Lily asked in a low whisper.

"Next to a dumpster."

"I thought the meeting ended?"

"No, the time difference remember, so technically it's half way through."

"Oh"

Ben turned to Lily and pointed his wand at her. Suddenly her clothes had changed. She was wearing a tight, very tight red dress at knee length with fishnet stockings and stilettos.

"What are you doing?" Lily lipped shocked.

"Go over there and act like your interested in them, make a distraction." Ben mouthed back. Lily did not like this plan at all, but she went along with it, they couldn't waste time. Lily took her wand and stuck it in her hair; her hair had now changed to black silky curls. She stepped out from the alleyway. The two guards spun around and saw a beautiful young woman walk towards them. They looked at each other with curious eyes. One of the guards started to pull his wand out but was stopped by the other.

Lily began to speak Italian.

"Hello boys, cold night isn't it" She said in a seductive tone looking at each one with her bright blue eyes.

"Yes quite chilly." One of the guards said stepping forward.

Lily looked to the other one and smiled.

Ben looked over the edge and looked on to lily's distraction.

"Do you think you boys could do me a favor, I would very, very much appreciate it?" Lily said stepping towards the guards.

"What would that be miss." The tall one asked.

Lily looked up and smiled.

"Could you possibly grab me a cup of coffee from inside I could use some warming up."

The men looked at each other.

"I'm sorry miss but no one is allowed in, the café is closed."

"But the lights on – please?" Lily made a sad expression, which made the guards feel bad. Lily wasn't even a coat.

"What is your name?" The shorter man asked.

"The names Bernice, sweetie, now how about the Coffee?"

"_I can't believe I'm doing this." Lily said to herself_

The men turned away from her to decide. Lily looked to where Ben was standing. She winked at him, letting him know that he might have a chance to get in.

The guards turned back to Lily.

"Alright Miss, Jacobson will go in and get you the coffee." The taller man said.

"Oh could you both, I am a bit hungry, possibly a muffin could be brought out as well and I'd like you to choose it." Lily said with a smile.

The tall man looked to Jacobson.

"Well someone is supposed to stay guard here, make sure no riff- raff come in."

"Oh I'll do it I promise I won't let any one in. I swear." Lily offered.

The two men gave each other looks then turned back to Lily.

"Alright stay here, we'll go in." Jacobson said. The two men entered the shop. Lily turned to where Ben was and motioned him to come quickly over.

"Great distraction. Alright I'll go in, you get rid of those two and follow me in, be quiet though." He said Ben entered the shop quietly. Lily waited a few seconds till the men came back out. They stepped outside holding a cup of coffee and a muffin, blueberry.

"Here you go miss, nice and hot, be careful." Jacobson said as he handed her the coffee. Lily took it and said thanks.

"Here's the muffin you wanted I got you blueberry." He said with a smile handing it to her.

Lily looked down at the muffin then looked up.

"Blueberry?"

"Yes"

Lily's eyes turned dark and she threw the muffin down and splashed Jacobson with the scalding coffee. Jacobson cried out in pain. Lily pulled out her wand and petrified him, while she fan kicked the tall guard and knocked him out.

"I wanted Bran" She joked

"What the hell?" A tall dark haired man with long black robes said as he heard the commotion from outside.

"You two go see what that is." He commanded. Two death eaters left the room.

"Now as I was saying, I want the Potters dead." The dark Lord barked at his followers.

"I'm not happy with your work, they have fled from your grasps too many times, either get the job done or severe consequences will be made." He said is an angry and annoyed tone.

Lily heard men coming. She climbed on top of the café. (Was a little shop low roof, with snow covered on it, snow covered everything)

The two death eaters walked out side and saw the two men lying on the ground. They with drew their wands and scanned the area. They found nothing. Suddenly a beeping noise came from one of the death eaters. Lily's eyes widened.

"Mud blood" the death eater said he along with the other looked up. There on the roof was lily. Lily sprang up and jumped off the roof before they could hex her. She landed on the snowy ground and petrified one of them and managed to duck behind the dumpster. Lily then magically duplicated herself as an image. The death eater saw her and hexed the image, at that moment lily came out and petrified him and entwined him with ropes. Lily looked to the door she entered quietly. Suddenly Lily felt a hand grab her she spun around to see to her luck it was Ben.

"He pulled her to the side."

"They're upstairs, one's unconscious, the other dead." He said to her.

Lily's eyes started to prickle with tears.

"Which one?"

"Rider. Voldemort and his death eaters are in the main room. I think we can get Rider and Burns out of here."

"Good, let's set up the camera and Bug." Lily said as she wiped her eyes. She quickly changed out of the red dress and back into her black clothes with a flick of her wand

Lily and Ben made their way through the kitchen.

"I also want their son as well, but alive." Voldemort ordered. He stopped suddenly. A Ringing sound came from his pocket. He took out the ringing object.

"It seems we have a visitor, a mud blood." He said with an evil smile. He stood up and followed the beeping noise. The noise got louder as he reached closer to the mud blood. The death eaters followed him.

"You get Burns and Rider while I'll set up the bug and camera." Ben said

"No I'm not leaving you here while I transport them back." Lily said

"You're a greater . . ." Ben paused.

"What?"

"Get down." Ben pulled Lily to the ground and covered her mouth.

"Someone's coming." He said. He let go of her mouth.

Voldemort entered the kitchen with the death eaters at his heels.

"Hello?" He asked loudly.

"I know there is some one in here." He said. He walked forward a bit and stopped.

"Ah, I see that there is a wizard and a mud blood in here. Come out we won't hurt you, well at least not yet." He said with a snicker."

Lily could hear the beeping of the Mud blood detector; it was quickly beeping faster and faster as Voldemort walked towards them. Lily looked to Ben.

"Get your gun out" He mouthed. Lily's eyes widened.

Lily pulled her gun from its holster out carefully and quietly as best she could. She unlatched the safety which made all of the followers jumped.

Voldemort's eyed narrowed as he pulled out his wand. He motioned for his followers to do the same.

Ben then unlatched his safety on his gun and again the death eaters jumped.

"Show your self!" Voldemort exclaimed

"On three jump out, shoot and draw." Ben mouthed

"One, two," Ben began.

Please review! Thanks

Loudandproud84


	20. Chapter 19: The Mission Part two

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize; all belong to J K Rowling.

Ch.19: The Mission Part two

James sat in the common room alone surrounded by silence. All he could think about was Lily. The questions of where is she, is she alright, when is she returning? Raced in his mind. He couldn't concentrate on charms right now he was too worried. The portrait door suddenly opened and Sirius, Alicia, Remus and Emily came through. James looked up.

"Hey Prongs what up?" Sirius asked as he sat down on the chair across from James.

"Nothing," He replied.

"Where's Lily?" Emily asked looking around.

"She went to work; they called her a few hours ago." James said. He started to put his things away.

"Did she say when she'd be back?" Remus asked

"In a few days,"

"Days?" Alicia exclaimed

"Yeah, I guess something big came up." James said swinging his back over his shoulder.

"I'll be right back I'm gonna put my things away." James headed up the stairs and laid his bag on his bed; he came back out side and saw Dumbledore standing in the common room.

"Professor, what are you doing hear, I mean not that your not . . .?" James asked but was soon cut off.

"What time did Miss Evans Leave?" He asked quickly

"A few hours ago, why is something wrong?" James asked

"No, just wondering. Thank you." Dumbledore said and he walked out.

"That was weird, why would he want to know where lily is if he knows where she works?" Sirius asked. The group questioned this.

"I dunno." James said, knowing exactly why he wanted to know.

"She must be in danger." James thought to himself.

The Café –

Lily lifted her gun, suddenly four purple lights zoomed passed them and crashed into the shelves everything came falling down. Ben got up and threw numerous hexes fast at the death eaters. Lily joined in and shot the glass window behind them causing it to shatter on top of them. Lily ran to the other side, threw the double doors. Two death eaters shot hexes her way. She managed to get by.

"Stupefy!" Lily exclaimed. The death eater was stunned and fell to the floor. She ran on top of the tables dodging hexes and charms that flew her way. Voldemort threw numerous ones at her and Ben.

"Nerviendum!" Ben shouted. Glasses and plates flew from the shelves and hit numerous death eaters.

"Ah!" Lily cried out, Ben spun around and saw that Lily had been raised off the ground by a death eater. Ben raised his gun and fired twice at the death eater, he fell instantly, as did Lily. Ben ran over and picked her up. He looked down at the man on the floor. He recognized him as one of his father's friends. Ben took Lily's arm and aperated upstairs to retrieve the other two agents. They landed upstairs and saw that Voldemort along with another death eater were standing around them, torturing them. Ben raised his wand but was disarmed and thrown against the wall. Lily fell to the floor. She opened her eyes and realized where she was. She got up but was also thrown against the wall.

Voldemort walked towards them and wrapped them in ropes, so they wouldn't leave.

"Here they are." Voldemort said with an evil smile. Lily glared down at the man.

"Who are you?" He asked.

They didn't answer.

"What is your name?" Voldemort asked louder as he stepped forward to Lily.

She didn't speak. She just glared.

"Mud Blood" Voldemort muttered. He looked over to Ben. He stood there for several moments looking at him, he had seen him before.

"Croft?" He asked now realizing who it was. He stepped over to face Ben.

"Adrian's son?"

"Let us go." Ben shouted.

"Ha, if you think I' m actually going to let you go, you're kidding yourself." Voldemort said with a laugh.

"No I think I'll keep you here." He said.

Voldemort walked away to the other death eaters who had come in.

"What do you think we should do boys?" Voldemort asked the group.

"Kill them!" One shouted. The rest agreed and began chanting "Kill them!"

Voldemort turned to face them all laughing.

"NO, no I' m not going to kill them, but perhaps I'll torture them."

Lily looked up to see all of them laughing.

"Why not? Why not kill us" Lily asked.

"What the hell are you saying?" Ben asked himself. His eyes widened at lily's remark.

Voldemort spun around in response to her snappish remark. The death eaters stopped laughing immediately

"Did you hear that Boys? They want to die, I've never heard that one before, have you?" He looked back. They all shook their heads in response.

He turned back to face Lily. He walked forward.

"Well perhaps that can be arranged." Voldemort said pulling out his wand.

"Yes but if you killed me then I wouldn't be able to give you what you want." Lily said.

"Lily, Shut up!" Ben said

"Quiet boy!" With that Voldemort snapped his fingers and Ben's mouth was shut.

"What do you mean what I want?" Voldemort asked coming closer to lily.

"Vlasco" Lily said. Voldemort's eyes widened.

"Keep talking."

"I know you have been in search for the Book of Vlasco." Lily said. Voldemort lifted his wand and magically untied lily. She fell to the ground, but was lifted by voldemort. He dragged her to a chair and set her down.

"What about Vlasco?" He asked bending down

"I happen to know where it is being stored." Lily said lifting her head.

"Where?" Voldemort asked taking a seat in front of her.

"I can't say it aloud, someone could be listening in on our conversation, plus there is no way to get into the facility with magic, believe me I have tried."

"You, you have tried to get the book of Vlasco?" Voldemort asked surprised.

"Why would a mud blood like you want to have possession of the book? Of Vlasco?"

"Why not, it is not only valuable in the wizarding world it's very valuable in the muggle world, more than you'd think."

"And how is that, why would the muggle world want a wizarding book, a book that is so powerful it can kill."

"Exactly, it is valuable to the Italian, Russian, and American mobsters. They can use the book to their advantage, get money, weapons, eliminate people they hate. It's a weapon in itself, and the best part is that no one in their right mind would think a book is dangerous, especially in that way" Lily explained.

"I see how would one get into the facility?" Voldemort asked now intrigued by her knowledge of the book.

"I have been working on that part for some time, due to interruptions that have occurred, so I have an idea, but I'm not sure if it will work, I think it will. I have tried numerous times with different ways, but I haven't gotten anywhere."

"Perhaps we could work together."

"Ha, you think I'm actually going to work with you?" Lily asked in a comic laugh.

"Yes or it will be your life." He responded seriously.

"I'll work with you on a few conditions . . ."

"Mud blood I don't agree to conditions, you will work with me on no conditions."

"Mr. Riddle . . ."

"Mr. Riddle? Did you hear that boys, Mr. Riddle.?"

"Yes Mr. Riddle, I will work with you if only you let me go, set my partner free and leave the Potters alone. We can set up codes to go by.

"Oh I see what this is about, the Potters . . ."

"They have nothing against you, and no this is about the Book."

Voldemort thought for several seconds.

"How can you trust her, my Lord?" Rockwell spoke up. Voldemort turned around.

"Yes, how can I trust you . . .?"

"Bernice, my name's Bernice and you can trust me because I'm and agent and agents never let another down, Trust our number one Characteristic, why do you think I was hired? Because I' am a trustworthy person." Lily said defiantly.

Voldemort looked at her for a moment.

"Very well Bernice, I will be in contact with you soon." He said, he snapped his fingers and Ben was released.

"How can I reach you?"

"Have you ever used a telephone?" Lily asked

"I don't use muggle machines." He said.

"Well in order for us to work together you will have to, Here is my number, call me when you need me except for Thursdays." Lily took out her pen and grabbed his arm and wrote down her number. Voldemort gave her an appalling look.

"Why not Thursdays?" Voldemort asked suspiciously.

""Because Thursdays are my days off from MI-5 and I' am only available on the days I work." Lily said.

"Very well, you two may leave, and never speak of this conversation again." He said getting up.

"Sir shouldn't we use a memory Charm on her and him?" Rockwell inquired.

"No, we or at least I need to learn to trust, that is what agents do, right?"

"I suppose so." Rockwell said rolling his eyes.

"You may go." Voldemort said once more.

Lily got up and grabbed the other agent and Ben.

"Brinkley grab him for Miss Bernice." Voldemort ordered pointing to Burns.

The man grabbed the man while Lily grabbed Ben. They went outside where lily aperated back to MI-5.

"Evans, Croft" Langston said as he walked towards Lily.

"Oh my god." He said

"Rider is dead." Lily said sadly.

"Ledford take Burns and Croft to the hospital wing now." Ledford did as he was told.

"Lily you should go too, you look like you were hurt as well."

Lily looked at Ben as he was carried away, not paying attention to Langston.

"Lily?" he asked more loudly.

"What, what, sorry?

"Go with them, you look hurt." Langston said.

"No, I'm fine I'll just get treatment at Hogwarts when I get back. It's just a few bruises." Lily said. She didn't want to talk anymore of what had happened and her plan with voldemort.

"No, go to the hospital wing. I don't want you traveling right now."

Lily sighed and did as he said. She walked in to the inpatient ward and got cleaned up and changed into a blue scrub.

Please Review next chapter is coming! Thanks to all who have reviewed!

Loudandproud84


	21. Chapter 20: The Plan

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize; all are owned by J K Rowling.

Ch.20: The Plan

James woke up early with Lily on his mind. He missed Lily, he was worried, and most of all scared, afraid something bad might have happened. James got up and cleaned up. He grabbed his bag and headed class; he wasn't in the mood for eating.

"Prongs we missed you at breakfast." Sirius said as James walked into Transfiguration.

"I wasn't all that hungry." James replied.

"Is Lily back?" Emily asked in a low whisper.

"No, not yet." They all looked at each other with worried looks

"Good morning class, Today you all will be reviewing for you chapter4 test. Please take out your books and turn to page 403 and start the review you may work with others." Professor McGonagall addressed the class.

"I'll be calling out attendance."

"Abbot?"

"Here"

"Ashcroft?"

"Here."

"Celping?"

"Here."

"Dashwood"

"Here." Alice exclaimed as she walked over to frank to begin their work.

"Evans?"

No answer.

"Evans?" McGonagall looked up and saw that Lily was not present.

"Mr. Potter where is Ms. Evans?" She asked worriedly, for Lily never missed her class, she had only missed her class once and that was in her first year when Severus turned her hair blue and she went to the hospital wing.

"Uh she isn't here." James replied.

"I know she's not here Potter, where is she?" She asked more strongly.

James paused for a moment trying to think of an excuse. He couldn't think of one.

"She's at work." He said, finally. McGonagall's glare was beginning to scare him.

McGonagall released her glare.

"Oh, very well." She said and went back to the list of names and called out the rest.

Class ended and the group went up to the heads room to see if Lily was back. They entered.

"Lily?" James exclaimed. No answer.

"I guess she isn't back yet." Emily said.

"Huh." James sighed and sat on the sofa.

"Don't worry James I'm sure she's fine. She knows how to protect herself." Remus assured James. James looked up.

"Yeah you're right, but I'm still worried."

"We all are."

-MI-5-

Lily woke up in the hospital wing. She winced when she moved her hand. She looked down and saw that there was an IV in her hand. She looked down and saw that, she had an oxygen tube in her nose and an ID medical bracelet on.

Suddenly the door to her room opened and Ben entered, wheeling himself in, in a wheel chair. He rolled up to Lily's side.

"Ben you're not paralyzed are you?" Lily exclaimed.

"No, I'm not. I'm just a bid dizzy from the medication; I had a bit of trouble walking." He replied.

"You alright?" he asked putting his hand on Lily's hand.

"Yeah, but I don't understand why I have an IV or oxygen."

Lily said confused.

"Last night when you entered the ward, I don't know. You registered; you walked about four feet then collapsed to the floor.

It may have been from the hexes that were thrown at you." Ben said

"I collapsed?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yeah, the doctors lifted you and took you in to the ER. They brought you back after 15 minutes of giving you numerous medications and checking your vitals."

"Oh."

"Lily?" Ben asked coming closer to Lily.

"Yeah?"

"What the hell did you say to voldemort?" Ben asked now a bit sternly.

Lily looked up and remembered her agreement.

"Vlasco." Lily said softly.

"What is Vlasco, I've never heard of it?" Ben said

"It's a very old book, I have been doing some research on Voldemort and Prophetical objects. The book of Vlasco . . ."

"Alright Ms. Evans I see you're awake." A tall thin woman said as she entered the room. She was holding a tray with bandages and various vaccines.

"Mr. Croft there you are, I went to your room and you weren't there. Ms. Evans I need to take your IV out and give you a dose of Morphine." The nurse said walking to the other side of the bed.

She pulled out the IV. "Ah" Lily winced. She rolled up Lily's scrub sleeve and injected the medication.

"There, now I want you to rest for a little while, Mr. Croft you'll have to leave." She said now looking at Ben.

"I just need to talk to her; give us ten minutes please?" Ben requested.

"Huh, fine but only ten minutes." The nurse replied then walked out of the room.

"So what about Vlasco?" Ben began.

"It is very valuable; it contains codes to various vaults all over Europe, vaults that hold weapons. The mafias of Italy, Russia and America are in search of this book because they can use it to their advantage. There is at least one wizarding mobster in each mob, which I found out through extended research." Lily explained.

"Why would Voldemort want it, well I mean he said he doesn't use muggle machines what good will this book be for him if it only contains weapons and codes?" Ben asked.

"Well it also contains charms and advanced spells. Plus Professor Dumbledore has been telling me that Voldemort has been collecting various artifacts, rare artifacts to use as Hercroxes

**(Don't know hot to spell it, maybe someone could tell me?) **To store his soul in."

"Really, I heard about that from other death eaters, he's looking for a way to become immortal. Do you know where it is really?"

"Yes, I do. Last year I found out its location, it's in . . ." Lily then grabbed her watch and pushed a button.

"So no one can hear us." Lily said.

"Don't worry the room's safe." Ben assured her.

"Yes but his is for magical bugs, Ledford gave it to me. Anyway it's located in Mumbai India, well Bombay. It's about 2400 feet below ground in a temple." Lily said in a low voice.

"And you are going to get this book for him, are you crazy?" Ben exclaimed

"Of course not, I'm not stupid, I would never do such thing, I'm going to get it with Dumbledore's help and I' am going to make a copy of it and give Voldemort one of the copies, but that catch is, is that the copy I give him won't be the exact copy."

"How will that work he can use magic on it and fix it?"

"Not if I put a protective barrier on it, using a certain potion." Lily said looking at Ben with sneaky glint in her eyes.

Ben looked at her curiously.

"You don't mean . . .?" Ben began.

"Oh I do." Lily said.

Ben rolled back away from Lily.

"Lily I can't you know I can't." He said.

"Ben you are amazing at advanced potions, please, the Volacian potion only takes . . ."

"A Month, Lily! plus do you know how hard it is to find the ingredients?" Ben exclaimed almost yelling.

"Ben please, I would ask Dumbledore . . . Wait that's it I'll ask Dumbledore! But if he says he can't will you?"

Ben thought for a moment.

"Sure, I guess. We are partners after all."

"Thank you Ben" Lily exclaimed as jumped out of Ben to hug him.

Suddenly Langston came into the room.

"It's good to see that both of you are well. Now please explain to me what happened last night." Langston asked.

Lily and Ben explained their fight with the death eaters and Lily's plan.

"I don't know about this Evans this may go wrong, he does know you're a muggle born and he might go against you if you make a mistake." Langston warned lily.

"I know that sir and there is no doubt in my mind that he won't try to re arrange our agreement, but I assure you he won't be getting that book."

"Alright I'll let you handle this, you'll be in charge. I think you have proven yourself worthy of taking the head. Along with you Croft both of you. You are our best agents. I'll inform Ledford of the Plan, he can start up some technical devices for your use, although you will mostly be using magic won't you?" Langston asked getting up from the Bed.

"Yes, and Ben you and I will have to learn all of the Hexes we can incase Voldemort goes against the arrangements and so forth." Lily said turning to Ben.

"Right" He agreed.

"Right well you two are free to go . . ." Langston began to walk away when he turned around suddenly.

"Lily, have you told Dumbledore of your plan?" He asked

"I will once I return to school." Lily replied.

"Good." Langston left the room leaving Ben and Lily alone.

"Okay so I will look up all of the ingredients for the potion, we can both and how about I meet you . . ."

"What's today?"

"Uh Thursday." Lily replied.

"How about I stop by Hogwarts on Sunday we can figure out the Potion from there, if Dumbledore says he can't do it and also please write to me immediately if you are going to see Voldemort."

"I will." Lily said.

Lily helped Ben out of the wheelchair and they walked to the door. Ledford said goodbye and Lily took Ben back to Durmstrang.

"Wow, I've never been here before. Really oh well it's nothing special, I personally like Hogwarts better." Ben said as he walked with Lily to his Dorm.

"Here we are." Lily and Ben stood before a huge tapestry with Berklowsky written on it.

"Brokshen" Ben said and the tapestry swept to the side revealing a large wooden door. They entered.

"Ben Mate where have you been, we heard . . ." A tall boy said. Lily recognized him and remembered he was George from the Death eater Party.

"Oh hello, uh Amber right?" He said with a smile. Suddenly a loud beeping sound came from across the room. Edvard was sitting there with a book. The group looked over. Edvard came forward. As he did the beeping became faster and faster until it was beeping every second, next to Lily.

"Are you a muggle born witch?" He asked

Lily looked at Ben.

"Mate what are you doing with a mud blood?" George asked.

"Shut up, she a friend of mine." The students looked at each other.

"You've really changed Ben, first it's your crappy job, now your mud blood girlfriend, what next you going to disband from the alliance?" George snapped moving closer to Ben.

"Oh come off it." Ben replied.

"NO, I won't ever since you've been hanging around this trash, you've been skipping class, acting weird and most importantly you haven't even attended one DE meeting for the last two weeks!" He exclaimed no all of his friends backing him up along with a couple of girls.

"Look George, I need the job right now, my parents are no longer here and Lily is helping me out with some stuff." Ben said

"Stuff, what stuff?"

"That's none of your business!" Lily snapped.

George turned to Lily.

"I wasn't talking to you Mud Blood!"

"Don't call her that." Ben exclaimed shoving George. George hit the floor, but quickly got up.

"Oh I see you're covering her, aren't you. I knew you were a blood traitor."

"Shut up you wanker!" Lily shouted pulling out her wand.

"Lily, stop!" Ben said pushing her hand down.

"What did you call me?" George asked angrily

"Shut your mouth." Lily repeated. George lunged at her with drawing his wand, but Lily grabbed his wrist and twisted it, causing him to flip over and his wand falling out of his hand. Lily quickly grabbed his wand and pinned him to the ground with her foot while pointing both wands at him.

All of the other students had shocked expressions on their faces.

"Don't ever call me a Mud Blood." She said in a low tone

Lily unpinned him and raised the wands. She reached down and grabbed the boys arm and lifted him.

"Here." She tossed his wand at him and turned to leave.

"Ben I'll talk to you tomorrow. Remember Prince Charming, Sunday Hogwarts, I'll write." Lily said and walked out the door.

Once out side Lily aperated back to the Portal door entrance and entered.

Please Review! Thanks

Loudandproud84


	22. Chapter 21: Bad Reaction

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize; all owned by J K Rowling.

Ch.21: Bad Reaction

Lily entered the portal room. She locked the door and went into the storage room. She looked in the mirror and saw a huge bruise on her left cheek. She touched it, it hurt a lot. Lily walked to the dresser and put away her gun and ID. She headed to the bathroom and changed back into her regular clothes. Lily walked out of the bathroom and looked up at the clock. It was 7:30 AM, she forgot about the time difference which meant she had classes in an hour.

Lily walked out of the room and to the common room door. Through the door she saw the group sitting on the sofas talking.

"Huh, I guess I'll have to enter at some point." Lily told herself. She reached for the handle and turned the knob.

With the sound of the turning knob all of them stood up. James was the fist to do so. He looked over and saw Lily enter.

Lily came through the door and quickly turned around trying not to show her bruise and to shut the door quickly.

"Lily?" James asked immediately.

Lily turned around and looked up at her friends.

"Morning," Lily greeted. James walked quickly up to her and hugged her.

"Ahh" Lily groaned. James quickly broke away.

"What, I'm sorry. What is it?" James asked worriedly.

"Sorry I'm just a bit sore that's all." Lily replied.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked quickly coming over. The rest followed.

"Yes I'm fine I just need to get cleaned up and see Pomfrey, that's all." Lily said making her way upstairs. Everyone looked at each other.

"What happened, no offense lily but you look like hell, where did the bruise come from?" Sirius asked.

Lily turned around. She was now standing on the stairs.

"Nothing just got into a row with someone." Lily said and quickly ran up the stairs to her room.

Lily got a change of clothes and hurried to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and waited a few second while the water warmed up. She glanced in the mirror at her reflection.

"Sirius was right I do look bad" Lily thought to herself

She quickly undressed and got into the shower. Her bruises hurt tremendously. She finished and got out. She changed into her uniform slowly so she wouldn't cause anymore pain from bending. She applied a heavy dose of cover up and the rest of her makeup to cover her bruises. She then grabbed her books and walked out. The group was still downstairs waiting for her.

"Okay I'm ready." Lily said as she landed firmly on the ground from the stairs.

"You okay?" James asked taking her hand.

"Yeah fine" she replied with a smile.

"Lily, are you hungry?" Emily asked

"A little." Lily said. She actually was starving, she hadn't eaten anything except a small cup of Jell-O at the hospital, and it was flavored orange which Lily hated.

"Well during the break we can get you something from the kitchen." James said.

They entered Potions and sat down.

"Ms. Evans, good to see you back and . . ." Professor Slughorn said as he looked over to his star student, who at that moment was wincing in pain due to her bruises.

"Ms. Evans, are you alright?" He asked coming towards her.

"I'm fine professor just a bit sore, didn't sleep well." Lily said in a groan.

"Oh I see you should see Madam Pomfrey. Um where were you last class by the way?"

Lily looked up.

"Uh I went back home due to some family business." Lily lied.

"Oh is everything alright?" he asked

"Fine,"

Slughorn addressed the class and gave them their assignment. They were to make a healing potion. The class got to work. Lily paired up with James and they began.

"So how was work?" James whispered to Lily while he poured in the ingredients.

"It um was fine." Lily responded. She stirred the mixture with her spoon.

"James, I can't go and get something to eat I have to go talk with Professor Dumbledore after this." Lily said as she began to stir counter clockwise.

"Oh. He came in to the common room the night you left asking how long you had been gone for." James mentioned.

"He did?" Lily asked surprised by this news.

"Yeah, he looked a bit worried, did anything bad happen?"

"No." Lily said quickly. James gave her a questioning look.

"What? Nothing happened."

"If nothing happened then why are you bruised up?" He asked.

"It's none of your concern." Lily snapped. She could see James's was taken aback by this comment and cursed herself for saying it.

"James I'm sorry, I can't talk of it, really. I shouldn't have snapped. I'm sorry." Lily said apologetically.

"It's alright, I just worry that's all."

"I know. . . Looks like we're done" Lily said as she looked down into their cauldron the potion was a rich purple color. Slughorn walked over and looked down.

"I believe the head boy and girl have completed their potion first and have it correctly brewed!" Slughorn cheered. Numerous groans came from across the room. James and Lily poured a sample of it out and gave it to the professor.

"Oh no Ms. Evans you are to try it out. The potion is supposed to heal any ailments and wound one might have." Slughorn said handing back their potion.

Lily looked to James.

"Go on, you need it more than me." He said urging her to drink it.

Lily lifted the vial and brought it to her lips, she drank it. The whole class was watching in anticipation.

Lily swallowed the potion, suddenly her vision became blurry and she felt dizzy. Everything went black

"Lily!" James cried. Lily fell to the floor. Everyone cried out and rushed from their seats over to Lily.

"Oh my God!" Slughorn cried out. He ran to her side and began to perform several charms to bring her back to consciousness. After two tries he stood up.

"I'll take her to the hospital wing." He said and magically lifted her. With in minutes Lily was in the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey shushed into the ward from her room.

"What is going on?" She exclaimed

"Poppy something has gone awry. Ms. Evans collapsed after drinking a Helorius potion." Slughorn exclaimed lowering Lily on the bed.

"Stand back I need to examine her." She said pushing Slughorn away.

By this time lily had turned very pale. Her skin became clammy and she wasn't conscious. James along with the others rushed into the ward.

"Madam Pomfrey will she be alright?" James cried out with loss of breath, he had run up two flights of stairs straight.

"I'm not sure." She replied. She ran to her cabinet and retrieved two bottles.

She opened lily's mouth magically and forced down a tablespoon of one of the potions.

"Did you put anything in the potion that wasn't called for Potter?" she asked urgently

"No we followed the directions exactly." He said

"I don't know what went wrong but she shouldn't be reacting to a potion like that this way." She said.

Lily was still unconscious.

"Has she been anywhere, been hexed or dueled anyone lately?" She asked

"I don't think so. Why?"

"Sometimes if a person is hit with a powerful charm or hex and has not been treated immediately for it, certain potions may react with the charm or hex violently, causing the victim to reject simple healing potions such as this one." Pomfrey explained

She ran back to the cabinet and grabbed another potion.

"Step back Professor, this will make her vomit what ever is in her system" Pomfrey warned. They all stepped back.

She once again forced it into Lily's mouth.

Lily suddenly woke up and flew to the side, over the bed and threw up.

"Eww" The crowd said.

"Pomfrey wiped her mouth and lifted her up onto the bed. She then gave lily another potion; this would make her senses more clear.

Lily lay back down and looked up and winced at Pomfrey's tight grasp of her arm.

I'll have to put her to sleep until she is fully settled." Pomfrey informed them. She went back once more and grabbed a sleeping drought. She gave it to lily and she felt asleep quickly.

"Very well, all of you report back to class." Slughorn addressed the student.

"Sir, can we stay with her?" James asked.

"She will be asleep Mr. Potter, you may come with your friend after this period." Madam Pomfrey told him.

They all left the hospital and headed back to class. There was five minutes till the bell

"Everyone we will finish this up next time, set your cauldron's on the window ledge, till next time. You may leave early/" Slughorn said. With that the group left and headed straight for the hospital.

They sat around Lily.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter she will be fine." Madam Pomfrey assured James. Suddenly the doors of the ward opened and the head master along with Professor McGonagall entered.

"What has happened?" Professor Dumbledore asked quickly walking to Lily's bed.

"Ms. Evans has had a severe reaction to a Helorius potion. Professor." Pomfrey explained.

"Helorius, isn't that a simple healing charm for wounds and injuries?" McGonagall asked surprised.

"Yes, but in order to have such a reaction she must have been hit with a massive hex or at least charm."

Dumbledore looked up from Lily's still body.

"When did she arrive?" he asked looking to James.

"This morning sir." He answered.

"Arrive?" Pomfrey asked confused.

"Did she mention of any magic she had used or fights she had been in?" he asked.

"She said she was a bit bruised." Alicia said.

"Poppy, do an evaluation on Ms. Evans, I'd like to know if she was badly injured last night."

"Last night?" she asked

"Yes Ms. Evans went home for the night due to family reasons." He replied.

"Very well." With that Madam Pomfrey shielded Lily with curtains. She entered the canopy of curtains and began to examine her. Several minutes later she came from behind the curtain with a grim look upon her face.

"She is injured indeed, lacerations on her back, Bruises all over and . . ." she said.

"And?" Dumbledore asked.

"Take a look for yourself."

James looked to his friends with a worried look. Dumbledore went behind the curtain with Pomfrey and McGonagall.

Pomfrey turned Lily's body over and drew back part of the sheet. There on her shoulder blade was dark mark. Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Albus?" McGonagall said

James and the rest of them could here McGonagall's gasp. Soon the three teachers came out from the curtain.

"Tell me when she awakes Poppy; I'll need to speak with her."

"All of you may be dismissed from your classes. You may stay here."

With that Dumbledore left the ward.

"Professor?" James asked McGonagall.

McGonagall shook her head in response and left the ward following Dumbledore. They all turned back to Lily. Pomfrey had pulled the curtains back and Lily had been changed into a night gown.

James sat her side along with the others he took her hand and looked at her longingly.

-Dumbledore's office-

"Albus what are we going to do, she has been attacked by the death eaters if not the dark lord." McGonagall said with worry.

"Calm down Minerva, I need to make a call to a friend of mine. I think I know what happened."

"Very well, I'll leave you." McGonagall left the room leaving Dumbledore to call his friend.

Dumbledore walked to the far wall and magically opened a hidden door. He stepped into the room and on the far wall hung a telephone. On the other side of he room laid tables and chairs. He picked up the receiver and dialed.

"Hello this is Phoenix. Connect me to Squibbing" He said in to the receiver.

Pause.

"Hello?" A man on the other line said.

"Langston, this is Albus. I need you to come to Hogwarts immediately, it's about Ms. Evans" Dumbledore said.

"I'll be right there." Langston confirmed.

With in five minutes Langston arrived. He entered the hidden room through another door.

"Hello Albus, what is it you wanted to see me for, about Ms. Evans?"

"Yes come with me." Dumbledore said. He lad Langston to the hospital ward.

James and the others were still sitting by Lily when suddenly the ward's doors burst open and Dumbledore swiftly came up to the ward followed by Langston.

"Professor what . . .?" Pomfrey began then realizing he had company.

"Please excuse this interruption Poppy but I need my friend here Mr. Langston to see Ms. Evans." Dumbledore said quickly.

"My God!" Langston exclaimed

"She didn't look this way last night Albus I assure you." He said walking towards the bed.

"What happened?"

"I believe that's the question I was going to ask you." Dumbledore replied.

Langston turned around.

"I was going to call her in tonight along with Charming to explain what took . . ." Langston stopped realizing that James and the others were sitting right there.

"Perhaps we could talk in private Albus?" He asked.

"Certainly, would all of you please leave, I need to speak with Mr. Langston alone, you may come back in two hours time, I promise." Dumbledore requested.

They all got up and left.

As soon as they left, Langston continued.

"They went to Italy two last night; they were retrieving two of our spies who had gone off line just hours before. They were spying on a meeting which the Dark Lord was present along with his followers. One of our men died, the other tortured and Evans and Croft got into a full blown shoot out. They retrieved with one agent, Burns who is a wizard."

"That explains the reaction" Dumbledore said looking at Pomfrey.

"Yes they were hit with massive charms and hexes from what Croft said. Lily made a deal with him."

"Him who?" Dumbledore asked confused.

"The Dark Lord." He whispered.

"Voldemort, what kind of deal?" he asked

"Have you heard of the book of Vlasco?" he asked.

"Yes, what about it?"

"She said he can get it for him, but she plans to duplicate the copy and give him a false one. She knows where it is located. I suggest when she waked up you talk with her immediately. They, meaning her and Croft are planning to make a Volacian potion."

"I see, well I'll talk to her immediately."

Langston soon left.

-Heads common room-

"What did he mean last night she didn't look that bad?" Remus asked rhetorically.

Everyone was in a sad mood.

"I'm going down to see her." James stated getting up from the chair.

"It hasn't been two hours yet." Alicia said.

"I don't care." With that James stormed out of the room.

"He's going to get into trouble." Alicia said.

"Just let him go." Sirius said putting his hand into Alicia's.

──────

James entered the ward carefully. He peaked in and saw that the headmaster and his friend were gone he walked into the ward silently and took a sea t next to lily. She was still asleep. He bent down and kissed her. He stayed there for the rest of the night with the company of the others. They slept over night in the ward. Alicia and Emily took up the two beds across from Lily while Remus and Sirius took the beds next to them. James fell asleep in the chair.

Please review! Thanks to all who have commented!

Loudandproud84


	23. Chapter 22: What I Really Do

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize; all owned by J K Rowling.

Ch22: What I really do

It was 2:00 in the afternoon on a sunny Saturday, it was December 1, 1977 and the hospital ward was quiet, very quiet. The glare of the beaming sun peaked through the window above lily's bed and hit her face. The warmth of its glow woke her from her sleep. Lily stirred until she could no longer go back to sleep. She opened her eyes and found a tall, old looking, worried man sitting at her side. It was Professor Dumbledore.

"Good Morning Ms. Evans" HE greeted with a cheerful smile. Lily slowly lifted herself and set down on the bed in an upright position. She rubbed her eyes. She looked around and found numerous bags of treats and cards laid around her bed and side table.

"Good morning." She grumbled.

"How are you feeling?" he asked gently.

"Fine, a bit tired . . . Oh crap!" Lily exclaimed then corrected herself.

"Sorry sir, I just remembered about my Brighton Finals they are tomorrow." Lily said.

"Its alright, I have spoken with Brighton's Headmistress she has given you an extension, you may take your exams next week. You are in no condition to take a final right now." He said.

"Oh thank you sir." Lily said.

"Now Ms. Evans you have some explaining to do." Dumbledore began. Lily looked up She knew this was coming.

"What would you like to know?" she asked.

"Everything that occurred the night you left two days ago." He replied.

"All right, well two nights ago there was a meeting taking place in Turin, Italy. It was involving the Dark Lord and his followers. The firm had sent two agents out there because Croft and I were busy with school and family business. I received a letter from Croft saying that Langston needed us immediately. So I got changed and I met Croft outside the portal and we went to the firm. "

"We met with Langston and Ledford in the conference room. We were given our mission, it was to retrieve the two agents, and they had gone off line three hours before. Croft and I flew to Italy and we arrived at the café. We rounded the back where we saw two death eaters guarding the back door to the café. I created a distraction so we could get in."

"What was your distraction?" Dumbledore asked.

"Oh um I changed into a red skin tight dress and I asked for some coffee and food. They got it for me while Ben quickly ran inside. They came back out and I cut them off."

"Cut them off?" he asked confused.

"I splashed the hot coffee on one of them and I stupefied the other, then I fan kick the one with coffee and I knocked him out, but unfortunately I was heard and two more death eaters were sent out. I quickly climbed on top of the low roof and ducked down. One of them had a Muggle born detector which started to beep. They looked up and saw me so I jumped of the roof and onto the ground I dodged behind the dumpster that was there, managing to avoid a hex. Anyway I petrified one of them and hit the other with grip of my gun and he was knocked out. I ran inside and met up with Croft. He told me that Voldemort and the others were in the main sitting room of the café and they were talking about the Potters, Voldemort wants them dead except for James."

"Yes Robert and Amelia have been warned they are in hiding as we speak." Dumbledore said.

"Good."

"Why do they want James alive?" he asked

"I'm not sure."

"Please continue." He urged her.

"Well we heard another beeping sound and foot steps coming closer to the kitchen door. We ducked under the counter. Suddenly I heard Voldemort's voice; the beeping was getting louder and faster.

"He said we won't hurt you we just want to talk to you. The next thing I know purple lights were zooming past us. Ben got up and started shooting numerous hexes. I myself got up and fired two shots from my gun hitting the glass window behind them so I could get away and upstairs to the other two agents. I didn't get upstairs because I was hit with numerous curses, one of them was a crucio and Ben was also hit. I soon was being levitated by one of the death eaters, but Ben killed them. We aperated upstairs; we found Voldemort torturing the other agents. One of them was already dead."

Lily stopped as she looked up to see James and the others looking, listening.

Dumbledore turned around.

"Good afternoon, how long have you been standing there?" he asked gently.

James looked down, so did the others.

"How long?" He said more sternly.

"They're after my parents?" James asked

Lily looked down.

"Take a seat all of you." Dumbledore said getting up. He pulled his wand out and put a silencing charm on the room. He turned back to Lily and sat.

"Continue."

"Alright. We were upstairs and Ben lashed out his wand but was deflected and thrown against the wall. I myself still dizzy and in pain from the death eater fell to the floor. Voldemort came over and lifted me up and threw e at the wall as well, he tied us both up. The other death eaters came in. Voldemort asked them what he should do to us. They all chanted "kill them!" But something held him back, he said no. then I used reverse psychology and said "why not kill us?" he was really shocked when he heard that one."

"I presume you told him next that you could get him the Book of Vlasco?" Dumbledore asked predicting what she was going to say next.

"Yes, I did. I made a deal with him."

"You did what?" James exclaimed.

"Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said.

"Yes I did, I know he has been looking for prophetical artifacts to store parts of his soul in. this book isn't just valuable in the wizarding world in it priceless in the muggle. All of the major Mafias are in search for this book. This book is so powerful it is said to be a weapon in its own right. Inside the book are codes, codes which open vaults all over Europe, vaults that hold muggle weapons. The book also carries advanced chars and spell never before used. The book is basically a weapon itself."

"And you know where it is located?" Dumbledore asked surprised.

"Yes I found it last year over the Christmas holiday. I was in India with a swat team, we were in search of it, unfortunately, several members of the team passed away this past year from other MI-5 projects and I' am the only one left who know exactly where it is."

"Does Croft?"

"No he was too hot to be able to go."

"What did you say to Voldemort?"

"I said we could work together in retrieving it, the facility it's in can not be entered or disturbed by magic. It is underground. I gave him my number so he can reach me. I plan to give him a j-copy of the book. By having his loyalty or well a good part of his trust it is possible we can find some of his hide outs and his plans, Plans for the hercroxes that is."

"When will you meet him next?"

"He will call me when he needs me." Lily said.

"Very well."

"Oh and Professor Ben and I are planning to make a Velacian potion."

"Yes Langston informed me of this. I might be able to get some of the ingredients for you." Dumbledore said now getting up.

"You are free to leave the hospital Ms. Evans once Madam Pomfrey has said the okay." He said and walked out.

James and everyone else looked to lily after they watched Dumbledore leave.

"Why the hell would you make a deal with that man?" James exclaimed

"James, please don't yell at me. I know what I'm doing. I have been working on this case for two years now." Lily said sternly as she got out of bed. Pomfrey came over and checked her out. She was free to go.

Lily and James and the others walked out. They headed to the Heads common room.

"Lily, just promise me you will be careful?" James asked as they sat on the sofa.

"If anything happened to you I don't know what I would do."

"I know and I promise." Lily said giving James a kiss on the cheek.

"Lily I still don't understand why would a law firm want to know where Voldemort is?" Emily asked.

Lily looked up. She sighed.

"He has committed many crimes in the Muggle world." Lily lied. She saw James give her a disappointing look.

"Well what's MI-5?" Emily asked now looking at James's side ways look.

"I can't . . . "

"Lily we have heard what you did two days ago, about your plan and now you say you can't tell us what that is?" Emily asked angered.

"Emily, please . . ." Tears began to fill her eyes. She paused. She got up and went to the portal. Everyone watched her enter.

Lily grabbed the file on James's parents and grabbed her ID along with her watch.

She came back out. She took out her wand and magically closed al of the windows, she turned the lights down and walked over to the group. She pushed the button on her watch and sat down. She ushered everyone to sit on the floor.

"None of you must talk of this with anyone, no one. Do you hear? This is very, very top secret. Not even my family knows. If one of you tells another person you will be putting their life and yours in grave danger." Lily said seriously and sternly. Emily and the others looked at each other.

Lily pulled out the file and ID.

"In my Fifth year I was recruited in to MI-5, a muggle organization, it is like the advanced guard only much more tactical, tactical meaning there is no magic used, unless fighting against magic. I am a spy for the British Government. MI-5 has been trying to crack down on Lord Voldemort because he hasn't only been terrorizing the wizarding population but the muggle one as well. Ben Croft is my partner. He is a death eater, but is only a death eater in order to have a connection to the Dark Lord. For the last two years he has been working on and off for the Dark Lord undercover as have I. recently we have uncovered new information on him, and who he plans to target."

"My parents," James uttered. Lily turned to him grabbing the file from her lap.

"Yes, this is the file I found in Denmark on your parents your real parents."

"Your father was the son of Lord Voldemort; he is the one who killed them." Lily said handing him the file. James took the file and looked through it.

"This is about me." He said looking at old photographs of him.

"Yes, your parents' information is in the back." Lily said. James flipped to the back where he saw a photograph of his parents, they were smiling and waving.

"They were MI-5." James said surprised.

"Yes they were spies; the best at that time, a picture hangs of each of them on the wall of glory at the office." Lily said.

"Thank you, lily for this." James said.

Lily turned to the others. The room I go to, to leave is a special room Dumbledore made for me so I could go to work. Inside is another small room where I keep my equipment and money etcetera."

"So all of the time you have come back bruised is because you've been fighting?" Alicia asked.

"Mostly, on the train when you all saw my writs it was from being tied to a chair for two hours while I confronted a man."

"What happened?" Sirius asked

"Well the man wanted to know who I worked for and I couldn't tell him so he kept beating me, well slapping me. I didn't tell him. So he was forced to use drastic measures. So he had this little table with a pair of pliers and he threatened to pull my teeth out until I told him."

"Did he?"

"Wait where was Ben, since he's your partner?" Emily inquired

"Well I told him to start from the back since I wasn't going to tell him who I worked for. So he did. After ten minutes of puling and four teeth gone, Ben finally came in and eliminated the man."

"Eliminate?" Remus asked

"He killed him." Lily said

"I was then taken out of France and back to Headquarters and the hospital." Lily said.

"You were in France?"

"Yeah."

"Where were you for the ball for you school, since I'm pretty sure you lied about that?" Emily asked.

"That was in Germany."

"How many countries have you been to?" James piped in.

"Gosh a lot, I've been all over Europe, America but only to California and New York and I've actually been to parts of Asia." Lily explained

"Cool."

"So do you have to work tonight?"

"I might, probably, but don't worry I don't think I'm traveling tonight."

"Good, so you'll be back before tomorrow then?" James asked. He had put the file aside and grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her towards him gently

"Yup,"

Later that night Lily went to see Langston they further discussed her plan and the equipment she would need.

Lily arrived back to the dorm little after eleven. James was sitting on the couch waiting for her. She entered and ran up to him and hugged him.

"Everything alright?" he asked in a worried tone.

"Yes I'm just happy to have the night off and to be with you."

"I actually won't be here next Tuesday though." Lily said as she pulled away from James slightly.

"Where will you be?"

"London, for my exams." She said giving him another hug.

"Lily, have you even studied?"

"Yes I think I'm ready."

"Good. Uh will you be free this weekend for Hogsmead, it the second to last before the holiday?"

"I'll have to see, I probably will. Ben is coming tomorrow to do some Business work with me so I won't see you in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Oh for that potion?" he asked

"Yes."

"Okay, it's pretty late we should probably get to bed." James suggested. He and Lily headed upstairs to their separate room and went to sleep.

Please Review. Thanks to all who have. I appreciate it!

Loudandproud84


	24. Chapter 23: Duets: Practice

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize; J K Rowling does.

Ch.23: Duet: Practice

"Shut the door Rudolphus!" a high pitched whisper exclaimed. A tall lanky looking boy shut the door quickly and returned to the group.

"Alright you all heard what Pierce wants us to do, we just have to think of a way to get both Potter and that Mud Blood alone." The person whispered.

"Why are we whispering Bella, none's here, plus we silenced the room." The tall greasy haired Severus Snape asked rolling his eyes in annoyance of her voice.

"Shut up Snape." Bella said in a normal tone.

"Look we have to think, we need to get them alone. I'm pretty sure I can manage to get Evans alone, but Potter will be tricky."

"Yeah, Because of your stupid cousin Sirius." Rudolphus piped in.

"Uh, whatever. We won't be able to get him if they are around him." Bella clarified.

"Perhaps we can use someone, someone who knows them well."

"Like who?" Lestrange (Rudolphus) asked.

"Pettigrew" Snape sneered with an evil grin.

"Perfect." Bella lipped.

"How will we get him alone?" Severus asked realizing he didn't know how.

"I know, he is horrible in potions, offer to tutor him." Bella suggested.

"Are you serious?" Severus asked with surprised look.

"Yes, its perfect, Slughorn will say yes of course, you have the highest potions grade for the Slytherins and with lily being ill Potter and her won't be able to do it and I doubt Slughorn will want Lupin to do it because, well because you're a better student than he is." Bella explained.

"Fine, I'll talk to Slughorn, when does, Pierce want Potter and Mud Blood?" he asked.

"He's giving us two weeks, by that time he says they hope the Potters will be eliminated."

"What about the Mud Blood?" Lestrange asked turning to Bella.

"What about her, her to in two weeks."

"No I mean, well I heard they're planning to eliminate her parents as well, at least that's what I heard." He said

"Well then they both will be in the same position won't they?" She asked and walked out. The other two followed.

Morning soon arrived. Lily woke up, it was Sunday.

"Ben" she thought. He would be arriving that afternoon. Lily got up and dressed. She changed into a pair of jeans, a well fitted green sweater and a pair of brown chucks (I like Chucks, I have a pair, they're brown- ha :)

She headed downstairs and saw everyone gathered around.

"Morning Lily." Emily greeted cheerfully. She was sitting next to Remus on the couch.

'Hey." She responded, she walked over and sat next to James.

"Are we going down to breakfast now?" Sirius asked grabbing at his stomach.

"Sure, are you hungry Lily?" James asked.

"Yeah I could eat." Lily said and they all walked out of the common room and went down stairs.

They began to eat and talk.

"So what are your plans today Lily?" Alicia asked taking a spoon full of yogurt.

"Um well I'm free to do anything up until four o'clock, because Ben is coming to do some work."

"Cool, will you be in the Library?"

"No Dumbledore is giving us an empty class room to work because we will be trying out different potions and stuff."

Suddenly a flock of Owls flew from the rafts of the Great hall, some carrying Black letters. Everyone starred up and looked at the ones in black, they fell to several students at the Slytherin table and a few onto the Gryffindor. Lily got up to go see the Gryffindor students.

Lily walked up to a teary eyed girl of about fourteen. The girl opened the letter.

"It's me dad," she whispered.

Lily comforted her and said everything would be okay. Lily walked back farther down the table to where the group was sitting.

"Who was it?" Sirius asked gently.

"Amanda MacDane, it was her father."

Lily sat back down and noticed a brown owl sitting in front of her plate. Tied to its leg were two notes. She grabbed one of them, it was a howler. Carefully Lily began t o open it. It started to spark and it began to yell.

"You are nothing but a stupid little Mud Blood who doesn't know shit about me. Stay the hell away from me you filthy little wanker!" the letter shouted. Everyone around her stopped eating to watch, even the Slytherins looked over. The letter burned a vibrant black and gold Flame with the letters B E N passing through it.

Lily stunned just sat there. She couldn't believe he had sent that, as a howler! Lily began to think of reasons he might have had in order to do this. She looked up and grabbed the next letter. She tore it open it read.

_Dear Lily,_

_Hopefully you opened the howler first. I don't mean anything that was said sincerely. I apologize, you see I had to prove my loyalty to you know who and to George the guy you beat up, which by the way was the most wicked thing I think I have ever seen you do! I'll see you a little bit later. Oh and please tell your mates, especially James that I didn't mean anything, I'm in no mood or physical shape to put up with any fights today, Also I'm bringing some equipment Colombian Exchange put together, should be interesting, bye._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Charming._

Lily smiled at the letter. By this time everyone who had looked at the howler had turned back to their meals except for the Slytherins who were still laughing. Lily looked up and glared.

"What does the letter say?" Emily asked.

"It's from Ben; I'll tell you when we get back in the common room."

Breakfast soon ended and they all headed up stairs. They entered the room.

"So what did he say, I'll kill him if he meant what he said." Alicia warned.

"Don't worry you won't have to. The howler was just to show his loyalty to his friends, they found out I was a muggle born witch the other day, plus to show his loyalty to the DE's." Lily explained.

"Oh is that all he said?"

"He is bringing over some new gadgets and weapons for me to se, that's all. Where did Peter go?" Lily asked looking around and realizing Peter was nowhere to be seen. Every one looked around.

"I don't know he was just right behind us."

-In the Dungeons-

"Hello Peter." A low tone voice sneered.

"Oh Hello Snape, is there something you wanted?" Peter said nervously.

"Well I was wondering if you needed any help with potions, you see I need some point for my grade due to some assignments I couldn't fulfill and Slughorn said I could tutor someone to gain them."

"Why could . . ."

"That's none of your concern Pettigrew. If you want it I'm offering."

"Well I do need help; I was going to ask Sirius or James . . ."

"Don't ask them they're stupid prats who don't know anything, plus why would they care about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well just look at them, Black and Potter always together with Lupin at their side strutting the castle as if they own the place, while you are there straggling along. Do you want to be a straggler all your life Pettigrew?" Severus asked in a stern tone.

"Well, uh, uh, no I don't, but they're my friends." He said defensively.

"Peter if they really were your friends they would treat you better, with more respect. I see how black treats you, as if you're stupid. But you know what your not."

Pettigrew thought about this for a moment.

"You know what you're right; they do treat me like dirt. But still they are my friends I look up to them."

"Why look up to them if the look down on you? Look why don't I start tutoring you for potions and you can hang with us, us meaning Bella, Rudolphus and I for a while, we certainly won't treat you like dirt. Plus Bella can help you with your other classes if needed." Severus said in a casual and friendly tone.

"Well I'll think about it." He replied.

"Don't think too long, many other students need tutoring and I' am only one man, I can only take one student." He said and walked away leaving Peter with his thoughts.

The day past quite quickly to Lily's surprise for it was already 4 o'clock. Lily sat in the Common room waiting for Ben. James and the others were also there, Peter had returned from his little chat with Severus.

Lily looked down at her watch and saw it was 4:05.

"He should be here, he's never late." She said to herself. Suddenly they heard a huge crash coming from the portal wall. Lily got up quickly and ran to the door. She opened it and found Ben sprawled out on the floor on top of large boxes.

"Ben." Lily said as she helped him up.

"Thanks." He said brushing off his jacket and picking up one of the boxes. He looked up at lily,

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Lily exclaimed. Ben looked up at her sporting a black eye and a bruised cheek.

"Oh nothing got into a bit of a row that's all." He said brushing it off.

"I didn't have much time to visit the nurse before I came here. I was taking a test." He said as he made his way to the common room. He settled the huge boxes with a loud thud onto the floor. The group stood up. Ben looked up.

"Hello, I don't believe we've met formally, I'm Ben Croft." He introduced himself.

Lily soon followed with two more trunks.

"Gosh, these are heavy what did Ledford give you, the whole arsenal?" She exclaimed using most of her strength, which she had a lot of, to carry the boxes into the room.

"Oh here I'll get that." Ben said as he bent down to grab one of the boxes from Lily's hand.

They were set down with another thud.

"Well uh guys this is Ben, Ben this is James, Sirius, Remus, Alicia, Emily and Peter. Lily said pointing to all of them.

"It's nice to meet all of you." He said with a smile.

"I apologize if I haven't shown the best behavior around you all." He said. He turned back to lily.

"Are we working here?" he asked

"Uh no, we will be working downstairs, in an empty class room." Lily replied.

"Alright, well it was nice meeting all of you." Ben pulled out his wand and levitated the two boxes and began to walk out.

"I'll see you guys later." She said. She followed Ben out of the room. They soon arrived at the room. Ben set the boxes on the side table and began to open them.

"Alright I brought along some equipment which Ledford wanted us to try."

"Such as?" Lily asked coming over.

"Uh well he made some new jewelry and new accessories, and he brought us two knew gun from the shop which have some type of magic in them, here." Ben handed her one of the guns.

"It's light." Lily commented.

"Yeah, but he failed to mention what type of magic was stored. It doesn't use bullets, instead it shoots numerous hexes, but I'm not sure which ones. Here why don't you shoot me and I can put the vest on."

"Okay are you sure, can the vest protect you from the unforgivable curses?" she asked warily.

"It isn't capable of doing Avada kedavra, but it is capable of Cruciatus and Imperius. So we'll see."

Lily lifted the gun and steadied her hand. She shot once a flash of blue light came out the barrel (I don't think that's the right term, oh well I mean the end of the gun)

Ben's body locked up slightly but we released. He got up carefully. Lily ran over.

"I think that was Petrificus totalus" Lily said

"I think so too. We can ask Ledford for the rest later."

Lily got up and put the gun away. For the next hour they worked on case files Ben had retrieved from MI-5's data base.

"Alright enough of this grueling work, I brought the list of ingredients needed for the potion." He said.

"Great actually Dumbledore said he may be able to get us some of theses." She responded looking down at the list. There was a slight pause.

"So are you going to tell me who nailed you with their right hook?" Lily asked turning towards Ben.

"Uh, it was George; I must say you made quite an impression on the students who saw what you did to him. You were really fast."

"Oh well, reflexes I guess, I've been hit around too many times not to know what to do." Lily said folding the list and putting it into her bag.

"Lily there's something I should tell you." Ben began. Lily looked towards him.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There is a rumor going about amongst the DE's."

"And what rumor would that be?" Lily asked worriedly

"Rumor has it that the DE's are in search of James's Parents and him which you know, but in order to get to them they have to get to someone he cares about dearly."

"Sirius?" Lily questioned.

"No Lily, you." He whispered.

Lily's eyes widened.

"Me?"

"Yes and your parents, Lily, watch your back especially when you're around the Slytherins. Who knows what they're thinking." Ben warned tensely.

"Thanks you. I'll see you at work in a couple of days, or maybe sooner depending if you know who calls." Lily said. Ben and her got up and left levitating the boxes in front of them.

Lily headed back to the dorm. James was sitting on the couch reading a Quidditch magazine. He saw Lily walk through the door. He got up and ran to Lily quickly and groped her in to a giant hug. Lily was a bit surprised at his quick grab and strength of it. It worried her.

"James, are you all right?" she asked James didn't respond, he just held onto her.

"James?" she asked once more

"Fine, how did it go?" asked his voice was muffled by Lily's fiery red locks.

"It was fine are you okay?" she asked pulling away from him.

"Yeah." He said smiling.

"Where are the others?'

"Uh Sirius and Alicia went to have some alone time, Remus and Emily are practicing for the show in the shack and Peter went to see Slughorn about something, something about tutoring."

"Oh okay wow we should get practicing on our piece, it is just a little more than a month away." Lily said.

"Okay why not start now?" He suggested. He pulled lily over to the sitting area.

"Remus left us the lyrics, we could run through them." He suggested.

"Okay." James handed lily a copy of the lyrics. They began.

James: "Love is a many splendid thing, love lift us up where we belong all you need is love." James sang in a high tune

Lily: "Please, don't start that again."

James: "All you need is love"

Lily: "A girl as got to eat"

James: "All you need is love"

Lily: "She'll end up on the streets" Lily said standing up, putting her acting skills into play. James did the same. He stood up dramatically.

James: "All you need is love"

Lily folded her arms and said "Love is just a game."

James leapt forward and belted out:

"I was made for loving you baby and you were made for loving me!"

Lily then sang: "The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee."

James: "Just one night, give me just one night."

Lily: "There's no way cause you can't pay."

James: "In the name of love, one night in the name of love."

Lily turned sharply to James and said "You crazy fool I won't give into you." James leapt forward and grabbed her arm gently and gently pulling her chin to face him and said "Don't . . . leave me this way I can't survive with out your sweet love oh baby don't leave me this way" . . . .

Lily and James finished the read through/singing/ acting of the lyrics.

"Well I think we sound alright, hopefully." Lily said as she set down the sheet of paper on the table.

"Yeah I think so to."

Please Review! Thanks

Loudandproud84


	25. Chapter 24:Exams and the Call

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize; all is owned by

J. K Rowling.

Ch.24: Exams and the call

Tuesday soon came and with it so did the Brighton Exams. Lily woke up early, very early. It was 4:30 when the very tired, over studied red head woke up. Lily got out of bed and went into the shower. She got dressed in a pair on a pair of brown dress pants, a button down shirt and crème colored sweater. She grabbed her tote and went out the door. She came down the stairs and saw James sitting on the couch hunched over. It was quite early for James to be up she thought. Lily walked over to James.

"James?" Lily asked gently as she came around the sofa. She turned to look at him. James sat there still with tears in his eyes. He was looking at the file Lily had given him the day before.

"He killed people." He uttered. He looked up to Lily. She was silent.

"Yes" She replied, it was all she could say.

James put the file on the table.

"My mother also."

Lily stood there.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I wasn't sure if you had known f you were adopted or not." Lily said as she sat down next to James.

"It's just that I didn't know . . . do you?" James said.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Kill people?" James looked up in to lily's eyes. She looked down.

"We don't use magic, we only use a little for wizarding cases, but mostly we use muggle tactics. In some cases agents are in trouble, they need protection, people whom we fight against or try to stop use muggle weapons. Usually they will try to harm us, more so than we do to them." Lily explained.

"But have you ever killed anyone?" he asked once more.

"Not intentionally. I have killed some but it was due to other reasoning's, weather it was cross fire or man to man combat. But, yes I have. I don't want to James it's not like that, it's just what happens. Sometimes it can't be helped. If the whole world was like the wizarding then no guns or bombs would be used. But it's the Muggle world and there has to be some sort of protection, some sort of defense."

"When was it?"

"When was what?" Lily asked

"When you first killed someone?" James asked gently.

"Last year. During a raid in Japan." Lily responded.

"Oh. Lily, where are you going?" James asked now seeing that Lily was fully dressed. Lily stood up.

"I have my Brighton Finals today, so I'll be in London for the day." She said

"Oh, have you studied at all?"

"Yes some but I think it will be okay."

James stood up.

"Well good luck. I'll see you tonight." He said leaning in and kissing Lily.

"James, are you alright?" Lily asked concernedly as she picked up her tote.

"Yeah, fine. I just didn't realize that you are doing sort of the same things as my parents did. That's all."

"Well I'll see you later tonight." She said and kissed him once more. She walked to the portal and left.

James stood there for a few minutes more. He was thinking about his dad and who he was. Then the question came to him, why aren't I an agent? James flipped through the file to see if there was any trace of him having clearance. He didn't find any. James took the file and went upstairs to get ready for class.

-Brighton-

"One tube ticket please." Lily said to the ticket teller at the underground station.

"Here you go." The teller said handing her one to and back ticket to London. Lily took the ticket and boarded the tube. The ride was about twenty minutes. She got off and caught a cab to the Brighton School for girls. Lily walked in to the main building and headed to the main office. A young woman was sitting behind the front desk and welcomed her.

"Good Morning Miss how may I help you?" she said cheerfully.

"Hello, good morning. My name is Lily Evans I am a first year here and I am scheduled to take my Art history and business Finals for this half of the semester." Lily said pulling out her examination registration form.

"Alright, Miss let me get your ID number into the computer system first."

"You are Lily Margaret Evans, Born in 1960. And you are in Professor Drowing's Art history class and Professor Billson's Business class?" she asked

"Yes, but I am taking the Online program, I attend another school in Scotland." Lily said.

"Alright well the exam is about to start in fifteen minutes you are free to use the restroom for there is only two breaks and Good Luck!"

"Thank you." Lily headed to the restroom. She entered and made sure none was in any of the stalls. She pulled out her pen and clicked it three times.

"034516" lily whispered into the pen head.

"Sector 30181" the pen responded.

"Agent Langston please, this is Evans." Lily whispered.

She waited a couple of moments.

"Hello?" a rough voice said.

'Langston its Evans." I forgot to tell Croft that I have Finals today, could you tell him?" Lily asked.

"Lily this isn't a walky-talky. And yes I will. Good luck on your finals." Langston said and hung up quite abruptly.

"Well" Lily muttered. She stuffed the pen back in to her purse and used the restroom. She then got cleaned up and went in to the examination room.

"You may use a number 2 pencil to take the exam. You will have two hours for each exam. You may begin." The examiner said.

Lily turned the page of her testing booklet. She looked down at the first question.

Where was Leonardo Da Vinci Born?

Germany

France

Italy

Spain

Lily looked at the answers, she circled C. _"This is going to be so easy" She said to herself._ Lily continued the test and saw that some of the questions were very hard, it took her a while to write her essay, for she really know some of the themes the essay called for. Two hours past and Lily was sick of art history. The students were given a five minute break. Lily got up and stretched and took a sip from her water bottle. Lily put away her bottle when suddenly her phone started to vibrate ( I know in the 70's they didn't have cell phones, but lily does so hopefully it won't make a big difference) Lily picked up the phone and read the screen it said "K4181" Lily thought to herself of who that could be. She didn't know. She pressed the yes button and put it up to her ear.

"Hello?" she whispered quickly walking out of the examination room to the outside hall.

"Hell Bernice" a cool voice said on the other end. (Wow that sounded like Silence of the Lambs, ha)

"Hello" lily said calmly, she just realized who it was.

"I was thinking of our little deal if you will call it and I was thinking of where the book is located and it occurred to me that you didn't tell me. Aren't we supposed to be telling each other things?" Voldemort asked coolly.

"Yes we are and I was hoping I could meet you to tell you everything I know of the book." Lily said

"Well that can be arranged, how about tonight?" he asked.

"Tonight? Sure that would be fine, where?"

"I will have someone pick you up at . . ."

"That won't be needed Mr. Riddle I have my own way of transportation. All I need is the location." Lily said cutting him off.

"Very well, know of a restaurant we can meet at. It's called The Cyprus. It is in Ireland, you can make it to Ireland right?"

"Of course, what time?" Lily asked

"How's about ten thirty and don't bring your little friend either, just you. Oh and wear something dressy it's a fancy restaurant." He said and hung up.

Lily's stomach churned at the thought of having dinner with the man, especially having to dress up nice. Lily quickly returned to the examination room and two hour later was done with her business final. Lily walked out and caught a cab to MI-5. Lily entered the office and went straight to Langston.

Lily sat down in his office and waited, he wasn't there. Suddenly Langston walked in to the room followed by Professor Dumbledore.

"Hello Evans, what are you doing here I thought you had exams?" Langston asked surprised to see lily.

"I did I finished, but about half way through the exam I got a call from you-know –who." Langston looked to Dumbledore who had taken a seat next to lily in front of Langston's desk. Langston shut the door and sat at his desk.

"What did he say?" he asked quickly

"I' am meeting him for dinner to talk with him about the plan tonight." Lily said.

"Tonight, where?" Dumbledore asked.

"At The Cyprus, a restaurant in Ireland." Lily said. Dumbledore looked away in thought.

"Yes I have been there; only once, it's a normal hang out for the Dark wizards, lots of death eaters go there." He informed

"Yes and well there's a catch, I'm to go alone, none is to come with me." Lily said.

"Well Croft can stay in a van across the street." Langston said.

"Oh no he cannot, you see the Cyprus is underground, magically placed there, only few now of it." Dumbledore said.

"How do you know of it, well when have you been there?" Langston asked.

"I was last there about ten years ago, with Thomas Riddle himself. For a brief drink"

"Well I am to meet him at ten thirty, well dressed." Lily said now standing.

"Well perhaps there is someone who could go with you, yet not go with you." Langston suggested.

"Such as who?" Lily asked.

"Perhaps Burns, but he would be seen, but he could become invisible."

"No he's Muggle born remember?" Lily informed.

"Oh that's right."

"Well I think Lily should go by herself as He wishes but have a bug on you so we can hear everything that's going on." Dumbledore said.

"I suppose, tell Ledford of your trip and Croft as well he would want to hear of this. Your plane will leave at 9:30." Langston said getting up.

Lily went to Ledford and told him of the tip. He went to get everything prepared. Lily then went to call Croft, but she couldn't get a hold of him. She unfortunately didn't have an owl to write either so she decided to travel to Durmstrang, which she didn't want to do, especially what happened the other day. Lily walked in to the back alley behind the building and pulled out a port key. Lily began to spin around fast; she became dizzy, but soon landed on solid ground. Lily looked up and saw an enormous fort. Lily picked her self up and looked up once again at the enormous building, it was bit like Hogwarts, and it had that ancient, old, historic look to it but was much older. Vines and moss covered part of the building. Lily wondered what it looked like to those who weren't wizarding. Lily walked up to the Fort entry way. She didn't know where she was going, but she was a bit nervous to ask anyone where she was, she figured she would find a class room somewhere. Lily made her way through the corridors. After about an hour of trying to find Ben she came to face the fact that she was lost. Lily went to the one of the rooms randomly, pulled out her wand and knocked on the door. The door opened slowly. An old man's voice came from within.

"Hello who is it?" he asked gruffly. Numerous whispers could be heard as well. Lily walked in slowly.

"Hello my name is Lily Evans."

"Girl?" The man cried out in question. This was an all Boys school and all.

"Yes sir I am sorry if I' am interrupting but I' am looking for a student who attends this school. His Name is Benjamin Croft, he is a seventh year." Lily stated as she came into the light to be seen. All of the whispers began once more as she entered the light filled room. She could hear the boys whisper "She's gorgeous" in Bulgarian. Lily didn't pay any mind to it though she needed to talk with Ben.

"Well this is Defense against the Dark arts." The man said walking up to Lily. He looked down at her with his deep eyes.

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"I' am from The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Lily responded now looking about the room. She saw the faces of all of the students and realized they too were Seventh years, seeing as one of them was head boy.

"Well he is not in here, I'm sorry. What do you need him for?"

"I need to speak with him privately." Lily responded.

"Yes but what about?"

"That is none of your concern; I just need to speak with him, now if you could please . . ."

"Excuse me, but in order for anyone outside of this academy to be able to talk with any of the students they will have to state their purpose for arrival." The man said cutting her off.

"I have told you my purpose sir. If you don not know where he is or where I can find him than I will leave and ask someone else. Now please tell me where he is or where he can be found if you know." Lily demanded.

The man looked at her straight in the eye.

"How do you know Mr. Croft Miss Evans?"

"He is a friend of mine." Lily said

"Really, I didn't know Croft was friends with a mud blood."

Lily's anger spiked at this comment.

"I do not know where he is, now leave." He ordered.

"Yeah get out of here mud blood." A tall boy said. Lily looked over and saw it was George, the guy she beat up.

"Shut up George, he's in Potions right now upstairs and three doors down the corridor." A medium heightened boy said with a calm tone.

"Thank you." Lily said. With that she left. She followed the boy's instructions. She reached the third door on the right and knocked.

The door opened.

"Hello?" a young woman's voice said in Bulgarian. Lily walked through thankful that it wasn't another man.

"Hello, I'm sorry to interrupt, but may I borrow Croft for several minutes?" Lily asked.

"Um who are you?" The woman asked in English.

"I' am Lily Evans I am from Hogwarts; I need to speak with Croft, if that's alright."

"Sure Croft you may go." She woman said gesturing to Ben.

Ben got up and walked outside to lily.

"Hey what's up, Langston gave me your message about your exams, is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yes everything's fine, could we take a walk?" she asked grabbing his hand.

"Uh sure, Have I done something?" he asked. They began to walk.

"No, Today, during my exam I got a call from you- know –who. I' am meeting him for dinner tonight." Lily said. Ben stopped.

"He asked you to dinner?" he asked

"Not really just so we could talk of, well you know. But I am to go alone, none can accompany me. I will have a bug on so you and Langston can hear me . . ."

"Oh crap." Lily said.

"What?"

"Your friends are coming."

Ben turned around and saw that in fact his friend were walking down the steps to where they were.

"Damn I thought they wouldn't see us." Ben said.

"Well I sort of Met up with George, I was looking for you and I walked in to your DADA class and well he was there and the professor was an ass, he definitely called me a mud blood in front of everyone."

"I'm sorry about that, he is really racist. Look let's go I don't want to get another detention especially if your meeting with you-know-who." Ben led Lily away from his friends, but they followed.

"Oy Ben!" George called out. Ben grunted and turned around.

"I thought you got rid of this Mud blood?" Asked

"Don't call her that! And no I didn't" Ben exclaimed.

"Ben I should go I'll see you tonight." Lily said. She began to walk off.

"Lily wait" Ben said and walked over to her.

"Be careful, tonight. I'll be listening." He said.

Lily nodded and took out the port key, she vanished within seconds.

Ben turned back to his class mates and stormed off.

Lily arrived back at school, it was about 3:00 pm and classes and just ended. Lily entered the common room and saw the group sitting around doing homework. She figured she would see her teachers tomorrow.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Lily said. Everyone looked up and smiled. Emily ran up and hugged her.

"How was it?"

"What?" Lily asked

"Your exams of course!"

"Oh they were fine the essay was a bit hard."

"Well I'm sure you did great." Emily said

"Yeah, well I better put my stuff away." Lily said. She went up to her room. She came back out and saw that a man was standing in the room with a large box.

"Hello are you Ms. Lily Evans?" Than man asked

"Yes I am."

"Oh good, I came to the right room, this is for you from a Mr. Damian Ledford." He said setting the box down on the table.

"Thank you, what is it?" Lily asked.

"I 'm not sure miss sorry, have a good night." With that the man left. Lily walked over to the box, there was a card stuck to it.

Lily ripped the card off and read it.

Lily,

This is the dress you will be wearing tonight, hope you like the color, your plane ticket and bug are inside as well. Press the blue button to begin recording, the ear piece is in the little purse."

Sincerely,

Ledford.

Lily set the card aside and began to open the box. Sirius grabbed the card and began to read.

"I don't get it" he stated flatly setting the card back down. James grabbed the card and read.

"What's the dress for?" he asked looking up. Lily pulled the dress out. It was a knee lengthen cocktail dress with thick straps and a v neck line. It was a red dress with a black trim and flower at the shoulder. Lily examined the flower and saw a tiny microphone in the center of it; the waist band was also wired to record sound.

"It's for a dinner I'm going to tonight." Lily responded.

"Are you going with Ben?" He asked

"No, just me I'm meeting someone for dinner."

"Who?" Remus asked.

"Oh just someone, we are going to have a couple drinks and talk."

Lily took the dress upstairs.

James followed her.

"Your not going with whom I think you're going with are you?" he asked entering her room with the other behind him. Lily turned around, away from her closet.

"Who do you think I'm meeting?"

"Voldemort." He said

"Huh, I'll be fine, it's just dinner, plus I will have MI-5's back up on it."

"Lily he's the most wanted man in all of Britain! I don't mean to diss MI-5 but how do you know they will back you up?"

"Because . . ." Lily began as she grabbed the dress from the closet. She walked over to James and the others.

"This little ornament has a bug in it, MI-5 will be able to hear every word he says and I will have my wand and several other agents there undercover as waiters and waitresses." Lily explained.

"When are you meeting him?"

"Ten thirty, but I'm leaving at nine thirty, I have to catch a plane to Ireland for the occasion."

"Why are you going to Ireland?" Sirius spat out before James could.

"That's where I'm meeting him."

"Where are you meeting him?"

"That I cannot tell you, I only will say I'm going to Ireland." Lily stated firmly as she put the dress aside.

"Lily?" Alicia said.

"No I can't, and I won't."

"Just don't go with him to the Cyprus, that's bad territory." Sirius warned.

"What's the Cyprus?" Remus asked

"It's a hang out for him and his followers. It's where they take their victims and kill them." Sirius said.

Lily picked the dress up again and thought about what Sirius was saying. This made her nervous.

Note: I'm sorry it took a long time to update, I was busy with school. Please update. I sort of left it at a blank. It is 16 pages and I thought it was a good place to stop. I'll have the next chapter up by tomorrow! Thank for the reviews.

Loudandproud84


	26. Chapter 25: The Cyprus

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize; all is owned by

J. K Rowling.

Ch.25: The Cyprus

It was 9:00 and Lily had gone up to her room to change. All she could think about was what Sirius had said about the Cyprus. "Should I go?" she asked herself as she took the dress from the closet and set it on her bed. Suddenly a knock was heard at the door.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Lily it's me, open up." James said from outside her door. The others were sitting downstairs.

Lily walked to the door and opened it. James entered. Lily closed the door.

"What is it?"

"Lily I don't want you to go, I know your meeting with him." James said embracing her into a hug and holding her tight.

"Huh James I'll be fine, really." Lily said now trying pull away. James held on longer and a bit tighter so she couldn't go. Lily held on as well, but she knew she had to go; she would be letting down MI-5 and a chance at finally catching Voldemort.

"James, don't worry I'll be back by tomorrow afternoon at the latest. I have to go" Lily whispered into his ear. He let go gently, but still had a hold of her. His head moved from her shoulder and he kissed her.

"Just promise me something?"

"And what is that?"

"Promise me that you'll come back safe and sound. I don't know what I would do If I lost you." He said gently pushing a curly strand of hair away from her face. Lily smiled and kissed him.

"I promise. Now please leave I need to get ready I have a plane to catch in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, I'll see you when you are about to leave." James left the room leaving lily to get ready. Lily put on the dress and turned her hair black. She left it curly and applied her make-up, and wired the Bug. Lily then went down stairs where everyone was seated.

"I'll see you all tomorrow. Good night." Lily said. She kissed James good bye and walked through the portal. Lily closed the door behind her and went into the storage room where she loaded her gun and put it in her purse; she then put on a silver necklace which had a tear drop pendent on it which in fact was a camera. Lily walked out of the room and headed into the Muggle world. She came outside into the cool night air, she aperated to the loading dock in which Ledford had told her. She boarded the plane and was off to Ireland.

An hour later she arrived in Ireland and met up with Kingsley another agent who would be invisible in the back of the restaurant.

"Alright Emerald dancer, I'm walk to the back of the restaurant, over" Kingsley said.

"Okay I'm entering." Lily responded. Lily walked up the dark alley to a small, shack looking bar. She opened the door and was met by a guard.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"Bernice, I'm meeting . . ."

"You may enter, he is waiting for you." The man quickly said recognizing her name.

Lily walked into the restaurant; it was much nicer than it did outside. There were tables everywhere covered with white table cloths and dinner wear and utensils freshly polished. A man came up to Lily suddenly and greeted her.

"Hello madam, Mr. Riddle is waiting for you in the back private room." He said gesturing her to follow him. He led her to the back where there indeed was a small private room. He led her into the room where Voldemort was sitting. He looked different from the first time she had seen him, he looked nice, and he was sporting a slim fitted black suit with an emerald green tie and black shiny shoes.

"Welcome Miss. Bernice." He said calmly and welcomingly.

"Please take a seat, would you like anything to drink?" he offered

"I'd like a glass of white wine, thank you." Lily said quickly clicking her watch.

"I'm sorry we don't serve white wine here madam." The server said.

"If the miss wants white wine then she will have white wine." Voldemort said sternly. The server went away to try and bring up some white wine.

"How are you this evening?" he asked.

"I'm doing well thank you, and how about you?"

"Oh fine, as I said on the phone I would like to talk about our arrangements concerning the book." He began taking a sip of butter beer.

"Yes as would I, I brought you this to look at, it has some information on the book and it's location." Lily said handing him a rather thick file on the book. He took the file and opened it.

"India, Bombay?" he asked surprised.

"Yes where did you think it was located?"

He looked up at Lily; then looked back at the file.

"You say it's underground in a temple?"

"Yes, about 900 feet below the surface. If you turn to page ten you can see a map of the temple itself. The book it located in a secret chamber even more below the temple itself about 300 more feet below, so it would be 1200 feet altogether."

"I see. Have you been there, to the site yet?"

"Yes I have I went about a year ago. It is possible to get a team out there to stake the place out for other spies and thieves as well as Indian guards who are at the sites gates. The surface level is covered by an outdoor market place where the people can shop and eat. This causes a problem because more people are at risk for getting hurt if tactical fighting is used."

"Tactical?" he asked looking up from the file. Suddenly the waiter returned with Lily's wine.

Lily looked up "Thank you." She said and took a sip. Voldemort took a sip of butter beer as well.

"Yes tactical, we will not be using magic on this mission." She said affirmatively. Voldemort nearly spat out his drink from the word she had just said.

"Excuse me, we are not what?" he asked incredulously.

"You didn't actually think we would be getting there my magic, of course not. It would disrupt the ancient temple as well as the town's people. It is much safer and easier if we use muggle transportation."

"NO! We will be using magic and that's final." He exclaimed slamming the file down. Lily looked up.

-MI-5-

"Alright I have the camera feed. There." Ledford said turning the TV on. A tall man with dark hair and a black suit came into vision. The camera shook a bit as lily was moving around. They began to listen in their conversation.

"NO! We will be using magic and that's final." Voldemort exclaimed. Langston, Dumbledore, Croft and Ledford were all sitting around watching and listening.

-Cyprus-

"If we use magic then that would give away our position. Remember what I said about the other mafias also looking for the book. They have at least one if not two members of their groups who are wizards. They can detect if we are using magic. We can use some magic but not all."

"Then how are we going to get there Miss. Bernice?"

"We will travel through a tunnel. It is located under one of the shops. An aperation force has been put around it so none could get to it."

"Very well. I'll gather a few of my close followers and we will leave the day after tomorrow. But do remember something Miss. Bernice."

"Yes?"

"I'm watching you and if you muck up it will be the end for you."

He said threateningly.

"Yes I understand." Lily said now standing up.

"Mr. Riddle?"

"Yes?"

"I'll meet you at Parson's air terminal at 2:00 we will be flying the muggle way. Bring a change of clothes. Oh and one more thing. ."

"And that is?" He asked getting up.

"I will bring protection for your followers." Lily said. Her watch suddenly started beeping. She looked down and turned it off quickly. Voldemort withdrew his wand and pointed it at her.

"What was that?" he demanded.

"It was a bug killer, so none would listen in on our conversation."

"What did you mean by protection?"

"The guards have guns, weapons, there are snipers, they will shoot anyone who crosses the border line to the temples main gate on the surface, there may be some firing and your men will need protection. I will bring bullet proof vests." Lily said and began to walk out. Voldemort lowered his wand. Lily came out of the room. Suddenly a voice came into her ear. It was Kingsley.

"Watch your back he just sent two men to follow you, they're invisible go straight to the car and drive off, I'll aperate out of here."

"Where's the car?" Lily asked walking across the street.

"Alright I'm outside, they're right behind you keep going, keep going turn left."

Lily turned left into a dark alley way. The car wasn't there.

"There's no car Kingsley." Lily whispered. She was at a dead end.

"Aperate, get out of there." He said.

-MI-5-

"Where's she going?" Croft asked.

"I don't' know turn up the volume Ledford." Dumbledore said.

They heard Lily and Kingsley's voices.

"Where's the car?"

"Alright I'm outside, they're right behind you keep going, keep going turn left."

"There's no car Kingsley."

"Aperate, get out of there."

-Ireland-

"Lily they're alive, not invisible" he said starting to bolt up

behind them.

Lily quickly spun around taking her gun out of her purse and

throwuing it at one of the men. She then kicked the other. Two

more men appeared from out of thin air. Kingsley hexed one of

them and Lily punched the other causing him to hit the wall she

kicked him and he was out.

"Let's go." Kingsley said. With that he took her hand and they ran

down the street.

"Someone must have moved the car or made it disappear."

Kingsley said.

"It's alright. Let's go. Hopefully everything was recorded on tape."

Lily said. They aperated back to Mi-5 together. Croft, Langston

and Dumbledore along with Ledford met them in the entry hall.

"We heard everything." Langston said.

"But Lily I thought we were going to retrieve the book on our

own?" Ben asked

"We are, we leave in tomorrow, if that's alright Langston,

Professor?" Lily asked turning to the two men.

"Certainly tomorrow at what time, Ledford can you have

everything ready by then?" Langston asked looking to Ledford.

"Yes sir. Lily informed me that this last minute trip preparation

might occur so I have suited everything up." Ledford said.

"Yes Lily it is alright for you to go, but If I could have a word with

you before you go I would appreciate it." Dumbledore said.

"Certainly."

Croft and Ledford went to get everything ready and suited up

while Langston went to his office. Dumbledore led Lily to his

office. She sat down in the seat in front of the desk.

"What is it Professor?" Lily asked sitting down.

"Miss. Evans, I have spoken with Langston about this proposition

and he has agreed to it. You see the Order has become well aware

of MI-5's work concerning Voldemort and You and Croft are the

only two agents who are still in school and are working on this

project. I don't think Croft has told you this yet but after this

mission to India to retrieve the book he will not be returning to this

project." Dumbledore said calmly

"What?" Lily asked surprised by this news

"No, he has decided to leave MI-5, for personal reasons which I

suggest you should talk with him about. But you will need a new

partner and other agents as well to finish this project. Langston

has asked me to recruit with your help and the MI-5 recruiting

officials to find new agents who are young, smart and are of the

wizarding world. I have already chosen the students I would like to

be recruited, I'd like your opinion." He said handing Lily the piece

of parchment with seven names written on it. Lily took the sheet

and read down the list.

"It's the top eight besides me." Lily said.

"Yes, they will be coming in after I have a brief meeting with them

all tomorrow. What do you think?"

"I think they are all good but I'd have to see how well they do on

the recruitment exam."

"Yes they will be taking that tomorrow evening during a detention

which Professor McGonagall will give them."

"Alright, I'll talk with Ben about why he's leaving and I'll see you

tomorrow Professor. Lily said now standing. She left his office and

returned to Hogwarts.

**Please review**, I love reviews, thanks to all who have.

Loudandproud84


	27. Chapter 26: India and Recruits

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize; all is owned by the very talented J. k Rowling.

Ch.26: India and Recruits

Lily returned to Hogwarts it was 12:30. Lily went to bed quietly.

Classes soon came and so did lily's next mission. Lily got up and showered. She didn't dress in her uniform, but in a pair of stretchy black trousers, a black tank top and black boots. She went downstairs where James greeted her with a big hug.

"Good morning beautiful." he said wrapping his arms around her.

"How was it, did you get hurt?"

"It was fine; I got a bit hurt but nothing serious." Lily said honestly.

"What did he do?" James asked sternly as he pulled away from her slightly.

"Nothing, nothing, I was just kicked by a couple of his followers, really it's nothing." Lily said quickly.

"Those bastards," He said.

"James, I'm not going to class today, I have to go on another mission, and I'll be back by tonight." Lily said brushing her hair to the side.

"Oh. Where is it?"

Lily looked down and pushed a silver button on her watch.

"I'll be in India, retrieving the book I was talking about. I'll be fine but I have to go, it's a three hour plane ride to India." Lily began to head for the door but she stopped. She turned around and walked back to James. She came close to him and kissed him.

"I'll see you tonight, oh and Dumbledore will be talking to all of you about the Order later. Bye."

"Bye, be careful."

"I will, tell the others I'll see them later." Lily said and walked through the portal. She was gone.

James turned around and saw the group walking in. they saw the tail end of lily's figure vanish into the portal door.

"Was that Lily?" Emily asked walking up to James.

"Yeah she had to go, work. She'll be back tonight though."

"Oh. She's gone an awful lot." Emily commented.

"C'mon guys lets go to class." James said.

"Wait what happened last night, with you-know-who?" Sirius asked.

"She said it went fine, she got a bit hurt from his stupid followers, but it was nothing serious." James said. They all nodded and went to class.

-The Plane-

"Hey, how are you?" Ben asked as he sat next to lily in the aircraft they were in.

"Fine, how are you?"

"Good."

Lily looked at him suspiciously.

"What?" he asked, sensing her stare.

They Plane took off and they were in mid air.

"Are you alright?" Lily asked concernedly.

"Yes of course why?"

"Dumbledore told me that your leaving the agency, is it true and if so why?"

Ben sighed and took lily's hand.

"When my parents died, well the truth is, is that I lied about my parents death, you see MI-5 did in fact find out that they knew, but they didn't kill them."

"Who did or what did?" Lily asked surprised.

"Lily, I was, and, am in the same situation you were a year ago, when your parents found out about your job," as Ben spoke, Lily looked confused; he added clearly, "I had no other choice, you know how MI-5 eliminates people, they do it in such a ghastly manner, and I couldn't let them do that to my parents. So I put them in a hiding spot for a little while, but then MI-5 found them, I didn't want thenm to be brutally murdered or at least make it seem as if they were, I wanted to give them a proper departure. Believe me I had been trying everything I could to keep them alive but I was trapped lily they would had done it them selves and I didn't want that, so I killed them, but in a more peaceful manner, like you did. I took them both to the US, because they had always wanted to visit New York and them I killed them in their sleep, I mixed poison into their champagne. Lily believe me it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do, I wish it could have come out differently, but I didn't. I'm leaving MI-5 for a while."

Lily had tears in her eyes. Ben had done what Lily had done, she too had put her parents in hiding, but she was lucky enough to not have to kill them.

"I'm sorry Ben; I didn't know why didn't you tell me?"

"You were busy with the mission and it wasn't your problem to fix. It was something I had to do on my own. Dumbledore told me of the new recruits. I will be not there to help train them, but I will be helping Ledford for a little while, creating the weapons and such. I won't be a field agent though and I hope you can understand my reason, which is that I cant handle the work anymore, I'm a seventh year and I promised my parents I would finish school, and perhaps I'll return to the agency in the future but for right now I need to leave."

"I understand, but what about our DE connection?"

"I will be helping with that as well but I won't be able to do the field work. I won't be here most of the time; I will mostly do my work from my dorm or at home."

"Alright," Lily said and hugged Ben.

With in another hour they arrived in India. Lily and Ben got off the plane and made their way to the site. They were dressed at shoppers in the town market. Lily and Ben perused the open markets looking at various products. They soon made their way to a small two room shop, filled with clay pots, and various materials. Ben distracted the clerk while Lily made her way to the back of the store. She found the trapped door and pried it open carefully. Soon Ben entered the room.

"Where is the clerk?" Lily asked.

"I led him out side and closed the door so we don't have much time,"

"Lily lowered herself in to the hole, se turned on her lantern and dropped down to a dark tunnel, Ben followed they made their way down the tunnel keeping their eyes out for hidden notches in the curved walls.

"Here." Ben said flashing his lantern over an outlined notch. Lily came up close to the door and read the writing on the wall.

"He who knows the spell will do the deed well." Lily said aloud.

"Spell?" Ben asked

Lily thought for a moment.

"Wait I remember, there was a spell that opens the Book of Vlasco, it's in Parcel tongue, it uh . . ."

"Bloskiss," Lily muttered, suddenly the door started to jut inward. Lily looked to Ben. Ben pulled out his wand as did lily.

They entered the room; it was a close confined room.

"This must be a confessional room." Lily said she lowered her lantern and saw a door knob; she turned it and opened the door slowly. She looked through, she was right they were at the side of the great room in the temple, where worshipers practiced their religion and prayed. Lily stepped outside with Ben at her side. She blew out her lantern and looked around.

"It's huge." Ben commented.

"Yes it is."

"Alright, do you have the map?" Lily asked turning to Ben.

"Yeah here." He said pulling the map out; they both looked at it and found their location.

"Alright we nee to go downstairs," Ben said.

They headed out of the room and found the stairs down the long corridor. They went down the stairs carefully and quietly, as best they could.

Suddenly three shots were fired in their direction. Lily spun around and tripped landing into Ben's arms. He pushed her back up. They ran in the opposite direction. Lily looked behind and saw three men were running after them. They kept running until they reached a turn lily and Ben turned sharply in to a door way. They stayed there for a few seconds. Shots were still being fired. There was a pause.

Lily turned her head over the edge of the wall to see if they still were. A shot was fired nearly hitting lily. Ben pulled out his guns.

"You make a dash for the book I'll cover you." He whispered.

Lily nodded in response. She too took out her gun. Ben then came out in to the corridor and started shooting. Once lily heard the shots being fired she ran in the opposite direction hoping that the corridors looped together. They did thankfully. She ran down the corridor, but was approached by two armed men, one with a dog the other with a bat. The one man let the dog loose. It started chasing after lily. She ran as fast as she could but the dog was much faster. He pinned her to the ground and began biting her. Lily tried to push him off but he was too heavy, in a last resort she punched the dog, which caused it to scatter off. The two men came up to her. Lily got up as quickly as she could, realizing she was bleeding. The man swung the bat in her direction. Lily ducked and kicked the man over. The other man came at her but she hit him with the grip of her gun. She then ran once more down the hall and found the staircase. Ben had caught up with her as she reached the stairs.

"C'mon lets go." He said and led her downstairs.

They entered a dark room. Ben pulled out his wand and opened the door magically, they entered.

-Hogwarts-

"Good afternoon class today we will be studying basic transfigurations, turning a book into a piece of wood, for fun, the spell is on the board please get to work." Professor McGonagall said.

James and the others got to work.

"Potter where's your mud blood girlfriend?" Bellatrix asked in a sneered tone.

"Don't call her that, you wench." James retorted. Professor McGonagall heard that but let it slide, for she knew that if Potter and Miss. Black were to get into an argument it would give her an excuse to give a detention.

"Shove off Potter; it's disgusting to see you and that mud blood together.

"Shut up Snivellus, at least he has a girlfriend." Sirius piped in.

"Well at least I don't go flaunting around the school with a slutty little mud blood like Evans." He sneered back. James was angry now.

"Silensicus!" James bellowed. Severus's mouth was closed shut.

"Mr. Potter!" McGonagall exclaimed. She pointed her wand at Severus and muttered the counter curse.

"I will not tolerate that behavior in my class room. Detention after school, all of you." She said pointing at the group.

"But professor they started it, by calling Lily a slut." Sirius barked.

"Professor we didn't say anything." Remus said trying to defend him and the group.

"I don't want to hear it Mr. Lupin I have had it up to here with all of your antics. All of you meet me here tonight at six o'clock. And 20 points from Slytherin for those remarks. James sighed and looked over to the Slytherins.

-India-

They entered the dark room and pulled their lanterns up lighting them. The room filled with orange glow. They walked around, but they couldn't find the book.

"Perhaps it's invisible." Ben said as he looked around.

Lily also looked around.

"Ow!"

"What?" Lily asked turning around facing a crouched Ben.

"I walked into something." Lily looked up and saw nothing. Ben got up rubbing his head. He held out his hand and felt a silky cloth he pulled it and revealed another door. Lily's eyes widened.

"Ben do you think it's safe, it's not shown on the map?"

"Well I guess we'll have to find out." Ben said grabbing the knob. As soon as he touched it he felt a sharp stinging pain run through his arm.

"Ah!" he exclaimed. Lily ran to him she looked down at his hand it was burned.

"Ben, are you alright?" she asked pulling Ben up.

"Damn, the door was hexed with fire." Ben said pulling his sleeve up, he could see he veins turning red.

"Are your levels alright?"

"I think so; just use magic to open it."

Lily pointed her wand at the door and magically opened it. They entered carefully.

The room was dark, boxes and crates were stacked against the walls, and the room smelled of old rotten wood. In the middle of the room sat a single crate. Lily walked over with Ben and the opened it.

Inside laid a leather-bound book that had intricate words written upon it.

"Its Dimenthian, can you read it, its bit to complex for me to comprehend?" Ben asked.

Lily looked down with the lantern and began to read. She read aloud.

"The book of Vlasco holds the secrets, mysteries and fears of the dark world, those who come upon it will either be happy or sad, for this book contains death and pleasure, and it is all up to the seeker to choose wisely."

Lily looked to Ben.

"This is definitely the book." Lily said.

"Alright let's go." Ben said he got up as did lily; she grabbed the book and the left the room. They made there way back to the confessional room and into the tunnel. Luckily none else encountered them on their way out. They made their way to the meeting site with a get away plane. They boarded and they were headed off to England.

-Hogwarts-

James was angry not at McGonagall but at the Slytherins, and that they weren't even punished. James went to the dorm to see if Lily was back, she wasn't saying much about what happened the other night and he was curious, very curious.

Time flew bye and six o'clock came fast. James and the rest of the group went to Professor McGonagall's room. They arrived, she wasn't there.

"Where is she we're supposed to have detention?" Emily said just as Frank and Alice walked in.

"Are you guys here for detention?" Alicia asked looking up at Frank and Alice.

"No we got a letter from Filtch, he said McGonagall wanted us, you?"

"She gave us detention."

"Good you all are here, take a seat." McGonagall said walking into the class room carrying a large stack of papers.

"Professor, I don't understand why we . . ."

"Be quiet Ms. Templeton, you are not here for detention, none of you are; you're here for order business." McGonagall said cutting Emily off.

"Oh."

James thought back to something Lily had said earlier about an order meeting, he had forgotten about it.

"I want you all to spread out, you will be taking a test for the Order, and don't worry, and you are not supposed to have prepared for it." McGonagall said putting a think packet on each desk where one of them sat.

"Professor, this test doesn't have to do with magic, none of it." Frank commented looking down at the packet.

"Mr. Longbottom, there is to be no talking, you all may begin."

Frank began the test slowly not sure if this were being counted against him.

An hour had past and none of them were finished.

-MI-5-

Ben and Lily arrived back at MI-5, it was about 7:30, and they headed to Ledford who would take the book to the lab to analyze it.

"So here, I stayed up all last weak to get this." Ben said pulling out a wooden box.

He handed it to lily. She opened it. Inside laid a glass bottle with gold potion inside of it. The bottle said Volacian.

"I thought it took months?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yeah it does but I began working on it a while ago when you firs mentioned it to me. Lily I have to go." Ben said pulling her into a tight hug. He pulled away and kissed her on the cheek.

"Stay safe, I'll see you in a couple of months, when training starts."

"Training?"

"For the new recruits, Langston said I could become a field trainer, so I wouldn't have to be doing actual field work. But I'm taking two months off."

"Oh okay well I'll see you in two months, don't be stranger." Lily said kissing him one more on the cheek. Ben left.

Langston walked over.

"Good work Evans, you may go, I'll see you in a couple of days, with the new recruits." He said.

"Alright, I'll give this to Ledford." Lily said and walked away to Ledford's office. She knocked and opened the door.

"Hello Lily, how are you, I'm glad we have the book." Damian said with a smile.

"Yeah, uh here is the Valacian potion, keep it in a safe place. I'll see you in a couple of days."

"Alright thanks, have a good night."

Lily grabbed her bag and left the building. She arrived at the portal door. She put her bag away and went out in to the common room. James wasn't there. She went up stairs and put on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. She thought for a moment of where he could be. Then it came to her.

"The test," She said to herself

Lily walked out of the common room and headed down to Professor McGonagall's room. She entered quietly.

Ames heard a creak come form the door, as did everyone else. They all looked up.

"Lily," They all whispered.

Lily smiled and walked over to Professor McGonagall.

The group continued their tests.

"Hello Professor, what did I miss today, in today's lesson?" Lily asked as she came up to her desk.

"Nothing much, we just did simple transfigurations, and the homework was reading from the text." She said. She gestured for Lily to come closer.

"They are in the middle of the exam, is there anything they need to do special for it?" she whispered.

"No, just collect the tests when they are done, and they are not to be given a time limit, let them take as long as possible."

McGonagall nodded her head in understanding. Suddenly Dumbledore walked in.

"Good evening Ms. Evans how were things, you look injured?" he whispered coming up to Lily and McGonagall.

James looked up once heard the word injured.

"I'm Fine, just a bit bruised, I'll be fine." Lily whispered.

Dumbledore left soon and Lily helped McGonagall grade papers while the others continued their tests. It was almost nine o'clock when they finished. Frank was the first to do so and then it was James, Remus, Sirius, Alice, Emily and Alicia. They all left the class room exhausted from the test. They returned to the head's common room.

"That was really challenging." Frank said as they entered.

"Yeah, it was." Emily commented.

"Lily, why didn't you take the test?" James asked turning to her.

"I already took it."

"When did you take it?" James asked

"While I was at work," Lily lied.

"It had to do with what you would do if you were in this situation." Sirius said.

"Yeah,"

"Well it's for the order, I'm sure everyone takes it who is in it," he added

"I'm tired I think I'll go to bed." Lily said yawning. She got up and headed upstairs. The rest of the group stayed in the common room to talk a bit longer.

Frank and Alice left as did Remus, Alicia, Sirius, and Emily. James headed up stairs. He stopped at lily's door. Lily came to the door, she opened it.

"Hey." James said quietly.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Are you alright, I heard you said you got hurt?"

"Oh I'm fine." Lily said smiling. James looked down and could see her arm.

"What did that to you?" he asked pointing to lily's bitten arm.

"Oh just a dog, it's alright, I . . ."

"Here let me heal it for you." James said pushing the door into the room, he entered. He pulled out his wand and muttered a healing charm. The bite went away.

"So when will you be able to go to Hogsmead this Saturday, tomorrow?" James asked looking up at Lily.

"I think so, I'm not working tomorrow."

"So will you accompany me there tomorrow?"

James asked with a smile. Lily looked up and smiled.

"Yes I will, it will take my mind off of work and it will give us sometime to spend together. I'm sorry this whole work thing has made it hard on our relationship."

"It's alright." James said and kissed lily good night.

Please Review! I like reviews. Thanks.

Loudandproud84

Oh yeah I have another story I'm writing, there is only one chapter up so far, it's called A Royal Friendship. It's a romance between Remus and Lily. Please review. Thanks.


	28. Chapter 27: Wolfethian Wars

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize; all is owned by

J. K Rowling.

Ch.27: Wolfethian Wars

Lily got up the next day feeling sad that Ben was leaving, yet happy that she had gotten the book. Today was the last Hogsmead visit for the school before winter break and Lily was looking forward to having some free time with her friends. Lily got dressed warmly for there was snow falling outside. James was waiting for her downstairs with the others. Lily came out of her room and greeted every one.

"Hey Lily you ready?" Emily asked happily. She was standing next to Remus, holding his hand.

"Yeah, where shall we go first?" Lily asked grabbing a hold of James's left hand.

"How about the sweets shop, they have a new sweet out and I'm dying try it." Sirius said.

"Okay." Everyone agreed. They all walked out to the carriages that would take them to Hogsmaead. With in an hour's time they were there. They made their way to the sweets shop. Sirius bought a bag of sweets, as did lily. They walked about the village for a little while stopping at various store to look. Remus and Emil stopped at the book store with Lily while the others went to the Quidditch store next door. Lily perused the charms section of the store while Remus looked at the history books. Emily went straight to the new papers and periodicals. Emily picked up one of the newspapers that said in big bold type **"les Papiers de clair de lune."- The moonlight Papers (I used a translator, so it may be wrong, I apologize if it is)**

Emily read down the page quickly, anger filled her mind; she hated what was going on. Reports of werewolf attacks all over France and England were filling the page. Werewolves; being taken in to custody for no good reason; were reported. She flipped the pages frantically and read the head line **"Wolfethian hunters searching for pure breeds, half breeds and Rub breeds."**

Emily quickly ran over to Remus who was standing next to Lily talking about the book he was reading.

"Remus!" she exclaimed coming to him quickly shoving the paper in front of him.

"What, what?" he asked worried by the look of anger coming from her eyes.

"Read it." She whispered in an angered tone. Emily looked up to Lily. Lily looked down at the article with the bolded headline.

"It's in French." Lily said not being able to read it and confused.

Remus read the article, he had learned how to speak French while he was living there from the time he was born, and his mother is French.

His eyes widened as he read on, his eyes zooming down the page and then he flipped the page over and continued reading.

"What is it?" Lily asked concernedly. She looked from Emily to Remus not understanding what was going on. Suddenly Alicia, Sirius and James came into the book store.

"He guy what's up, Emily what's wrong?" Alicia asked worriedly walking up to her friend who now almost in tears.

Remus looked up and began to speak in Lycanthic (I made that up, it's supposed to be a werewolf language)

"I didn't know the war had gotten this far?" Remus asked to Emily.

"Yes it has, I didn't think they would be sending out hunters though. They aren't just catching criminals; they're catching anyone who is in relation to Greyback, anyone who has been bitten by him or his followers." Emily said with a tear in her eye.

"They wouldn't come on to the Grounds would they?" Remus asked in English worriedly, he closed the paper up quickly as several students passed them.

"Guys what's going on?" James asked confused.

Remus looked from Emily to James.

"Let's go to the broom sticks." Remus said grabbing Emily's hand. They all went outside and headed to the Three Broomsticks.

They grabbed a table in the back and put a silencing charm around them so no one could listen in on their conversation.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked looking at the Paper.

"The war has officially started, not the war with the dark lord but the Wolfethian war, a war between the two largest Werewolf packs in Europe. There have been numerous riots, attacks, killings, and searches."

"What war is this it hasn't been talked about?" Alicia asked

"It's a war that affects all werewolves, pure breeds, half breeds and Rub breeds."

"Rub breeds?" Lily asked

"Those who were bitten out of the blue like me." Remus said. He opened the paper and once again began to read more while Emily explained it.

"They have now jus released that Wolf hunters hare storming the country in search of those who have been bitten by a man named Fenrir Greyback, who is the most powerful werewolf to this day. They are capturing them and killing some."

"Why?" James asked, looking over to Remus with a worried look.

"I don't know, but it isn't good, they are using moon beams, which are deadly in order to capture them."

"What are moonbeams?"

"Moon beams are blue boxes that when they are opened release the light of the moon, causing any werewolf to transform on the spot. They are also using wolf calls, which are dreadful, it s like a dog whistle, only werewolves are the only one who can hear it and the noise in makes it torture." Emily said.

Remus looked up and began to speak in Lycanthic once more.

"Emily you don't think that, our status will be found, do you?"

"I hope not, although I did get my marking last year which puts me in more of a danger."

"Oh crap so did I." Remus said now remembering that he had gotten his tattoo last year as well as all werewolves did.

"Where is yours?" Emily asked curiously.

"Uh . . ." Remus began then put down the paper and rolled up his sleeve. There on his shoulder was a tattoo with a picture of a moon, a dementor and music note along with the words December FG.

"Damn moony when did you get that and where?" James asked surprised by his mates tattoo.

"Last year, over the holiday when my parents died, I needed identification in order to stay at the Davenport School for Werewolves, it's a long story." Remus said.

"You went to Davenport?" Emily asked "So did I."

"Yeah, do you have one?"

"Yeah it's on my shoulder blade; it's a bit smaller though."

The group continued to talk about the Wolfethian War and how Emily and Remus were now in danger. It was soon time to leave Hogsmead and return to school.

When they arrived at school Remus and Emily went straight to Dumbledore's office.

They stood outside for several minutes while the stairs appeared. They quickly made their way up the stairs and knocked on Dumbledore's door. The door opened and Remus and Emily saw him sitting at his desk. He looked up from the newspaper he was skimming.

"Hello." He said cheerfully folding the paper up. He gestured them to enter.

Remus and Emily came up to his desk.

"Professor, look." Remus said handing him the French newspaper.

Dumbledore looked down. He read it; he looked up to the two students.

"I'm sorry my French isn't that well, could you tell me what is wrong?" he asked

"Professor the Wolfethian war has broken out and hunters have started their search for werewolves, pure breed and Rub breed." Emily exclaimed.

"The hunters are followers of Fenrir Greyback, they are hunting those who have been bitten by Greyback," Remus said.

Dumbledore looked away in thought. He got up.

"You both were victims of him were you not?" he asked turning towards them.

"Yes," they both replied.

"Very well, I will do everything in my power to keep them from entering the grounds."

"Thank you sir," Emily said sighing with relief.

"Actually, I would like to talk to you about your exams from last night." Dumbledore continued.

"Yes sir?" Remus asked. Dumbledore gestured them to take a seat. They sat.

"You both scored very high on the exam. You both are also the only werewolves the Order has at this current time. I was wondering, and I understand if you wish not to, but we do need the help and that is with Greyback. Mr. Weasely has found Greyback's hide out in France. I would like you both to go to the Midnight shiner, it's a hang out where Greyback does his dealings and I would like for you to spy on him, what do you say?"

Remus looked to Emily who looked to him as well.

"I'll do it." Emily quickly said.

"So will I," Remus complied

"Good, I will give you word for when you leave, it will be in a couple of days." Dumbledore said.

"Oh and if you could tell Ms. Evans that "The candidates have been chosen", she will understand." Dumbledore said as Remus and Emily got up. They nodded in return and left the office.

They made their way back to the heads common room where the rest of them were sitting around. Remus and Emily walked in.

"Hey what did he say?" Alicia asked getting up.

Remus and Emily walked over to the group and sat down.

"Just that he will do everything he can to keep them from entering the grounds. Oh and Lily he said . . ."

"He said the candidates have been chosen. What does that mean?" Emily finished.

Lily looked up, she thought to herself

"They must have passed the exam." She said to herself

"Then they are official agents." She said once again. Suddenly she felt a nudge on her arm. She snapped out of her train of thought and looked up. Every one was starring at her.

"What, what does it mean?" James asked worriedly.

"Nothing, uh you all did well on the exam that's all." Lily said then looked away to the portal entrance.

Please review, I love reviews, tell me honestly what you thought of this chapter. In the next chapter will be some MI-5 stuff and Slytherin battle stuff, hopefully you'll like it. Thanks.

Loudandproud84


	29. Chapter 28: Fighting and Transforming

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize; all is owned by J. K Rowling**

**Ch28: Fighting and Transforming**

Lily got up the next morning quite early, she couldn't sleep the only thing on her mind was that of MI-5. She wondered if James would be her new partner or perhaps one of the other guys. She quickly went to the bathroom and got changed for school. She grabbed her schoolbag which was quite hefty for just carrying two text books. She didn't think much of it seeing as the seventh years were receiving a lot of homework. She went down stairs and saw a note on the table. She picked it up.

"Hey lily morning hope you had a good night's rest I went to meet Sirius and Remus in the Gryffindor common room, we'll wait for you.

Love James"

Lily smile at the note and headed to the common room. She came to the portrait and said the password. The portrait swung open and lily entered. Remus, Emily, Sirius, Alicia, and James were sitting around.

"Hey guys, where's peter?" Lily asked seeing that he was no where to be found.

"Uh I don't know we think he headed downstairs early." Sirius said. Lily walked up to James and kissed him on the cheek.

"So are you hungry?" He asked grabbing her side and pulling her towards him.

"Actually not really, but I'll come with you to breakfast."

"Oh, Okay." James said. He grabbed Lily's hand and they all made their way to the great hall.

They entered and sat near the middle of the table with Frank and Alice. Lily looked up from pouring herself some juice and spotted Peter sitting with the Slytherins.

"Why is Peter sitting over there?" She asked putting the jug of juice down and looking over to the slytherin table.

Everyone turned to look in shock.

"Oy, Wormtail! What are you doing sitting with them?" Sirius blurted, which gained the attention of part of the Gryffindor and Slytherin tables.

The pudgy seventeen year old boy turned around from the group to look at Sirius.

Peter fidgeted for a couple of seconds before he said anything,

"I 'm sitting over here now with people who; respect me." He uttered not looking into Sirius's sharp gray eyes.

"Respect?" Sirius exclaimed turning to James and Remus with a shocked expression.

"Peter we respect you." Remus said

Several students turned away in annoyance with another Slytherin versus Gryffindor brawl.

"NO not really, you don't, but I have found new friends, who respect me."

"Respect, I don't think Snivellus even know how to respect someone let alone anyone." Sirius exclaimed getting angry at his friend's remarks, accusing the marauders of not respecting him.

"Shut up Black, at least we don't treat him like dirt." Snape said defending Peter.

"Treat him like dirt, we have never treated you like dirt, how dare you make those accusations." James exclaimed now getting angry.

"What ever Potter, I'm with a new crowd, deal with it." Peter said. James, Sirius and Remus looked away for they didn't want to start shouting in the Great hall, in front of the staff.

"Potter?" James asked himself,

"He never addresses me as Potter." He said quietly aloud.

The group ate in silence. Until it was time to go to class. They arrived in class and sat together while peter sat with the Slytherins, even Professor Slughorn thought it was a bit different that Peter wasn't hanging around with the marauders.

The class was given their assignment and every one got to work. Lily paired with James. They began to brew their potion. It was half way into class when a loud ringing noise was heard in the classroom. Everyone looked up to see what it was. Professor Slughorn also looked up.

"What is that?" he asked looking around at the students. Lily looked down into her purse and saw a white glow coming from inside her bag. She bent down and picked up her back. She rummaged through it.

"Miss. Evans what is that?" Slughorn asked.

Lily got a hold of what was ringing and lighting up, it was her cell phone. Lily's eyes widened.

"Lily?" James asked

"Sir, can I take this outside?" Lily quickly asked.

"No you may not, turn it off." He said getting annoyed with the three tone ring.

"Sir I need to answer it." Lily said.

"Then answer it here." He said

Lily looked down. The screen showed the code of K4181. Lily took a deep breath and clicked the yes button. She held the phone up to her ear and began to talk.

"Hello, this is Bernice." She said, she looked around and saw several of the students' reaction to her new name.

"Hello Ms. Bernice, this is Mr. Riddle." Said a calm, yet rough voice on the other line.

"Hello, how may I help you sir?" Lily said turning away from Slughorn.

"Where are you right now?" Riddle asked

"I' am at work and you?" Lily asked turning around once more with a serious expression.

"Ha, very funny Ms. Bernice, But you needn't to know where I am at the present moment. I would like to reschedule our travel arrangements if possible." He said twisting his wand in between his skinny fingers.

Lily walked over to her bag and pulled out her purse which she had just realized was in there.

"Well Mr. Riddle, when would you like to reschedule?" Lily asked paying no attention to James's expression. James turned to Sirius who had a curious expression.

"How about, um, well when is it good for you since you are leading the trip." He said

"Um let me check my calendar." Lily said. She began flipping through her pocket calendar.

"How's about Thursday, I can get all the equipment ready by then?" she suggested.

"Equipment?" he asked. Sitting up in his chair, he was surrounded by fellow death eaters.

"Yes equipment, like I said there will be no magic on this trip, remember?" Lily said looking towards a confused Slughorn.

"Ah yes I do, but I'd strongly think that choice over if I were you." He said.

"And why is that?" Lily asked folding her arm over her waist and putting her weight on her left hip.

"Because, Like you said their might be wizards their." He said smirking to the death eaters.

"Yes, I did say that, well I' am only allowing wands to come."

"Oh of course, wouldn't have it any other way." Voldemort said setting back in his chair.

"Very well Thursday it is I'll see you at eight o'clock in the morning at number six terrace street, London."

"Good oh and Ms. Bernice, do remember that I will be watching you" he forewarned.

"Yes I'll be watching you as well. Lily finished hanging up the phone.

She turned back to her table and slammed her fist in to the table hard, so hard she heard a crack.

"Damn it!" Lily exclaimed lifting her hand from the table. She threw her phone back into her bag.

"Ms. Evans, your hand, it's broken." Slughorn said pulling out his wand.

He said a few words, and her hand was magically healed.

"Who was that on the phone?" Slughorn asked looking at the very angered young witch beside him.

"No one," Lily said and stormed out of the room. Everyone looked at Lily until she could no longer be seen.

"Professor may I?" James asked

"Yes, and do tell me if she is alright, poor thing." Slughorn said. James quickly left the room with out even Cleaning up his cauldron. He ran through the corridors and up the stairs to the heads common room. He entered and didn't see Lily anywhere

"Lily!" James exclaimed climbing up the stairs to Lily's room.

Lily sat in her storage room rubbing her hand. She looked up once she heard her name being cried by James.

She turned from the door and looked into the mirror.

"Why did I say Thursday?" Lily asked her self.

"You still haven't duplicated the book, and the potion might not work." She told her self. Lily got up and walked to the door and in to the common room James came down the stairs and saw her. Lily looked up.

"Sorry about that." Lily said rubbing her hand once more.

"What did he say?" he asked walking up to her wrapping his arms around her.

"Nothing, I just made a stupid mistake of not giving my self or rather Ledford enough time to do something," Lily explained.

"Was that who I think it was on the thing you were talking into?" James asked not knowing the right word for telephone.

"If you thought Voldemort than yes you are, and I was talking on a cell phone." Lily clarified. Suddenly the portal door opened and the rest of the group came in.

"Lily what was that all about?" Remus asked.

"Nothing I just made a stupid mistake with the one who isn't to be named." Lily said pulling away from James's embrace.

"Voldemort that was him?" Sirius asked surprised.

"Yeah," Suddenly the door opened once more and three people entered, it was Frank, Alice and Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon, I hope you don't mind I asked Mr. Longbottom and Ms. Dashwood to come I need to speak with all of you concerning the exams you took yesterday." Dumbledore said as Frank and Alice took a seat with the others.

"Well congratulations, I have already mentioned this to Mr. Lupin and Ms. Templeton but all of you have Passed." He said cheerfully.

"Now the exam in which you took was a muggle exam, in which recruits of the very top secret MI-5 agency take."

They all looked around at each other confused.

"You all are being recruited to be MI-5 Agents just how Ms. Evans is one." He clarified seeing their confused looks.

"You have the choice of backing down from this offer, if in turn you decline, you will be forced to have a memory charm be cast upon you so will not remember a thing." He said.

The others looked around and thought for a moment.

"I'll do it." Frank said confidently.

"So will I," Alice followed.

James turned to Lily unsure of what to say.

"Once we agree we can't tell anyone about this correct?" he asked looking up to Dumbledore.

"That is correct Mr. Potter." Dumbledore said staking a seat opposite the group.

"Oh, we can't tell anyone?" Alice asked with a frown.

"No this is top secret, no one is to know, if one does find out serious consequences will be made." Dumbledore said looking over to Lily slightly.

"I'll join." James said defiantly.

"As will I." Remus said. Emily soon agreed as did Alicia and Sirius.

"Good, I'm glad. Mr. Lupin and Mr. Templeton you leave in four days for France, Ms. Evans explain to them the mission and to the others about training." Dumbledore said getting up

"Good day." Dumbledore finished and walked out of the room.

James turned to Remus and Emily.

"France?" He asked.

Remus looked to him.

"Yeah, uh Dumbledore the other night after Hogsmead gave me and Emily a job for the order to do involving Greyback in France." He simply stated.

"Yeah, come with me, all of you I want to show you something." Lily said getting up from the sofa. They followed her. She walked to the portal wall and withdrew her wand and pointed it to the wall.

"Emerald Dancer." She said loudly. Suddenly a door magically appeared. Lily turned the knob and entered. The other followed. She opened the storage room and magically set seven more chairs into the room. They all took a seat.

"Alright, now that you all are registered agents, well almost, you will be using this room quite often. This is my storage room where I keep money, weapons, identification, and identities, or disguises. What Professor Dumbledore meant by training is that, you are now working for a muggle agency, which does not use magic, we rarely use it. All of you will be trained to use a gun, a muggle weapon, combat fighting, and self defense. And guess what I will be training you along with a friend of mine named Ben Croft. You also will be paired up in partners. Dumbledore with the suggestion of Alexander Langston who is the head director of MI-5 five has already said that Remus and Emily will be partners, as for the rest of you I'm not sure. Tomorrow we will all be going to head quarters for you all to meet the staff and Langston and you all will be issued alias's and identification cards." Lily explained quite quickly.

"Whoa." Frank said.

"Yeah, it's a bit overwhelming at first, but don't worry you'll catch on to things. Oh and by the way Friday starts your training here. Wear sweat pants and good running shoes." Lily said.

She got up and walked to the closet. She pulled out a box with stickers all over it. She came back to the group. She opened the box and took out seven pieces of folded paper. She hand one to each of them.

"These are the passwords for the Portal doors, memorize them. The last two numbers are the license plates of my cars, which are stored two blocks west of the muggle entrance in a parking garage, memorize those as well."

"But Lily none of us know how to drive." Alice commented looking up form the piece of paper.

"Yes I know you will learn." Lily said, the group talked more about their new jobs and asked lily numerous questions. It was soon time for dinner. They all went to the great hall and sat down. They peered over at the slytherin table and aw that the slytherins weren't there. They shrugged it off. The marauders were still angry from what had happened that morning.

-**The dungeons**-

"So the plan is set then tonight at eight o'clock" Bellatrix said. Lestrange, Snape, Narcissa, Malfoy and Pettigrew were all standing around whispering to each other.

"I know for a fact that Potter and Evans will e patrolling the halls and that Lupin, Templeton, Black, and Kingston will be in the Library" Lestrange said.

"How do you know they'll be in the library?" Snape asked looking up at Lestrange.

"Because I hear Kingston and Templeton talking and Potter and Evans her head boy and head girl and they have to patrol the halls.

"So you all will get to the four of them while Bella and I get Potter and Evans." Snape clarified.

"Yes."

"What about Madam Pince?" Peter asked joining in on the conversation.

"Good question Pettigrew, uh why don't you and Lestrange distract her while Narcissa and Malfoy deal with them." Bella said looking towards Malfoy and Narcissa.

"But then it's four to two." Narcissa said.

"Fine then Lestrange can join them." Bella said.

"NO, Peter will while Lestrange distracts Pince, then it will show us how loyal he is to us, isn't that right Peter?" the cool, calm voice of Malfoy said looking towards peter.

"Uh yeah of course," He said.

"Good then it's a deal." Bella said.

-Gryffindor common room-

"Alright its five till eight we should head off to do round's Lily said putting her things away. They were all sitting in the common room. Frank and Alice left to do homework.

"Alright, you guys can stay here if you'd like." James said turning towards his friends.

"Actually we were going to go to the Library and chat and maybe come up with new cover manes for the agency." Emily whispered.

"There's no need to whisper Emily the room is clean." Lily said smiling.

"I know it's clean, I just don't want anyone to hear." Emily stated picking up her things.

"No, when I say the room is clean that means it's safe to talk about the job." Lily clearly said.

"Oh." Emily laughed and grabbed Remus's hand.

Lily and James put their things away and left the common room. Alicia and Sirius along with Remus and Emily headed to the Library.

Lily and James began walking down the hall, it was pretty deserted.

"So, how are you?" Lily asked taking hold of James's hand.

James looked over and smiled.

"Good, it's sort of weird though." He began.

"What is?"

"Well when you first told me about all of this, and about my parents I started to wonder if I was one also, it's just a bit weird that I am, who my father was you know?"

"Yeah, well. How are your parents by the way you haven't said much of them since they left a month ago." Lily said.

"That's because I haven't heard from them. Dumbledore occasionally calls me in and tells me they are fine, but other than that I don't really know."

"Oh,"

They continued walking and took away several house points from students who were making out in closets.

-Library-

"So are you all excited about the firm?" Alicia asked she was lying on Sirius's lap. They were sitting in the back of the restricted section on two couches.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to be able to help the ministry get rid of Voldemort." Sirius said. He looked over to Remus who was lying on the sofa with Emily next to him; Emily was reading another copy of **les Papiers de clair de lune.**

"What does it say today?" Sirius asked looking at Emily.

She looked up from the paper.

"Not much, just a few more attacks, not surprisingly a Davenport."

"Davenport?" Alicia asked.

"It's the only wizarding school for werewolves." Remus said.

"I went there in my first year then transferred when Dumbledore said I could come here." Emily said folding up the newspaper.

"Why did you leave?" Remus asked surprised that she had went there and then left.

"It was a school with mostly boys and they treated me and the other girls like crap, plus I was attacked on one of the full moons, by one of them, which turned me into a muscinian, hence why I am a muscinian." She explained

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, but at least you're here now and away from them." Remus said bending down and kissing Emily's rosy cheek.

Suddenly Emily sat bolt upright as did Remus.

"What is it?" Alicia asked getting up from her comfortable position on Sirius.

'Someone's coming." Emily whispered.

"Don't worry we have permission." Sirius said. Suddenly Narcissa Black, Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew came from behind the shelves.

They all stood up, quickly withdrawing their wands.

"Hello Malfoy." Sirius said in gritted teeth.

"Black," he responded.

"What do you lot want Alicia said stepping forward but was then shot back with a flash of light.

"Immobulus!" Sirius cried pointing his wand at Malfoy. Malfoy dodged the hex and forward on to Sirius.

"Petrificus totalus!" Remus exclaimed pointing at Narcissa. Emily was with Alicia trying to revive her from the first blow. Peter cam up to her from behind and petrified her. Remus spun around and saw what Peter had done. He pointed his wand at him.

"Expeliarmus!" Peter's wand flew out of his hand and to the floor. He spun around and Remus petrified him. Mean while Sirius was left to battle Narcissa and Malfoy.

Various curses and hexes were thrown between them, one of them causing Narcissa to fly into one of the book shelves.

-The corridor-

"Can you believe about the wolfethian war, I didn't even know it was going on?" James said as he and Lily walked.

"Neither did I, Emily nor Remus have mentioned it before, I was a bit surprised they even knew about it, but I guess Emily would because her parents were pure breeds, at least that's what she told me."

"Yeah," James said. They turned the corner and came face to face with Severus Snape and Bellatrix Black.

"Hello Potter." Snape said holding up his wand. James quickly with drew his, but Snape was too quick. James was shot against the wall. His back hitting hard against the cold stone. Lily withdrew her wand quickly and went after Snape but Black came after her. Black threw a hex at Lily causing her to fall. Bella came up to Lily and kicked her in the side. Lily rolled over in pain, tears coming to her eyes.

James managed to regain strength and lifted his wand, he yelled out a random curse causing Snape's body to lock. Bella turned around and undid the curse and turned back to Lily. Lily had gotten up off the floor and pulled back her arm and swung it towards Bella's jaw. Her fist met with Bella's jaw hard and Bella fell back wards, but Bella rubbed it off and flung her feet underneath Lily causing her to fall onto the floor. Bella then hit lily in the back with her foot. Lily cried out in exhaust and pain.

James saw what was going on and headed to Lily but Snape locked his body so he couldn't move and broke his glasses and nose.

-Library-

Remus got up and headed towards Narcissa but was shot with a strong hex that caused him to fall to the ground in pain. Emily ran to his side while Alicia went to help Sirius who had just been thrown to the wall.

Emily bent down and saw that Remus's eyes were yellow and his ear started to turn pointy. She quickly dragged Remus out of the room and into another part of the library, what ever the hex was that hit him, it was making him transform. Emily quickly formed a wall surrounding them. Remus began to shake profusely and transform. Emily then transformed at will and fought with Remus to keep him under control. She let out a loud howl letting them know that they had transformed. Sirius turned away from Malfoy as he heard the howls; he quickly looked to Alicia who had a bloody nose. She along with Narcissa looked up at the cry of the howl. Malfoy also looked up.

"Werewolf," Narcissa said and quickly got to her feet shoving Alicia into the wall.

Malfoy also shoved Sirius to the ground and ran out of the library with Narcissa. Outside stood Lestrange with Madam Pince he was keeping her distracted with the topic of being a librarian. Lestrange looked over as two students ran towards them.

"Werewolf, there is a werewolf in the library Pince!" Narcissa exclaimed running to her.

"Oh my . . ." she began and ran into the Library.

"Everyone get out!" She shouted. The entire room of students looked up with frightened looks; they followed her demands and left immediately.

Madam Pince ran directly to the Head Master's office as fast as she could.

Sirius transformed into a dog and followed the sounds of fierce howls and fighting. He went around the corner and saw a stone wall. He ran back to Alicia and transformed to himself. He unpetrified Peter, unwillingly and picked up Alicia they made their way to the library entrance just as Dumbledore, Slughorn, Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall entered.

"Professor, Remus and Emily are both transformed but I thin Emily made a wall barrier around them.

"You three report to the hospital wing and stay there." Dumbledore ordered. Pomfrey and McGonagall entered the library and headed to the back.

-The corridor-

Lily got up and kicked Bella in the stomach. Bella fell over. Snape turned away from the petrified and now bleeding James. He withdrew his wand from his side and aimed it at Lily. Lily quickly turned around and leapt herself off of the ground, doing a barrel roll landing on the other side of Narcissa. James looked up and saw Lily go after Snape fan kicking him in the face. She fell sideways and hit the cold stone floor, he quickly pulled himself up even though he was in a lot of pain and whirled around, hitting Lily in the chest. Lily flung backwards hitting the stone ground. The wind was knocked out of her. She looked up at a very angered Snape who had blood dripping from his lower lip. He bent down and grabbed lily's shirt. She grabbed a hold of his writs and was lifted up off the floor as she was lifted she lifted her head bunting it in to Snape's. He fell back wards and lily dropped to the floor. She scrambled over to James and released him. She helped him get up.

"Thanks, you alright?" he asked picking up his wand from the ground. He turned and saw Snape unconscious on the floor.

"You hit pretty hard, whoa." James commented. Suddenly Argus Filtch entered the corridor with Mrs. Norris. Lily looked up.

"What have you two. . ." he started, but Lily then cut him off.

"Get Dumbledore now!" She demanded. Filtch just stood there surprised by her demand.

"Go!" James said. Filtch quickly scrambled off. Within a few minutes the teachers arrived.

"What on earth happened here?" Slughorn asked, looking down at Bella and Severus's bodies.

"They attacked us sir with numerous hexes, we managed to defend ourselves through muggle tactics." Lily said strongly. She looked up to Dumbledore who had just arrived to the scene.

"Professor, take these two students to the medical ward. Mr. Potter and MS. Evans come with me." Dumbledore ordered. Lily and James obeyed. They followed him in silence all the way to his office. They entered.

"Now tell me what happened." He said firmly.

"We were patrolling the halls sir, when we turned into the corridor we were met by Snape and Black, Snap threw a hex at James then I started at him but was cut off by a hex that was thrown at me from Bella." Lily explained.

"I see, and you two used muggle tactics, well you did Ms. Evans to defend yourselves?"

"Yes sir." James said whipping the blood from his nose.

"Both of you go to the hospital wing, the others are there as well." Dumbledore said.

"Others, sir?" James asked.

"Yes it appears that Mr. Snape's and MS. Blacks friends ganged up on the other marauders, Ms. Templeton and Ms. Kingston as well, although Mr. Lupin and Ms. Templeton are in the Library transformed." He said standing.

"Transformed," Lily exclaimed.

"Yes Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall found a Moonlight box at the scene. Mr. Black has told us it was directed at Mr. Lupin and Ms. Templeton Transformed at will to protect the others. Now go to the Hospital, I will talk to you more tomorrow."

Lily and James left the office hand in hand with their wands by their side. They walked into the ward and found Sirius and Alicia lying on the beds near the end of the ward. They rushed over. Alicia was asleep and Sirius lay awake. He looked up.

"What the hell happened to you two?" he asked looking up at the roughed up couple.

"We were attacked by Snape and Bella. How's Alicia?" James asked.

Sirius looked over to the sleeping girl who had scrapes on her face and hands.

"She was hit with a cruccio, by Narcissa, that evil bitch." He said.

"Where's Peter?" Lily asked.

"He took off, Pomfrey healed him."

"Where's Remus and Emily, were they injured also?" James asked looking about the room.

"Uh, well a moonbeam was shot at Remus we think, because Emily took him away from me and Alicia and they transformed in the library." Sirius said.

Madam Pomfrey soon came over and healed James and Lily and sent them to separate beds beside Sirius. They slept there for the night.

PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE! I hope you liked it. More is to come. Thank you for those who have reviewed and those who might have not but have read this story, I hope you like it.

Loudandproud84


	30. Chapter 29: Waking up

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I appreciate it. I'm glad you all like my story. Anyway this is CH.29 it continues with the story. In this chapter it is about Remus and Emily's waking up from their transformations. Thanks

Ch.29: Waking up

The Sun flowed brightly into the window pane of the tall library window, waking a very injured Remus. He blinked weakly and looked up. Above him were wooden beams of the library rafters. Remus lifted his right hand slowly and touched his cheek, it was bleeding. He lifted himself up against the wall. He looked around to the wall. A stone wall stud in front of him reaching up towards the rafters. He looked down at himself and realized he was wearing nothing. A slight moan came from across the small enclosure. Remus spun around quickly causing him to stumble over himself. He caught on to the wall and looked over. On the floor across from him laid a thin injured girl with brown hair and wearing nothing.

"Emily." Remus whispered rushing towards her, then realizing he wasn't wearing anything and neither was she. She grabbed the rags of cloth that once were his robes and covered him self the best he could. He grabbed what looked like Emily's skirt and shirt. He knelt down beside her and covered her with the garments, he turned her over. She had scratches on her face and bites all over her arms. He swept her hair to the side.

"Emily?" Remus asked softly. The bright Brown eyes of Emily opened slowly. She looked up and saw a glared vision of Remus kneeling beside her.

"Remus?" She said lifting herself. Light headedness filled her head and she tipped back ward. Remus grasped her gently pulling her back up and resting her against him.

"Are you alright?" Emily asked looking up at the injured and beaten Remus and then down at herself. Various pieces of clothing covered her.

"What?" she asked looking at the clothing.

"Yeah, you, I mean we were a not wearing much so I put this on you, I don't really remember what happened though and why were in here, but from the looks of it, I think we transformed." He said.

"Thanks. A moon beam was thrown at you, I dragged you over here and built a wall to surround us while you transformed. We attacked each other. I'm not sure though of the others."

"Oh that's right the fight last night." Remus said remembering the brawl from the previous night. He looked outside and saw that it was daylight and students were out and about the grounds.

"What time is it?" He asked. Emily had pulled away from Remus's grasp and lifted herself slowly making sure the clothes didn't fall off.

She walked over to the pile of robes and grabbed one. She wrapped it around her; she looked like a Greek goddess, only the toga was a bit shorter. She bent down and grabbed her broken watch. She looked down. The clock read two ten. She turned around and realized Remus was right behind her.

"Ah what time is it?" he asked once more.

"Two ten." Emily said moving aside so Remus could wrap the other robe around his waist.

"DO you think it's safe to leave, I mean do you think the Beam is gone?" Remus asked lifting his torn shoes, shirt and trousers. Emily picked up her things as well.

"I think so, by now it should be. Most Moon Beams last for six hours on average." She said turning towards Remus. She looked up at him. He looked worse than she had thought he looked like.

"What?" Remus asked realizing Emily was starring at him.

"Nothing, we should get to the hospital wing."

Remus took hold of Emily's hand while she made the stone wall disappear. They looked about the library, none was in there. The shelves were back in order and all damage was repaired. They walked to the exit of the library, where a sign was posted saying _"Do not enter under reconstruction."_ Remus and Emily walked out of the Library hand in hand.

They were walking along the corridor when all of a sudden the school Bell rang. Emily shot a glance to Remus. He looked down and once again realized he wasn't wearing anything but a robe around his waist. And Emily was only wearing a short robe wrapped like a toga, entwined around her body just covering her private areas. Remus pulled Emily quickly into a boy's bathroom quickly. Remus turned around and realized there were four fifth year boys standing around talking. The boys looked up with shocked looks; one started laughing which prompted the rest to follow.

"Shut up!" Remus exclaimed pulling Emily into a stall and shutting the door.

The boys left laughing and blurting out howls and whistles.

Emily looked up at Remus who she could tell was angry and a bit embarrassed.

"Do you think they'll tell?" She asked. Forming a tighter grip on her toga.

I hope not and if they do I will personally hex them." Remus said unlocking the stall door. He led Emily out of the stall.

"Okay they all should be in class by now." Remus said looking towards Emily. Emily had turned away from him and he could see her tattoo.

It was an image of a wolf surrounded by music notes and a small dementor over the wolf. With the letters: LUNE, FG.

"Lune?" Remus asked. Looking at her tattoo with interest.

"What?" Emily asked spinning around.

"Oh I see you've caught sight of my tattoo. Lune is my nickname, like how you're moony, I'm Lune or Luna, but I prefer Lune, it's French for Moon, which you probably know." Emily said with a smile.

"I like it, it suits you well, Lune." He said with a smile.

"Actually only my parents called me that neither Lily nor Alicia know about it, but you can call me it if you'd like I don't mind, Emily or Lune it doesn't matter."

"Okay, we should get to the hospital wing; you look rally bad as do I and your probably cold also."

"Yeah let's go."

-Hospital-

Lily sat on James's bed next to him. Sirius was in his bed and Alicia was sitting next to him, she had recovered fully fro the crucio, but Madam Pomfrey wanted to check her over once more before she was aloud to leave.

"I wonder if Moony and Emily are all right." Sirius asked looking to the group.

"Yeah, I saw Emily drag Remus with all of her strength, which she ahs a lot of, to the other area of the library. Then I heard howls." Alicia said.

"Yeah." James replied looking to Lily who had a concerned look upon her face.

-The hall way-

Remus and Emily arrived at the hospital wing just as Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Slughorn were walking briskly up the corridor.

"Crap" Emily whispered.

The professors came up to Remus and Emily quickly with surprised looks.

"MR. Lupin, Ms. Templeton!" McGonagall said surprised by their appearance, for she had never seen either one of them right after they had transformed and especially when they were wearing nothing but thin school robes.

"Hello Professor." Remus said in a low voice. He reached for the door to the hospital, but Slughorn had gone in front of him and held the door open. Remus and Emily walked through followed by Dumbledore and McGonagall.

-Hospital-

Suddenly the wing doors opened and Slughorn held the doors open while Remus and Emily entered hand in hand. The group looked up at the injured and half dressed couple. Madam Pomfrey walked quickly up the aisle and came up to them.

"My dear, come with me." She ordered. They followed. She led them to where the others sat.

"Emily." Alicia said softly. Emily looked up and smiled. She and Remus sat down on the bed opposite to James's bed.

"Mr. Lupin over here." Pomfrey said pointing to the bed next to Emily's. Remus got up holding his robe tightly around his waist. He sat down on the bed and was given a change of clothes. The curtains were pulled around him and he changed. Emily did the same.

Dumbledore came up to James and the others.

"Are they all right?" Lily asked. Looking over to the two curtains.

"They should be." Pomfrey said.

Suddenly Emily's curtain was swept to the side. Pomfrey gave her various potions and also to Remus after Emily.

Now Ms. Templeton please tell me what happened starting from when the fight started until now." Dumbledore said sitting down next to her bed. Emily looked over to Remus and then back to Dumbledore.

"We were sitting in the restricted section of the library talking about stuff, about the wolfethian war. Suddenly Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black and Peter entered the room. We all stood up. Malfoy took the first shot and hit Alicia, she flew against the wall. Sirius went after him and Remus and Narcissa went after each other. Narcissa threw hex towards Remus he warded it off. I went to help Alicia but was approached by peter; he petrified me and kicked me to the ground. . . ."

Anger filled everyone's minds. They couldn't believe their friend had gone against them.

"Then Remus unpetrified me and lifted me, but as he did so a moon beam was thrown at him causing him to shake furiously. I saw this and then the Blue box and I ran toward him. I did the first thing that came to my mind. I dragged him away from the others as far as I could, I then built a stone wall around us and I transformed myself. We fought for quite a while, about an n hour of wolf to wolf hitting and scratching, biting etcetera. Then at about two o'clock I was awoken by Remus. We both were injured quite badly." Emily said explaining all that happened.

"Thank you Ms. Templeton. We have spoken to Mr. Malfoy and the other Slytherin students and do believe me when I say they will be severely punished for their outlandish actions." Dumbledore said sternly.

"You all my skip your classes tomorrow. You all, that's if you are up for it will be visiting a friend of mine. Ms. Evans has already informed you of that." Dumbledore said getting up. All three professors left the wing and Pomfrey went back to her office. The group talked for a bit more until Pomfrey let them leave. Remus and Emily stayed in the hospital overnight.

Please review! I know this was relatively short. Tell me what you think. More is to come. Thanks.

Loudandproud84


	31. Chapter 30: Headquarter brawls

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

NOTE: just warning readers this story will be quite long, it may be turned in to two but most likely not. Thanks for reading.

Ch.30: Headquarter brawls

Remus and Emily left the hospital the next morning. Dumbledore had given them the day off in order to recuperate.

They were sitting in the heads common room talking, about Peter and how none of them had seen him and about MI-5.

"When are we going to go to MI-5?" Alicia asked looking towards Lily, who was sitting next to James. Lily looked up.

"I think tonight, Ben wrote to me last night saying he would be coming later to take us." Lily replied.

"Oh, shouldn't we get Frank and Alice?" Emily asked. She was sitting next to Remus.

"I told them to meet us at seven and it six thirty now, so they will be here soon. Ben is coming at seven fifteen."

"Do we have to bring anything with us?" Sirius asked.

"Just your selves and your wands I think."

The half hour past quickly and Frank and Alice arrived. They sat down on the chairs that surrounded the fire place.

Suddenly a creak of a door from the far wall opened, everyone turned around. A tall boy with brown hair walked in to the room. He was wearing black trousers, a black sweater and Doc Martins, black. He carried a large folder and had a gun holstered to his waist. He shut the door behind him and turned around.

"Oh hello." He said

Lily got up from sitting next to James. The rest followed.

"Hello Ben." Lily said coming towards Ben. She turned around and introduced him to the group.

"Everyone this is Agent Benjamin Croft, he is no longer a field agent but he is one of the top agents on this project." Lily said.

"Hello, it's very nice to meet all of you, as Lily said I am one of the head agents on this project. Please sit, I would like to talk to all of you."

They followed his wish and sat back down. Lily sat next to James and Ben whipped a chair out of thin air and sat down.

"Alright, all of you have been recruited in to MI-5. Within taking this position it is severely critical that no one and I mean no one knows about your status, status meaning who you work for. This is a muggle organization. We do not use magic, only on special occasions. In other words if someone finds out, you can't just put a memory charm on them. You could but in taking the job you are also committing yourself to the use of magic." Ben stated. He put the folder on the table.

"Now all of you will be trained as spies. You will learn how to shoot a gun, self defense and most importantly to not be found. Do all of understand?"

All nodded.

"In this folder is a list of all of your names, where you live, who your families are, and personal information, please check the information so it is truthful." He said handing each of them their own information sheets.

"Um my father's name isn't Michael, its George, his middle name is Michael." Emily said looking up to Ben.

"Oh I apologize. Here let me change that." Ben said and tapped the paper with his wand. The name was immediately changed.

"Are there anymore mistakes?" he asked looking about the group.

There weren't anymore.

"Very well; Mr. Langston who is head of the MI-5 is expecting all of you" Ben said getting up from his seat.

"Lily I brought the car, I can only fit two more people, and can you take yours?" Ben asked.

Lily looked up "Yeah, over the river?"

"Yeah, uh you can decide who you want to take." Ben said.

"We can go with Ben if you want." Alice said Frank offered as well.

"Oh okay we'll meet you there." Lily said. They all traveled through the portal and went outside into the muggle world. Outside parked on the street was a black BMW Ben went around the car and got in. Frank and Alice followed. They soon drove off.

"Lily where's you car?" James asked.

Lily looked around. Next to the portal door was a garage door. Lily pulled out her key fob and pressed a button. Suddenly the garage door lifted and a black Mercedes was revealed.

"Whoa, nice car" Remus said.

"Thanks, c'mon." Lily opened the front door and got in. the rest got in as well (It's a big car) James sat in front with Lily while the others sat in the back.

"Okay everyone buckle up." Lily said buckling her seat belt. The rest followed her actions. Lily turned the ignition on and put the car in drive. She pulled out slowly and made a right turn on the empty street. They drove a little way until they came to a red light where lily could see Ben's car parked. She pulled up beside him. She rolled down the window next to James's while Ben rolled his down.

"Hey Dancer! Get up the back end and around the bend. I'll meet you at the corner." Ben said out the window.

"Right, don't forget to lift up the tail when you reach mid air." Lily said. Ben laughed and rolled his window up.

He looked back to Alice and Frank.

"Hold on were going up fast." He said

Frank took hold of Alice's hand. Ben put his foot to the gas and sped off when they were about forty feet away. Ben pressed a button and the car lifted off the ground and into the night sky.

"Whoa!" James and everyone else exclaimed.

Lily looked to them with a smile "Hold on!" Lily followed suit and put her foot to the gas and full speed. At fifty feet out she shifted the gear to F for fly. The car rose into the air, high. They flew over the Thames River and over the suburbs of London.

"Wow Lily how did you get this to fly?" Sirius asked amazed by the sight of everything.

"A friend helped me out, Arthur Weasely. He's in the order." Lily said.

They flew for an hour more until they landed back down in front of the MI-5 garage, where Lily parked next to Ben. They all got out of the car and made their way upstairs.

Lily pushed for the elevator door. The door slid open where Barney, the elevator man sat.

"Lily, it's good to see you." Barney said with a smile.

"Hello Barney, um these guys are with me, they are meeting Langston." Lily said walking in to the compartment. The group followed.

"The fifth floor, alright." He said. Barney pushed the button and the doors closed. The floor digit rose one . . . two . . . three . . . "

Barney looked up; they had not risen yet to the fourth floor let alone the fifth.

"Hum. . ." Barney said he stood up and looked at the panel of numbers.

"There must some sort of holdup, this will only take a couple seconds Ms." He said to Lily. Lily shuffled slightly to get out of his way while he figured out the problem.

"That's odd" Barney said scratching his head.

"What is?" James asked.

"Nothing seems to be wrong." Barney opened the emergency telephone box and dialed four.

"Yes hello, this is Barney from the Elevators, there seems to be a problem with the shaft could you re boot it, we are stuck on level three heading up to level five, thanks" he set the receiver down.

A couple seconds later the phone rang. He picked it up. He set it back down.

"The just rebooted it, but nothing happened" he said.

"Barney did you take up Ben and two other people?" Lily asked.

"Croft no, why?"

"Croft wasn't here?" Lily asked surprised.

"Maybe he apperated," Emily said.

"No, no one can apperate into MI-5 we have an apperation shield." Lily said.

Suddenly a loud clanking sound came from above. They all looked up.

Suddenly the roof of the compartment came off and Ben appeared.

"Ben?" Lily exclaimed.

"Hello, Barney the elevator shaft is shot, I went to the one on the fourth floor and well I fell through, don't worry your friends are alright, they didn't follow. But something's going on upstairs; no one can get in to headquarters for some reason."

"Where are Frank and Alice?" Emily asked.

"They are on the ground floor. The whole center has been shut down. They think someone is trying to steel the book." Ben said

"I'll try to get the elevator going." With that Ben disappeared. Moments later the Elevator started to run. Ben quickly dropped into the compartment with the others.

"Take you gun out Barney, you too Lily. There might be some one in the clearance room. You all take your wands out."

They all did as was told. The door slid open. In the room stood, four hooded death eaters.

Barney called out to them. "Who the . . ."

Suddenly a purple light was shot at him and he fell to the ground.

Ben shot one of the deatheaters while the group started throwing numerous hexes. A loud voice come on repeating the words "Access denied" for the group was not yet cleared.

Lily ran to the key pad and entered her ID number the doors opened the headquarters had been some what damaged, various people were petrified and or killed. Some were standing with their guns drawn.

"Where's Langston Burns?" Lily quickly asked to the injured agent."

"He was petrified, I regained him. He is in the back." She replied.

James and the rest entered with Ben. Lily found Langston in his office on the phone.

"Lily thank god you're here, where's Ben?"

"Here," Ben said entering the room.

"We brought the recruits, but we arrived and the place was shut down." Ben said.

Outside Alicia and Emily saw Frank and Alice standing by the entrance room with a tall man who had blond hair and a name tag that said Ledford. D.

They ran up to them.

"Are you guys okay?" Emily asked quickly.

"Yeah we're fine. Apparently intruders of some sort entered this place in search of something. But they are gone now." Frank said.

"Excuse me who are you?" Ledford said to the four of them.

"We are the new recruits." Sirius said looking to the man.

"Oh, I'm Damian Ledford, head technician. I apologize for you all having to come at a time like this, we weren't expecting this at all." He said.

Suddenly Lily and Ben came over.

"Is everything alright?" James asked looking to the both of them.

"No the book was taken, not by Riddle but by Rockwell, he's part of the Italian mob." Lily informed.

"OH my gosh,"

"Don't worry I made two copies, one for us as a back up and one for Riddle, but that one has been medaled with, of course." Ledford said.

"Yes good work Ledford," Ben said patting him on the back. Ledford smiled.

Langston came over and introduced himself to the group and informed them that training will start in two days, but it would be starting a Hogwarts and then to MI-5's training camp, it would start at Hogwarts, due to the intrusion that night.

Ben stayed at headquarters for awhile helping out the damage, repairing things with Burns with the use of magic. With in an hour everything was set back to normal and those injured were healed. Lily and the group headed back to her car in the parking lot.

Lily walked along the very few rows of cars and stopped abruptly, as did Remus and Emily.

"What is it?" Alicia asked concerned.

Lily looked around and saw a car in the far corner with a red flash coming from its undercarriage.

"Get down!" Lily exclaimed a huge explosion erupted from the car and Alicia and Sirius were knocked over. James and Remus hit the ground hard. Lily looked about the garage and heard a car screeching towards them at full speed. They all got up and ducked behind cars. Each had their wands in their hands.

A man got out of the car and headed for lily. James went after him and stupefied him. Another man came out and was about to hit him with the grip of his gun but Sirius petrified him. Lily ran towards the car where another man was coming out. She kicked the door in causing him to fall back into the car. A man with drew his gun and shot lily. Lily hit the floor hard. James spun around and saw Lily on the ground. He threw numerous hexes at the men. They managed to get away, those who were not petrified that is. James ran up to Lily. He grabbed her hard pulling her up to him.

"Lily?"

The others came up to her. A few seconds past and lily's eyes suddenly fluttered opened.

She looked up.

"Damn" she muttered. James looked down and filled with joy.

"God. Are you all alright?" she asked using all of her strength to get up. James helped her up. The few men that were left behind. Were still petrified and they could see her waking up, which meant that they knew she hadn't died.

Lily turned to Alice. "Could you perform a memory charm so they don't remember this?" Lily asked Alice nodded and performed the charms.

Lily and the group headed back to the car, where suddenly several agents entered the garage. One of them was Ben.

"What happened?" he asked. With his gun held in his hand at his side.

"Several men came and attacked us, and a car exploded." Frank said.

"Is lily alright?"

"Yes I 'am I was shot, but I'm fine, I was wearing a vest. I need to get these guys back, I'll see you all soon." Lily said lowering herself into her car. She pulled out of the garage with the group and drove off. An hour and a half later they were back at Hogwarts.

They entered the heads common room. Frank and Alice left after lily told them to meet her at six o'clock the next day for training. Remus, Sirius, Alicia and Emily followed suit heading back to their dorms. James helped lily upstairs for she was still in a huge amount of pain from the bullet wound.

James and lily entered her room. James set her on the bed and helped her get dressed. Underneath her clothes laid a thick black vest. James helped her take it off and got her into her PJ's. Lily lay on her bed.

"Are you all right?" James asked sitting next to her.

"I will be, ow." Lily looked down at the massive bruise on her chest. James pulled out his wand and healed it for her. The bruise went away but old bruises flared up due to the fighting. James healed those as well and lay next her. Together the fell asleep in each others arms.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks.

Loudandproud84


	32. Chapter 31: Being made and a new partner

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Note: Sorry this is coming out a bit late. I got a bit busy.

Ch.31: Being made and a new partner

Lily awoke the next morning by herself. She glanced over her shoulder and found James to be nowhere. Lily got out of bed and dressed quickly. Lily went downstairs and found James sitting on the couch.

"Hey lily, how are you?" he asked coming up to her. He kissed her softly on the cheek.

Lily looked up. "Fine, a little tired but, fine."

Lily and James headed downstairs to the great hall. They sat with the rest of the group – not including peter- Lily set her bag down when suddenly it rang, loudly.

Lily looked down and grabbed her phone. She looked down and read K4181. lily looked up.

"is it him?" James asked In a whisper.

Lily didn't answers his question, but answered the phone.

"Hello?" Lily said politely looking up.

"Yes hello Ms. Bernice, how are you?" Voldemort asked.

"I'm doing well, thank you and how about yourself?" Lily said calmly looking around noticing that numerous students were watching her. She looked up to the staff table and realized they all were watching in interest.

"I'm not happy Ms. Bernice." He said roughly.

Lily's expression changed quickly into a concerned expression. James noticed this and began to worry.

"And why is that sir?" Lily asked clicking her watch against her leg.

"Because I believe our little deal was that you take me to the book and you have yet to do so.

"I believe I have we are to leave tomorrow." Lily responded

"Yes that is true but Ms. Evans it appears that the book has been already taken, you see I did some of my own traveling and I found that the book is not where you say it is, so if you would please tell me where it is I would appreciate it. Meet me at the Cyprus in two hours." Voldemort said fiercely.

Lily's eyes widened at the sound of her name. He knew it was her, that she was lying to him.

Suddenly a tall boy with brown hair ran into the great hall at great speed and ran to lily. He took the phone from her and melted it with the heat of his hands. He through the pieces of melted metal to the floor and stomped on it. He looked up at the shocked lily.

"He had you tapped." Was all Ben could spit out.

Lily sighed and looked to the floor.

"He knows doesn't he?" Ben asked. Lily looked up with anger in her eyes.

"Call space man; tell him I have a date with him in two hours." Lily said and stormed out of the great hall in a running pace. Ben cleaned up the mess and left. Everyone in the room was in shock of what happened.

Lily ran up the stairs to her room she ran to her closet and rummaged through her "Spy box" she grabbed her pen, phone, and ID. She ran out of her room and down the stairs where she saw James and the rest of them entering.

"Lily, what happened, what are you doing?" James exclaimed in worry. Lily ran to the portal and opened it. She entered, the rest followed. She ran to the side cabinet where she ket her money, ID's, Out fits . . .etc.

"Lily?" James repeated.

"HE knows about me and my identity. I have to meet him." Lily said crouching down to the bottom of the cabinet where a large box with a padlock sat. she dialed in the numbers and the safe opened. She pulled out several bundles of pound notes and her gun. She closed the door and locked it. She stood up and ran to the wardrobe where she pulled our a black dress.

"Lily you can't go, he will kill you." Remus said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Not if I play the cards right." Lily said brushing past them.

"What?" they all asked.

"Muggle term, look I'll be fine, plus one of you is coming." Lily said deciding at that moment she would be taking one of them.

"Who?"

"You," Lily said pointing to Sirius.

"Me? Why me?" he asked surprised.

Lily looked to him.

"Because you are my new partner and I need backup, so uh . . ." Lily ran back into the room and got a pair of clothes for Sirius.

She came back out.

"Put these on, they'll magically for to your body, hurry up."

"Uh where are we going?" he asked nervously.

"The Cyprus," Lily said.

"Are you bloody crazy they kill people there!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sirius we don't have much time, it takes an hour inorder to get there. I promise you, you will not get hurt."

"Fine, I'll be right back. Sirius went to change in James's room while lilt changed in her room.

They both came back out with in a few minutes.

"Okay ready?"

"Yeah . . ."

"Don't worry this will go quick, um . . ." Lily paused for a moment and pulled out her wand and pointed it at Sirius's head. His hair suddenly turned purple.

"What?"

"For a disguise, c'mon." Lily said and grabbed his hand. She dragged him to the door.

"We'll see you in a bit everyone." Lily said.

"Bye guys." Sirius said nervously as he was lead outside.

PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS, next chapter is coming with in the next day. Please read my other story A Royal Friendship and please review, if you'd like. I'd appreciate it. Thanks once again to all who have been reading and reviewing.

Loudandproud84


	33. Chapter 32: First minor missoion

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ch.33: First minor mission

Sirius and Lily got into her car and drove off to the landing bay. Lily quickly parked and led Sirius to the plane. They boarded and took seats.

"Okay are you alright? I'm sorry I sort of pulled you into this but it's good that you're here, because you are like I said my new partner." Lily said

Sirius turned to her.

"Well I guess so if I'm apart of this now. Why not start by meeting the dark lord?" he said in a nervous tone.

"Don't worry Sirius you wont get hurt. All you have to do is be my partner and wait outside. Here put this in your ear and this on your chest, these will keep us in touch with each other."

"Okay." Sirius said putting the two small objects on

"Okay your code name is, Blue stray. And mine is emerald dancer." Lily informed him.

A half hour passed and another agent came into their part of the plane.

"We over head Evans, they have scouts in the sky what do you want to do?"

Lily looked up. "We will parachute out unless there is another way to land?"

"I'm afraid not, the closest landing bay is twenty miles from here and you are due to see him in ten minutes."

"Alright, we'll parachute." Lily confirmed she got up and ran to the closet where two chutes lay. She grabbed one and she turned to Sirius.

"Okay we are parachuting down together, since you don't know how yet, oh and one more thing you are not to shoot or hit anyone, because you are not yet trained."

"Great," Sirius said.

Lily and Sirius got ready and suited up together. They stood out the plane's side door and dropped.

Lily could here Sirius scream, with in seconds lily released the chute and they were gliding overhead towards the Cyprus where lily could see Voldemort arriving.

"Hold on." Lily said Sirius nodded in response. Lily glided down to where Voldemort was getting out of his car. Lily plopped down to the ground and undid her straps along with Sirius's.

Voldemort turned around.

"Ms. Evans, glad you could make it and who is this fellow?" he asked walking up to them.

"This is my partner, Fredrick Wells." Lily said.

"Right, will you both follow me please?"

Lily nodded to Sirius in to which he should follow with her.

Lily and Sirius were led to the back of the restaurant.

"Well, you have disappointed me Ms. Evans and you thought you had me fooled." Voldemort said sitting down. Sirius sat across from him with lily not saying anything.

"Did I?" Lily said swiftly.

"Yes, as I said earlier the book is gone."

"Yes I am aware of that now and I know who took it, a man named Rockwell, do you know of him?"

Voldemort looked up in surprise that she knew who had taken it.

"Rockwell? Yes I do, when?"

"Last night, you see earlier this year we had put surveillance cameras in the site where the book was, we had motion detectors in there as well. Last night apparently Rockwell managed to get in there. You are probably thinking why didn't I tell you this earlier? Well that is because I didn't find this out until after you called, my associates couldn't get a hold of me due to technological errors, those buggars." Lily explained B-S'ing the whole story on the spot.

Voldemort looked to Sirius.

"And why was it that you could not get a hold of Ms. Evans?" he asked sternly.

Sirius looked up thinking of what to say.

After a moments pause he began.

"Well you see, we do not use magic in the muggle world and neither on missions as you probably know, our lines were shortly cut of power do to natural occurrences." Sirius informed quite promptly.

"_Damn he's good." Lily thought to herself._

"Right, well then answer me this Ms. Evans, why did you claim your name to be Beatrice when it is in fact Evans?" he asked turning to Lily.

"Where did you here my name was Evans?" Lily asked curiously.

"I have my sources."

"Really well your sources are wrong Mr. Riddle, for my name isn't Evans it is Snave, your sources have it backwards."

"Do they?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."

Voldemort clicked his fingers together and his assistant came to his side immediately.

"Yes my lord?" he asked assertly.

"Bring me the file on Ms. Evans." He said.

"Certainly." The man walked away and brought back a thin folder. He handed it to Voldemort.

"Thank you." Voldemort said and motioned him to leave. He opened the folder and handed it to Lily. Lily looked down and saw information that followed her exact family description:

Father: Michael Evans

Mother: Margaret Froman Evans

Sibling: Petunia Evans

Birth date year: 1960, London

Hair color: Red/ auburn

Eye color: Green

Skin color: Pale

Lily began to nod at each fact. Sirius looked onto the sheet he then looked up to Voldemort who was sporting an evil sneer.

"Uh ahem," Lily said looking up to Voldemort. He smile went away quickly.

"This is wrong, you see my father's name it Bernard Snave, my mother is Gale Woods and my sister's name is Rose not petunia and my name is Beatrice named after my grandmother on my fathers side. Go ahead look for you self." Lily pulled out her palm pilot and handed it to Voldemort.

-MI-5-

"Damian get Lily's back up file on her family now!" Ben exclaimed running in to his office. Damian turned around.

He ran to his computer and looked up lily's code name on the data base. Suddenly her whole profile was shown, showing her "family" and job identification.

Voldemort took hold of the palm pilot and pushed the button where lily said it would show her full profile.

He looked down and read

Name: Agent Snave, Beatrice

Birth day: September 24,1960

Current age: 17

Hair color: black

Eye color: Blue

Weight: 105lb.

Height: 5'3"

Level: Level four

ID #: 373627

Family history:

Father: Bernard Angelo Snave

Mother: Gale Amanda Woods Snave

Siblings: Rose Amelia Snave

Voldemort looked up.

"Well I see my sources have made a mistake, I apologize for the confusion. When shall we leave or when will you have the location of Rockwell, I may be able to find him first."

"Good, why don't we meet Tuesday, today is Friday. I will call you once we have found Rockwell, but if you happen to find him Call me immediately and don't do anything with him until I get here or where ever you find him. Do we have a deal?" Lily asked taking her palm pilot back.

"Yes we do. I'll be in touch."

"Very well have a good night sir." Lily said getting up.

Sirius followed her closely to outside. Lily looked around and wrapped her arm around Sirius's and led him to their get away car that was parked two blocks away.

They got in and Lily drove off.

Sirius fell silent.

"Thank you, I didn't think he would ask you anything." Lily said finally after a moments pause.

"Yeah I didn't even know I could come up with something like that so fast." Sirius said surprised at his actions.

"You did good Blue stray." Lily said with a smile.

Sirius turned to her just as she turned the gear shift to F for fly.

"Was that all true?"

he asked

"What?"

"The whole surveillance and motion detectors thing, was it true?"

"Oh no part of t but most of it was false."

"Oh okay, where to now?"

"Home James," Lily said steering to the left.

Sirius gave her a confused look.

"It's a muggle phrase, sorry."

Lily and Sirius made it back to the portal and parked the car in the garage with in three hours. Sirius got out of the car and headed to the door with lily.

They walked in where James, Remus, Alicia and Emily were sitting.

"Hey guys." They both said simultaneously.

Please review! Thanks, more is to come.

Loudandproud84


	34. Chapter 33:Training

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Thanks for all of the reviews!

Ch.33: Training.

Sirius walked through the portal door and found James and everyone else except for peter sitting there, Lily followed soon after putting her gun away. She walked into the room and saw Sirius change his hair and eye colors back to normal.

"How was it?" James asked quickly, getting up as he saw his mate.

Sirius looked to him and wasn't sure what to say. He was still a bit shaky fro actually talking to the dark lord, the one who his parents had sided with, the reason why he left his home to join James's.

"It was good." He responded. James gave him a questioning look. He turned to lily.

She looked up and smiled.

"It was good, we got him off of our trail, and we still have time to get him the bad copy of the book." Lily said pleasingly.

Alicia went over to Sirius and pulled him to the coach, she could tell he had been through a serious encounter. Sirius sat down next to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. Lily sat next to James and Emily next to Remus.

"So Remus, when do you and Emily leave for France?" Lily asked changing subjects.

Remus looked up, as did Emily.

"In a couple of days," They both said.

"Lily when do we start training and what will we be doing for our training?" Alicia asked. Lily looked towards her and smiled.

"Well we start tomorrow at nine o'clock sharp, tomorrow's Saturday which gives us the whole day."

"What are we going to do?" Alicia asked nervously.

"Well first thing we are going to run about two miles around the Forrest, in the safe parts. Then we are going to muscle work out, where its just crunches, stretching and such, then I' am going to teach all of you, including Alice and Frank self defense and combat fighting." Lily said simply.

"Two miles?" Alicia asked a bit surprised for it was only their first day.

"Yes, well we are going to stretch first. Don't worry you'll be fine, you are an avid sportswoman and Emily you dance and I know Frank plays quidditch and Alice is a dancer as well. Plus Remus you dance as well." Lily said turning towards Remus.

"You dance Moony?" James asked surprised.

Remus, blushed a little.

"Uh yeah, a bit,"

"Really what kind, I do Ballet, Jazz and hip-hop?" Emily asked excitedly.

"Oh uh, I do jazz and hip-hop and a little bit of lycith, which is like a werewolf dance, thing its really not that appealing, but I do it for the Moonlight Gentleman." He said.

"No you're in the moonlight gentleman, I'm in Les filles de la lune?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, wow I didn't know you were with them." Remus said.

James looked to Lily and Sirius in confusion.

"What the moonlight Gentleman?" he asked. Remus looked up.

"Oh sorry it's a cappella group but all the members are werewolves. Yeah there from all over the UK and France it really great and Emily is in the Girl version called Les Filles de la lune, which is French for the girls of the moon."

"Oh cool."

"Okay, I think I'm going to head off to bed I'll see you guys in the morning and be sure to wear something light to wear but also warm for training." Lily said. She bid everyone goodnight and went off to bed.

James and everyone else stayed downstairs to talk with Sirius.

"So how was it?" James asked once he heard the click of lily's door.

Sirius looked up.

"It was alright. he almost found out about Lily, but Lily lied and told him all of this false information about her family and her identity, it was actually very believable and she was damn good at it to, lying to him and all. He asked me a question, which I wasn't expecting but I said some muggle slang or rather big muggle words that I didn't really know about what they were exactly but he believed it, thank god." Sirius said.

"Anything else?"

"Well not really, but I was surprised at how calm lily was around him, he was . . . well he was what I expected but he gives you the feel of anticipation. Making you think he's about to do something but doesn't it's nerve raking."

"Well it's a good thing you both didn't get hurt." Alicia said happily."

"Yeah, well I'm tired, it's been a long night, and I'll see you guys in the morning for training." Sirius said and got up. Alicia followed him and Remus and Emily soon followed leaving James sitting by the fire. He looked up at the clock and saw it was twelve thirty. He went up stairs and got into bed.

-Next morning.-

Lily woke up early and got into the shower quickly, she knew today would be an interesting one. It was the first day of a two week training period for her friends and she couldn't wait to get started. Lily went back to her room and got dressed in a pair of black stretchy sweat pants, a stretchy long sleeved black shirt and a black hoody, she wore black and white running shoes, by the time she finished dressing it was eight o'clock. She went down stairs and found the common room empty. Lily decided then it would be a good time to go into her portal and get her training book. Lily grabbed it went back into the room and found James sitting on the couch wearing sweat pants an old t-shirt that said chaser on the back with the number ten on it and tennis shoes.

He looked up and smiled. Lily smiled back and walked over to him.

"Hey good morning, you look ready." Lily said promptly

"Yeah, well you said to be ready." James replied.

"Yup, uh I told Frank and Alice we would meet them downstairs and then we would head outside after a light breakfast." Lily said.

"Okay well let's go."

James took a hold of Lily's hand and grabbed his sweat shirt and they walked out. In the Great hall the rest of the group sat at the middle of the table, all were dressed in running clothes but were dressed warmly.

James and lily sat down next to Remus and Emily.

"So is everyone ready?" She asked brightly.

"Yeah Frank and I were just outside it's really nice, a bit chilly, but then again we are running so it will be nice." Alice said.

The group ate lightly and headed outside. The walked through the forest were a trail was laid on the ground.

"Okay this is our starting point, this trail goes around the school and on to other territories of the forest, we will start here and just to let you know this is not a contest on who can run the fastest, but it is just a run, you can go at you own pace I you'd like but I'd like it if we all could have the same pace relatively so that non of us gets left trailing behind. And also incase you do get lost and off the trail whether it be to go to the bathroom or what not if you get into trouble, just shoot out red sparks from your wand and one of us will go and get you." Lily informed everyone.

"But first we'll stretch for five minutes."

They all stretched and got warmed up. Several minutes later they were running, lily was a good runner as was everyone else to her surprise. They all managed to keep up their speed and pace together.

Lily and James were the ones ahead and they began to talk as they ran.

"So, huh lily how are huh you?" James said between breaths.

"Good, and you?"

"Great, you know, just running next to you and stuff, it's fun."

"That's good, getting tired?" Lily asked looking towards him yet looking back to the front every other second or two.

"Nope, you?"

"No just checking, we've got a ways to go."

"Really?" James asked surprised.

"Yup we still have another mile left." Lily said and turned her body to the back so she was facing the others.

"Hey everyone, how are all of you?"

"Good." They all panted.

"Lily how much further?" Emily asked.

"Just another mile, up a ways, we still have to get back to the starting point."

The running went on for another hour and lily could see everyone was getting tired. Frank had managed to get up to Lily's pace while James went back a ways to run with Sirius and Alice ran with Alicia.

"Hey Frank how are you holding up?"

"Pretty good, I'm used to this actually, I run every morning and night out of habit." Frank said.

"really?"

"Yeah, during the summer I work at a wizarding summer camp for kids and I'm the track coach, we have some muggle sports which I instruct, such as track. It's pretty cool."

"Yeah that's cool."

"Yeah, do you run a lot, cuz you're a pretty good runner."

"Well the job does call for it sometimes and I'm also a dance teacher in the muggle world for part of the summer when I'm not doing work for the firm."

"Oh, cool."

A half hour later they made it back to the starting point and all of them sat down and had a drink of water from their wands. Remus and Emily stretched. James looked over and saw how flexible Remus really was.

"Damn moony, how can you do that?" he asked in amazement. Remus sat on the ground with one leg out and the other tucked in. he leaned forward and put his nose to his knee then down onto the ground. Emily did the same pulling her foot into a flexed position.

"Oh, well I'm just really flexible." He said.

They all stretched and went inside for lunch. They ate quickly. The girls went to their dorms and took showers. While to guys did the same.

They met back at the heads common room where they found the room to be empty with only mats sprawled out on the floor.

Lily and James came down the stairs wearing a new change of clothes.

"What are the mats for Lily?" Alice asked.

"They are for your first self defense class." Lily said.

"Oh." She said nervously.

"Okay why don't all of you sit on the mats while I get something from my portal room?" Lily said. They did as she asked and she went to get each of them a booklet on self defense.

Lily came back out and handed each one of them a booklet. James looked through it curiously.

"Alright the first thing you al must learn is how to avoid situations in which you would need to fight back."

"As a spy you will be taught how to not be caught and how to protect yourselves, meaning how to hide yourselves."

"You will learn useful tactics which will protect you and your fellow peers. In the MI-5 all agents are required to learn self defense. In doing so I will be teaching you how to punch some one correctly, how to throw, kick, disable someone, meaning how to make them physically weak, to do certain moves, defend yourselves in different situations weather that be with magic or not, and to use certain weapons. Do you all understand?"

"Yes," they all said.

"Uh Lily, f I may ask uh what do you mean by making someone physically weak?" frank asked.

"Physically weak, meaning that they are unable to harm you, for instance there are various pressure points on your body at which when pressed can make a person weak, make them fall to the ground in pain."

"Okay so all of you get up and set the booklets aside please today we will be learning how to defand your self if some one is coming at you with a weapon, for our example we will be pretending to use a knife."

"Okay, if some one were coming at you head on with a knife what would you do? Any of you?"

They all looked around in thought.

"Guard yourself?" Alicia asked.

"Yes but how?"

"Would you swat him away?" Sirius asked.

"NO because that could give him time to knock you out, a major part of self defense is thinking fast."

"James please come up here, you will be my example." Lily said. James got up.

"Alright let's say I was attacking James with a knife and I'm here

(standing in front of James) and James is here ( James standing a bit farther away) I have a knife and I'm most likely going to charge at him. So James I'll charge and you do what you think you would do in this type of situation."

James looked at her confused. Lily lunged forward and James leapt back. Lily came out of her lunge and forward on him making James fall.

"Alright, well that was alright but you gave me time to lunge once more causing you to fall which then gives me a chance to kill you." Lily said helping James up.

"What James should have done what a Cross knife hitch which is where the victim crosses his or her arms over the other persons, here hold out your arm I'll demonstrate.

James held out is arm and lily positioned her arms in an X postion over his arm vertically.

"Now you are going to twist your wrists around his/ her arm and twist his arm to the back causing his to lean forward."

Lily did this in slow motion making sure everyone could see. James leaned forward while his arm was behind him and his shoulder was twisted.

"This causes the knife to fall from his hand making his unarmed. You then would kick him in the chest or head causing him to pass out, and giving you a chance to get away."

Lily let go of James and James tried it on her slowly. He had to try several time before he got the arm movements correctly. Lily then got everyone to try the arm movements only slowly. She was happy to see everyone get the move down quickly.

"Alright just to show you how it would look in real time Professor Dumbledore has given me a magical Partner whom I can demonstrate the move on for you all to see. Lily grabbed a purple box off of the table and laid it on the floor. She opened it and a man stood in front of them. Lily walked in front of the man.

"Weapon, Knife." She said. Suddenly the man held a knife in his hands.

Lily got positioned.

"Charge arm outstretched towards me." She said. The man came at her with full force and lily did the movement with ease. She twisted the man's arm causing it to pop and kneed him in his stomach; he fell to the floor while the knife had fallen from his grip and onto the floor.

"Woah" they all said.

Lily turned around and put the magically made up man away into the box.

"It Is much faster in real life than what we are practicing." She said.

For the rest of the day, they all practiced the move and tried some new ones, such as a fan kick and punching, they punched bean bags.

By six o'clock they were all tired. They had all changed and were doing their homework by the fire. The room was set back to normal.

"Alright so tomorrow we will continue." Lily said.

"Okay."

"Will we have training over the break Lily?" Frank asked for it was two weeks till Christmas.

"NO we will get as far as we can next weak then the last weak before the holiday we won't have any training.

For the next three days the group was put through hell with Lily's training along with school work and Order business. Yet all of them were happy to be training. Remus and Emily were to head to France the next day and were a bit nervous. Their mission was to spy on Greyback and get information on his relation with Voldemort.

The evening before their mission to France Emily and Remus sat at the Gryffindor table reading a French newspaper.

More attacks and killings had happened since the outbreak of the wolfethian war.

"So are you nervous about tomorrow?" Emily asked remus in French.

"Oui" he replied.

"J'à" she said.

"Quand partons-nous encore?" (What time are we leaving again?) Remus asked.

"Cinq trente" (Five thirty)

"Ok"

"Vous ne pensez pas qu'ils nous trouveront pour vous faire, I'mean ont-ils déjà attrapé deux étudiants de Davenport et d'un de Levington?" (You don't think they'll find us do you, I mean they have already caught two students from davenport and one from Levington?) Emily asked worried.

"No, because Dumbledore said he wouldn't let them in the castle, the hunters that is."

"Yeah I guess so. Hey when are we going to practice for the talent show you know it coming up right after the holiday?" Emily said

"Oh yeah I forgot, how about this weekend. We still have to choose our song."

"Yeah I know I've been thinking about it, we should do a duet, how about "When somebody loves you?" or "Beauty and the Beast?" Emily asked.

"Sure I doesn't really matter what song we do. You can pick."

"Okay"

Hey please review thanks, I have to cut it short, don't worry another chapter is coming. Thanks

Loudnadproud84


	35. Chapter 34:The Truth Surfaced

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Note: I apologize about how late this update is but I have been a bit sick. Hope you all like it. **_Please Review! Thanks._**

Ch.34: The Truth surfaced

"Remus?"

" . . ."

"Remus?" Emily whispered once more. She stood over her boyfriend's bed and ducked down next to his ear and whispered again.

"Remus," The sandy haired boy's eyes shot open and looked up to the petite faced and brown curly haired girl in front of him and got up.

"Hey what is it?" Remus asked sitting up in bed with a worried tone.

"C'mon, we're leaving, for France. Sparkle the house elf just told me Dumbledore wants us in his office in ten minutes. You need to get ready." She whispered. She stood back as Remus got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Alright, I'll meet you down in five minutes he said as he closed the door to the bathroom. Emily made her way down stairs and waited.

Five minutes passed and Remus came down the stairs and they both headed to Dumbledore's office.

"Twinkie," Emily said. The gargoyles that stood in front of Dumbledore's office moved aside and the rising stair case appeared. They got on and were taken up to the office. The knocked and the door opened slowly by it's self.

Dumbledore sat at his desk with his hands folded together placed on top of the desk.

"Come in" he said calmly and tiredly, for it was four in the morning. Remus and Emily entered.

"Please sit, I need to inform you of a couple of things before you go." He said

Remus and Emily looked up with attention.

"Firstly, I thank you for waking up this early, I didn't think you would have to leave this early, but the meeting that you both are going to, I have heard just an hour ago has been moved, to another part of France and then it will be moved to Germany during mid day."

Remus and Emily nodded in understanding.

"Now as you both know, Greyback will be there along with followers and possibly the dark lord. Your mission is to collect any useful information that they say, and tell when you return. The order has suspicion to believe that Greyback is just in the midst of war with fellow wolf packs but working with the dark lord on other purposes. I would like you to find out those purposes if possible. Do you understand your mission?"

Emily looked up. "How are we getting to Germany from France, sir?" She asked.

"By taking this with you," Dumbledore said pulling out a black shiny pen. He handed it to Emily.

"A Pen sir?" Remus asked confused.

"It is a port key, I know a bit small, but if you hold hands and then click the pen it will transport you to the exact meeting place. Do you have any further questions?"

"No," They both said.

"Good, now follow me." Dumbledore got up and led them to his side room. He opened the door and walked In. Dumbledore walked to the door that was in the room and opened it.

Outside was a cold bare street with lanterns lit. Dumbledore stepped outside. Remus and Emily followed not sure of where they were.

"Alright, you both are standing on Preston Street, Paris, France. Now you got about four blacks up that way (Pointing to the left up the street) you will find Le Tigre Rouge, a club where the meeting is being held. I leave it to you. If anything goes wrong click this button on the watch. (He hands Remus a watch) it will aperate you back to Hogwarts, to my office. Good night." Dumbledore walked back into the room and was gone. Remus turned to Emily.

"Ready?" She asked nervously

"Yeah, are you?"

"I think so."

Remus took her hand and started walked up the street. It took them fifteen minutes to reach the "Red Tiger" club.

Remus opened the door and Emily followed behind inside. They looked around and didn't see anyone. Remus led Emily to a table and they sat down waiting for anyone suspicious looking to appear.

-Hogwarts-

"Good morning lily," a bright eyed James Potter said to his very lovely looking girl friend that came down the stairs fully dressed for school.

"Hello, how are you?" she asked kissing his gently on the cheek.

"Good and you?"

"I'm good."

"Well we should head to breakfast before it gets late." He said. Lily agreed and they headed to the great hall.

The group still wasn't on speaking terms with peter and they didn't bother, James felt a bit guilty of not trying to patch things up, but then again he didn't see peter trying to do anything to help the situation, so he let it go.

"Hey guys have you seen moony or Emily?" Sirius asked as Lily and James sat down.

James and lily looked to each other and shook their heads.

"That's odd, I woke up this morning and Emily wasn't in bed, then Sirius said Remus wasn't in bed either. I checked her other room as did Sirius with the tree, but they weren't there." Alicia said.

"That is weird." James said.

"When are they supposed to leave for France?" Sirius asked.

"Oh duh, that's where they are, they left this morning I remember now that Emily said she would be leaving early today." Lily said just as the memory popped in her mind.

The others sighed with relief. They ate breakfast and headed to their first class.

-France-

Two booths back a group of men sat together talking quietly, Remus and Emily being Werewolves were able to hear every word they were saying even thought they were a ways down from their table.

"How many more do we need?" one of the men asked.

"As many as we can, including Rub breeds, you know how I want them back." The other man said. He was the "leader" of the group, Greyback.

"But sir what about the book, you said that we would have it by now, you said that it would make it easier to round up the Rub Breeds and make us a stronger force."

"I know that, He says he has been lagging behind on getting the book apparently he is in the process of obtaining it, but I think he is fooling us, that's why we need to start plan B."

"What's Plan B sir?" Greyback turned to his followers.

"I'm not quite sure yet, but I will have a plan. Perhaps threatening him with something could quicken the process."

"Like what?"

"What did you say that boy's name was who he's looking for?" he asked quickly thinking of an idea.

"Potter, James Potter. Why?"

"Perhaps we can get Potter before him and dare I say it but I think he would be very jealous and angry that we got him before he did and why not we have a way of getting him, right?"

"What way is that?" They all asked confused. Grey back rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"We have two fellow werewolves at his school. Lupin and Templeton, so when the hunters get them they can retrieve Potter as well and we can you Potter as a way to get the book of Vlasco from Voldemort. You know very well that he would want to kill Potter than have the book, so why not use him for it?"

The followers smiled with agreement and understanding.

"But sir, why do we need Lupin and Templeton, I thought you said you didn't need them anymore?" One of them said speaking over the group.

Greyback looked up.

"Because how else are we going to get Potter, plus if he doesn't want to cooperate we can use one of them to make him cooperate." He said evilly.

Emily's eyes widened as she heard this. Remus looked up suddenly the group of men behind them got up and stormed out of the place.

Remus and Emily moved their heads so that they couldn't be seen. Once they were sure they had left Remus took out the pen and they apperated to Germany.

-Hogwarts-

"So when are they coming back?" James asked loudly. They all were sitting around the common room doing homework. Lily got up from the seat and walked over to the book shelf. She grabbed her Business text book and flipped through it.

"I don't know," She said as she walked back to her seat.

"What are you working on Lily?" Alicia asked

"Business paper, it's due tomorrow before the holiday starts and I'm almost done, I'm just checking something." Lily said. She had found the page and nodded cheerfully that her facts were right.

"Man I can't wait till Friday!" Sirius exclaimed

"Yeah me too I can't wait till Christmas." Alicia said.

"But Lily, don't forget about our plans with Emily." Alicia reminded lily. Lily nodded in response as she walked up to put the book back.

"What plans are those?" Sirius asked.

"Oh nothing just girl stuff," she said.

"Alicia I think its okay if you tell them, I mean I doubt they would tell anyone." Lily said coming over to James and sitting next to him.

"Yeah, you can tell us." James said pulling lily into a hug.

"Okay well you both have to promise us that you will not tell anyone, no one!"

"Okay" they both said.

"Okay, well we started this a long time ago, because we wanted to be one and now that we know Emily's secret, which I still can't believe she didn't tell us about, which would make things a bit easier for her is this holiday we are going to test our long hard work of becoming animagi." Alicia said.

James and Sirius froze and looked at each other.

"Look I know there is a major chance we could go to Azkaban but we did it's not just for Emily but for other reasons, such as a way to help each other." Lily quickly said stating her point of view of becoming animagus.

There was a long pause.

"Are you angry?'" Alicia asked

"What no, of course not, it's just that uh, well . . ."

"We're animagus." James said.

"What?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yeah we became it in our fifth year because of Moony, that's why we have nick names." Sirius explained.

"Really we have nicknames, well sort of." Lily said.

"What are they?" James asked.

"Well mine is Tiger-lily, Alicia's is Tabby she's a cat, and Emily is also becoming animagi is going to become a Bird so her name is Luna, I know it doesn't go with bird but it means moon in Spanish, don't ask, it's just a name." Lily explained.

"Well I'm Padfoot because I'm a dog; James is a Stag so his is Prongs and Peter . . . is Wormtail because he's a rat." Sirius said.

"Have you talked to him yet?" Lily asked.

"No, why should we?" Sirius asked

"Because he's your friend,"

"Not anymore, he was our friend; hence the strength on the word was when I say said it." Sirius corrected.

"Just because he made a stupid mistake, you're not going to talk to him anymore? What if they made him do it out of his own will?" Alicia asked angrily.

"He already betrayed us that morning in the great hall. We never said anything that would make him got to the Slytherins." Sirius said

"Well, true he made a stupid mistake to do that but he is still your friend talk to him." Lily said looking to James, for he hadn't said anything yet.

"Fine we'll talk to him, tomorrow though I want to wait for Remus to come." He said.

-Germany-

Remus and Emily entered the place where the meeting was starting. They sat down a ways a way from the group where they could see Voldemort sitting with them with his followers.

"I'm glad you could come. Fenrir." Voldemort said shaking his hand and gesturing him to sit.

"Thank you; have got the book yet like we agreed?"

Voldemort looked up.

"I'm afraid there has been a delay, an associate of mine is behind on a couple of things . . . "

"What associate and what things would those be?" Greyback asked.

"He has gone on a leave of absence for another order of mine and the book is in detailing right now."

"Who is this person, your associate you are talking of and what detailing is the book having?"

"That is none of your concern who my associate it is. The book is going through clearance; it is a highly dangerous book that can be caught through muggle territories. I promise you I will have the book with in days, besides our deal was for you to borrow it for the attack, not own it, for I have complete ownership of it."

"Yes the attack the attack can not be completed over the holiday if I don't have it with in the next week. But of course I can always help the process along in a certain way."

"And what way would that be Fenrir?"

"I understand you are looking for Potter, right?"

"I am,"

"Well here's the deal, if you don't get me the book by Thursday and today is Sunday, I will kill Potter, and don't think I won't."

"That's not part of the deal, you know why I need him, I'll get you the book, just don't kill Potter, he's mine."

"Well get me the book on time and maybe I'll reconsider." Greyback said and got up.

"Allons," (Let us go) He said to his followers. They left the café with Voldemort staring after them. Voldemort turned to his followers.

"Get my Cell phone now." He said.

He took the phone and dialed several numbers.

-Hogwarts-

Lily and the group got back from their last class of the day and sat in the common room lily set her bag down and took out her books. Just then her phone rang. The others froze and looked to lily.

Lily grabbed her phone and saw it was Voldemort.

"Hello," She said calmly.

"Snave, meet me at the Cyprus in one hour come alone." He said and hung up abruptly.

Lily set the phone down and looked up.

-Germany-

"Let's go," Voldemort said

"Where to My Lord?" one of his followers asked

"The Cyprus,"

They left and Remus looked to Emily.

"So they made a deal with each other on that book lily is getting for him." Emily said.

"Yeah and Greyback is going to get James if he doesn't follow through,"

"Yeah and Voldemort is planning to use him for something, But what?"

"I don't know, but we should get back to Dumbledore and before lily leaves."

"Right," Emily agreed. She took Remus's hand and he pressed the button on the watch. Minutes later they were back in Dumbledore's office.

"Mr. Lupin, Ms. Templeton. Good to see you, what have you found?" Dumbledore asked coming down the stairs from his sleeping quarters.

"Sir we need to talk to Lily, she's meeting Voldemort in one hour, but we've found some information concerning the book; that she needs to know about." Remus said.

"Certainly, Professor Field please go to the painting of Elizabeth of Mark in the heads room please get Ms. Evans, Ms. Kingston, Mr. Black and Mr. Potter in here immediately." He said turning to the far wall where a painting hung of the late professor.

The man in the picture vanished then re appeared.

"They're on their way sir." He informed.

They waited and minutes later they all entered.

"Yes thank you for coming so quickly." Dumbledore said.

"I have been informed that you are n your way to see him now?" He asked Lily. She nodded.

"Well Mr. Lupin and Ms. Templeton have some information for you all. Please go on." He said.

"Okay well in France Emily and me over heard Greyback talking of his dealings with Voldemort . . ."

"Dealings?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yes dealings. Apparently Voldemort has promised his usage of the book of Vlasco which he is planning to use in an attack. But apparently Voldemort has been lacking in his end of the bargain. Grey back has threatened Voldemort though so we think he is calling you because he needs the book very soon." Emily said.

"What is he threatening him with?" Dumbledore asked.

Emily looked to Remus nervously.

"He's using James," Remus said.

"But from what Voldemort said he needs James for something and won't dare let Greyback kill him, so he most likely needs the book in order to keep James alive."

"Great." James said rolling his eyes.

PLEASE REVIEW. It would make my day!

Thanks

Loudandproud84


	36. Chapter 35: Another Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, sadly

Ch. 35: Another visit

"I'm glad you could come on short notice, now I need to talk to you about the wear bouts of Rockwell, Monroe's right hand man." Voldemort said as Lily sat down in front of him. They sat in the back of the Cyprus as usual and the dealings Remus and Emily had informed her of were still buzzing through her mind.

"Yes, well we have not found him yet, we are doing our best. Have you been successful in finding him?"

"No, but I have a feeling he is still in England. I have sent several of my followers to find him. The book is in dire need right now, as you may understand."

"I see, and what do you plan to do with the book once you have it?"

"I plan to . . . that's none of your concern at the moment, your concern is to find Rockwell and retrieve the book."

"Yes well, I'll be in touch with you once I find out where Rockwell is. I believe Monroe is away in Austria right now so he may be there, I'll have my people go there." Lily said and started to get up.

"Yes this Monroe fellow, he gets around for business." Voldemort said and Lily left.

Lily traveled back to MI-5 where she needed to talk to Ben and Ledford.

MI-5

"Hey lily, how are you?" Ledford asked as Lily walked through the head quarters.

"Good, look I need to talk to you, about the book, do you have a sec?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Well as you know Rockwell has taken it, did you happen to put a tracking device on it in case something like this would happen?"

"No I didn't, but we have the other copy, you see I made two other copies, that Velocian potion you gave me was enough to make two so I have a good version and a bad version for Voldemort, but we need to get the other one back, because if Voldemort has that copy or even Monroe or Rockwell that will be very bad."

"I thought you only made one copy, the bad copy?"

"I did but then I remembered I made a good copy but I stored it in the vault after I duplicated it, I forgot I had done that."

Lily swelled up with happiness.

"Thank you Damian!" she said pulling him into a big hug.

"Well it was nothing, really. But we need to find him, Rockwell that is."

"Yes and I know from Langston that Monroe is in Austria, perhaps he could be there."

"We already have a team out there actually."

"Oh okay good. Well I'll see you tomorrow or in a couple of days. Do you happen to know where Croft is?" is he here?"

"Yeah he should be in his office."

"Okay thanks, bye."

"Bye lily," Ledford said with a wave.

Croft's office

"Hey Ben, how are you, good?"

"Lily! Yes I'm doing fine and you?"

"Good, um I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure what is it?"

"It's about your parents." Lily said timidly

Ben looked down.

"Oh what would you like to know?" he asked in a low tone.

"Well, when you told me what you did, why didn't you just tell me the truth and why did you come to Hogwarts to tell me that. I went back to Langston to ask him why, and then he said it was all a mistake in the accusations against you. Did Langston know you had put them into hiding, or that you were the one who killed them?"

Ben looked up

"Well, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to worry you, because I know who you were when you thought your parents knew your status. Langston did know that my parents knew and he helped me put them into hiding, but when the upper officials found out about their knowledge of my status, our cover was blown and in order for me and Langston to keep our jobs we played it off as if I had told them, I then told them I would do the deed of termination to prove my loyalty and to save Langston's job."

"Oh I see well thank you for telling me, will you be coming to Hogwarts soon for the rest of the training?"

"Yeah, I'm coming after the first of the year."

"Good, I'll see you then." Lily said and began to walk out.

"Yeah, uh hey lily?" Ben asked

"Yes?"

"How's James and your friends, I heard your new partner is Black, Sirius Black how's he working out?"

"He's good, fast thinker which is good."

"Yeah that is good. Ben said.

Lily left MI-5 and headed back to school. An hour later she was in the common room where the others greeted her.

"How was it?" James asked.

"It was good, but we need to find Rockwell soon."

"Yeah we do, definitely." James said seriously for his life was on the line.

"Well tomorrow we start our Winter break." Emily said brightly.

"Yeah, what are you guys doing for the holiday?" Lily asked everyone.

"Well, I'm staying here for the holiday with Remus." Emily said smiling towards Remus, he smiled back.

"We're staying to," Sirius said pointing to him self and Alicia."

"Yeah, uh since my parents are in hiding, they ordered me to stay here for the winter break, are you going back home?" James asked.

"Only for a couple of days, I need to do some family things and then I'll be back by Monday." Lily said.

"Oh would you like me to go with you, I mean do you need any help with anything?"

"Uh, no I think I'll be fine. But I do need to go pack and over night bag; I'll see you in the morning." Lily said and headed upstairs.

Please Review, I know it's short, but another chapter is coming!

Loudandproud84


	37. Chapter 36: Thrown out

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize

Ch.36: Thrown out

"Good morning, are you ready?" James asked as lily came down the stairs dressed in a pair of jeans a white sweater and a jean jacket, carrying her small tote.

"Yeah I think so, I'll be back by Monday afternoon, and I'll see you later." Lily said and kissed James good bye. She left the dorm and said good bye to her friends in Gryffindor tower and then headed off to Hogsmead Station.

The train ride was long but lily did some of her homework on the way, so she would be free of all homework for the holiday. At around five o'clock she arrived in London, her parents had told her they wouldn't be able to pick her up due to their hectic shifts at the hospitals, her father was chief Surgeon at the Oxford Hospital center for Oxford University, he mother is an ER attending also at Oxford University. Bother her parents are professors there. Her family lived in Oxfordshire

Lily got off the train and took a bus back home. She walked in and no one was home. She figured Petunia was off with her fiancé Vernon, a man which she hated completely. Lily set her things down upstairs and took the car, her sister's car, an old Volks wagon Bug, Black and drove down to the hospital.

Lily walked into the doors and was met by three screaming kids with a mother whom looked over stressed. Lily managed to get her way to the front desk where a young woman greeted her.

"Hello miss, what is you name and problem?" she asked with an annoyed voice. Lily figured she had been asking that question all day.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans I'm here to speak with both Doctor Linda Wright and Dr. Robert Evans, are they available?" she asked. Linda Wright was her mother; she went by her maiden name for her patients.

"Just a moment I'll page them."

"Alright, thank you. Lily walked around a bit and looked at all of the muggles, it was a long time since she had actually been in the muggle world, besides from the missions she goes on.

Ten minutes later lily saw a tall handsome man, wearing blue scrubs and wrenching off elastic gloves that were covered with blood. Lily frowned at the sight. The man had dark brown hair with a little gray at the root and fairly toned body. He came up to her.

"Hello sweet heart, how are you?" he asked in a tired tone."

"Good, how are you, you look tired is everything alright?"

"Well I just lost a patient, a fairly young man of his early thirties, died of a gun shot wound up in OR, sadly."

"Oh I'm sorry, what happened . . .?"

"Hello love, how are you?" Said a tall woman with vibrant red hair and bright blue eyes suddenly coming up to them.

"Hi mum, good, dad was just telling me about one of his patients."

"Oh well why don't we go to the cafeteria and talk, it's much too noisy here." Her mother suggested. The three of them made their way upstairs and into the cafeteria. They found a small table and continued to talk.

"Well, he was an off guard policeman and was shot while trying to stop a gang fight in the dodgy part of London."

"Oh that's too bad." Lily said taking a sip of her soda that she had gotten.

"So Lily, tell us about Hogwarts, anything new happening we should know about?"

"Uh, well we are having this talent show thing once the break is over and the New Year starts, I'm singing with James, whose head boy." Lily informed.

"That's nice." Robert said.

"Is there anyone in particular right now that you'd like to mention to us?" Her mother asked with a wink.

"Ha well there is James, James Potter, were dating, he's really nice and really great to be with."

"Perhaps we should meet him, how long have you been with him?" he mother asked excitedly.

"About two months, but we didn't really do anything for our anniversary because school was getting busy and we had other activities, but we're going to do something once I get back to school for the holiday."

"That's nice, you know lily we just wanted to say how proud we are of you, with you becoming head Girl and finishing college and now you are at Brighton University, which we got a letter from, they are your grades for this semester, they are at home. We haven't seen them, but we know you did well. Also because we missed your birthday due to school we are going out tonight to celebrate by taking you to see the London Ballet's performance of the Nutcracker!" her dad exclaimed.

"You both have the night off?" Lily asked surprised.

"Yup, we got our rounds covered by other doctors." Linda said.

"Great, where are we going for dinner?"

"It's up to you, it's your birthday. Oh but unfortunately Petunia can't come, she is having dinner with the Dursley's tonight, is that alright?"

"Yeah it's fine." Lily said happily.

Soon lily's parents had to get back to work and Lily need to get back home and choose a place to go for dinner and what to wear.

Lily drove back home and searched through her closet for something to wear. She pulled out many pieces and finally found the perfect outfit. She pulled out a black Sophia short silk dress (A/N: J Crew- American company, love their clothes) and a matching pair of high heeled shoes. Lily looked through the yellow pages and found her favorite Italian restaurant, Poca bellezza (Little Beauty). Lily finished her homework during the rest of the evening until it was time to get ready for the show. Lily took a shower and did her hair up nice and put her dress on. Her parents had arrived and were also getting ready.

"C'mon Robert we'll be late if we don't leave now!" Linda called up the stairs to her husband who was getting ready.

"Alright I'm here, I'm ready, don't worry. Where's Lily?"

"Right here dad." Lily said putting on her pea coat and closing her purse, in which she had put her wand and small hand gun into.

"Alright everyone ready?" he asked.

"Yes." Lily and her mother chanted. They went out the door and drove the two hour drive into London. Once at the theater they got their seats and the show began. Lily loved the Nutcracker, it was her favorite ballet.

After the show she and her parents went to Poca Bellezza, where they had a nice meal. After the meal. Lily's father and mother went to get the car from the parking garage, while Lily went to the bathroom she had heard a loud bang and the room had shaken a little, she figured something had gone wrong in the kitchen. When lily was done she walked out side into the sitting area and saw nothing. Then she saw several people run outside frantically. Lily followed them and once outside saw the street lined with people, lily managed to passed through the mob and see what had happened. There in the street was a black Mercedes Benz E 500 up in flames and torn apart. Lily looked saw the license plate had been blown off and she ran towards it. The plate read "DCTRZ79" Lily's eyes widened at the plate. It was her father's car. Lily then pulled out her wand and magically spurt water out of it.

"Call an ambulance now!" she exclaimed frantically as tears began to fall from her eyes.

With in ten minutes the ambulances had arrived. They managed with lily's help to put out the flames. Lily had stopped spurting water do to people looking in confusion of how she was doing that. Lily so overwhelmed with emotion and shock collapsed on to the pavement. Several people and EMS personnel helped her into the ambulance and took her to the hospital.

Lily opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital bed in the London city hospital. She looked around frantically as she remembered what happened. Suddenly a doctor and nurse entered the room.

"Ms. Evans you are awake." Said the doctor solemnly.

"Yes, yes I am where are my parents, the explosion are they alright?" she asked feverishly.

"Ms. Evans, some policemen are here to ask you a few questions." He said.

"No where are my parents?" Lily demanded.

"Ma'am I'm sorry, but your parents are dead, they were non recoverable. I'm sorry; my deepest sympathies go to you and your sister." He said then turning to the door motioning for the nurse to let them in. two men came in wearing long coats and hats. Lily felt tear prickle the back of her eyes. She couldn't believe it her parents were gone, and were never coming back. Lily began to cry out loud as the men entered

"Good evening ma'am, my name is Sergeant Wilkins and this is Sergeant Dillmont, we would like to ask you a few questions about tonight's events. We first are sorry to hear of your loss." Wilkins said sympathetically.

Lily continued to cry.

"We believe that your parents were killed, by a bomb detonator that was found on your car's undercarriage. It was found in the wreckage. Ms. Evans do you know of anyone who could have done this, perhaps someone your father or mother knew?" Dillmont asked quietly.

"n-n-n-no, sir" Lily croaked. She began to cry harder. Lily thought for a moment of who could have done this.

"Could it have been MI-5, Voldemort, no not him he doesn't know how to use muggle devices." She thought.

"Ma'am?"

"Perhaps Rockwell or Monroe?" she thought ignoring the detective.

"Ma'am is there anyone we can call for you, relatives?"

Lily looked up and remembered about Petunia.

"P-P- Petunia, my sister, she is having dinner with her fiancé's parents, 8 Carraway Drive, London. The number is 2 3 7-29071." She said.

The next day Lily was discharged from the hospital and Petunia came to get her. They did not speak one word to each other the whole ride. They rode along the country side for a good two hours in silent.

"Where are we going?" Lily asked.

"To get mum and dad's things out of the country house." Petunia said flatly. Ten minutes later the drove into the drive of their country house. They walked up the front steps and entered the house. Things were covered with sheets and dust.

"Petunia why are we doing this now . . ." lily began, for it was only a day after they were killed

"Because, this house is no longer any use to us. I'm moving out in a month and you will be in school until June, Mum and dad only left us 1000 pounds each in savings, which means you'll have to leave Brighton at the end of the year, you won't be returning, we can't afford it anymore." Petunia said bitterly. Lily filled with anger and sadness. She felt guilty of her parent's death. She knew it wasn't petunia's fault but hers, she didn't know who put the bomb under the car or why, but she knew it must have had to do something with MI-5, that was the only possibility.

"Where am I to stay for the summer?" Lily asked.

Petunia turned sharply to her sister, throwing down the sheets she was holding.

"Not with me that's for sure, I don't want to get my self killed."

"What is that supposed to mean!" Lily cried out in anger.

"Oh bull shit lily like you didn't have anything to do with this; I bet this was a result from you freakish little friends and their stupid ways." Petunia cried out.

"Don't you ever . . ."

"Don't I ever what Lily, talk about your stupid friends in a negative way, they're freaks lily and you as well, the lot of you. Ever since you became a bloody witch you have brought nothing but bad fortune. For example, you making us move around so you can go to Bright on and Hogwarts, two when you got that damned letter from that shitty- ass school you go to and three when your stupid school supplies nearly got us into financial debt! . . ."

Before Petunia could go any further Lily slapped her sister across the face.

"I 'am not a freak Petunia, and don't you dare blame this on me, it was a freak accident . . ."

"Yeah hence the word FREAK! this wasn't some ordinary accident Lily, I'm not stupid I know what's been going on in the world you live in. About Voldemot or what ever the hell his name is, I know you're afraid of him all you freaks are, and those attacks in London aren't from people like me they are from people like you, you lot terrorizing the London streets. It's disgraceful." Petunia sneered.

"It is, your right, Petunia then you know why I've moved the family, not because of the schools, but because of Voldemort, he hates people like me, I'm known to be a Mudblood, which is a racial slur, he hates people like me and wants to kill them, that's why I moved the family, to get away from him." Lily lied.

"I don't want to hear it. All I know is that mum and dad are dead and there's nothing that can bring them back and that I never want to see you again! You are not welcome in my home with Vernon, never. So pack up your things because you are leaving for good, and I mean it lily." Petunia said seriously.

"Petunia where am I to go for the sum . . ." in a trembling voice, lily began

"I don't know, I don't care just find a place, your of age aren't you, in the wizarding world, right?" find a place to live. I want you out of the house by tomorrow." Petunia finished and continued packing up old photographs and things around the house.

That night Lily packed up her things and emptied her room. She never thought it would happen like this. She figured her parents would die of old age, they were fresh and vibrant in their careers for being only forty three, they were very successful as professors of medicine, lily didn't even know about the school supplies issue petunia had mentioned, she figured she had made that up, for lily had never noticed a money issue in her family. Lily looked around her bare room, the walls were blank of all of the posters of dancers and Hogwarts memorabilia she had, her desk was a clean slate and her bed stripped. Petunia was downstairs waiting for her. She was taking her to her portal.

Lily came down the stairs.

"I'll call you once funeral arrangements have been set." Petunia said. Not looking at her sister

Lily looked up to her sister.

"Petunia, I'm sorry things turned out this way, gosh will you just look at me! . . . I hope in the future we can piece back our relationship together so we can have a peaceful one in the future. I know since I have become a witch you have hated it, I'm sorry you have felt that way, but there is nothing that will change that fact, I am who I am take it or leave it." Lily said as this probably was going to be the last time she would ever speak to her sister. Lily walked out to the car and got in. Petunia stood their puzzled by her sister's remarks and soon got into the car. She drove to 23rd street three blocks away from Kings Cross station. Lily got out and got her luggage out of the trunk. She then bent down into the window.

"Good bye Petunia, I wish you luck with your marriage and a happy life." With that petunia didn't say a word and drove off.

Lily turned around and muttered "Figures" under her breath she then took out her wand and levitated her luggage into the portal. She stored it into her storage room and then walked out. In the common room sat James with the rest of the group, talking. Lily still teary eyed and blotchy from her tears cleaned herself up and ten walked in.

James looked up and saw Lily, whom he could see she had been crying. He got up, as did everyone else.

"Lily what's the matter?" eh asked coming towards her.

Lily couldn't hold it any longer. She broke down in James's chest sobbing.

James gripped her tight not letting her go, she cried in his chest for a long time before she spoke.

"Lily?" Remus asked. They all were surrounding James and lily with concerned looks upon their faces.

Lily then looked up and sniffled.

"They're dead." She whispered and once again began to sob even harder.

"Who, whose dead?" James asked quickly.

Lily looked up once more.

"M-m-my parents, there was an expl- pl-pl-plosion; they're d-d-dead James." Lily said stumbling on her words.

James led her to the couch and sat her down.

"I'm so sorry lily," he said pulling her into a tight hug.

"What happened?" Alicia asked

Lily wiped her eyes and looked up.

"We had finished our meal at Poca Bellezza and I was in the bathroom, mum and dad went to get the car, as I was washing my hands I heard this loud commotion and the room shook a bit, I figured it was from the kitchen, perhaps someone had fiddled with the ovens or something, I- I – walked out and saw people running outside, I f-f-followed. When I got out side I saw a mob of people lining the street. I pushed my way through and saw that a car was on fired, it had exploded. I saw the license plate on the ground a few feet away, I ran to it and it was twisted up and said, D-C-T-R-Z-7-9, it was my father's license plate."

"Oh Lily, I'm sorry." They all said.

"I need to talk to Langston; I have a feeling this had to do with MI-5." Lily said getting up.

"No," Emily protested you are going to bed, you need rest; you can talk to him in the morning."

"O-o-ok," Lily said. Lily sat back on the sofa and closed her eyes. Her confrontation with Petunia had worn her out, she was exhausted. She soon fell asleep on the couch and James lifted her up and took her up stairs to her room. He came back down and they all sat in silence.

"Do you think it was him?" Sirius said finally breaking the cold silence.

"Who, Voldemort?" James asked looking up to Sirius.

"Yeah,"

"I don't know, we'll see." With that they all went to bed with the thought of lily on their minds.

**Please Review**. Thanks to all of those who have reviewed and who have read! I appreciate it, really.

Loudandproud84


	38. Chapter 37:Not so great break and a new

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ch.37: Not so great break and a new job

Lily awoke the next morning with the thought of her parents on her mind. She couldn't believe they were dead. She knew there was always a chance of them being killed do to her job, but she never thought it would happen. Just the year before she had moved her parents into a new house because of MI-5 it wasn't because of the threat of Voldemort, which lily had told Petunia; it was her job.

Lily got up slowly and walked to the bathroom, she got cleaned up and dressed and went back to her room. She didn't feel like doing her homework, which she usually did the first day of break, she was too depressed and curious of how the accident happened. Lily went downstairs to see the others. They all were sitting in the common room talking quietly. James looked up to see Lily.

"Hey Lily, how are you?" he asked gently. Lily walked over and sat down next to him.

"I'm okay; just . . . just shocked; that's all."

"Everything will be okay," James said reassuringly, pulling lily into a hug.

"Thanks."

"How's your sister taking al of this?" Remus asked

Lily looked over and anger filled her mind.

"Huh, don't get me started with her. I'm officially cut off from her, She's leaving the country with Vernon and never wants to see me again, but I don't care, once the funeral is over, I'm never speaking to her again." Lily said forcefully.

"Well lily you can always stay with me and Emily, we're getting an apartment once we're out of here." Alicia said warmly.

Lily smiled softly and said thank you.

"Well I better go to MI-5 and see how all of this happened." Lily said gloomily. She got up and headed to the portal.

"Do you want one of us to go with you?" James asked.

Lily thought for a moment.

"Yeah, do you mind?" She asked James.

"Not at all," He said and followed her out.

"We'll see you later, Bye," lily said and James and her left.

The others went down to breakfast then went outside to chill.

Lily and James entered the muggle world and Lily got into her car. James followed but was stopped abruptly for he saw something large covered up that was sitting in the corner.

"Lily?" he asked.

"Yeah?" She said popping out of the car and looking over the top to James.

"What's that over there?" he asked pointing to the large object.

Lily smiled. "Oh that's my gift for Sirius, for Christmas." She said and went back into the car.

"Oh well what is it, I won't tell." James said as he sat down and buckled up.

"Oh no I'm not telling, you'll have to see for you self on Thursday morning." Lily said. She opened the garage door and drove out. About a half hour later they arrived at MI-5 and Lily and James entered.

"Burns where's Langston?" Lily asked and she walked through the main office.

"He's in the back," she responded. Lily then went to the back of the office where Langston's office was located. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," A man's voice said. Lily opened the door and there sat Langston, he looked stressed out and tired in lily's opinion. The man looked up and greeted them.

"Hello lily, how are you?" he asked gently. Lily sat down in front of him and James sat beside her.

"I could be better, and I think you know why I'm here." Lily said calmly.

"Yes, about your parents. I'm sorry to hear what happened, my deepest sympathy goes to you and your sister." He said kindly. Lily knew he was sincere, but still had a feeling that MI-5 was a part of the attack.

"I imagine you'd like to know who has done this." Langston went on.

"Yes I would, who was it?" Lily said.

"Rockwell, Monroe's associate. You see Lily; you have become a major target to Voldemort do to your relation with James. You know very well that he is on the hunt for him according to what Grey back has said, yes Dumbledore informed me of the Order's mission. He has also promised the book to Greyback for another attack, which unfortunately we do not know when it will take place. Your parents were killed in hopes that it would show you just how dangerous Monroe is and how he is willing to do anything in order to get the book from Voldemort."

"But I thought Voldemort was giving it to Greyback?" James asked.

"Yes he is but, Greyback is then giving it to Monroe, who plans to use it in the muggle world, hence terrorizing both worlds."

Lily looked to James in worry.

"Lily, I understand if, you'd like to take some time off . . ." Langston began once more.

"No, I'm fine, I will continue to work. Thank you Langston."

"You're welcome. Good bye," he said

James and Lily left and headed back to the school

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

-Hogwarts- during the time when Lily and James are at MI-5-

"It's a bit too cold, can we go inside?" Alicia asked. They all were sitting by the frozen lake thinking.

"Yeah, sure it is a bit chilly." Sirius said. The four of them walked back to the school and put their things away in their rooms. They then went to the head's common room to see if lily and James were back yet.

"Quidditch," Sirius said and the door opened to the common room. They entered and found that they weren't there.

The window was open and blowing cold air into the room. Alicia walked over tot the sill and closed it. Sirius sat down on the couch, as did Emily. Remus went over to the book shelf, Lily's bookshelf to find a book to read while they waited. Remus walked over to the bookshelf next to the desk and something caught his eye. On the desk laid a sleek black envelope with the lettering "Potter" Remus's eyes widened.

"Oh my god," he said, reaching for the letter.

"What is it moony?" Sirius said looking over to where he was standing.

Remus didn't say anything, but just stared at the envelope.

"Remus what is it?" Emily asked with concern. Remus came back to his senses and held up the letter and turned around to show them.

"Oh my god is that for James?" Sirius asked immediately.

"Yes . . ." Remus began when suddenly the portal door opened and James and Lily walked in. James looked up to see what Remus was holding. His eyed widened.

"Hello, how are . . ." Lily began then was stopped suddenly by the site of the black letter.

James looked from Sirius to Remus.

"Whose is that?" He asked.

Remus gulped and said "It's yours" gently.

Remus handed him the letter. James took it then looked to Lily; she had tears in her eyes.

James opened the Letter it read.

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_We are very sorry to inform you that at ten forty five this morning, December 22, 1977, an attack took place at number 5 Seating Crest Drive, Ireland. Mr. Robert Potter and Mrs. Amelia Riddle Potter were casualties of this accident. Our deepest regards go to you. Funeral arrangement will be made by the Ministry and be announced at a later time._

_Sincerely,_

_Davian Craawford_

_Chief Aurora, Ministry of Magic_

James folded up the paper and looked up. He saw the fear in Sirius's eyes and looked back down.

"Who is it?" Sirius asked.

"They found them, Mum and Dad." James said softly.

"Mate I'm sorry," Sirius said. The other's followed in saying their condolences.

The next few days were hard for Lily and James and the group as well. Both lily and James's parents were dead, Voldemort was hunting down both of them, Remus and Emily were being hunted down by Greyback, Sirius was feeling horrible for he felt like his family was gone since he was like a second son to the Potters and Alicia was trying to console them all.

Perhaps this holiday isn't turning out the way they had all planned.

The next night was the girls' night in, as Emily put it, it as the day before her transformation and she, lily and Alicia were going to test their long awaited goal of becoming animagi.

"Alright, so all we have to do it drink this and we should be animagus, hopefully." Emily said with cheer.

"Great." Lily said with a smile.

"Okay on three, one, two, three." Alicia said.

Each girl drank their flasks of potion and nearly gagged, it was terrible. Lily coughed a bit but then suddenly felt woozy.

"Everyone okay?" Alicia asked as she looked around at her friends.

"A bit woozy," Lily admitted.

"The book said that would happen," Emily pointed out.

"I guess that means we did it right, because I feel a bit woozy myself." Alicia said.

"Do we just have to think of transforming?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, you try first lily." Emily inquired.

"Okay," Lily thought hard of her animal, she had found out the year before when in transfiguration they transformed each other in to their animagus forms. Lily was a Tiger, hence her name, Tiger Lily.

Lily thought of her animal and suddenly transformed. Alicia and Emily gazed in amazement. Lily was a gorgeous black and orange tiger.

"Wow lily, it worked." Alicia said.

"Alright Alicia you try." Emily said

"Okay," Alicia then transformed in to a Grey Tabby cat with blue eyes.

"Great it worked." Emily shrieked with happiness.

Alright I give it a go." She then thought hard of her animal, a White owl with dark brown eyes. Lily had transformed back and was amazed at how beautiful she looked.

"Wow you look so beautiful Emily gosh Remus should see you." She said with joy. Emily and Alicia soon transformed back to their normal selves and they went to go meet up with the guys.

"Hey guys." Alicia said.

"Hey did it work?" Remus asked as the girls entered the Gryffindor common room.

"Yup, and If I do say so my self we looked amazing." Alicia said with a laugh.

"Cool you must show us later, but we actually have some business to attend to." James said.

"What business would that be?" Lily asked.

"We are going to have a little chat with Peter" He said slowly and with a bit of dislike.

"Oh okay, don't hurt him, alright?"

"I'll try not to," Sirius said.

The guys left with the marauders map and went to find Peter.

They found him in the Library in the back.

Peter sat there reading a book on the dark arts. Sirius, James and Remus came up from behind the book shelves.

"Hello Peter," James said coming up to the nervous boy. Peter jumped at the sound of his voice.

"O- Oh hello James," he muttered

"James is it, I thought it was Potter?" James asked sitting across from him on the other seat.

Peter looked up at the three of them.

"What is it you want?" He asked.

James looked to Remus and Sirius; he could see the heat rising out of Sirius.

"Look, Peter all we want to do is make peace with you, we're not here to fight or anything, we just want to know why you did it." Remus said calmly.

"Why I did what Remus?" Peter asked.

Remus was taken a back by his question.

"Why you betrayed us that what," Sirius barked.

"Why you sided with the slytherins, you know damn well they're no good!"

"Oh sod off Sirius, like hell you know what they're like." Peter yelled, he had never yelled at Sirius before. The three of them were shocked to even hear him raise his voice.

"I-I- don't know what they're like, Peter, I know damn well what they're like I lived with Bellatrix's family for years, don't tell me I don't know how they're like Peter, they're bastards who are overly obsessed with the dark lord and everything pure and evil!"

"Look, I'm not sorry for becoming friends with them but I am sorry about the moon beam, I didn't know Lucius was carrying one and I didn't know they knew about you. (Pointing to Remus)"

There was silence for a long time.

"Well if that's how it is, then fine stay with them if you wish, but if you ever hurt Emily, Alicia or Lily, be far warned there will be consequences." Sirius said and walked away with James and Remus following.

The guys went back upstairs. They entered the common room and found it empty except for a brilliant white owl sitting on the couch and a grey tabby cat sitting near the fire.

"Who is this?" Remus asked walking up to the Owl, with great interest. He stroked the bird's feathers gently. Sirius and James sat on the couch. The tabby cat got up and jumped on to the couch and sat on Sirius's lap.

"Is this Lily's cat?" He asked James.

"No, lily has an owl, a brown one, so I don't know where that owl came from." He said

"It's not a ministry owl, but whose owl is it?" Remus questioned. Suddenly the cat sprang from Sirius's lap and onto the floor. It walked a little ways away back near the fired and Alicia suddenly appeared.

"Wow, Alicia you're a cat?" Remus asked surprised, he had seen McGonagall transform but she always did that seeing someone else transform was a big change for him along with the other guys.

"Yeah, you said you wanted to see." She said.

"Where's Emily?" Remus asked still stroking the owl gently.

"You're stroking her right now." Alicia said with a smile.

Remus looked down and smiled. Emily flew to where Alicia stood and transformed back to her normal self.

"Whoa that's cool I didn't know you were an owl, Lune." He said.

"Emily you told him your nickname?" Alicia asked.

"Uh yeah he found out a while ago, from when we transformed." Emily said.

James looked around.

"Where's lily, is she transformed as well?" he asked

"Uh, she actually went to see Dumbledore, he came through the fire ad asked for her to see him."

"Oh what about?" I don't know sounded important though.

-Dumbledore's office-

"Ms. Evans I'm sorry to hear of your parents." Dumbledore said as lily sat down in front of him.

"Thank you," Lily said

"As you know about the book of Vlasco, Voldemort is in dire search of it and his associate Rockwell is in possession of it."

"Yes I'm aware of that."

"Do you remember earlier this year, Croft found a goblet, that was said to have belonged to Helga Hufflepuff?"

"Uh yes, briefly, we thought it maybe one of the hercroxes Riddle was looking for to use, wasn't it?" Lily asked

"Yes, well Croft did some further research and indeed found that it is being used by Voldemort as a place holder for his soul. Croft found the goblet in Denmark at Monroe's house, now as you know him and Voldemort are working together to plan a massive attack."

"Uh hum."

"The Order along with MI-5 and with Croft's help have found a way to get into Voldemort's inner circle, just how you and Croft went to the Death eater Party a couple months ago, the Order and MI-5 would like two agents to go undercover as followers of Voldemort . . . it is up to you, but I would like you and Sirius or possibly Alicia and James to take this task I do understand if Mr. Potter does not want this but I would like at least two of you to do this, I have already asked Alice and Frank but they are doing something else for me concerning Voldemort right now, Langston has them doing another project. What do you think?"

"Well I think it's a good idea, if it will help bring him down." Lily said.

"Who do you think should do it with me, James or Sirius?" she asked

"Well, Mr. Black would be good partly because he might have some connections through his family and Mr. Potter would also be good due to his relation with Riddle and that he is a powerful wizard, not that Mr. Black isn't they both are powerful, but James has the leg up do to his relation, but then again he is also the one being sought out by Riddle. But if I had to choose it would be Mr. Potter. It is up to you though, who do you think would be better suited?"

"Well James hasn't been on a mission with me, Sirius has and I feel that James may want to sort of protect me from Riddle and be more of the leader than my partner, not that's bad but he is my partner and he has only just been recruited, perhaps I should go with him on a mission to see how we work together, do you need us immediately or do we have time before we start the undercover work?"

"I was hoping to have your answer by the end of the winter break, which gives you another week, perhaps you could take James on a small mission, for perhaps a different case and see how it goes." Dumbledore said.

"Yes I think that would be good, I'll talk to him, thank you Professor." She said and got up.

"No, thank you Ms. Evans," Dumbledore replied and went back to his desk. Lily left the office and headed back to the common room.

"_I wonder how James will be on a little mission."_ Lily thought to herself as she walked back.

PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks

Loudandproud84


	39. Chapter 38: Halfway done

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Note: I apologize for this late update, Today was the last day of school before my spring break Yay! And I had a lot of finals before the third quarter ended, so I hope you like this chapter, please review

Ch.38: Halfway done

Lily arrived back at the dorm where the rest were sitting, james came quickly up to lily.

"What's up?" he asked concernedly.

"Uh, nothing, could we talk though a bit later?" Lily asked softly. James nodded in returned with concern. Lily sat down in the common room and began her homework, she had told them what Dumbledore was planning, but not about who would do the work, just a brief overview.

It was around ten thirty; Lily and James had gotten two other prefects to do their duties that night, when the others went back to their dorms.

James grabbed his things and set them on the table, he looked over and saw lily staring at the Christmas tree in the corner, it was glimmering with gold and red tinsel and white lights, several presents had already been set under it.

Lily stared at the tree longingly, it was her first Christmas with out her parents, she couldn't believe her only fear had come to life, the risk of some one she loved finding out about her job was her biggest fear.

James came over and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. He sat down next to her.

"How are you, what was it you wanted to talk about?" He asked putting his hand onto hers.

Lily looked to him and smiled gently.

"I'm fine, just miss them, my parents that's all." She said.

"I'm sorry, I miss mine as well." James said bending his head down.

"Your parents were great aurors, they won't be forgotten." Lily said.

"Yeah, they were, but still." James said looking up.

"You know how I said of Dumbledore's plan, about a couple of us working undercover for voldemort?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Dumbledore asked if we would like to do it, he understands if you don't want . . ."

"Of course I do, I want to get back at him for what he did, what he's done to the whole wizarding community."

Lily knew he was serious and smiled at his valor.

"Alright, well, in that case you and I need to go on a little mission, so I can see that you're ready, as an agent to do it." Lily said.

"Okay, when?"

"I'm not sure yet, but since we'll be around dementors I'll have to teach you dimenthian and some parcel tongue. I think I'm going to teach all of you guys including Frank and Alice." Lily said

"Dimenthian?" James asked

"Language for red coated dementors, a different kind, they're very rare, but Voldemort has a few."

"Oh. Hey, well my parents had a tradition of giving gifts, on Christmas eve, do you want to open one now?" James asked a bit cheerfully.

"Sure, you can open the one I got for you." Lily said running to the tree.

James ran upstairs to get his present for Lily. James had gotten Lily a necklace of platinum with an emerald pendant. He came back down. Lily was sitting on the couch.

"Okay, here." James said holding out the box. Lily looked at it curiously, yet happily and took it. Lily handed him his, it was quite big.

"What is it, its heavy?" he asked.

"Open it," Lily said with a smile.

"No you go, ladies first," James insisted. Lily smiled and unwrapped the gift. It was a black velvet box. Lily opened it and her jaw dropped and she looked up quickly to James.

"Oh my god!" Lily said with awe.

"Do you like it?" He asked nervously.

"Of course, thank you James!" Lily exclaimed giving him a hug and a long kiss."

At that moment Lily knew she had fallen in love with him, he had really changed from the arrogant, or so she thought prat and had grown up in to a loving boyfriend.

"James I love you thank you, so much." Lily said

"I Love you too," James responded with a smile and kissed lily once more.

"Okay open yours!" Lily said a bit cautiously.

"Okay," James started to rip open the package, it was quite big.

"Did you get me a book?" James asked pausing before he took the rest of the paper off.

"Just open it." Lily said.

James unwrapped the gift and stared at it, it was a leather bound book with the name James Potter inscribed on the top of it.

James opened it and looked at the pages, they were covered with pictures, pictures of a man and a woman and some other people. James looked up confused. Lily realized this.

"They're your parents, James." she said softly.

James looked back down.

"Where did you get all of these photographs?"

"From MI-5 and storage, you hate it don't you, I shouldn't have . . ." Lily began frowning

"No, I love it, I never knew them, Thank you lily, this means a lot, more than you think.

"There is a couple with you in the back," Lily said.

James flipped to the back of the book and saw a picture of him as an infant with his parents, his mother stood holding him, she had wavy, Black wavy hair, and brown eyes; she was beautiful.

"She looks like she's . . ." James began.

"Part Veela, she is, her mother was a vela." Lily said.

James looked to his father, he looked a lot like him; they had the same face shape and eyes, hazel. His hair was brown

"You look like your dad." Lily pointed out.

"Yeah, funny." James said with a smile. James closed the book and turned to lily.

"Thank you," he said and kissed her once more. They putt their gifts away and parted for bed.

000000000000000000000

Christmas morning came around and Sirius and Alicia along with Remus and Emily came to open gifts. They exchanged gifts among each other.

"Thanks Lily, I've been wanting this book." Remus said cheerfully and he opened the gift from Lily.

"You're welcome," Lily said.

Lily had gotten a book from Emily, it was on Charms. Sirius gave a her a Zoncos product which she enjoyed, Alicia gave her a muggle CD of The Rolling Stones, one of Lily's favorite bands. And Remus gave her a never drying quill for school.

Lily had given all of her presents away except for Sirius.

"Alright Sirius I have you gift out side so I'll be right back, close your eyes," Lily said standing up, "Make sure he doesn't look." Lily said.

Remus pulled his wand out and muttered an incantation; suddenly a blind fold appeared over Sirius's eyes.

Lily opened the portal, inside the room against the wall stood the large object James had seen before lily grabbed it and began to roll it out of the small room. She entered the room, with the present beside her. She rolled it over to where the group was sitting.

"What is it Lily?" Sirius asked.

"Okay, take the blind fold off." Lily said. the blind fold came off and Sirius looked confused.

"You present is under this sheet, now I know, well a littly bird told me that you were in search of a new way of transportation and I thought you might like this." Lily said. Sirius stood up and walked over as did the others.

"What is it?" He asked once more.

"Vuella!" Lily exclaimed and ripped the sheet off of the object. There standing in the common room was a black motorcycle.

Sirius's jaw dropped with shock.

"Holy merlin, where did you get this?" he asked shocked, walking up to the bike.

"It was mine, but since I have a car I don't have much use for it, I thought you'd have more use out of it and it basically brand new I only got it last year. Plus it was the power of flight built in to it and it was can be turned invisible with the switch of this button here." Lily said.

"Thank you so much lily, gosh I don't know what to say."

The others were smiling.

"Can I give it a go?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah we can go into the muggle world I know a place where we can test it out, so you can practice." Lily said.

"Cool," Sirius said.

The group got ready to go into the muggle world and test out the new bike. Lily shrunk the bike with a flick of her wand and they traveled to the place where lily had mentioned.

It was a deserted parking lot, area. Lily took the bike and transformed it back to it's normal size. Lily showed Sirius how it was driven and taught him how to drive it, he caught on pretty well and soon was driving on his own. He drove Alicia, Remus, Emily and James around a few times.

Suddenly lily heard car tires, she looked around and saw a black Mercedes driving up to them. The car stopped as did Sirius on the bike; he parked it and got off. A man came out of the car, it was Ben.

"Ben?" Lily asked walking up to him.

"Hey, I don't mean to disturb your outing, but could I talk to you for a sec?" he asked the other came up to them.

"Yeah what is it?"

"I'm sorry, I heard what happened, about your parents along with James's, I'm sorry "He said looking to James.

"We found Rockwell."

"Where?"

"Turin, Italy. You leave tonight; we think he's handing the book off, to grey Back."

"GreyBack, but he's dealing the book to Riddle," Lily said

"Plans changed, it's being tapped off to GreyBack, I have the bad copy, we need you along with Sirius or another agent, perhaps Templeton, because of your status, or whoever to swap copies, tonight, you leave in two hours." Ben said.

Ben turned away and walked ot the car, he brought out a large brief case, he opened it to show them that the book was inside.

Lily took the case.

"I'll be in contact with you, good luck." Ben said and drove off.

Lily turned to the others.

"So who would like to come?" Lily asked.

"I don't think I should go Lily, with the wolfathian war there might be hunters." Emily said.

"I understand," Lily said and turned to the others.

"I'll go," James offered.

Lily looked to Sirius and Alicia incase they offered aswell, they didn't.

"Okay James we'll go, we should get back so we can get ready.

They all got into the car and headed back to the dorm. They arrived where Dumbledore, Langston, and Ledford all stood waiting.

"Oh Professor and Langston . . ." Lily said entering the room.

"Hello, Ms. Evans." Dumbledore said.

"Is there something wrong Professor?" James asked concerned.

"Well I presume you now the hand off is being made today. Which one of you or two of you going?" he asked

"James and I, Professor," Lily said.

"Good, Damian, give the Tech check," Langston said.

"Certainly, well they are meeting at a hotel in the bar area, Hotel Roder in Turin. You Lily will be disguised as the bar tender and James will be their book boy. There is most likely going to be a man with the book, with Rockwell, that will be you James, you must intercept him from the group and switch the book at that time, you don't have a lot of time, but just enough, Ben gave you the book, right?" he asked

They nodded

"Okay keep in tough with these (pulling out little ear pieces giving them to both James and Lily) your clothes are over there, along with your weaponry." Damian said.

Lily and James got Dressed and got a on a plain headed to Turin.

Once there Lily and James met up with Rockwell's group, Langston had found their position, they were looking for a man named Langley, the guy whome James would take the place of.

"Over there, the dark hair," Lily whispered Lily and James grabbed the guy and lily knocked him out, James cut a strand of his hair and drank polyjuice potion which Ben had prepared.

James nearly gagged and then began transforming.

"How do I look?"

"good,"

"Okay let's get that book," James walked out with the others while Lily went to the Bar. She began to prepare drinks for other people in the hotel, when suddenly Rockwell's Group came over and ushered everyone out except for the bar tender.

"Hello, how are you?" Rockwell asked Lily slyly.

"Fine, what can I get for you and your men?" Lily asked.

"Oh how about drinks for everyone, port will be fine." He said with out looking away.

"Is that your natural color, hair I mean?"

"No, it's blond, I died it Black." Lily said beginning to fix the drinks up.

Suddenly James began to cough fiercely.

Rockwell turned around

"Woman get him some water." He yelled at Lily, Lily did as she was told, but they had no water up at the bar and James continued to cough.

"Sir perhaps I should take him to the back, we have no water back here." Lily suggested.

"Very well, you two go with her and Langley." He said pointing to other men. They followed Lily and had James by the arm: who had the box with the Real book inside.

Once inside the back room Lily punched both the men and James silently charmed them to fall down easily to the ground as to not make a ruckus. Lily and James switched the books quickly and they revived the two men. James and the other two went out.

"Everything alright?" Rockwell asked.

"Yes sir, uh hum" James said clearing his throat.

The doors opened and in came Fenrir GreyBack.

"Hello Fenrir," Rockwell said coming up to the man whom had several men behind him.

"Do you have it?" he asked sternly.

"Yes, I do, Langley." He said turning to James. James walked forward and opened the case. Grey Back took the book and examined it.

James glared at him, meaningfully. He hated him for what he had done to Remus and about the wolfathian war.

"What are you glaring at?" He asked sternly.

James said nothing and Rockwell pushed him to the side.

"I apologize he isn't well." Rockwell said.

"Well a deal is a deal, tell me where Potter is," Rockwell said to Greyback.

"I'll have him for you soon," he said turning away.

"We had a deal!" yelled Rockwell.

"We do, I said I'd have to get the wolves at Hogwarts then I'll be able to get Potter for you. Don't worry your promise to Riddle won't be broken."

"Wolves, I thought there was one, Lupin?"

"Yes there are two, Templeton as well." Greyback said.

"Very well, we'll meet again in two weeks time, buy then we should have the book cracked and ready for the attack." Greyback said.

"What should I do about Riddle, he's expecting the book, and he doesn't know of our arrangement?"

"Here give him this," Greyback said he magically duplicated the book, but then put a wrongful curse upon it (A/N Basically he just screwed the book up even more, since he thought it was the right copy, so Voldemort will get an even more messed up copy)

"Thanks, I'll see you soon." Rockwell said.

Greyback left with his men and Rockwell left with his. James managed to get away from the group and back to the compartment where the real Langley lay. James turned back to himself and they sent Langley on his way with a memory charm upon him, so he wouldn't remember a thing. Lily and James then left Turin and traveled back to MI-5.

"You did well, James," Lily commented.

"Thanks, so now we've got it, what are we going to do with it?" James asked looking down at the case.

"We're going to destroy it, but we're only halfway done with this whole operation, there's still more to be taken care of." Lily firmly said as she and James got on to a plane that was landed near by.

Please Review! Thanks it would make my day!

Loudandproud84


	40. Chapter 39:Sad and Angry yet Strong

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ch.39: Sad and Angry, yet strong

Lily and James arrived back to school with the book in hand. Langston, Ledford and Dumbledore were there waiting.

"Evans, Potter, good work. Dumbledore I think your assistance will be needed to destroy this article." Langston said turning to Dumbledore.

"Yes, If I may?" he asked reaching out to the book James was holding.

James handed the silver case over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore took it to the table and set it down, he opened it carefully and examined it. He pulled out his wand and everyone gathered around, including the others: Sirius, Alicia Emily and Remus.

Dumbledore pointed his wand to the book and said "Vlascotian" . . . nothing happened; he said it once more with more force "Vlascotian," . . . nothing.

"Something wrong Albus?" Langston asked.

"There has been a seal put on it, this isn't it," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean this isn't it sir, this is the same book we found in India two months ago?" Lily asked

"Like we did they must have made another copy on they didn't distort the cover slightly, just as we did." He stated.

"So who do you suppose has it?" Ledford asked.

Dumbledore looked up, either Rockwell, or Riddle, it can't be Greyback because he has the distorted one, the one we switched." Dumbledore explained.

Dumbledore looked up in thought as did everyone else. Suddenly the portal door opened and in came Agent Burns.

"Burns?" Langston asked shocked to se her.

"Hello Sir, I apologize for intruding, but something has happened." She stated firmly.

"What is it?"

"It's agent Croft sir,"

"And?"

"He left for Cairo, yesterday as you know for the trafficking intervention,"

"Yes, to up hold the drugs ring in Cairo, what about it?"

"we received a call from Agent Davis just an hour ago, of an accident that occurred. Both of them were sleeping and then Davis woke up to smell of smoke . . ."

"Was Croft . . .?"

""Agent croft over heated, do to his Pyromecian status, he passed away in his sleep do to dehydration and active fire, active fire meaning, he caught his elf on fire, Davis tried to stop the fire but was unsuccessful as Davis is not a wizard."

Langston lowered his head. And tear began to fill Lily's eyes.

"Thank you Burns, I will return shortly." Langston said in a low tone.

"Yes sir," Burns responded and left.

There was silence for several moments.

"Where were we, I'm sorry," Langston said getting back to reality, the reality that they didn't have the book.

"This is not the book of Vlasco, apparently." Ledford said.

"Well, Lily call up Riddle arrange a meeting with him, find out where the hell that book is," Langston said firmly and began walking to the door.

"Dumbledore, now would be good time to choose those two agents for the other job, now that we have our main connection to Riddle gone, we need to start training them now." Langston said then left the room. Ledford followed with the silver case and book inside.

Silence came over every one once more. Lily wiped away a tear that began to stream down her face. James pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry to hear of the loss of a fellow agent and a close friend of yours Ms. Evans; my sympathies go to you and the agency." Dumbledore said. He bid goodnight and left the common room.

The group sat on the couches and thought, thought about life, the wizarding world, Voldemort, but most importantly what all this meant for their future, would they see more death, hear of more death, continue to fight for the right cause, get into danger, be in danger, kill, cry, die? They just didn't know and that's what scared them the most, the thought that they may be caught and die under the hand of Voldemort.

Sirius and Remus made beds appeare out of nowhere for themselves and Alicia and Emily, they were staying in the heads room that night. James took lily upstairs and took her to her room. He set her down on her bed.

"I cant' believe he's gone . . ." Lily sad slowly and softly. James sat beside her.

"I'm sorry; I know how much he meant to you." James said. He wiped a tear from Lily's face.

Lily looked up.

"I never had the chance to say good bye and we didn't even get the book, I suppose I'll write to him tomorrow morning. And then I'll see what needs to be done about Ben's funeral."

"Okay, let's get to bed it's quite late." James said as he got up and kissed lily on her forehead and started to walk towards the door.

"James?" Lily asked softly.

James turned around.

"Will you stay with me tonight?"

James smile softly and strode over to Lily.

"Of course," James went to his room to get a change of clothes and Lily and he changed in to their night clothes. They under the covers and let sleep take them away into darkness.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sun light reflected off the white covered grounds of Hogwarts and the sun streamed into lily's room, Lily winced at the light and began to squirm. She then realized he head was resting on James's chest and then reality hit her of what had happened the previous night, the switch, the book, Ben. Ben lily's oldest friend, Ben was dead all because of a condition he had, he had gotten over heated do to his mission in Cairo and he had died in his sleep. Lily couldn't believe it.

Lily slowly got up trying not to wake James. He got out of bed and grabbed a towel and headed to the bathroom. She turned the hot water on and got in; she let the hot water cascade down her back.

James felt the stinging light reach his eyes and he squinted at the bright yellow light that filled his mind. He turned over and felt nothing, his eyes shot open and he saw the other side of the bed empty with the covers turned over.

"Lily?" he muttered. He waited, then the sound of water filled his ears. He got up and walked to the bathroom door, he knocked; then he heard the water turn off and the shower door open.

Lily opened the shower door and wrapped a towel around her self; she heard knocking at the door. She ran her fingers through her hair and went to the door. She opened it gently and saw James standing outside in nothing but boxers and a pair of old sweat pants.

James looked up as the door opened and saw a very wet Lily with only a towel on and drenched, dark auburn hair falling down her front over her towel covered breast.

"Hey I woke up and I didn't see you." James said

"Oh sorry, I'm almost done, give me five minutes." Lily said with a small smile.

"Alright I'll be downstairs." James said. He went to his room and put on a t-shirt.

He then headed downstairs and stood on the stair landing. He looked down and saw two large beds one with Sirius and Alicia cuddled up in each others arms and the other with only Emily. James looked around and saw Remus sitting by the window with a large mug in his hands. James watched him as he took a long sip. From the cup steam flowed out of it. James descended the stairs and walked over to Remus.

Remus looked up at the sound of someone's foot steps.

"Hey, James how are you, how's lily?" he asked softly.

"Alright I think, she's upset about Ben, but I figure she feels how it would feel to lose Sirius, for me at least, he's like my brother and Ben was like Lily's brother." James said sitting down on the ledge in front of Remus.

Remus took another swig from his mug.

"Your right, but it's awful, she has lost everyone outside of the wizarding world who has really cared for her, her parents are gone, Petunia kicked her out and basically said flatly that she never wanted to see her again and now Ben is gone, plus just imagine all the bull shit she's been through with the Firm." Remus said

"She is a strong young woman, I' know she'll get through this." He said.

"Yeah I'm sure she will, she just needs some time." James commented.

Silence fell between the two friends. James looked at Remus, he was staring out the window blankly.

"What are you drinking, it smells good?" James asked curiously.

Remus looked away from the window and looked down at his mug.

"It's just coffee, a muggle drink. Would you like a cup?"

"Yeah, sure,"

Remus pulled out his wand swished it around, suddenly a full mug of freshly brewed and hot coffee appeared. James took the mug and took a sip; the coffee warmed him up instantly. He looked up and remus was smiling.

"I put a spot of warmth in there, like butter beer, so it would warm you up." He said.

"Thanks."

Suddenly Lily came down; her hair was dried and very curly, but not frizzy. She wore a pair of jeans, a maroon long sleeved, stretched shirt and a brown hoody with brown chucks. She came over to Remus and James rubbing her hands vigorously.

"Is that coffee?" she asked looking down at their mugs.

"Yeah would you like a cup?" Remus asked.

"Yeah, thanks,"

Remus conjured up another cup and lily sat on the other side of James but faced Remus.

"How are you, Lily?" he asked as he handed her the cup.

Lily took the cup and took a sip, warmth spread through out her body.

"Better, now." She said smiling.

"I meant about what has happened." He said.

Lily looked up and Emily getting up and coming over to where they were.

"Morning everyone," She said wiping her eyes.

"Morning, I'm alright. I knew Ben had been sick from his status, but I didn't know how soon he would become really sick."

Emily pulled up a chair and sat down.

"I'm sorry about Ben Lily; I know how much he meant to you." Emily said, she gave Lily a hug, which she appreciated.

"Thanks."

James looked up and saw Sirius get up, Alicia soon followed and now they all were up.

"Well I suppose I should write to you– know- who," Lily said and got up; she finished her coffee and left her mug on the table. She went into her Portal room. She walked to the storage room and tried to open it but she couldn't, she figure it was too early for her muscles to be working properly, or something was blocking it. Lily had left her wand upstairs so she stood back away from the door. She then ran to the door and kicked it in.

Lily's action caused a loud commotion which caused the group to run to the portal. Lily had left it open.

"Lily are you alright?" James asked worriedly. Lily looked up.

"Yeah, sorry the door was stuck." Lily looked through the whole in the door. All of her belongings had fallen in front of the door.

"All of my stuff fell in front of the door so it wouldn't open."

Lily opened the door and the stuff on the floor began to move with the movement of the door. Lily got in and reassembled all of her things in to the far corner of the room.

Lily walked over to the desk and pulled out a blank sheet of paper and began to write to Riddle. The others looked around the room and rummaged through her spy gear.

Lily finished the letter and re read it to herself. It read.

Dear, Mr. Riddle

The whereabouts of the Book of Vlasco are unknown, but it has come to my attention that either you or Mr. Rockwell have it, May I remind you just how valuable this book is, it is indefinite that you keep your end of the bargain or else severe consequences will be made, Meet me at the Clock Tower Café, London tomorrow at two o'clock. Be there promptly. Bring no one with you.

Sincerely,

Bernice Snave

Lily nodded at the letter and folded it up, she put it into an envelope and went out of the room they all followed her. She transformed her hair brush into an owl skillfully and then sent the letter on it's way. She turned around and nodded.

James and Lily and the others sat in the common room, Lily knew that going back to MI-5 would not only be sad but also worthless, she knew Ben had already emptied his desk from the Field unit and that he probably didn't have much with him in the tech unit, she would call in later to see about the funeral arrangements. Emily and Remus rehearsed their duet for the talent show and the others watched.

00000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort's Hide out

The owl flew into the hide out and was captured be a tall thin man

He took the letter and went to the dark lord. Voldemort sat in his office behind a large cherry wood desk with snakes carved into it entwined up the legs and base of the desk. He looked up. He was annoyed, pissed off, and most of all not int the mood for company.

"Sir?" the tall man asked as he stood in the door way.

"What is it?" he asked angrily

"A letter sir, an owl dropped it off."

"Is it from Rockwell?"

"I'm not sure."

"Come in,"

the man entered and handed him the letter. Voldemort took it and opened it. He looked up.

"You can leave," He said ushering him to the door with a wave of his hand.

The man left and Voldemort continued to open the letter. He opened it and read it.

He stared at it, either him or Rockwell had the book.

"Tribon!" he bellowed

The tall man reappeared.

"Send to death eaters to find Rockwell. Now." He ordered. The tall man vanished.

"We'll see who has that book." Voldemort muttered to himself.

Please Review, thanks!

Thanks to those who reviewed and who have read this story and may not have reviewed I appreciated it.!

Loudandproud


	41. Chapter 40: Funeral Arrangements

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ch.40: Funeral Arrangements

Lily got up the next morning to the arrival of the second semester and the flood of students coming back from the break. She got up and took a shower and dressed. Classes didn't start until the next day so lily still had one more day left of the break. She dressed in to a pair of jeans, a plain white t-shirt and chucks and went downstairs.

James folded the piece of parchment and rubbed his eyes with annoyance and sorrow, he set the letter down. It was only him sitting in the common room lily was not down yet. James had received the official date of his parents' funeral in the letter he had set on the table. It was to be held that weekend in London. Suddenly James heard a door close and foot steps; he looked up to the balcony of the upstairs landing. Lily stood there smiling gently.

Lily descended the stairs and sat next to James. She looked down at the letter and her make shift good mood soon died. She looked to James with concerned eyes.

"When is it?" she asked turning to him.

James looked at her and smiled gently and spoke.

"This weekend on Saturday." He said softly. Lily took hold of his hand and re assured him.

"Everything will be okay," she said and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"I know,"

Suddenly they heard a ringing and buzzing sound. They both looked over to the desk in the corner where lily's bag sat. Lily got up and walked over to it, she searched in her bag for the ringing and buzzing object, it was her phone. She pulled it out and looked down. On the screen it said "Petunia"

Lily sighed and James soon walked over to see what it was. Lily clicked the button on the phone and put it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Lily?" a firm voice said on the other end.

"Hello, Petunia." Lily said gloomily.

"I can't talk long, I'm headed to class, but I wanted to tell you mum and dad's funeral is this Saturday, in Ireland."

"Why Ireland?" Lily asked

"Because, lily that's what their will said, it said they wanted to be buried in Dublin, where they first met and where dad grew up. Look, just tell me how to send you the ticket, alright."

Lily sighed once more. "Alright I'll send Daphne, my owl, just tell her to go to me. What time is it?"

"It's in the late evening, due to the scheduling and the will. I'll see you there and don't bring any of your weird friends. I have to go bye."

"Bye" Lily said but was cut off by the cut off of the other end by Petunia. Lily ended the call and put her phone down.

Lily turned around and James stood next to her.

"Who was it?" he asked

"Petunia, mum and dad's funeral is on Saturday, in Ireland."

"Oh, what time?"

"It's in the evening."

A short pause fell between them. James finally spoke.

"Well, how long will it take you to get there?'

"Petunia is sending me a plane ticket, but I'll probably just apperate or port my self there. I was actually wondering if you come with me, but if you wish not to I don't mind, since your parents' funeral is the same day."

"I'll go, really I don't mind, this is hard for both of us. I was actually wonder if you'd come to mine that morning."

"Of course, I'll come." Lily hugged James and they soon broke apart as their friends entered the room.

"Hey guys how are you?" Emily asked.

"Fine, I got the letter from the ministry on when the funeral is; it's on Saturday, I'd like it if you'd all accompany me." James said

The group nodded in unison, to agree to go.

"Lily have you heard word of your parent's funeral?" Alicia asked.

Lily looked to her and nodded.

"Yeah it's actually the same day as James's in Ireland."

"Why Ireland?" Remus asked

"That's where they met; they were finishing up their abroad experience for med-school there." Lily explained.

Another pause.

"I'd ask all of you to come, really I would, but there will only be me, Petunia and many colleagues of my parents from the university and hospital, and let's just say it's not the kind of people you like to be around for a long period of time. Some of them are really conservative."

"We understand," Remus said.

"What about Ben, have you heard anything?" Emily asked.

"No, I don't think I will, he was a wizard, he was from France, I presume his aunt and uncle whom are very strict will conduct the services on their own in France."

(A/N: I'm only doing James and Lily's parent's funerals because it will be shorter that way.)

"Well, we should get some breakfast before it's all gone, now that the rest of the school is here." Sirius said in a low tone.

They all agreed and walked down to the Great Hall. Everyone was there. They sat down and looked towards the Slytherin table, peter sat next to Rodolphus and Bellatrix.

They ignored them and bean to eat.

After breakfast James and Lily went down to Dumbledore's office and arrange for their departure on Saturday.

They knocked on his door and it opened. Dumbledore sat at his desk with a tired look in his eyes.

"Good morning Mr. Potter, Miss Evans, what can I do for you?" he asked gently.

Lily and James sat down in front of him. Lily looked to James so he could start.

"Well, Professor, I received a letter about my parent's funeral, it's on Saturday."

"Ah yes, I heard word of that, you may be excused for the day."

"Thank you sir, but I would really appreciate it if you'd let Lily and the others come along, it would be hard for me if I didn't have them there with me."

Dumbledore looked to Lily.

"Certainly that can be arranged, you may all have the day off. Is there anything else?"

Lily looked up and re-positioned herself in her seat edging closer to the edge of the seat.

"Actually Professor I received a call from my sister about my parent's funeral, it is the same day as James's parents, but it will be held in Ireland in the evening. I was wondering if James could accompany me and possibly if there was a way to port there or apperate."

"Has you sister not given you transportation means?"

"She has sir, but she is sending me a flight ticket, for Ireland, but it might be for the early morning, which is when his parent's funeral is."

"I see, well yes you may also attend you parent's funeral, I will look into the transportation, I'll let Professor McGonagall tell you once I have arranged it. Is that all?"

"Yes, sir" James and Lily said. They thanked him and left.

Lily and James headed back to the Dorm.

The dorm while Lily and James are with Dumbledore

Remus and Emily sat in the corner reading Le Monde together. Remus was so happy he had met someone, he could connect with. Emily was perfect for him, she was Beautiful, smart, kind, gentle, a great singer, she knew more than five languages, and most of all she was a werewolf as well. Since the wolfethian war had started, Remus and Emily had become close, being with each other everyday, to make sure incase Hunters came they would be separated or caught.

The spoke in French quietly, talking about the day's top stories.

"Can you believe they caught a fifteen year old at Davenport, the other day?" Emily said angrily.

"Yeah, but then again he is old enough in wolf years, he's twenty five, remember wolf year are ten years above wizarding. But still your right, it is awful." Remus said

"Emily?" he asked Emily looked up from the paper.

"Yeah?" she said calmly

"When you said you transform on the third floor, where do you transform, I mean what room?"

"its three doors down from the painting of the young woman and her baby."

"Oh,"

"Oh my gosh!" Emily exclaimed as she folded out the next page of Le Monde.

"What?" Remus asked and looked down.

In bold type a heading Read "**Hunters making way towards Scotland and Wales, more attacks soon to come are believed."**

"You don't think they're coming here, do you?" Emily asked worriedly.

"They can't, Dumbledore would never let it happen. Besides it's very hard for them to even enter, I think."

"I don't know they got into davenport and you know how well that school is secured."

"You're right," Remus said.

In the other corner of the room

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked Sirius. They sat on the other side of the room on the small sofa. The Daily Prophet sat on the table.

Sirius looked out in to space with no expression. He came back to his senses shortly after she asked how he was.

"What What? Sorry" he said as he turned towards her.

"Are you okay?" she asked once more, she sat next him. And Sirius re positioned himself and took a hold of her in a cuddled position. He kissed her.

"Yeah, just thinking that's all." He said.

"What about?"

"Stuff,"

"What kind of stuff?

"Yeah, and just other stuff like about my family, well you know about that."

"No, know about what?"

Sirius looked to her.

"Well, it's a long story, sort of."

"Uh huh,"

"Okay, basically, I'm a blood traitor or at least that's what my family thinks of me as. My father and mother hate me, and my father was somewhat abusive, so at the end of fourth year I moved out and left for James's house, I've been living there every summer and holiday since. I've been fortunate enough to have a friend like James, he the best mate I could ever have. Now that his parents are gone, I'm sad and angry. Sad because they were my second parents, second family."

"I'm sorry, if helps any, it probably won't but I know how you feel."

"You do?" Sirius asked questioningly.

"Yeah, I left home when I was fifteen, my mom and dad got a divorce when I was twelve and unfortunately I had to live with my dad. He wasn't a great father; he neglected me and never cared for me, so I left. It was hard, but I've managed since then." Alicia explained.

"I'm sorry, he neglected you, what about your mum?"

"She re-married and moved to Germany, so I haven't seen her in two years. It's okay though, I'm seventeen now and on my own, and I don't need a parent anymore."

"Yes I suppose not, now that you're legal."

"Yeah,"

Lily and James returned from Dumbledore's office and they all decided to go outside and sit by the tree that they had sat under since first year.

Please review.

A/N: I know this was a bit short and boring, but I just wanted to progress with past events such as James and Lily's parents. It will be much more exciting next time and you WILL find out who has the book!

Thanks!

Loudandproud84


	42. Chapter 41: The Plan and a visit

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ch.41: The plan and a visit

Lily and James sat under the tree by the lake for nearly an hour, just enjoying each others company and thinking about what their futures held for them.

"Lily, do you think we'll find who has the book?' James asked as he ran his fingers through her long curly hair.

Lily thought for a moment," I think so, either it's Voldemort, Monroe or possibly, but I doubt highly, Vincent Denali."

"Who's he? You haven't mentioned him before." He asked

"He is a big time criminal from Italy, who we think has connections with Monroe, has done previous business with him before." Lily explained. She then sat up against the tree next to James and took hold of his hand.

"Well when with the Firm know?" James asked.

"I'm not sure but I have to meet Riddle at two o'clock later. I'll go alone with the firm backing me up."

"Be careful, I don't want you getting hurt." James said seriously.

"I won't." lily promised.

They both soon got up and headed back to the dorm. Lily had to get ready for the meeting. They entered their room and saw the others sitting around talking.

"Hey guys, how was Dumbledore's meeting?" Sirius asked

"Fine" they both said.

"I have to get ready for the meeting, I'll be back." Lily said as she headed to her room to change. In her room she pulled out a black blazer and skirt with black pumps, and a purple shiny blouse. She got dressed and changed her hair to black and cut it, very short, in to a boy- ish cut. Lily then put on her make up and went down stairs.

The others gazed at her knew look.

"wow, you hair it's so short!" Emily exclaimed,

"Yeah, well I'll see you all later, bye." Lily bid farewell and left the dorm. She got outside and into her car. She drove the twenty minute ride to the Clock Tower in about fifteen minutes. When she got there she reserved a table in the back and waited for Riddle.

Voldemort's Hide out

"You wished to see me sir?" Rockwell asked as he confronted the dark lord.

"Where is the book?" he demanded.

"The book, sir? Monroe has it sir."

"Why would he have it your orders were to give it to me?"

"Well sir I thought . . . "

"You thought what, that he could have it, that I was joking?"

"Your wrong, I don't have it, and you damn well know what I need it for, I'm to meet Ms. Snave tomorrow to tell her who has it, so tell me how you plan to retrieve it."

"Yes sir, well you see, Monroe has it, but he plans to use it in the Muggle world for an attack near Manchester, then the plan was that it would be handed off to you for your use, so you can attack the ministry of magic and also kill James Potter, sir."

"And when was the hand off going to be made?" the day after tomorrow sir, he's planned the attack for tomorrow sir. And I am to meet him the night after."

"Very well, bring the book to me, actually I'll go with you to get the book. It has things I want in it."

"What Things, sir?"

"Yes, codes to various vaults in Gringotts Bank and pass words to Various Rooms in the Ministry of Magic. Also most importantly, it has a very advanced Charm which, breaks down the barrier that is placed in the woods surrounding Hogwarts, which can enable me to pass through undetected."

"very well sir but what about Grey Back, he has the mucked up copy won't he realize that it's the wrong copy?"

"Yes, but isn't using all of the advanced charms from that book, he's using it for Wolfethian purposes."

"Wolfethian, sir?"

"Yes, he is directing the entire Wolf hunters to find his victims, which comes to the thought, he probably is breaking the barrier for the ground at Hogwarts, because he need to get his hunters in the school, He plans to do that for tonight, perhaps we can pay Hogwarts a little visit?"

"Why would he send hunters on the grounds sir?"

"Because there are two werewolves at Hogwarts right now, in which are his victims. Yes we'll leave tonight for Hogwarts. Round up Malfoy, Lestrange and Black"

"Certainly." The man walked away letting Voldemort think of what he was going to tell Agent Snave when he met her."

The Clock Tower

Five minutes later he showed up with two men. Riddle sat down in front of her.

"Glad you came," Lily said looking up to him.

"Yes, well lets get down to business, shall we?"

"Right, where's the book?" Lily asked flatly.

"Its safe," he replied firmly

"Safe, well now I know it's not safe now that you've said it with that tone, seriously where is it, what is its location?"

"London, with a mate of mine, look Snave I've got the book, we plan to use it together, we, or shall I say I don't need your services anymore."

"Excuse me but do you even know what MI-5 plans to do with that book, Mr. Riddle?"

"Destroy it?"

"No, we plan to use it to spy on Egypt; you see there is a bit of a problem with them and the UK and Egypt involving Drugs. The book is highly useful, and also what do you plan to use it for?"

"That is none of your concern Snave"

"I think it is I have been working with you on this project for well over two months and on this whole Monroe deal for more then a year, so don't tell me it is none of my damn business when it sure as hell is, so what are you planning to do with the book?"

Riddle Glared at her and pulled out his wand and silenced the room.

"You really want to know what I'm using it for?" he asked sternly

"Yes,"

"I'm a wizard Ms. Snave, which means I have special abilities. There is an organization, called the M.O.M, the ministry of magic. I plan to use the book to up hold the ministry, and gain entrance into Gringotts Bank and into the ministry building, which can then enable me passage way to another location call Hogwarts which you probably have no idea of what it is."

"What is it?"

"It's a school, in which I need to get something there. Don't concern yourself with it, it has nothing to do with this world."

"You're right Mr.Riddle, I don't know anything about Hogwash or Hagwarts, whatever, but may I remind you that in using this book, it takes a lot of power, a lot so much that if used the wrong way it can kill. That is all I have to say. When do you plan to use the book and gain entrance on the M.O.M and the bank and Hogwash?"

"Tonight I go to Hogwarts along with a couple others to get what I need then in the next couple of days I will gain entrance to the Ministry."

"Who are those others?" Lily asked

"No one you'd know they are know as wolf hunters seek out certain people, they are followers of Grey Back, he's another person I'm working with"

"Well since I have no idea of where that is I suppose it's a dangerous place, a bad place, involving high crime or something to that idea?"

Riddle looked at her, with the thought that she didn't even know a damn thing of what he was talking about.

"He thinks I don't even know what he's talking about." Lily thought to herself.

"Yes, to some degree. Very well I'll be in contact with you soon." He said and got up. he walked out followed by his two followers.

Lily left the restaurant a few minutes later. She walked to her car and Speeded back to Hogwarts, she drove up the street at sixty miles per hour.

She parked and ran inside.

Lily burst through the portal and saw that they weren't there, it had gotten quite late. Lily quickly changed and went down to Dumbledore's office.

She came up to the Gargoyles and said the password. She ran up the moving steps and burst through the doors. All of the top eight (James, Sirius, Remus, Emily, Alicia, Frank, and Alice) sat in front of Dumbledore and McGonagall.

Lily stopped and panted, she did after all just ran straight from the heads room.

"Ms.Evans!" McGonagall exclaimed Dumbledore rose and made a chair appeared out of thin air.

"Sir, Voldemort . . .Huh he coming tonight along with hunters, wolf hunters. He said he's coming through the forest, he, Monroe has the book , but he's working with Grey back, they're coming through the woods tonight.!" Lily exclaimed with little air left to breath.

James ran over and dragged her to the chair.

"What time, Ms.Evans?"

"I'm not sure but it's tonight. He's also planning to attack the Ministry of Magice and Gringotts in the next couple of days I have it all recorded."

"Good work Ms. Evans. Alright Mr. Lupin and Ms. Templeton I don't want to take any chances, so would you both please report to the Whompping willow, now. I'll send Hagrid with some food.

They nodded and Remus took hold of Emily's hand and the left.

"Ms. Evans what did Riddle say he was coming for?"

"He just said he was coming to get something, that's all."

"I see Mr. Longbottom, Ms. Kingston, tell all prefects that their duties have been suspended for the evening."

They both left leaving James, Lily and Sirius with McGonagall and Dumbledore.

"Mr. Potter, I have a feeling you might become in danger, as well as you Mr. Black"

"Oh also Voldemort is bring in Lestrange, Malfoy and Black with him." Lily informed

"He told you tall of this, what did he do just pour out his whole plan?" Sirius asked surprised.

"Yes, well he thinks I'm muggle, he doesn't know that I'm a witch, or that I have been recording every session we have, he thinks I know nothing of the wizarding world."

"Damn you smart Lily so he doesn't know that we know he's coming?" James asked

"I don't think so.: Lily said.

"Alright, Minerva, inform all of the teachers of what going on and tell Filtch to tell all of the ghosts and paintings. James, Lily I want you both to inform Motley, Davian and Forrester, from the other three houses that all students are to be in their dorms by eight o'clock sharp tell them if anyone Is caught outside they will be suspended." Dumbledore said firmly.

James and Lily got up and McGonagall left. Sirius and Alicia followed James and Lily out.

Please review!

A/N

Hey everyone, I'm sorry it took long to update. I'm back at school now I came back about a couple weeks ago, but unfortunately I'll have to take a little break from writing only for about a week or so because I'm taking the SAT ( Scholastic Aptitude Test) on May 6, wish me luck. They are for College and University admissions, anyway so I'm still writing this story and thanks for all of the reviews and those who have perhaps read this story and have not reviewed I appreciate it. I'll be back with the continuation of the story soon; it's actually winding down now, so PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks

Loudandproud84


	43. Chapter 42: Remus to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ch.42: Remus to the Rescue!

Future clip: Year: 1979

"Hello Albus how are you?" A tall sandy haired, sickly looking man asked as he entered the man's office.

"Very good; thank you Remus." An older looking man said with a kind tone.

"Is there something you needed me for?" Remus asked a bit confused of what he was doing there.

"Yes, something has occurred to me Mr. Lupin."

"What is that, sir?"

"Well do you remember during you seventh year, the Wolfethian war started?"

"Yes I do, it's still going on now." Remus said sadly

"Yes it, well do you remember when Ms. Evans or shall I say Mrs. Potter informed us one night that hunters, wolf hunters were coming to the castle?"

Remus thought for a moment.

"Yes, I do you told Emily and I to go to the willow so they wouldn't harm us." Remus exclaimed remembering the event.

"Yes, well after that occurred did Mr. Potter or Mr. Black ever tell you how they left or how they were apprehended?"

"Vaguely, something I think about someone leading them of our tail or something to that affect, why?"

"Well when the hunters entered the great hall a man with sandy blond hair entered."

"Sandy-blond hair?" Remus questioned thinking of who this person could be. Then it hit him.

"It wasn't . . .?" he began

"Yes, it was Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore finished.

"It was you, which means I want you to go back in time and save yourself along with Ms. Templeton or shall I say Mrs. Lupin."

Remus smiled and stood up.

"When shall I leave?"

"Now the time turner is over on the table twelve turns should do it and remember don't let yourself catch you. Also on the table lies a vial of polyjuice potion, which contains the hair of a young Fenrir Greyback which may come in handy and another vial, but this vial has a moon beam inside it, which will cause you to transform, only use it if necessary.." Dumbledore said.

Remus walked to the table where the time turner and vials laid he picked them up, and put the time turner around his neck and turned it twelve times just as Dumbledore said. He was gone.

"Good Luck Mr. Lupin" Dumbledore whispered, then left his office.

End of future clip

Lily and James hurriedly stalked the halls to find Motley, Davian and Forrester; they were the major prefects of the other houses. Once they found them they informed them of what was going on. James and lily reported to the Great Hall where the whole school would be held.

"You don't think the hunters will find Remus or Emily do you?" James asked nervously as they walked to the great hall.

"God I hope not, Emily told me what they plan to do with those they've caught." Lily said shakily.

"And what is that?"

"They plan to kill or torture them, something about lycanthic code; she didn't really want to go into it."

Lily and James entered the hall. Numerous students looked confused as to why they were told to report to the hall. James and Lily found Sirius and Alicia, they had gone of to the great hall together when James and Lily when to find the other house prefects.

Outside

"You don't think they'll find us o you?" Emily asked as she gripped Remus's hand a bit tighter with nervousness.

Remus stopped; they were a few yards away from the tree.

Emily stopped abruptly and turned to look at Remus.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly.

"I promise you they will not find us. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, of course."

The Spinning stopped and Remus landed on the forest floor with his feet on the ground solid. He looked around and took out his wand. He scanned the area and began walking towards the school keeping a look out for him self and Emily.

His position was near the lake. He made his way up towards where the whomping willow stood. There a few yards away stood his seventeen year old self along with his seventeen year old fiancé.

Remus took gentle steps forward trying not to make a sound.

Crackkkkkkkk!

Remus looked down; he stepped on a large branch which cracked beneath his weight.

"Shit," He said under his breath he looked to Remus and Emily.

"They won't . . ." Remus began but then stopped. Emily looked around.

"Did you hear that?" She asked

"Yeah," Remus said he looked around towards the forest as did Emily.

Remus ducked behind a tree and stood still.

Remus turned to Emily. "Come on we better hurry." He said firmly and led Emily to the tree. He grabbed the Long Branch from the ground and poked the wooden knot that lay by its base, he pushed it and the tree stopped moving. He led her through the passage way and they entered his room.

"Phew," Remus said as he looked over the tree's trunk. Remus and Emily had gotten in to the tree safely.

"Com on this way, the schools just a few yards this way," a Tall man with a stern voice called out.

Remus looked over.

Marques Jatoli stood just a matter of two yards away from him; he was Grey Back's Right hand man. Two other hunters followed him.

Remus then ducked away and ran towards the whomping willow.

He had forgotten that it was mobile again.

Suddenly Remus hit the ground some feet away from the tree. The tree had thrown him twenty feet away into a small patch of grass.

Remus soon regained his stability and looked up. Jatoli and his men entered the castle. Remus ran after them, but suddenly stopped. Three figures emerge from the forest.

Remus looked at them closely.

"No, that can't be?" He asked himself, but sure enough it was a younger Thomas Riddle, a younger Malfoy (Not Lucius, his father) and Black (Sirius's father).

Remus followed them up to the castle with quite a distance away, so they wouldn't see him.

Great Hall

"So, when are they arriving?" Sirius asked

"Anytime now probably, keep your eyes pealed," Lily informed.

"What?" Alicia asked confused.

"Just keep a look out for them or anything suspicious."

Suddenly three men entered the great hall. It didn't take them long to find it. They scanned the room in search of Remus and Emily. Jatoli walked up the aisle. Everyone was silent in the room. Dumbledore looked up with anger.

"Are you Professor Dumbledore?" the man asked

"Yes how can I help you gentlemen?" he asked politely.

"Ve are zooking for two of zor students, Mister Lupin and a Ms. Templeton et es ver important that we see zem, now." He said.

"What do you need them for and who are you?" Dumbledore asked

"My name ez Marques Jatoli, I need them for reasons that don't concern you. Where are they?"

"They are not here, and how dare you come in to this school uninvited and rudely demanding for students which have no business with you."

"Very vell, Boyz search the ground use moon beams If you have to." Jatoli ordered.

"You will not search the grounds I forbid it!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Watch me,"

Jatoli waved off his followers and they both turned away to leave.

Hall Way

Remus still behind Voldemort stopped by a class room entrance and pulled out the polyjuice potion vial. He opened it carefully and drank it nearly gagging. The vial smashed to the floor causing Voldemort to turn around along with Malfoy and Black. Malfoy and black came around the corner and came face to face with Remus. Voldemort soon approached.

"Fenrir what are you doing here I thought you had your followers do the work for you?" Voldemort asked in a low whisper.

"I did, but I changed my mind, I don't need them anymore, the werewolves that is." Remus said trying to make it seem as if he was really Fenrir.

"I see, well you go on ahead we'll follow you, we're looking for . . . well you know who." Riddle said.

"No, who?" Remus asked.

Voldemort gave him an odd look, a look of why don't you know who, I have only told you about a thousand times who I'm looking for.

"Remember our meeting Fenrir, Potter?"

"Oh right sorry I'm a bit out of it, I'm annoyed with my followers, and they uh aren't following orders."

"Yeah I know what you mean." Voldemort said making side glances to Black and Malfoy.

"I go on then, make sure the job is done right."

Remus headed down the stairs and soon reached the Great hall where he saw his supposed followers leaving.

"What are you two doing?" Remus asked sternly, his followers froze. They turned around

"Sir, we, uh, we were just about to search the ground for Lupin and Templeton." One of them said shakily.

"Who told you to do that?"

"Jatoli, sir."

"Well don't, where is he?"

"He's in the great hall."

"Alright come with me."

Remus led them back into the Great hall where everyone looked up at him. Jatoli bent down once he saw him.

"Sir, I didn't know you were coming." He said with his head down, bowing to Remus.

"What the hell are you doing?" Remus asked

"sorry, sir?"

"Why the hell are you bowing, I'm not a king, get off your ass and tell me why you told these two to search the grounds, when I specifically told you not to?" Remus ordered.

"Sir I was just doing what you said . . ."

"What I said?"

"Yes,"

"And what exactly did I say?"

"You said to get Lupin and Templeton and bring them to Moonlight Row."

"I never said such thing." Remus said.

"But sir that's what you . . ."

"Are you challenging me, Jatoli? because if you are that was a wrong choice to make."

"No! sir, no"

"Very well, leave, I don't need them . . ."

"But sir what about the plan."

"Forget the plan, it done, finished, over, that's it, now go. Report back to the hollow. Now." Remus said.

Jatoli realizing that he could no longer argue followed his orders and left with the two other men. Suddenly Riddle along with Malfoy and Black entered. Remus turned around.

Remus then whipped out his wand and pointed it at James.

"Caniskilenta!" he shouted James fell to the floor unconscious.

"James!" Lily screamed. She knelt down to the floor next to him.

"Step away from him, mudblood." Remus said with anger. He couldn't believe he just called his best friend a mudblood.

Lily stepped away.

"Greyback what are you doing?" Riddle exclaimed nervously with his wand pointed at him.

Remus pause sensing riddles wand behind him.

Remus then took out another vial out of his pocket it was the moon beam. He turned around and raised the vial up.

"Fenrir what is that?" Malfoy asked

"One," Remus said and began to twist the lid off.

"Fenrir?" Riddle asked cautiously.

"Two." Remus said taking the cap off slowly.

"Greyback?" Black said

"Three." Remus unleashed the moonbeam and began to transform.

Students screamed. And Voldemort along with Black and Molfoy stepped back. Remus now fully transformed grabbed his wand with his mouth and charged at them. The three of them ran out of the great hall.

Soon they were on the ground and Voldemort, Malfoy and Black ran into the forest.

Whomping willow

"Do you hear that Remus?" Emily asked. She was sitting on his bed while Remus play soft tunes on the Piano with the mute pedal down.

He stopped playing and looked up to listen.

Distant sounds of howls could be heard.

"Yeah, sound like . . ."

"A Werewolf," Emily finished. She walked to the window and looked out onto the grounds.

"Oh my gosh, it is a werewolf, Remus come look!"

Remus ran to the window and looked out. On the grounds was a werewolf chasing three men. But the abruptly stopped.

"What's he doing?" Remus asked

"I don't know." Emily said.

Remus stopped running when he knew they had fled far into the woods. He fell to the ground and was nude. Remus picked up his wand and magically dressed himself. He was in a good amount of pain from the transformation even though it wasn't for long.

Remus got up and struggled back to the school to explain what had happened, for he needed to let Dumbledore know that it was safe for Remus and Emily to return and to also wake up James.

"James." Remus thought to himself. He got up as quickly as he could and began running back to the school.

"He's going back up to the school; shouldn't we tell them that a werewolf is going up to the school?" Emily asked Remus.

"No, the hunters might still be there and one of them could be that guy, it's too risky."

"Alright, in the morning we'll see what happened.

"Okay, it's getting late we should get some sleep." Remus suggested.

"Alright." Remus and Emily went to sleep while Remus went back up to the school. He entered the school carefully. He walked down the stairs and to the great hall.

"James, wake up." Lily said with tears coming down her cheeks.

Madam Pomfrey was trying to heal him right there, since they wee not sure where the werewolf and ventured off to.

Suddenly a semi-wounded Remus entered. Everyone became silent. By this time Remus and transformed back to his normal state and looked like himself and again.

He walked slowly up the aisle to where James laid unconscious.

"Move," Was all Remus could say.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

Remus looked to her.

"Remus Lupin . . ." Suddenly Dumbledore rushed up to them.

Remus looked up to him. "Good evening Professor, I apologize for all of this, for this is my fault. You see the men whom were just here, well Greyback wasn't actually Greyback, it was me, I transformed to look like him and because of the Samolian potion in which I took, his werewolf status was put into me, so when I released the moon beam I transformed into a werewolf and I scared off Voldemort along with Black and Malfoy. I shot James with Caniskilenta, which is a rare, new spell which can make a person unconscious but make it seem as if they're dead. Now I just need at least five minutes to revive him and he should be fine." Remus finished taking a deep breath.

"Of course; Poppy why don't you retrieve the proper ailments for Mr. Lupin while he cures Mr. Potter."

Pomfrey scurried away.

Remus bent down and pointed his wand onto James's chest. He looked up to a sobbing lily.

"Don't worry lily he'll be fine." Remus reassured her.

"Tesscusika, Tesscusika, Tesscusika . . . . " Remus recited those words for the next three minutes. After about four minutes of reciting James woke up.

James's eyes blinked open weakly. Remus stopped reciting. James looked up.

"James?" Remus asked

"What?" James asked.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Hogwarts, Great hall?" he asked.

"Yes, do you know what day it is?"

"January sixth. Nineteen seventy-eight?"

"You're correct."

"Are you in any pain at all?"

"My head,"

"Alright well we can fix that." Remus said with a smile.

Pomfrey returned and handed him a goblet with a potion in it.

Remus drank it and felt better. He stood up and brought James to his feet gently.

"Okay here." Remus said. He flicked his wand a small glass with a blue liquid sat on the table.

"Drink up, you'll feel better." Remus informed.

"Lily, You know who didn't retrieve what he wanted, it was James he was after and Remus and Emily are still in the house, inform no one of this say it handled itself on it's own" Remus said to Lily.

Remus said good bye to Dumbledore. Remus pulled the time turner out from under his shirt.

"Hey moony?" Sirius exclaimed. Remus turned around.

"Am I rich?" he asked with a smile.

Remus smiled and took hold of the time turner.

"Only time with tell my friend." Remus responded and turned the spinner forward twelve times and he was gone.

"Man," Sirius said snapping his fingers together in disappointment. Several students were confused and some laughed.

Dumbledore ordered everyone to return to their dorms and James to the hospital wing. Lily went back to her dorm and Sirius and Alicia went to theirs. Dumbledore let Remus and Emily stay in the Shrieking shack for the rest of the night.

Year 1979

Remus landed in Dumbledore's office, it was quite late but Dumbledore was still there.

"Ah, Mr. Lupin I presume things worked out well?"

"Yes they did, I mean James is still here, alive." Remus said happily.

"Did you use all of the tools I gave you?" Dumbledore asked

"Yes I had to transform I could get by it any other way, but I didn't hurt anyone I assure you of that."

"Good, I'm glad to here."

Please review; tell me if you enjoyed this chapter, it was really long 16 pages wow! So please REVIEW! Thanks

A/N: hey I'm back SAT's are over, I'm not sure how well I did, but I found the test to be a bit difficult so anyway I'm back to writing.

Question: Hey I'm not sure if any of you readers happen to live in the UK, but if any of you do, I was wondering what exactly are A-Levels, Because I know that they're examinations, but I'm not sure what's involved, so if any of you happen to know please inform me. The reason I ask is because a few weeks ago in the Washington Post there was an article about a play that was opening, I can't remember the name of it off the top of my head but the actor who plays Vernon Dursley in the Potter Films was in it and it was about students at a Boys private school taking their A- Levels. So Just wondering E-mail me if any of you know. Thanks

Thanks for the reviews.

Loudandproud84


	44. Chapter 43:Explanation

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even the song lyrics

A/N: Thanks for the reviews hope you enjoy this chapter!

Ch.43: Explanation

The Bright sun of January filled the old shrieking shack with a haze of yellow. Emily and Remus lay quiet on the four poster, queen sized bed. The sun hit Remus's eyes and he shrugged around trying to block it out of his view.

Emily feeling Remus's movements woke up to see that the sun was indeed up and to the pleasurable fact that she was in no pain. She looked down and wrapped around her torso was an arm. She looked around to see Remus who was still trying to get his head out of the sun light.

"Remus," Emily whispered.

"Mmmmm," Remus grunted

Emily gave out a little chuckle.

"Wake up it's morning, it's Friday."

Remus opened his eyes to find Emily's dark brown eyes starring at him, he smiled.

"Okay," he mumbled and lifted his head.

"Emily turned over and sat up on the bed. She walked to the window and looked out, she could see the tops of buildings from the hogsmead village. Remus got out of bed and walked to the window where she stood. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I wonder if the others are alright." Emily said.

"Hopefully voldemort didn't do any harm."

"Yeah, lets get dressed and se them," Emily said. Remus agreed and they changed back into the clothes they wore the day before.

-Hospital Wing-

Lily had been sitting next to James in the hospital wing since seven o'clock that morning. As she looked down to his sleeping body all she could think of was how she thought she had really lost him. She couldn't believe Remus had done what he did; she was thankfull for what he did for lily couldn't think of what voldemort might have done.

"What was the samolian potion?" Lily asked herself. She had never heard of that potion, but then again Remus did say it was a new potion along with the new spell he had hit James with.

Then it hit her!

"That wasn't a real potion; he was lying, but why?" Lily asked her self.

Lily wrapped her self in thought just as Sirius and Alicia came into the ward.

"Lily, how are you?" Alicia asked

"Fine, I was just thinking of what happened last night, about Remus and what he did."

"Us to, man Remus is one hell of a smart bloke," Sirius said.

"Yeah, but I didn't understand the whole potion and charm thing he did last night." Alicia said looking back on what happened.

"I was thinking about that as well, I know that there is no Samolian potion, or well a potion that can transform you into another person and also transfer their powers on to you."

"Your right lily, he probably said those things so no one would think he's a werewolf," Sirius said.

Lily thought for a moment

"You're right. That's probably why he did that."

"If Remus saved the day, then what will happen now, I mean is this whole fight finished or is there more to come?" Alicia asked looking to Lily

"I don't know, Voldemort still plans to get into Gringgotts ( A/N: I think I spelled that wrong sorry.) and the ministry.

"Oh I forgot about that part."

James soon woke up and Remus and Emily arrived. Pomfrey checked James over.

"Well Mr. Potter, it seems Mr. Lupin has done well at healing you, that potion he gave you certainly healed you quickly." Pomfrey said with surprise.

"Thanks, moony." James said with a smile.

Remus and Emily entered the ward.

"Moony! Emily!" Sirius called out.

"Hey, Dumbledore told us you guys were here, what happened?"

"Moony saved my life," James exclaimed.

"No I didn't," Remus said with confusion

"No, you didn't, but you eighteen year olself from the year I'm guessing nineteen seventy nine did." James exclaimed.

Remus looked to lily.

"I don't understand."

"Well after you and Emily went to the willow, two hunters came into the great hall. Dumbledore got really angry and ordered them to leave, but the hunters wouldn't leave until they had both of you in custody, so Jatoli who was one of the men ordered the other two men to look for you Jatoli went on about how he needed you both, but then a tall man . . ."

"Greyback." Sirius added

"Yes Greyback entered, he began yelling at Jatoli telling him to leave and that he didn't need you both anymore, but as soon as they left Voldemort walked in with Black and Malfoy. They asked what he was doing; Greyback said nothing he then took out a vial . . ."

"Which had a moon beam in it." Alicia said

"Yes and he opened it, the next thing we knew was he was fully transformed and he charged after voldemort and Black and Malfoy."

"He didn't hurt them did he?" Remus asked surprised and shocked.

"No, Hagrid searched the grounds to see if he had, and he didn't find anything."

"That's right Remus, remember we saw a werewolf out side transform back to its normal state and walk back up to the school," Emily said

"Oh yeah, okay go on." Remus said ushering lily to continue

"Okay, so we waited several minutes, and then you walked in, you looked a bit older and you looked like hell, well like you had just transformed you shoved a couple of people away and came up to Pomfrey saying"Move" which she did, then asked you who you were realizing there was no way you could have transformed because there was no moon, then Dumbledore came up. You started to explain everything that happened, how you took the potion, samolian and changed into Greyback and you had hit James with a charm which would make it look like you had killed him. At that time I was crouched on the floor with tears in my eyes, because James was obviously unconscious. You told me he'd be okay then you began to heal him. You finished James woke up and you left."

"But before you left I asked you If I was rich, and you said Id have to see, which really bumbed me out,"

Remus pause taking all of this in, he couldn't believe he could have done all of that.

"He, I mean I was probably that person in the forrest making all of the noise, when Me and Emily were on our way to the whompping willow." Remus said

"Probably was." James inquired.

James and the others soon left the Hospital wing and went back to their dorm. Dumbledore had announced a day off for they were unsure if Voldemort had really left and if Remus had really left, the grounds and castle were being searched. The group decided to chill in the Heads dorm.

They sat around listening to Remus and Emily practice their song for the talent show which was going to be next week. They were doing the song Beauty and the Beast.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast . . .

They finished the song and everyone clapped.

They sat around drinking Coffee and some butterbeer which siruis had left over from previous Gryffindor parties.

"So tomorrow is the funeral, right?" Emily asked softly looking to Lily and James.

Lily looked up and just then remembered, shed be going to Ireland and Dumbledore hadn't told her about transportation.

"Oh right I forgot, sort of." Lily said. she took another sip of coffee.

"How are you James?" Remus asked

James sighed.

"As good as I'll ever be at a time like this, thanks again for coming with me, I don't know how I'd do it with out you all."

Everyone smiled slightly and took more sips from their coffee and butterbeer.

Suddenly a small house elf popped into the room.

They all looked up.

"Oh hello Daphne, how are you today," Sirius asked

"Hello sir, I have a letter for Ms. Evans from Professor Dumbledore," the small elf said shyly.

"That's me," Lily said sitting up in her chair. Daphne gave her the letter, bowed and then left.

Lily opened the letter and read it aloud.

"Dear Ms. Evans, I apologize for not being able to give you transportation arrangement for your parent's funeral earlier than now, but you and Mr. Potter are to leave from you portal, outside there will be a payphone, the payphone is a portkey to the exact location of the funeral. Enclosed is a key this will return you both to school."

Lily looked up from the letter and pulled the key out carefully not to touch it much.

"You don't need to worry you won't be sent there right now, there's a time slot on it, it ports you at the time you have to be there," James said.

"Oh okay,"

For the rest of the night the group worked on their homework. Lily worked on her university work. She was writing on a twelve page paper for her Art history class, it was comparing abstract art with post modern art.

Night soon came and so did dinner. The group went to dinner then they all went to bed early knowing they had a long day ahead of them.

A/N: I know a little boring, but the funeral is next, please review anyway. Thank you. I apologize for any language mistakes I make. I'm a Spanish student not French so please bear with me, I do appreciate the corrections thought, so thanks.

Loudandproud84


	45. Chapter 44: Grievances

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: Hey sorry for the long wait I had several exams and I actually still have more to come, unfortunately. Here's Ch.44 it's the funerals, hope you like it. Please review when you're done, I'd appreciate it. Also; for those in the U.S. have a great memorial day.

Ch.44: Grievances

For being January it was cold as expected, but it was raining, a condition which James Potter hated, like many people weather changes changed his mood, whenever it rained he became depressed, he couldn't go out flying or do anything outdoors, he became agitated if it started raining during his magical creatures class and especially if it was during a qudditch match, but today was a day where the mood in which the rain brought for James was suitable. It was the day of his parent's funeral.

James woke up and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. he took a shower and brushed his teeth. He headed back to Lily's room where he saw her door open and her sitting on the bed reading something. James stepped into the door way and knocked.

Lily turned around, still wearing her night clothes and hair a bit frizzy.

"Hi," Lily said quietly.

James entered the room and sat next to lily on the bed. James looked down and saw a letter in her hands

"What's this?" he asked eyeing the letter.

Lily looked down.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." She said starting to put the letter away into its envelope. As she did this, James saw the cover of the envelope.

"It's from the hospital, what's wrong?" he asked concernedly. Lily sighed a little.

Lily took the letter out again.

"It's from a muggle hospital in London. The London Hospital, A few weeks ago I went to the hospital on account of being injured in one of the fights against Voldemort. While I was there they took several tests, that I needed done, and to save time they just did them then, these are the lab results." Lily said looking up to James whose face was filled with worry.

"You're alright, right?"

"Yes, it's just, well I'm fine, but I have to get another test, a mammogram, which is just an examination, no big deal."

"What's that, a mammogram?"

"Well, Breast Cancer, a disease runs in my mother's family and every two years or so I have one done, to make sure I don't have it, it's not a problem I was actually going to go to the hospital after you parent's funeral to make an appointment, I thought you'd wan't some time by your self or with the guys after the services."

"Oh, would you like me to go with you?"

"No, not that I don't want the company but a hospital isn't the greatest place to be on a day such as this."

"I've been to a hospital before lily."

"Yes I know that but that was a wizarding hospital wasn't it?"

"So?"

"James this is a muggle hospital, they don't use magic and honestly it a depressing site to see. Doctors and nurses are very physical when it comes to healing people, there's blood, baby's crying, doctors yelling, and it's not very nice to be, true I won't be near any of that but I have to travel through it to see a colleague of my parent's, so it would be better if you stayed here, plus today is supposed to be a morning and grievance of your parent's death, going to the hospital would just make you feel worse."

James looked away, "Okay, well we better get ready, the services are a eight," James said and stood up. Lily stood up as well and hugged James.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." Lily whispered.

James smiled a little and pulled away.

A little while later lily got out of the shower and dried her hair magically, she entered her room and pulled a black dress from her closet and got dressed. She then applied her make up. She shut the lights off and headed downstairs where everyone sat, Remus had conjured a plate of muffins and carafe of juice and coffee.

"Good morning Lily," Emily said and hugged Lily.

"Morning, how are you?" She asked.

"Good."

A half hour later the group was ready to apperate to Anthony Gregor Cemetery, it was the wizarding cemetery in which high ministry officials were buried.

They all traveled to Dumbledore's office, where they would then be given a port key.

The door opened to Dumbledore's office, a tall graying man man sat behind the large desk and looked up.

"Good Morning," He said somewhat cheerfully.

"Morning Professor," they all droned.

Dumbledore stood up and walked to a far table, on the table lay two keys, one of them had a ring around it.

"Please come over here," He said to the group of students.

This Port key with the ring is your parent's funeral, hence the ring, so all of you can attend. This key with out the ring is for you Ms. Evans to Ireland for later, you may take it now or later, when ever you wish."

"Thank you Professor," James said.

"Thank you," Lily said.

All of the students took hold of the port key and then they suddenly began spinning, spinning fast. They spun for several minutes; lily thought she would be sick.

They suddenly landed at the gates of the cemetery.

James looked around and recognized several ministry aurors and other officials that his parents knew. They began walking down to where services would take place. They found seats.

"Uh guys I'll be back I'm just going to say hello to several people," James said.

They nodded in response.

James walked up to where several other aurors stood and thanked them for coming, and shook their hands.

"Thank you for coming," James said to a tall man, by the name of Dright, William Dright an auror who his father knew very well.

"Thank you James, you father and mother were both excellent aurors they will be remembered and missed." The man said truthfully.

"Thank you," James said and then in the corner of his eye he caught glimpse of Dumbledore talking with other ministry members.

Suddenly Nathanial Dorsinger, the Minister of Magic came up to James.

"Hello Minister, thank you for coming," James said shaking his hand.

"Thank you, how are you?" he asked

"Fine, thank you,"

"I'm sure this has been hard for you, my sympathies go to you,"

"Thank you, sir,"

The minister walked away and James went back to his seat. Soon every one took their seats and the services began. Many tears were shed from other guests including Dumbledore, which James had never witnessed before.

It was now time for James to give his little speech he had prepared. He stood up and made his way to the podium.

He looked up at the many guests who were here to morn with him for his parent's death., though it was raining outside the entire space in which the funeral was, was protected by an invisible shield so that no one would get wet.

"Hello and Good morning. I first would like to thank all of you for coming today." James said. he looked up and looked over to Lily, he smiled a little and continued.

"I have heard from many people that my parents were good people, and great aurors. I have been told this since I was around ten years old and every time I was told I didn't think much of it, I never really knew what they did; all I knew was that what ever they did they were good at it. When I was near the age of thirteen, it was the summer; my dad took me into work with him one day so I could see what he did. The whole day we sat in his office, he was filing through paper work, and I was completely bored out of my mind, but then he told me something that I'll never forget, he looked up from his paper work and realized I was bored and he asked me if I knew what he was doing, I said no and I was in a bit of a mood because I was so bored but he told me he was helping a lot of people. I said "How are you helping a lot of people all you're doing is filling out paper work?"

He looks at me and tells me "This isn't just paper work, these are documents for a muggle family who had been attacked by death eaters, they lost everything, their home, one of their children, they have no place to go." I then asked him then what are you doing?" he said I'm giving them a second chance, the documents that are laying on my desk are muggle documents for a house in Oxford, and a new job for the husband." When he told me this I at first didn't know that the ministry helped muggles that way by giving them money to start their lives over, but I soon found out that they don't and that my father decided to do that on his own. My father was great man and my mother a great woman, both well accepted in society and they both shared this trait of helping others, no matter what the situation. They will always be remembered for how they helped others and those in need, hopefully you all will as well. Thank you."

James stepped down and many clapped. James sat back down next to Lily and took her hand into his.

The services soon ended and the burning of the tombs brought tears to lily's eyes along with Sirius's, Emily's, Remus's and Alicia's.

Guests left and Dumbledore came up to James and the group.

"You are by far the bravest student I have ever known, Mr. Potter; I assure you that no one will forget Amelia nor Robert." He said sincerely.

"Thank you Professor," James said

"I will see you all a little later," Dumbledore said and he disapperated form the spot.

James thanked the remaining guests.

And turned to the guys, Lily, Emily and Alicia thought James would like some time with his friends.

"How are you Sirius?" James asked. Sirius looked up his face a still bit red from crying.

"Don't worry about me, how are you?" he said

"Mate your like my brother, I'm alright given the situation."

"Ah, come here," Sirius said and pulled James into a brotherly hug. They patted each other on the back. They pulled away and James gave a Remus a hug and thanked both of them for coming.

"James do you think we wouldn't he come to help you through this?" Remus asked

"No I guess not." James said with a laugh.

A silence came between them.

"Was it this hard for you Remus last year?" James asked

"Yeah it was, but with friends it goes a lot smoother, "

"Yeah, you're right."

Suddenly the girls came back over.

"Hey you guys ready to go, when do you have to go to the . . ."

James said to lily.

"Um any time from now untill the evening, but since we're in London now I was going to go now. Dumbledore knows I spoke with him before the services"

"Where are you going?" Emily asked

Lily turned to her.

"I have to settle a few family things before the funeral later." Lily lied. Lily gave James an odd glance. Lily kissed James goodbye and left.

"Well we should get back unless you wanted to stay longer, James" Sirius said.

"No, let's go."

────────────────────

Lily left the cemetery and headed south to the hospital caught a cab, so she wouldn't be seen apperating into a muggle facility.

Once there she paid the cab fare and walked into the hospital.

The smell of Hydrogen peroxide filled her senses and the sound of babies crying filled her ears. She walked up to the front desk where a woman sat, she was on the phone. She wore blue scrubs with teddy bears all over them.

"I'll be right with you ma'am," she said. Lily waited several minutes until the woman had finished her call.

"Yes how can I help you?" she asked

"I'm here to see Doctor Foster, I'm Lily Evans," Lily said. the woman looked up.

"Robert and Linda's daughter?" the nurse asked

"Yes,"

"Oh, I'm sorry for you loss, they were great doctors." She said with a small smile.

"Thank you,"

"Calling Doctor Foster, Doctor Foster to the front desk Thank you." The woman called on the loud speaker.

"He'll be here in just a few," the woman said kindly."

She was right Doctor Foster came with in five minutes. He was Lily's father's best mate they had gone to med school together, but he worked at the London hospital while lily's parents were in Oxford.

"Lily, it's so good to see you," he said embracing her in a tight hug.

"It's good to see you Rupert, gosh it's been so long," Lily said.

"How are you, other than the obvious, but you look good, how's school?"

"It's good, I'm head girl at Hogwarts and I'm at Brighton now." Lily said.

"Good, good, well lets go to my office to have a chat." He said. he led lily to his office on the third floor.

They entered and lily sat down.

"Tonight is the service which I will be attending," he said

"Yes tonight the services, thank you," lily said, she then looked down into her lap. Rupert looked at her.

"Is something else bothering you other than tonight's events?" he asked worriedly.

Lily looked up.

"Well has Petunia talked to you about our parent's will?" she asked

"I was the one who gave it to her, Robert had given me access to it incase anything happened them."

"Well then you know that they had left us some money about a thousand pounds each for school and to live on in general."

"Yes, Petunia told you, I asked her to."

"She did, but her and I sort of had a falling out about a few weeks ago, it ended up me leaving the house for good, she sold it and basically took her half of the money and left me with nothing. I'm of age in the wizarding world but not yet in the muggle. I plan to go to auror academy after this year, but I need a place to stay, and I have enough money to buy an apartment, but because I'm underage I need an adults approval of it. I was wondering if you'd possibly sign the contract and you don't have to pay for anything I just need you signature."

"Petunia left you with nothing?"

"Wll not nothing she did give me the amount left to me."

"How much is that in wizarding currency?"

"Around 500 galleons; this isn't a lot."

"Well do you have the contract?"

"Yes I do," lily said pulling out the contract from her purse. She handed it to Rupert.

He signed it and handed it back.

"I'll have a talking to Petunia, you being a witch is no reason for her to leave you like that!"

"Really it's alright, I'm better living in the wizarding world rather than in the muggle when I know I'll probably see her once in a while.

"Well, she's actually moving to Surrey with her fiancé, Vernon."

"Oh right the wedding."

"You are going right?"

"I was but now the whole thing has changed and she'll probably uninvited me which is fine with me, she shouldn't even be marrying that man, he is disgusting."

"Lily . . ."

"What it's true Rupert and you know it."

"Well if she loves him and he loves her it's her decision."

"Fine. . . . Actually Rupert I actually came here to have a mammogram done, I was wondering if I could have it done now?"

"Mamogram did you find something or have you been feeling sick or . . ."

"Well a few weeks ago I recived some medical work done and they think they may have found something."

"Really? alright I'll set up the room I don't think there is anyone scheduled for one."

Doctor Foster set up Lily's mammogram and did it, within a half hour she was done. Doctor Foster took her into one of the examination rooms to look over the x-ray. He put it up to the white lit screen.

He glanced at it.

"Well?" Lily asked nervously

"Well, I don't see anything, there's no tumor that is clearly seen, but perhaps we should get a second opinion."

He stood up and went out of the room, two second later he came in with a woman.

"Lily this is Doctor Carter, our chief gynecologist.

"Hello the young women said. Lily shook her hand.

Mel, could you take a look at this, this is Lily's mammogram x-ray.

Mel looked at it and turned to lily.

"Has there been a history of Breast cancer in you family?"

"Yes, my grandmother an mother both had it," Lily said.

"Well looking at the x-ray it looks like you have the very early stages of it, which is good, um Rupert what do you think?"

"Well when I looked at it I didn't see anything off hand at first but now after hearing what you've said I see where it's just the beginning stages. The left part is becoming a bit more white."

"Have you been feeling off at all, have you been injured or well not injured but have you been tired more then usual?

"No not really," lily said

"Well I'd like to take a few more tests just to make sure this is what is really going on." Mel said

"Do you have time now?" Rupert asked.

"How long will it take, because I have to get back to school and I leave for Ireland tonight for a family event which I can't pass up."

"Well it will only take a few hours." Mel said

"Right now it's twelve thirty." Rupert said looking up at the clock

"Alright if it's just three hours I can stay." Lily said.

Rupert took her to a separate room and signed her in. Lily changed into a paper robe and footers made of paper.

Hogwarts

The group sat in the Common room drinking butter beer and thinking. James was thinking about Lily and wondering when she was coming back.

"James where's Lily?" Alicia asked. James looked up a bit startled from her question for he was in deep thought.

"Wa what? Oh she's in London."

"We know that but for some reason we don't think she's talking with Petunia, I mean they did have a falling out."

"So where is she, for real?" Emily asked more sternly."

James sighed

"She's at the hospital, seeing an old friend of her fathers and getting a mamogran done."

"You mean a mammogram?" Remus asked

"Yeah, that." James said

"What's that for?" Alicia asked

"Something about cancer, it's a disease that runs in her family."

"Is she going to be okay?" Emily asked

"I don't know she said she would but I don't think she knew." James said.

Suddenly the portal door opened and in came Lily looking a bit tired and wearing several ID bracelets.

"Lily." James said

"Hi, how are all of you?"

"Fine what about you, do you have Cancer?" Emily asked

Lily looked to James

"Sorry, they wanted to know." Lily looked back to Emily

"I'm fine I'll know in a couple of days they ran some tests so that's why I'm a bit late, but I need to get ready for later so if you all would excuse me." Lily said and walked up to her room.

An hour past and Lily was ready for the funeral. She came downstairs and saw that James had changed in to a pair of black trousers with a blue button down shirt.

"Hey are you ready?" Lily asked

"Yeah, are you?" he asked taking hold of lily's hand

"Yeah, I guess. Well see you guys a little later." Lily said to the others. Her and James walked down to Dumbledore's office and retrieved the port key.

They once again began to spin fast. Once they hit hard surface lily looked up and found that they were definitely in Ireland. Lily took James's hand and led him to where the services would be. They were at a small church forty minutes outside of Dublin. Lily looked around and saw the snack table as she guessed Vernon was there.

She looked around and saw Petunia.

"C'mon, there's petunia. Lily didn't want James to meet her, but she didn't want to leave James by himself surrounded by people he didn't know.

"Hello Petunia," Lily said. Her sister turned around. She wore a black dress and had shoulder length blond hair, with pursed lips and anger in her eyes.

"Why did you bring him? I told you not to." She said angrily.

"Because he is my boy friend whom I care about and who cares about me and how I feel, he is the only person here who gives a damn about me other than Rupert." Lily snapped

"Look Petunia, I know you hate me but could you at least be civil with me tonight for mum and dad's sake?"

"Fine, but if anything weird happens I'll know who to blame." Petunia said and stalked off.

Lily stood in silence

"I'm sorry you had to meet her, why don't we sit down, I don't fell much like talking to anyone."

James led her to a seat.

He looked around and saw many of the guests were mingling, then he noticed another man, a man that was coming towards them. It was Rupert.

"Hello Lily," Rupert said Lily looked up and hugged him.

"Thanks for coming."

"U Rupert this is James my Boyfriend he goes to Hogwarts as well, he's actually head boy." Lily said introducing Rupert to James.

"James this is Rupert Frost, he was my Father's best friend, he is the colleague I told you about earlier, who I went to see."

"It's nice to meet you James" Rupert said he shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well, sir." James said.

"Please call me Rupert."

"Oh well it's nice to meet you."

"Would you excuse me I'm just going to say hi to Petunia." Rupert said and went off to find her.

"So he's the doctor you saw today?" James asked

"Yes, he's actually my godfather; he's helping me move into a flat over the summer, since I'm not of age yet in the muggle world."

"So are you alright, I mean health wise?" James asked

"Could we actually talk about that later, I just don't want people over hearing us." Lily said.

"Yeah sure; sorry,"

The services began and lasted for an hour, the graves were buried, flowers were laid on both of them, Lily cried as she saw the caskets being lowered down. Petunia was also crying. James wrapped his hands around lily and held her tight.

Once the funeral had ended Lily took James to her favorite Pub in Ireland, for she didn't want to go to the after party.

They sat down near the back. Lily ordered and glass of wine and James ordered a beer.

"Thanks for coming James it means a lot to me." Lily said.

"It's nothing, I'm here for you."

"Today has been so, odd, sad, weird, and tiresome, I just want it to end." Lily said and took another sip of wine.

"I know how you feel." James said.

Lily smiled a little.

"About earlier and your question of how my health is, well I said I was fine to Emily and Alicia, but the truth is, is that I may indeed have cancer, but the good news is, is that if I do then I have caught it early with increases my chances of healing it."

"There is a cure for it right?"

"Only treatment, there is no cure, but I'm sure that it won't be a huge deal, if there are the beginning stages of it I can always have surgery to remove the tumor."

"When will you know?"

"By wednsday, hopefully, might be a bit longer do to getting tests done take a long time."

"Why don't you go to St. Mungos, I'm sure they'll be able to heal it,"

"I don't know it's a muggle disease it only derives in muggles and muggle-borns."

"Well it's worth a shot, isn't it?"

"Yes I suppose so, I'll think about it I have to see if I have it first."

"Alright,"

James and Lily finished their drinks and headed back to school.

A/N: Hey this was a long chapter. Please don't kill me about the whole cancer thing I had originally thought of it when I first began this story it ties in with something else about the book of Vlasco so please don't be mad. Thanks. Um I just wanted to say thanks to all of my readers and reviewers I appreciate it very much. The next update probably won't be up until next week because of what I said earlier, I still have more exams which I need to study for. This is ending sadly soon. But I'm starting up another story over the summer, I don't a have title yet, just ideas and some of the plot made up. I have a lot going on right now with school, I receive my SAT score on Wednesday which I'm nervous about, so please bare with me on my updates I' update ASAP, most likely but next weekend, but I can't promise anything, due to next weekend being PROM, I'm excited. So anyway have a great rest of the weekend and a great week.

Loundand proud84


	46. Chapter 45: He's the one

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my made-up characters.

A/N: hey sorry for the Long wait, I had a lot of stuff going on. Prom was great fun and now Exams are here, unfortunately but my school year and in the next week or so on June 20th Yay! Anyway here's the next chapter and some interesting things happen. I hope you enjoy it and Please Review, I would greatly appreciate it! Thanks.

Ch.45: He's the one

Lily and James returned to Hogwarts and went straight to Bed, they needed sleep badly; from funerals, the cancer issue, and just the fact that their NEWTs were coming up both Lily and James were mentally and physically exhausted.

The next morning Lily got up and took a shower. The warm water and steam relaxed her muscles and cleared her thoughts. All lily could think of were her parents and Ben, Ben she missed him so much and she never had the chance to say good bye, and her parents the guilt of their deaths filled her completely and she hated herself for it, she had always known that there would be a chance of them getting hurt, she knew that from day one but the realization of it never affected her as it did now.

Lily got out of the shower and dried off and changed into a pair of jeans and green tank top with lace and a pair of flats. She dried her hair, which was now long again and left it curly; she didn't feel like messing with it. She left the bathroom, it was ten thirty in the morning. She went to James's room and saw him still sleeping. She stood by the door frame for several seconds taking the scene in.

"He looks so peaceful when he sleeps," Lily said to herself. She walked over and sat next to him and brushed a piece of his untamed hair out of his face, it was the first time she had scene him without glasses and he looked fairly nice without them.

James ruffled a bit and slowly opened his eyes. Looking down at his were dull, yet beautiful emerald eyes.

"Morning, love," James mumbled as he sat up turning onto his back, he was lying on his stomach.

"Morning, how are you?" Lily asked.

"Good; and you?" James replied, now sitting up fully. He pulled lily on to the bed and onto his lap. He kissed her gently on the cheek.

"I'm fine, I'm glad we don't have class," lily said resting her head on his shoulder.

"Me too, what do you want to do today?"

"Oh I don't know, I know that me, Alicia, and Emily are have a girls night, since it's the full moon and all,"

James looked to her with shock.

"I completely forgot about moony, gosh I'm a total prat for forgetting . . . wait what do you mean girl's night?" James asked

"Oh well, since we're animagus we were going to run about out in the forest, sort like what you do with Remus." Lily whispered. James's eyebrows raised a bit.

"I don't know lily, I mean we all can't be out there at the same time, it's too dangerous." James informed. He then reached over for his glasses and put them on.

"Well, Em really wants to get out tonight we have gone out with her in three months and Remus has been out every month since you all started going out, please cant you guys just stay in the shrieking shack?"

"We can't it's too small of a structure for all of us to fit . . . I'll talk to Remus see what he thinks."

"Thanks," Lily said and kissed him. They kissed for several second before the parted.

"Hey,"

"What?" Lily asked with a laugh.

"I never saw you transform, into your creature, what is it, again?" James asked.

"Oh a tiger, hence tiger lily," Lily said. she got up from James's lap and walked to the door.

"What . . ." James began

"I'm closing the door so none will see," Lily said

"Lil no one's here," James said with a laugh

"Well either way, ok I'm a tiger so I'll transform so you can see."

Lily stood in the middle of the room and thought of her formation, then suddenly she was no longer standing in the middle of the room, but a tiger, with bright orange fur and black stripes stood in her spot. James leapt up, his eyes wide with amazement.

"You're gorgeous!" he blurted. James petted her and then Lily walked a little ways away and transformed back.

"Okay, now that you've seen me, lets go see the others, I'm sure they're waiting."

"Alright, let me just get changed." James said.

Lily left the room and indeed found her friends in the common room sitting on the sofas. Lily came down the stairs and walked over to the nearest, empty chair.

"Lily, how are you, it's good to see you." Alicia said. she walked over and gave lily a hug.

"I'm good, how are you all?"

"Fine." They all replied. Lily looked over to Emily and remus who looked a bit off.

"Are you two alright?" Lily asked warily.

Emily looked up and then to Remus.

"Yeah, just the full moon's tonight and the effects are already starting." Emily answered with a small smile.

"Well James and I were talking and Em, I know you wanted to go out tonight for an outing since you haven't been in three months and Remus I presume you'd want to go also, but James thought it might be too dangerous if all of us went out, what do you both think?" Lily asked.

Remus looked to Emily and Emily looked to Remus.

"You should go," Remus insisted

"No, you should I mean it's a ritual between you guys, I can manage in the chamber tonight," Emily said

"Yeah but you haven't been out in three months that's like torture, I'm sure." Remus said.

"Well we can't both go out." Emily said.

"why not?" Sirius asked confused.

"Because if Emily and I were to see each other in the forest we might get into a brawl which would lead to fighting which would lead to death, werewolves are very aggressive when it comes to territory." Remus explained looking to Sirius.

"That wouldn't be good," James said. the group looked up as James came down the stairs

"Hey Prongs," Sirius said

"hey, why don't we let the girls go and I guess we can skip one night, I mean we have been doing it every month since fifth year." James inquired.

"I agree, I can handle one night on my own, I seem to manage it just fine when I'm home," remus said

"Okay, thanks guys, it means a lot to me," Emily said. She hugged Remus.

"Now that's settled why don't we get some breakfast." Lily said. Every one cheered to that and they all made their way to the great hall.

The hall was barley filled, since it was a Sunday morning. The group found a spot in the middle of the table and began eating.

"So Remus are you ready for Friday?"

"I think so. What about you two?" Remus asked James and Lily who were talking in whispers to each other.

"Ready for what?" James asked as he grabbed a piece of toast.

Emily and Remus looked to each other.

"The Talent show," they said in unison. Lily and James looked up in shock and then looked to themselves.

"Oh, shit I totally forgot about it, crap we are so not ready!" Lily exclaimed in panic.

"Calm down lily we have time, we'll just practice like mad and we'll be ready, don't worry.' James said quickly.

"Yeah you guys, don't worry you'll be fine, really." Alicia reassured.

Thanks," Lily said.

The group stayed in the great hall for another half hour when suddenly a tall boy with blonde hair walked into the great hall dressed in jeans a red t-shirt and denim jacket with tennis shoes on. Lily looked up.

"Oh, my gosh." Lily said under her breath. James heard this.

"What is it?" He asked worriedly.

The tall boy came over in their direction and stopped in front of lily.

"You Lily Evans?" he asked.

"Yes," Lily said. She knew this boy, she had seen him before, but where.

"My name is George, Corston, do you remember me from Durmstrang?" George asked

then it clicked he was the guy lily had punched when she went to Durmstrang with Ben.

"Yes I do, what can I do for you?" Lily asked

George was holding a package tied with strings.

"Look me and my mates cleaned out Ben's room and we found something of his, and this was one of them it's addressed to you." He said handing over the package.

"Don't worry there are no hexes," He said with slight smile.

Lily took the box and said "thank you."

George stood there awkwardly.

"Look, I'm sorry for what me and the guys did to you a while ago, we didn't know you were the person Ben always made mention of. He always talked about this girl whom was his best friend, but we always thought he was just making up some random girl, it was from an inside joke, well we never knew he was serious about this person up until he told us off for lashing out at you."

"I'm also sorry for the loss of Ben, he told us if anything ever happened to him to give that to you, there a few thing in there we think, once again I'm sorry for the loss of a good mate, really we all are, the guys that is; he was a great guy." George said.

George began to walk away.

"George," Lily said. He turned around

"I'm sorry also, he always talked about all, how great of friends you were to him, not judging him because of his ability, if you know what I mean, he was a dear friend, and he will be missed. Thank you." Lily said George nodded and left.

Lily looked down and the quite large package which lay in her lap.

"What is it?" Emily asked

Lily turned to her.

"I'm not sure but I better open it upstairs," said looking at the box curiously.

They group headed upstairs and sat around the large coffee table in the common room.

Lily sat down on the couch. James sat next to her and Emily and remus took the loveseat while Alicia and Sirius sat together on the other love seat.

Lily unwrapped the package carefully. A large box lay in her lap with an envelope ontop tied with string. Lily opened the envelope and took a piece of parchment out, it was a letter. She read aloud.

"Dear Lily,

By now I have either passed on due to a mission gone wrong, death eaters, or I have over heated. Today's date is December thirteenth. I'm writing this because I know I probably won't be seeing you a lot from until my possible death. Working with you has been positively the most memorable thing I have done and I have cherished, you are a distinguished, knowledgeable, beautiful young woman who is a remarkable spy, you have saved my neck several times which I'm thankful for beyond belief.

Partly this letter is to thank you for all of the memorable time we had together and the other part is to tell you of some things, which I kept from you over the years. Since we began our journey as spies I have not told you the complete story behind James Potter's parents and why MI-5 was researching them . . ." lily paused and looked up. James looked to her with curiosity. Lily read on.

"The potters as you know were spies for the British government's top intelligence agency, MI-5. When they were working as spies they were in search of hercroxes, hercroxes are items which the dark lord was using to put his soul into in which he would become immortal, true the dark lord has not yet developed all of them, he did start to split his soul into seven parts. There will be seven hercroxes. James Potter, the Potter's son is the only current living descendant of the dark lord; he causes a threat to him because he is able to hurt him more easily than any other wizard. When you were insearch of the book of Vlasco I did some research on the book and I found it not only has curses and keys to certain places, but it also has medical charms, charms which heal muggle illnesses, such illnesses such as TB, cancer, some forms of it (colon, breast, lung) but the book can only be fully used to its best ability by the one who found it first or who created it. When I researched the book I found who had first found it in India, it was James Potter senior, James's father; his mother was also one of the founders.

Lily paused with surprise, she looked up.

"They found the book first?" James asked "My Parents found the book?"

"It looks that way," Lily said. she continued, the very long letter. She flipped the paper over and continued.

Once the book is in MI-5's hands Potter is able to use it to it's full ability, that's why he was recruited lily, because he is the one who can stand up to the dark lord, he's the one who can hurt him very badly if not kill him with the book of Vlasco. I know this is a lot to take in but I need you to trust me and understand why I didn't tell you, I didn't tell you before because Langston and I were not sure it was fully true, but it is and we didn't say anything because Dumbledore didn't want James to know until it was time to tell him, but now is the time, he needs to know that he is in danger. And now I must tell you what the box you are holding contains. It contains some old photographs of us and my weapons. I have also included several flasks of different potions, one of the Valocian potion and polyjuice potion, which may come in handy. Also in the box is a code a code that reveals the medical charms from the book of Vlasco. These are very rare and must be kept secret, use them well. Lastly, you have been my dearest friend, sister, and partner. I know you will go far in your life and I will always love you. Farewell my emerald dancer.

Love,

Benjamin Alexander Croft"

Lily looked up, tears brimming her eyes. She folded the letter and opened the box, everything he had said would be in there were. She took out a separate box, which she didn't see written in the letter. She opened it and her eyes grew wide.

Inside the box lay a bottle full of a red liquid. A note was next to it. Lily read it.

"I'm glad you opened this box, in this bottle is a very rare potion which I have been working on for the last two years with my potions master. It is called Assassino da morte

death killer, it comes from old Portuguese wizards, it can kill any illness, imaginable, trust me, my professor tested it on a patient at Lostein hospital in Bulgaria. The patient was about to die he had just a few hours left, he was muggle born battleing cancer of the brain. He took the potion and the tumor was gone within an hour, completely gone. It has also been tested on other patients. I understand if your nervous to use it but I'm not lieing when I say it works. Hopefully you can help others with this potion"

Lily smiled.

"What is it Lily?" Emily asked.

Lily looked up and wiped her eyes.

"It's a rare potion which kills any disease, illness."

"Really?" James asked in amazment. "Does it actually work?"

"That's what he says, he says it's been used on numerous people, and they have healed miraculously." Lily said

"Lily, you can use it for you cancer, can't you?" Sirius asked with cheer.

Lily thought for a moment.

"I suppose I could, but I'm not certain if I have it or not, the test results don't come back for several days." Lily said.

"Well if you do you could use it," Sirius said.

The group sat in the common room for the rest of the afternoon thinking over what Ben had written about. James's parents were the first founders of the book of Vlasco, he was the one who had to stop Voldemort, he was the one who could use the book of Vlasco, he was the one able to help Lily fight her cancer, if she even had cancer, James was shocked but most of all he was scared of how everything would turn out.

Please review, I enjoyed writing this I hope you liked it and I hope it was clear, I'm going to write a summary of what's happened, incase any of you are confused which I know some of you are. The next chapter continues with a werewolf outing and more interesting plot is to come, so please hold on. Thanks

Loudandproud84


	47. Chapter 46: Summary 2: ch3245

Summary:

A/N: Hey everyone, wow this story has gotten a bit crazy if you ask me. I know some of you readers are a bit if not completely confused of what's going on. I will summarize everything for you now. If you have any further questions just ask, you can e-mail me or just ask in the review area. I'll try to make this as simple and understanding as possible.

Summary:

I will start the summary from the part when Sirius becomes lily's partner for MI-5 for a very short time. Okay when Dumbledore tells lily that MI-5 is recruiting her friends along with Frank Longbottom and Alice, Lily decides to have Sirius as a partner, because she thinks James will be too protective and their emotions will get in the way of their work. Lily and Sirius go on a tiny mission to the Cyprus to meet Voldemort, at the meeting they talk about the book of Vlasco and its whereabouts. Lily states that Rockwell took it, Voldemort knows Rockwell from previous encounters and lily goes on to tell him, Voldemort that MI-5 had put in surveillance and cameras where the book was kept, and lily had said due to technological problems she couldn't tell Voldemort this sooner. Voldemort then goes on to ask of lily's true identity, she being smart and witty says that he, Voldemort had her name wrong, saying it was Snave instead of Evans, she then pulls out her palm pilot and shows him her I.D. the meeting ends with them agreeing to meet again on Tuesday.

Okay now the next chapters were about training and learning how to defend themselves. In Chapter34: The Truth Surfaced. Emily and Remus go to France to spy on a werewolf meeting hosted by Greyback, there they learn that Voldemort is doing dealings with Greyback. They are trading the Book of Vlasco between each other. Greyback is angry because voldemort doesn't have the book, due to Rockwell having it. Greyback thinks Voldemort is going against their plans. Voldemort needs the book inorder to get Potter, James Potter. One of Greyback's followers suggests that there maybe a way to get Potter before Voldemort does, so they can threaten Voldemort with him in order to get the book. Since they know Potter is good friends with Lupin and Templeton two of Greyback's victims, they have an excuse for getting him. When they go to Hogwarts to retrieve Lupin and Templeton they can also get Potter. Remus and Emily then go to Germany where Greyback meets Voldemort. They talk about their deal, how Greyback is going to form an attack against werewolves and other wizards, mostly due to the Wolfethian war.

The wolfethian war is basically a war between werewolves in France and Britain which I made up. its between two leading wolf packs, I won't mention the names because they're not important.

Fenrir make a deal with Voldemort on what he will do if he doesn't get the book on time. Quote: "Well here's the deal, if you don't get me the book by Thursday and today is Sunday, I will kill Potter, and don't think I won't."

"That's not part of the deal, you know why I need him, I'll get you the book, just don't kill Potter, he's mine."

"Well get me the book on time and maybe I'll reconsider." Greyback said and got up.

Okay so Voldemort then calls Lily and asks her to meet him at the Cyprus. Voldemort and Greyback have made the deal and Remus and Emily return to Hogwarts to report it to Dumbledore.

Lily visits Voldemort and they talk about the book and what Voldemort plans to do with it, he doesn't tell her what he has planned. Lily then goes back to MI-5 and talks with Ledford and Ben. Ledford informs lily that he didn't put a tracking device on the book when it was taken but he did make another copy. He had made two copies, one good, one bad. They still needed to find the other because if itt was in the wrong hands that would be bad.

Winter break starts and lily goes back home for a short while. Over the break her parents die in a car explosion in London outside of a restaurant. I illed them because lily had to realize how Rockwell and Monroe fought, how they worked, how far they would go to get what they wanted, that is the book.

Lily returned to Hogwarts after being kicked out of her home and out of her sister's life. James and the other comforted her, but then several days later James heard word of his parents death. Lily is thrown out and packs her things and returns to Hogwarts. The next couple of chapters were about the funerals. Lily then sees voldemort again and he tells her of his plan to go to Hogwarts that night to get Potter. Lily dashes back to Hogwarts and warns the others of what's to come.

The Future Clip: Okay I thought of this future clip when I was listening to believe it or not but The Last Five Years, it's a musical, a very cute but sad one at that. Basically it takes us to a year later in 1979, I really meant it to be 1980, but I goofed and made a typo, so it was 1979. Basically Remus Lupin is called in by Dumbledore, he tells him of what happened that night Voldemort came along with the wolf hunters and says that Remus was the one who led them off the trail, of catching Remus and Emily. Remus, nineteen year old Remus travels back in time to save himself and Emily along with James. Once this whole occurrence happens, Remus makes up a story of how and why he's there, and more so of why he transformed if he's not supposed to be a werewolf. Voldemort and his followers flee and basically their whole plan is diminished, it's ruined.

Okay By this time, I forgot, Ben has died, due to his Pyromecian state, I'm afraid he had to go, because I had no more use for him, sorry.

In the last chapter, lily goes to her parents and James's parent's funeral. After his parent's funeral she goes to London, to the hospital to see her god father Rupert. When lily was hit badly in the duel against Voldemort with Ben (This seems probably a long time ago, but it's not only about a few weeks), the doctors had notice something's were off with lily, so she went to the hospital and had a mammogram, seeing as Breast Cancer runs in her family, lily has not received the results, (it's in the next chapter)

In the most recent chapter, Ch.45: He's the one. George, Ben's old Friend from Durmstrang come to see lily, he brings with him a package for lily left by Ben. Eh apologizes for insulting her. Lily then goes to her dorm with the others. She opens the letter and reads it aloud. It basically tells her that James is the chosen one, the one who is able to use the book of vlasco correctly because his biological parents were the first founders of the book, hence forth why Voldemort needs him, he needs him so he can use the book to the best of its ability. James is in danger though because so many people are in search of the book.

Hopefully this was informative and answered numerous questions and cleared up a lot of things.

Extras:

At this time in the story and till the end of the story Peter will not play a major role, not that he was before, but his character is quickly fading off.

Before in other chapters I had said that they, MI-5 had found the book from Rockwell and said that t wasn't the book, well it wasn't and they have yet to retrieve it which they will do in the next two chapters.

The whole part of what Ben left for Lily such as the potions are all true, and you will see how they will be used, especially the healing potions.

A bit of info on Remus and Emily: they both are werewolves; I really wanted Remus to have sort of a soul mate, and someone he could relate to really well. When I wrote about Emily and how her parents were killed, I mentioned that Remus's were also, that was sort of done so they would be connected emotionally and mentally, they both lost their parents do to werewolves.

Well I hope that clears everything once again, thanks again for reading and reviewing and please keep it up I always like reviews to see what I may be doing wrong, Also, again if you have any questions just e-mail me or review a question. Thanks again

Loudandproud84


	48. Chapter 46: A Rough night and Bad News

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: School is almost done Teusday June 29th is the last day, I basically get out of school at 9:30 YAY! School this year was hard, but then again it was my junior year, 11th grade of highschool and next year I'm going to be a SENIOR! Okay sorry for the wait, but I hope you found my summary to be helpful, if not please, please ask questions. Oh yeah and please READ AND REVIEW! THANK you SOOO MUCH!

I just want to give a shout out to my reviewers and say thanks.

Hotkat144

truefairy lights

LilyJames addict

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl

Mandrake Queen

backstagebabe

JellyFish72

harry-an-ginny

firewalker32

I apologize if I didn't shout out to everyone, but know that I thank all of you, really I do. There are just so many of you guys. Okay so here's the next chapter I hope you all like it. PS: R&R, Please.

Ch.46: A rough night and bad news

Lily and Alicia were sitting in the girls Gryffindor dormitory, it was seven thirty and Emily had already gone down to the third floor, to her chamber. The both waited anxiously until they got the message from Emily that it was safe to go. Alicia sat on her bed with a silver bracelet around her wrist. It would light up green if Emily was in danger or needed help, the three friends had gotten theses bracelets so they could know where each other were at any given time incase of trouble. The bracelet suddenly lit up and Alicia looked up.

"Okay it's time." She said looking up to lily who was putting on her longsleeved purple shirt.

Lily looked up.

"Okay, let's go." The two girls walked out fo the dorm with their wands in their pockets.

Below in the common room Sirius and James sat on the couch, looking depressed. Lily and Alicia walked over.

"You two okay?" Alicia asked looking to both Sirius and James.

They looked up.

"Yeah we're fine, you two be carefully , we don't want any accidents, alright?" James said firmly.

Lily gave him a kiss and said "we'll be fine, we've done this before . . . Well not really but we'll be fine, really." Lily assure

"Are you sure you don't want one of us going with you, I mean you both are new at this." Sirius said.

"Yes, we've transformed with her before, it wasn't for long but we know what to expect." Alicia said.

"what are you two doing tonight?" Lily asked.

"I've got rounds with Dillington and Sirius is going to do homework, maybe." James said.

"Oh yeah, maybe you could rehearse for the show, since it is on Friday and today is Wednesday." Lily suggested.

"Maybe," James replied.

The girls said goodbye to their boyfriends and headed out.

"Okay we need to get down to the north side that's were Emily said to meet us. They walked in to the forest, it was quite dark and a layer of fog floated above the ground floor giving the area an eerie feeling. They walked to a small patch of ground and transformed. They then made their way to the north side. The north side was a patch of ground with trees surrounding it. Emily was already there, being the type of werewolf that she was, a dimenthian she was able to control some of her conscious and prevent herself from killing other animals. Emily caught sight of them and charged at them.

Lily pounced at her and smacked her with her paw. The werewolf jumped back. And Emily regained her conscious.

Alicia and Lily both messed around with Emily for the next hour. They were fooling around when suddenly Emily stopped. Lily looked to Alicia thinking she had seen something Alicia looked around, but didn't. Lily looked around as well, then Emily suddenly transformed back to her usual self.

"Get out of here go!" she yelled to Lily and Alicia. They both looked confused, but then Emily transformed back into a werewolf.

She growled at the two of them, but lily and Alicia didn't move. Lily roared and Alicia meowed, and hissed (Alicia is now a Cat just saying for the record) then suddenly a large shadowy figure pounced upon Emily forcing her to be thrown ten feet away. Lily and Alicia pounced on top of the figure.

"Ahh!" Lily cried as she hit the figure she was thrown back, have the wind nearly knocked out of her, Alicia was the same.

Emily struggled with the figure; she looked up to it and realized immediately that it was a Red coated Dementhian wolf hunter. She bit and scratched the figure and he luckily let off a bit. Though her gave her quite a blow to the cheek.

(Red Coated Dementhian hunters are similar to dementors but they only attack werewolves and they beat the up.)

Lily and Alicia tried once more to get the figure off of Emily. But there was no use they couldn't do anything. Fear and shock ran through lilys body, scared for ewmily and scared for her self and Alicia. Alicia tried once more but the hunter threw her for out into the woods, Lily ran after her.

Lily found her on the ground with a large gash. Acraoss her cheek.

Lily transformed back into her self.

"Alicia are you alright!" Lily cried running to her side.

"NO, we need help, he's going to kill her if we don't get help." Alicia exclaimed.

"Who are we going to get, Alicia no wizard can help a werewolf defeat that thing, what ever the hell it is?"

"James and Sirius!" Alicia said. Lily thought for a moment

"Alicia we can't even defeat it when we're transformed how do you think they'll be able to?"

"I don't know but we need to get them."

"Fine, let's go." Lily said. They then transformed and ran as fast as they could to the quidditch pitch.

Why are we running to the pitch?" Lily asked in hurried breath.

"We're flying up to the tower that's why." Alicia said. she broke into the changing room and grabbed her broom.

"Alicia I can't fly." Lily exclaimed.

"I know that's why your fling with me get on!" Lily got on and Alicia flew out of the room and full speed.

The wind and rush of flying high and higher gave lily a rush. All she could think about was Emily.

In the Common room James had returned early from his rounds. Sirius was doing his homework and James as well was doing his. Suddenly a tapping came at the window. Sirius and James both looked up to see Alicia and Lily on a broom, both looking injured.

Sirius and James ran to the window and opened it.

"What's wrong!" Sirius asked

"Get your brooms and follow us, Emily's in trouble, hurry!" Lily exclaimed.

James ran out of the common room to his dorm and Sirius went up to his, with in five second both were back. They mounted their brooms and took off with Alicia, all three of them wee going at full speed. They made it to the north side.

"She's gone, but where's Emily" Lily said. Alicia scanned the area and didn't see her either.

"I don't know, let's go down though."

Alicia leaned forwards on the broom gently and they began to descend downward towards the ground. They all landed and lily got off the broom.

"Emily!" she called out.

"Emily!" Sirius cried. Suddenly they heard ruffling in the trees. They all pulled their wands out.

Suddenly Emily appeared, in her normal state naked, with a few tree branches covering her, bleeding badly with mud smudges and scratched on her. She stumbled into the landing from the trees.

"Transfo . . ." she muttered and then she transformed back into a werewolf, seeing as the moon was still out.

All four of them transformed immediately. Emily fell to the ground, she howled loudly and got herself up and pounced at James. Her conscious was wearing off. James pounced her, though didn't hit her hard, being afraid he would hurt her anymore than she already was. Emily then fell to the ground, she was very weak and injured. The group stood there not knowing what to do.

"Sirius then barked to James and James looked to him. Sirius nodded his head over to the Whomping willow. James at first didn't understand, but then knew what he meant.

James then transformed back to his normal self and petrified Emily.

Lily then de-transformed.

"What the hell are you doing!" She exclaimed.

"We need to get her to the whomping willow, she can't stay here. Sirius going into the whomping willow and lead Remus out, me might attack her if we come in." Sirius nodded and flew off on to his broom.

"How are we going to get her there?" Alicia asked

"We'll lift and transport her magically." James said he lifter her up with a flick of his wand and Lily grabbed his broom and Alicia hers.

They soon heard the sound of Moony howling. Sirius led him off into the woods. James stopped the tree and Lily and Alicia helped him get in to the shack. They un petrified her and closed the door quickly, they could hear some rummaging.

"Okay I'll go outside to see how Sirius is with moony I'll be right back." James said.

"James," Lily said. James turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thanks," James nodded and smiled a little and then he was gone.

Lily turned to Alicia, "Gosh we are such idiots how could we be so stupid to forget the chance of hunters," Lily said leaning against the wall.

"Lily everything will be alright, Emily will be fine Trust me."

Morning soon came and Remus had returned back into the Willow. Lily, James, Alicia and Sirius had rerutned back to their dorms.

The morning sun seeped in to the Shrieking shack blinding the eyes of a very injured Remus and a very, very injured Emily, both lied on the ground stark naked and filled with pain beyond belief.

Remus squinted and looked up the sun shot into his eyes and moaned. He rolled over closing his eyes. He then opened them again, expecting to he a broken window or a hole in the wall, but that wasn't all he saw. On the floor next to him he saw Emily. Bruises, scratched, deep cuts, bite marks and dried blood covered her body, she was still asleep or perhaps dead depending on how you first saw her. Remus got up quickly never minding the pain that shot through his back he ran to the bed and ripped the sheets off, laying one on top of her and wrapping one around him self.

"Emily?" Remus asked covering her more with the sheet. Remus's eyes began to swell with tears. He wiped blood off from her cheek with the sheet and then Emily began waking up.

"Lune?" he asked.

Emily looked up. The light affected her vision and she turned over. She then opened her eyes.

"Emily?"

Emily looked up, "Remus?" she asked confused.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I can't believe I did this to you." Remus said with tears coming down his face, he thought he had done this, some how.

"Remus, don't cry, I'm fine, just a little injured." Emily said assuring.

Remus grabbed Emily in a hug and held her tight.

"Remus you didn't do anything, it was a wolf hunter, a dementhian one." Emily said.

Suddenly the door began to open and Remus pulled away pulling the sheet that was around him tighter to his body, Emily did the same and winced and rolled over. Remus looked over.

"Oh my gosh, what has happened!" a tall relatively young looking Madam Pomfrey cried.

Remus looked up, not knowing what to say.

"Explain yourselves, now!" She exclaimed.

"It's not his fault Madam Pomfrey, it's me, a hunter . . .came . . last night in . . the woods."

Pomfreys eyes widened "You both were out there, alone!"

"No, me, just me," Emily explained through deep breaths.

"And why were you out of your chamber?" Pomfrey asked clearly furious.

"I injured my self in my chamber, I needed to get out, I would have killed my self if I didn't get out." Emily explained with tears rimming her eyes.

"I transformed back to my normal state off and on as I traveled through the school to get outside."

"Was anyone with you Ms. Templeton?"

"NO," Emily lied.

"Good, come on both of you," Pomfrey lifted Remus and then lifted Emily.

Pomfrey led both of them to the hospital wing, unfortunately some students were already out and about the grounds.

They entered the hospital wing and Remus sat on a bed and Emily sat on the one next to his. Emily was healed, and then Remus, Emily needed more potions than Remus so she was kept much longer than him.

Lily, James, Alicia, and Sirius came into the Ward and saw Emily and Remus. Remus still didn't know exactly what happened.

"I'll be back I must speak with Dumbledore and McGonagall." She said.

"Why McGonagall?" Remus asked

"Mr. Lupin, Ms. Templeton has broken a school room, has fought against a dementhian wolf hunter and has broken her trust with Dumbledore, I must tell her about it for she is Ms. Templeton's house leader, but I promise I favor for her and I'm sure Minerva won't be too harsh on her." Pomfrey stalked off.

"Emily how are you?" Lily asked.

"Better, thanks I'm sorry about last night, putting you both in danger like that," Emily whispered.

"What exactly happened?" Remus asked.

"A wolf hunter came and began beating the crap out of me, Lily and Alicia went to get Sirius and James to help, by the time they arrived I had managed to get the hunter off of me and out of the area."

Suddenly Dumbledore and McGonagall came briskly walking into the ward.

"Would you four please leave, we need to speak with Ms. Templeton and Mr. Lupin alone," Dumbledore asked.

They left leaving Emily and Remus with Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"What happened?" Dumbledore began.

"Last night I transformed as usual, but then lately my transformations have been a bit more aggressive, due to the moon beam a few weeks ago. In my chamber I was more violent then ever before. I had to get out I was literally hurting my self, not just biting, but literally hitting the wall, breaking bones. So I had to get out, I left I transformed off and on through the halls to get out side, where I could run free in the forest. I know what I did was wrong Professor, but I couldn't help it I probably would have been knocked unconscious or dead If I had stayed in my chamber." Emily said

"I made it to the north side where I knew no animals would be and I stayed there. I was there for about an hour when suddenly this red coat came out of no where, a red coated dementhian wolf hunter, he began punching me and beating the crap out, excuse my language, out of me and so I fought back I threw a few good punches, I scratched howled attacked him I did whatever I could to get him off, after about a half our of non-stop fighting her let off, I gave him one more hit and he stepped off for good, he disappeared." Emily said

Dumbledore nodded.

"Then explain how you ended up in Mr. Lupin's chamber," Dumbledore said.

"Well I was badly, injured, I was bleeding I could barely get up I actually stayed there in the clearing for another half of an hour," Emily lied.

" I then got up and traveled to the whomping willow and went in, Remus was in there, but he was asleep, it was about twelve thirty, he was on the floor and then I just laid on the floor and fell asleep and then he woke me up this morning. I understand that I shouldn't have done what I did and that I could have killed some one, I promise I'll never leave my chamber again and I'll do what ever punishment you give me." Emily said looking down.

Dumbledore looked to Minerva and then to Mr. Lupin.

"You found her in your chamber Mr. Lupin?" he asked. Emily looked up.

"Yes, sir I did." Remus Replied.

"Ms. Templeton, eighty points will be taken away from Gryffindor and you will serve detention with Mr. Filtch for the next month."

Emily nodded.

Dumbledore and McGonagall left. Pomfrey let Remus go. Emily was discharged later that day. Her detention would start the next evening.

Emily met the group in the common room, the heads common room.

"We heard what you got. We're sorry." Alicia said.

"It's okay it better than having the guilt if one of you got hurt, believe me."

The group did their homework and continued their practice for Friday's show. Lily sat next to James and red over the lyrics to their song. The fire crackled in its place and Alicia and Sirius were working together on their essays. Suddenly Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire Alicia jumped at the sight.

"I apologize Ms. Kingston for startling you, but Ms. Evans someone is here to see you a Mr. Foster. He is in my office, Mr. filtch will escort him ot you dormitory." Dumbledore said,

"Thank you, sir." Lily said. she set the sheet of paper down. Nerves came over her, Rupert was here to tell her the news she had been waiting for.

A few minutes later Filtch entered and Rupert followed. He was dressed in blue jeans, a white collared shirt and a denim jacket wearing brown leather shoes. His brown hair was brushed nicely and his blue eyes stood out remarkably, he was cleanly shaven and he was quite tall standing at six foot two inches.. He was carrying a folder.

"Evans, some one is here for you," Filtch said. Rupert entered and turned to Filtch.

"Thank you Mr. Filtch, It was nice meeting you," he said politely and stuck his hand out to shake Filtch's. Filtch took it awkwardly and left. Rupert turned to Lily.

"Lily, it's good to see you," Rupert said. he gave lily a hug. Lily embraced it.

"It's good to see you as well Rupert," Lily said

"Uh, Rupert these are my friends, um you already know James, but this is Alicia, Sirius, Emily and Remus." Lily said pointing each of them.

"It's nice to meet you all, lily has told me so much about all of you." Rupert said.

The others smiled.

Rupert then turned to Lily.

"We need to talk do you want to talk here or somewhere else?" Rupert asked.

"Here is fine," Lily said. she pulled Rupert into a chair and sat next to James. Rupert took the folder out from under his arm.

"Okay, the other week you did some tests at the hospital." He began.

Lily nodded.

"We got the results back, and there's good news and there's bad news which do you want first?"

Lily thought for a second.

"Bad news," she said firmly.

"Okay," Rupert said opening the folder.

"The tests results show that you in fact have Cancer."

Lily looked down in disbelief.

"But, Operating would be tricky, the tumor is in a bad place removing it would cause serious deformity to your breast, it will look very different and putting an implant would not be the best solution, because it would look un proportionate."

"Is there any other alternative?" Lily asked

"Amputation or what we call a mastectomy."

Lily looked away for a moment in thought.

"I know it's a lot to handle Lily, But Petunia and I will be here." Rupert said

"Petunia!" Lily exclaimed

"Yeah, when Hell freezes over she'll be there for me!"

"Lily,"

"No Rupert she hates me face it. She's the one who kicked me out, she's the one who's blamed me for mum and dad's death there is no way she's going to support me in this one."

"No one said it was your fault your parents died lily Petunia was Just upset."

"What ever, I don't need her help anyway, I'm fine on my own."

"Lily you need people to support you can't go through this alone, you're sick."

"How much will this cost me?" Lily asked looking down.

"Don't worry about that, your parents didn't leave all of there money to you, they put it in separate accounts in Ireland incase anything went wrong,"

"How much?" Lily asked once more, now being more firm.

"six thousand pounds, plus chemotherapy afterwards, to make sure nothing was left behind and it prevents from future growth."

"We can do the procedure in two weeks, but if we wait any longer it will spread and that could lead to other matters." Rupert informed.

"What about magic, potions, perhaps that could heal it?"

Lily asked remembering what Ben had given her.

"Potions? Uh I don't know lily"

"A friend of mine gave me several potions which are said to heal muggle diseases including cancer." Lily informed.

Rupert narrowed his brows in thought and surprise.

"Yeah it's been proven," Emily added. Rupert looked to her.

"Perhaps, I can't say, are there serious side affects?" Rupert asked

"Not that I know of, but it might be better than losing my hair, getting sick every night and losing a lot of weight." Lily pointed out.

"You lose your hair?" Sirius asked in astonishment.

"Yes temporarily. Lily I don't know. . ."

"It's worth a try Rupert, Please." Lily begged.

Rupert then thought.

"Is there a registered Nurse or healer here?"

"Yes Madam Pomfrey." Alicia said.

"Perhaps she knows of this potion your talking of, I do believe you when you say there is one, but perhaps she knows a bit more than you do. I'll talk to her and get her opinion I'll make my decision then, one I have all of the information."

Lily sighed but agreed, I mean Rupert was right she didn't know if the potion had bad side affects, but if it meant healing her why not give it a go?

Ben left to go talk with Madam Pomfrey.

Lily turned to her friends.

"what do you all think?" she asked.

"Well I think you should try the potion." Sirius said.

"Yeah have your breast amputated would be weird, plus wouldn't it hurt?" Alicia asked.

"I would be asleep Alicia, but afterwards I imagine it would hurt a bit."

"What do you think James, Emily, Remus?"

"I agree with Sirius, you should try the potion." James said. Emily and remus nodded with agreement.

"Well we'll see, but . . . "

"what?" James asked.

"Well now we need to get the book of Vlasco, true we have two copies but we need the other one which Rockwell has."

"Yeah, what are we to do?" Alicia asked.

"I'll get in contact with Damian see what's been going on." Lily said and she got up and went to her room to call Damian.

RING, RING, RING, RING

The receiver is picked up by a tall man with brown hair.

"Hello." He says

"Damian, its Evans." Lily said

"Oh Evans what's up?" he asked.

"How are things on the Monroe, Voldemort case?" she asked

"Not great, were still trying to track them down,"

"Do you still have the extra copies?"

"Yeah, why do you need them?"

"Well actually I was wondering if you could read off the cover of the book, I wanted to see again what it said, because it may have to do with something about the founders or the book it's self."

"Sure hold on,"

………………..

"Okay, here it is. Well its in some sort of language I don't understand," Ledford said.

"Yes Dimenthian, just try your best, please."

**(Wow I'm totally making this up, it's not a real language!)**

"All right. Here goes, Lolish canasta custinta, bolishvek kolins f-o-rs-hgo uh morvinke cronan., oh wait oh nevermind okay uh it's forkishne mortisque voldroustin . . ."

"Is that all? "

"Uh Ahhhh! . . . ."

Crash, bang,

"Ledford? Ledford, hello!" Lily exclaimed.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP – Dial tone.

Please read and Review, Thanks a lot!

A/n : I left a cliff hanger, I hope you enjoyed it, please read and review, I'm in a very good mood, because today was my last exam day! Wahooo and tomorrow I just receive my grades for the year. I wish everyone a great summer if they have already started and for those who haven't the end is near!.

Loudandproud84


	49. Chapter 47: uh oh

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N : Sorry for the delay but technical errors occurred rulting in my latness of updating I'll up date soon

Recap:

"All right. Here goes, Lolish canasta custinta, bolishvek kolins f-o-rs-hgo uh morvinke cronan., oh wait oh nevermind okay uh it's forkishne mortisque voldroustin . . ."

"Is that all? "

"Uh Ahhhh! . . . ."

Crash, bang,

"Ledford? Ledford, hello!" Lily exclaimed.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP – Dial tone.

Ch.47:

Lily hung up the phone and ran out of her room and down to the common room.

Everyone looked up and saw lily dashing down the stairs.

"Lily whats wrong!" James asked

"Ledford, somethings wrong I have to go," Lily said as she ran to the portal.

"We're coming with you, then." Sirius exclaimed. They all ran after her.

Lily grabbed her ID, gun and keys. The others followed as lily went out into the muggle world. Lily opened the garage and got in the car.

"Buckle up this is going to be fast." Lily said. she buckled up and turned the engine on. She drove out of the garage and sped down the street, it was a bit of a ways to head quarters, so lily bolted it pushing the gas pedal farther down.

Lily looked up into her mirror over the dash board and saw blue and red lights.

"Crap." Lily said.

"What is it?" Sirius asked.

"The police hold on,"

Lily pulled over to the side of the road and the police car stopped behind them. The officer came out of his car and began walking towards lily's side of the car.

"Just stay calm, don't say anything:" Lily said. Sirius and the others looked behind.

Lily put the brakes on and rolled down her window.

The officer came up to the window.

"Hello, Officer, is there something wrong?" Lily asked, looking up to the man with sunglasses shielding his eyes.

"Do you know fast you were going just then, ma'am?" he asked

"Yes, I'm aware, I was going fifty five, going near sixty mile per hour." Lily replied.

"Yes and do you realize this is a thirty miles per hour zone?" he asked

"Yes, well you see sir I'm on my way to work." lily said.

The man looked in through the window and saw the others.

"Please step out of the car miss." He said.

Lily did as he asked.

"sir perhaps I should explain." Lily began pushing the officer to the side.

James and the others watched her as she did this.

"Excuse me?" the officer asked.

"You see I'm with British Intelligence, and I' have to get these people into a secured location, by a certain deadline. I know I was speeding by this is a race against time." Lily said. the officer looked back to the car.

"I see; do you have identification?"

"Yes, here" Lily said pulling out her wallet. She showed him her ID. He nodded.

"Would you like an escort?" He asked.

Lily thought for a moment, "No, thank you, but I do have to speed in order to ge there on time. . ."

"Alright I let you off, you may go." He said.

"Thank you officer." Lily said. she walked back to the car quickly and got in.

"Well?" they all said.

"Lets go." Lily replied and she put the car into drive. She drove a way at thrity miles per hour but then sped up more.

Headquarters

A Tall slender woman with brown haircame out of a confined room, walking at a steady pace she headed to Agent Ledfords office.

"Ledford, do you have those . . ." the woman began, but she was then startled by the unconscious form, whom she knew to be Agent Ledford lying on the ground bleeding.

"Ledford," Agent Burns knelt down and felt his pulse, he still had one. She grabbed hold of him and apperated up to the hospital wing.

"Burns, what's going on?" Langston asked as he saw her holding on to Ledford.

"I found him this way sir, in his office." She said. Several nurses and doctors helped Burns carry Ledford to the hospital bed.

"Just now," Langston exclaimed

"Yes just now."

"Who was in there with him?"

"I don't know I only found him there, although the receiver to his telephone was hanging off of his desk."

Lily burst through the security clearance room with the others; it took a few moments to get all secured

"Bosly, where's Ledford?" Lily asked in frenzy.

Agent Bosly, a twenty seven year old agent whom was still in university turned to her.

"I was just about to go see, I heard Burns yell and a then a pop." He said

Lily followed Bosly along with the others. Bosly took them around to Langston's office, he wasn;t there.

"Forting, I want all security surveillance from the last two hours in my office immediately," Langston exclaimed as he came out of the elevator.

"Langston, where's Ledford?" Lily asked. Langston stopped and looked up.

"Evans, you're here," he said.

"Yes, I was just on the phone with Ledford then I heard a bang and crash then the dial tone, what's happened?' She asked.

"he's been attacked, by what, we don't know, what were you talking to him about?"

"The book, he was reading the cover off for me, is he alright?"

"I think he will be, Forting do you have them yet?"

"Yes sir here,there ion the monitor," Forting said pointing to the T.V. monitor. The group ran towards it. For several moments it was just Ledford eating a sandwich.

Then the phone ran, Ledford picked it up and began talking.

"Get audio Forting," Langston demanded.

Forting got the audio and they heard the conversation.

"Hello."

"Oh Evans what's up?"

"Not great, were still trying to track them down,"

"Yeah, why do you need them?"

"Sure hold on,"

………………………….

"Okay, here it is. Well its in some sort of language I don't understand,"

"All right. Here goes, Lolish canasta custinta, bolishvek kolins f-o-rs-hgo uh morvinke cronan., oh wait oh nevermind okay uh it's forkishne mortisque voldroustin . . ."

Suddenly a black figue came out of the corner. Ledford whipped around and yelled.

"Uh Ahhhh! . . . ." went to grab his gun but was shoved and his laptop fell to the floor. Then the figure hit him with the phone hard, causing Ledford to fall and hit the floor hitting his head on the trashcan on the way down.

The figure hung up the phone and took the two books which Ledford had brought; they were both in the same case.

"What is that figure?" Langston asked

"Dimenthian wolf hunter," Emily said. every one turned to her.

"You know of this figure?" he asked.

"Yes I was attacked by one the other night,"

"Em, I thought you said they only attack werewolves." Sirius said.

"They do," Emily said.

"That would explain it, Ledford is a werewolf," Langston said.

Lily's eyes shot up to Langston

"What?" she asked in shock.

"Yes he's not a wizard but several years ago he was bitten, on a mission in France." Langston said.

"Sir, he took both books, now we have no books, none at all." Burns said coming up to the group having over heard and seen the footage."

"Sir he's awake!" another agent yelled from down the hall. The group ran up the stairs, thinking it would be faster. The entered the room

"Damian, Damian?"the nurse asked.

"Uh what?" Damian asked in a groggy tone.

"Are you all right?" Langston asked

"Obviously not sir I was just attacked," he said angrily.

"What are we to do the books are gone," Lily said.

"They are!" exclaimed Ledford.

"Get in contact with you know who, we need those books." Langston said and walked out.

"Sir . . ." lily said and followed him, the other followed lily.

"What is it?"

"Ben gave me a package and a letter, well I received it the other day and Ben found out that Agents James Potter and his wife were the founders of the book of Vlasco, which means the agent Potter that we have here is the only one who can successfully use the book to its full advantage."

Langston stopped and looked to James.

"Yes, you parents were the founders." Langston commented.

"Get in touch with him, I imagine Fenrir has the books, since it was his wolf hunter who attacked Ledford, get on it Evans and don't come back to me with out a good answer." He said and went to his office.

Lily stood there, she turned to the others.

"Let's go," She said.

The group left and got into Lily's car, they headed back to Hogwarts.

Once they arrived they made their way into the dormitory, they walked through the door and inside a tall man stood in the room dressed in dark robes and with two men at his side. Lily looked up and her eyes widened in Shock.

Please Review. I know another cliffy, this was a bit short, but please review. Thanks for reviewing I'm going to update with in the next few hours so stay tuned! Thanks again for all of the Reviews.

Loudandproud84


	50. Chapter 48:Battle against the Dark Lord

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

A/N: thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the delay, I've been busy, but here's the next chapter, please review when you finish, I'd appreciate it very much! PS: the curses I write some of them are from the book, which I don't own and then others which you probably won't recognize I made up.

Recap: "Get in touch with him, I imagine Fenrir has the books, since it was his wolf hunter who attacked Ledford, get on it Evans and don't come back to me with out a good answer." He said and went to his office.

Lily stood there, she turned to the others.

"Let's go," She said.

The group left and got into Lily's car, they headed back to Hogwarts.

Once they arrived they made their way into the dormitory, they walked through the door and inside a tall man stood in the room dressed in dark robes and with two men at his side. Lily looked up and her eyes widened in Shock.

Ch.48: Battle against the Dark Lord

The man turned around, his hair was a chocolate brown, but slightly balding. His face was covered in an angry yet happy smirk.

The man withdrew his wand and immediately closed the windows and locked the portrait door.

"Hello, Ms. Evans." He said. he then snapped. The two men on either side of him whom were dressed in dark robes as well and their hoods covered their faces, slid their hoods off. One of the men Lily knew immediate and the other not well.

"Thomas," Lily said.

"It's Lord Voldemort to you, mudblood," Voldemort snapped.

James withdrew his wand, so did all of them.

"Oh put your wands away, all of you I'm not here you for you lot I'm only here for potter and Evans," Voldemort said pointing to Emily, Remus, Sirius, and Alicia.

"Like hell we'll do that," Sirius snapped.

"Ah Greyback did you hear that I think Mr. Black wants to fight us," Voldemort said turning to Fenrir who stood at his right.

"Stupefy" Sirius exclaimed pointing his wand at Voldemort.

Voldemort lifted his wand and blurted.

"Protego" the hex was defended.

"Foloris," he exclaimed. Sirius fell to the ground shaking.

"Sirius!" Alicia exclaimed. She withdrew her wand shot a hex towards Voldemort but was also deflected.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he exclaimed. Alicia hit floor solid.

"Epeliarmus" Lily exclaimed

"Plorius" Greyback exclaimed a shield suddenly formed in front of Voldemort.

James then pointed his wand at Voldemort, but Voldemort shot at him before he could and slammed James into the wall and wrapped him in ropes.

Emily got up from Sirius she had quickly said the counter spell, she helped Sirius get up but then was hit with a crucio she fell to the ground pain overwhelming her body. She screamed and shook.

""Pilicius" Remus said the death eater fell to the ground unconscious.

Fenrir turned to Remus and pointed his wand and began to speak lycanthic to him.

"Stop, John." He said. Remus stopped. No one had called him by his middle name,

Everyone stopped, in the room once they heard Greyback talking, even Voldemort stopped.

"fromoshia," Fenrir said pointing his wand at Emily, Emily rose from the ground and Greyback took hold of her.

"Croshen (Stop!)" Remus said.

"If you want her come with me and join with me against the Momont's" (Other wolf pack in France)

"Never," Remus said.

There was a pause

"Let go of me, you bastard," Emily exclaimed, in lycanthic.

"Shut up Lune, you stupid rub breed." Greyback snapped.

"Join or else, she gets it," (I know a bit cheesy wording, but hey)

"Let her go, don't hurt her," Remus said.

Voldemort then walked over to the bag in which the death eater was carrying. He grabbed it and walked towards James, who was still tied up.

Suddenly Lily attacked him by grabbing the bag, and hitting him.

"Let her go!" Remus exclaimed.

"Expeliarmus!" Alicia exclaimed. Greybacks wand flew from his hand and landed into Alicia's. Emily then punched Greyback and he fell to the ground.

Lily was still wrestling with Voldemort trying to get the book.

"Crucio!" Voldemort exclaimed. Lily hit the floor and shook in pain.

"Lily!" James exclaimed.

Sirius ran towards Voldemort, but then was petrified by the death eater who had been healed by Voldemort when he retrieved the bag.

Remus then ran to Sirius and unpetrified him but then was punched by the death eater.

"Don't hit my boyfriend!" Emily exclaimed ran to the deathe eater and slapped hit, hard across the face and kicked him where it hurt most. The man fell to the floor in pain. Emily then ran to Voldemort and as she did so Voldemort turned around waved his wand at her causing her to fly backwards and hit the coffee table.

"Ahh!" Emily exclaimed as she hit the oak table. She laid there for several seconds but then got up, having lost her wand as she flew back she grabbed the nearest object she could find, it was a lamp. Emily grabbed it and took the shade off. She then ran towards Voldemort. Voldemort looked away from James and saw only a brass object before he hit the floor.

"Woah, Emily!" James exclaimed.

"That was for lily," She blurted. She had knocked Voldemort out with the base of the lamp.

She found her wand on the floor and untied James and helped Lily.

"Lily, will she be alright?" James asked Emily,"

"I'm sure she will we just need to get her upstairs.

Suddnely they both heard movement they turned around and saw Alicia come towards them.

"Damn Emily I can't believe you did that," she said looking over to the unconscious body on the floor.

Alicia walked over to Remus and unpetrified him and helped him up. remus soon got up, he wasn't knocked out completely, mostly dizzy.

"Thanks Em," Remus said walking over to the group.

"No problem, I can't believe I did that, though."

Voldemort lay on the ground, his eyes opened slowly his body was facing the wall. He didn't move, incase they were behind him. He grabbed his wand which lay beneath him. He grabbed it tight and rolled over quickly and pointed it at James.

"Avada kedavra!" He exclaimed. The green light bolted towards James but was deflected,

James looked over and saw Dumbledore coming out of the portal door.

"Expeliarmus" he said and Voldemort's wand was lifted out of his hand.

"Valiuscus Mortiscalus" Dumbledore said. Voldemort was pinned to the wall. And Dumbldore then wrapped ropes around him.

"The death eater soon regained consciousness and stood up.

"Petrificus Totalus!" a tall brunette woman exclaimed, the man fell to the ground and the group looked back to the door Professor McGonagall stood there wand in hand outstretched.

She quickly walked over to Dumbledore, and pointed her wand at Voldemort.

"You bastard, let me go, Albus," Voldemort seethed.

"No," Dumbledore said flatly.

"This has nothing to do with you it's between my grandson and me, stay out of it,"

"I'm afraid I cannot, Thomas, I promised James early on that I would protect his son, and that's what I'm doing." Dumbledore said sternly.

"I need him, Albus, the book . . ."

"Yes I know the book, but is it worth killing him for, your son found it and put it in India for a reason, to keep it away from you, because he knew exactly what you would do with it,"

"You don't know anything about my son, Albus."

"And you do?" Dumbledore asked

"He was my son, not yours," Thomas said.

"Yes he was your son, hence the word was, you killed him, and do you think it's worth it to kill off your whole family, Thomas? What good would come, if you kill your only living relative?" Dumbledore asked.

"Everything, I'll have power which only dream of; I'll be able to do many good deeds for the wizarding community such as getting rid of all of the mud bloods and half blood who don't deserve to be here." Voldemort exclaimed.

"So in essence you would be killing yourself, since you yourself are a halfblooded wizard, and along with some of you followers, correct?" Dumbledore asked.

"No, I wouldn't I would keep my followers and myself, with the book I can control who goes and who stays."

"Ah yes the book, I presume that's what is in the tote lying on the floor over there,"

"Let go of me, and I'll show it to you, we could work together Albus, get rid of the people who poison our society, make everything pure again," Thomas said.

"Thomas, as much as you hope that I'll side with me, I will never side with you. And I'm going to destroy this book. One I turn you over to the ministry."

"Minerva, please get the book." Dumbldore said still pointing his wand at Voldemort.

"Albus you're making a mistake, I will not be terminated and I will prevail, you watch,"

Suddenly three Aurors stormed into the room along with Minister Forman

"Petrificus Totalus!"

Minerva hit the ground hard. The group turned around and saw Greyback standing.

Greyback suddenly transformed into a werewolf and ran towards Dumbledore.

Emily quickly pushed Remus and Sirius away from her and ran at Greyback and withdrew her wand, magically a stone wall formed in front of him and surrounded him.

"You three take hold of him; Albus untie him once they have a hold on him.

"Let go of me you fools." Voldemort barked.

"Dumbledore untied him when was sure the aurors had him tightly gripped.

Once free, Voldemort stood up with the aurors holding on to him.

"Rockwell!" Voldemort blurted.

Everyone turned around to look. Just then Voldemort kicked Albus and shoved the aurors, causing one of them to run into McGonagall, off of him. he grabbed albus's wand and pointed it at Forman. As McGonagall dropped to the floor the book fel out of her grasp and slid across the carpet.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort exclaimed. The Minister fell to the ground dead. James pulled his wand out, Voldemort ran to the book, but lily charged at it, she grabbed it just barely and hit Voldemort in the face with the book. He fell backwards, but quickly got up, he then punched lily who flung back.the book flew out of her hands and flew across the floor. Voldemort ran towards the book, but was pulled to the ground by Lily who had pounced on him. She reached for the book. Voldemort pushed her off and went after the book. James then ran towards him, along with the aurors.

Voldemort grabbed it and stood up. Lily got up as well and ran at him full force and fan kicked him in the face. Voldemort fell back on the floor, dropping the book. He quickly regained his train of thought and grabbed the book and his wand and bolted to the portal door, but lily, who was somewhat injured from fighting, threw a book at his hand as he went to the door, he tried picking it back up but one of the aurors levitated it. Voldemort was now cornered. No where to go, was able to retrieve the book one more, because everyone had their wands pointed at him. As a last resort Vlodemort fled the scene and jumped out of the portal into the muggle world, and apperated.

(I know crappy way to leave but I had to get him out some how with out having him killed)

"Damn it, the minister's dead," one of the aurors said. Everyone looked over, Dumbledore stood up.

"Hand me the book Dilmont," Dumbledore said.

the auror handed him the book.

"We need to get him to the hospital and inform the ministry" the other auror said.

They left levitating the minister outside, they then apperated away. Lily then wiped her face, she was bleeding at the mouth from being punched by Voldemort.

"This is it," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, is it?" McGonagall asked now coming over to him.

"Yes, it is, we need to get rid of it." he said.

"Sir what about Grey back?" Emily asked.

Everyone then remembered about him.

"Take the wall down Ms. Templeton." Dumbledore ordered.

"Albus, he may still be transformed," McGonagall said worriedly.

"I know but we can petrify him if need be."

Emily took the wal down slowly there on the floor laid Fenrir naked and injured. Dumbledore pointed his wand and magically wrapped him in robes and levitated him.

"Lexington, can you take him to the hospital along with this death eater?" he asked the remaining auror. The auror did as he was asked.

Please review, I'd appreciate it. The next chapter is coming, they will destroy the book this story is going to end in three chapters after this one, so three more chapters and then this story will be done. Thanks again for the reviews and keep reviewing!

Loudandproud84


	51. Chapter 49:Laramos loscoro vlasco

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ch.49: Laramos loscoro vlasco

Lily went to the hospital wing to be treated along with the others.

"Well all of you are very lucky you weren't killed by that man," Madam Pomfrey said as she gave Sirius a healing potion in a stern tone.

"Ahh!" Sirius exclaimed

"What is it Mr. Black?" Pomfrey asked looking down to Sirius.

"This tastes horrible Madam Pomfrey isn't there any other remedy that doesn't taste like dung!" he asked

"No, now drink it, all of it you'll feel better." She said.

Suddenly the doors to the hospital opened and Dumbledore along with McGonagall entered.

"Professor," Madam Pomfrey said as she strode to Dumbledore. Dumbledore set himself on the nearest bed.

"I just need a simple healing ailment Poppy, along with Minerva here," Dumbledore said as he pointed to a bruised Professor McGonagall.

"I'll be right back," Pomfrey said. She went to the back to grab the potions.

"Are all of you alright?" Dumbledore asked the group.

They all nodded.

"Sir how did you know or find out that Voldemort had entered the castle?" Alicia asked; she was sitting on Sirius's bed, next to him.

"I was in Mr. Filtch's office, he was showing me some of the objects he has confiscated from various students and in the cabinet was a piece of parchment, blank, I tired opening it and suddenly a note appeared from the Marauders. . ." He said looking to Sirius, James, and Remus.

The boys looked to each other nervously.

"I thought you had it Padfoot," James hissed.

"I thought moony had it."

"I didn't have it," Remus said, shocked.

"Boys, Boys, Freckle the house elf found it in the Gryffindor common room under a couch, and gave it to Filtch, sensing a weird feeling when she touched it,"

"When I read who the creators were it took me several minutes to try and think of a possible password, that would open it more, I then thought of troublemaking, and just said "I solomely swear I'm up to no good" by chance of luck it opened. I then gazed at it and saw Thomas enter the school and enter the Gryffindor common room."

"Now how to close it I'm not sure, but I have a feeling it has to be something like "trouble making finished"?" he asked.

He looked to the three boys. None of them said anything.

"You will not be punished, but this amazing piece of parchment can be easily led to the wrong hands I will have to confiscate it, and give it back to Mr. Filtch. I just wish to close it that's all so Mr. Lupin perhaps you could tell me how to close it," Dumbledore said looking to Remus.

"Mischief managed," Remus said.

Dumbledore took the map out and pointed his wand at it. "Mischief managed," he said, the map closed magically.

Madam Pomfrey suddenly appeared with two flasks filled with a purple potion,

"Thank you Poppy," Dumbledore said.

"Yes thanks you Poppy," McGonagall said as she took the flask, she drank it with one quick gulp.

"Now, I think Ms. Evans and Mr. Black should stay here for a bit longer, they both were hit with severe curses." Pomfrey said.

"Yes I agree, Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin if I could have a word with both of you in my office I'd appreciate it." Dumbledore said and walked out.

Alicia and Emily stayed with Lily and Sirius. James and Remus followed Dumbledore to his office.

They entered Dumbledore's office.

"Take a seat, Today has been an exciting one hasn't it?" he asked

The two boys nodded as they took their seats.

"Now just curious, but how did you come up with the idea of this map?" Dumbledore asked.

Remus and James looked to each other.

James started. "Well we wanted a way to see the whole school, to be honest we did it so we could see where certain people, including the slytherins were at any given point, any time, day or night." James said.

"I see, and all of you, including Mr. Pettigrew made it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, we all made it together," Remus said.

Professor Dumbledore raised his eye brows and sighed.

"Well I'm very impressed, but as I said before I will have to confiscate it. . . . Now on to other more important matters, we need to destroy the book of Vlasco. Mr. Potter, seeing as you being the only person who can successfully use the book to it full potential you will have to destroy it."

James nodded.

"But before we get to that, Mr.Lupin . . ." Dumbledore said turning his attention to Remus. Remus looked to him.

"Friday as you know is the talent show, and I hear that you are a very talented singer, along with Ms. Templeton, I was wondering since none of the students have listed their names as to go first I was wondering if you or you and Ms. Templeton would like to start the show?" Dumbledore asked with a smile.

Remus smiled and turned red a bit.

"Well, I guess we could." Remus said.

"Professor McGonagall mentioned that you also had a solo piece, would you like to start off with your solo or with Ms. Templeton?"

"I can start with my solo, because I'm not sure if Emily wants to go first, so I'll go first." Remus said.

"Alright, I look forward to hearing you. Now Mr. Potter, I believe you and Ms. Evans will be doing a duet together, would you like to go second after Mr. Lupin?"

James thought a moment. They hadn't practiced at all and they definitely weren't ready to sing in front of the whole school.

"Well, sir to be honest Lily and I haven't really practiced do to what's been happening so I'm not sure we're ready to face the school." James said disappointed, he hated letting people down.

"Alright, well that's not all you'll be doing, you and Ms. Evans will be the MC's for the night, introducing each act as well."

"Really I didn't know that?" James asked.

"Yes, incase the head boy and girl are not able to do something we give them that task." Dumbledore said.

"Well we can do that, I think lily wanted to do something other than that but I think she wouldn't want to make a fool of herself, if she wasn't prepared, not that she would be a fool, but I think she'd be really nervous if she was unprepared."

"I understand. Then it's settled, you and Ms. Evans will host the show."

Dumbledore stood up.

"Now we have to destroy the book, come with me Mr. Potter, Mr. Lupin" Dumbledore soon walked into his side room where the telephone and a door were visible.

Dumbledore walked to the table next to the door and grabbed the book; he opened the door and went outside. James and Remus followed.

"We will be apparating to this place," Dumbledore said holding out a photograph of a large town house, colored a light yellow with green shudders, the front yard was filled with flowers and the gate swung open.

James and Remus thought of the house and apparated to the spot.

**POP!**

James and Remus landed in front of the town house although it looked very different from the picture, the house was covered in vines, growing up the sides of the home, the garden looked like it had been deserted for years and the gate was crooked, nearly hanging off it's hinges.

Dumbledore suddenly appeared at their right, causing them to jump a little.

"Sir where are we?" James asked. Dumbledore turned to him.

"Yeah Professor this house looks terrible from the picture, who's house is this?" Remus asked.

"Yes, it has been neglected for some time," Dumbledore commented.

"Some time, how about many years," James said looking around the garden."

"This was your parents house James, Your birth parents; we are currently in Gloucester, England."

James looked up the house.

"Come along the spell which we need is inside,"

"Inside?" James asked Dumbledore didn't answer him, but kept walking, he opened the door and James and Remus followed.

The house was old and had cob webs on the ceilings, James looked around, Furniture with white sheets was set in each room, James and Remus walked into a room, the walls were a chocolate brown with a white trim, though the paint on the trim was peeling away. The room was covered in dust.

"Yes at one time this was a lovely home, your mother loved decorating and she was quite good at it." Dumbledore commented.

"Really?" James asked. The room did look very nice other than all of the dust and chipped paint.

"Yes I never told you this James but I hired her to decorate all of the common rooms, two years after she graduated, they were very out dated, being decorated in the seventeenth century. (I might have that wrong, I don't know when she graduated, so I apologize if it's wrong)

"So the way they look like today is what she did?" Remus asked impressed by this piece of information.

"Yes, the heads common room, she began working on while she was in school when she was head girl, she re-arranged her room and the common room, though her boyfriend, whom was your father didn't much care for how she re-did his room, but he supported her creativity and let her do what she felt necessary."

"Was he Head Boy?" James asked

"Yes, he was, he was very studious and talented, especially in the dark arts. I was very surprised to seem him be sorted in Gryffindor, but I'm glad he was.

"Alright I think the spell is located in the basement," Dumbledore said pointing to a door down the hall.

James and Remus followed him. Dumbledore opened the door and took his wand out.

"Lumos" he said and light appeared. They made their way down the stairs and found a room filled with boxes. On the far wall a door appeared by Dumbledore's light. He walked to it with James and Remus behind him.

"Mr. Lupin now I need your help, I brought you here for a reason. James and Evelyn were very respectful of werewolves, Evelyn's best friend was a werewolf, they locked this door with a lycanthic fraise, Margret Farmont, whom was her friend was their secret keeper, and was only aloud entrance into this room, I need you to recite " Blue eyes never see," Remus looked to Dumbledore and then thought of the fraise.

"Los Moses nusa nires," Remus said.

The door clicked and Dumbledore opened the door. James and Remus entered behind him. It was a small room boxes were laid on the floor covered in dust. The room had no lighting, James and Remus lit their wands and looked around.

"It should be here somewhere," Dumbledore said. He walked to the other side of the room and looked at the book shelf carefully.

"Here we go," he said. He reached for a thick book, entitled "Lycanthropy: A History of the moonlight's burden"

Suddenly a side door appeared and opened. Dumbledore walked inside. James and Remus followed.

The room was small and lowly lit with candles. In the center of the room laid a pedestal, atop of it laid a small red box.

"Mr. Lupin could you please open it, just say open," Dumbledore said.

Remus stepped forward and said "Lufon" the box magically opened Dumbledore walked up to it and took a small piece of parchment on it. On it read "Laramos loscoro vlasco"

"Alright now James, come forward," Dumbledore said. he set the little box aside and put the book on top of the pedestal. James stepped forward.

"Withdraw your wand and recite this," Dumbledore handed him the slip of parchment. James looked down at the piece of paper.

He pointed his wand at the book.

"Laramos loscoro vlasco," He said clearly

The book suddenly engulfed itself in flames and an orange light burst from it, Remus, James and Dumbledore shielded their eyes and stepped back a ways from it. The book was gone.

They let their arms down and looked at the pedestal; all that was left was a scorch mark from the book.

"Is that it?" James asked turning to Dumbledore

"Yes, Langston's agents retrieved the other books; they had been retrieved just last night. We immediately destroyed them, one of his agents was a werewolf, not Ledford but another, and they re-secured this room, so no one could get in, hence forth why I brought Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore explained.

"We should return unless Mr. Potter you would like to look around, the things in this house belonged to your parents, perhaps you'd like to explore a little, we have a bit of time." Dumbledore suggested.

"Alright," James said.

"I have to make a quick call if you'll excuse me," Dumbledore said and left the room, leaving Remus and James alone.

"Let's go back into the other room, perhaps I'll find something." James said. Remus followed him into the other room.

"Just start looking for stuff, anything that's interesting, maybe we'll find some pictures," James said. Remus went to a few boxes and started sifting through them.

Several minutes later, they were still looking.

"Most of this stuff I don't even know what it is," James said.

"Yeah a lot of it is, documents that I think relate to this house. . ."

"Wait," James said. He was sifting through a box which had a side rip; inside he found a dark brown picture frame. In the photo was a picture of a woman, a woman he recognized to be his mother, but her hair was different, it wasn't brown like he saw in the photographs he saw in the book lily had given him.

"What is it?" Remus said, he walked over to where James was and looked down.

"Is that your mum?" he asked.

James looked up and down the photo "Yes, but her hair is different, it's purple, I thought it was brown,"

"Maybe she colored it," Remus said.

"Yes, she did, she was a metamorphmagus," Dumbledore said, from the door way. Both boys turned towards the door. Dumbledore walked in and came up to them.

"If she was a metamorphmagus, then how's it, that I'm not, isn't it genetic?" James asked.

"It is, though it run in the woman line, if you had been a girl you would have been a metamorphmagus, but it does run through you, it can be seen at your talent in Transfiguration, If you were an animagus, it would be very easy for you to transform into an animal, but the trait is in you, just not fully," Dumbledore said. James looked back to the photograph and smiled, he side looked to Remus, who was also smiling.

They stayed there a bit longer and James collected several things from the home, such as old photographs, a time turner, and a locket, which held photos of both his parents. They all soon apperated back to the portal door in Dumbledore's office.

"Thanks, Professor for taking me," James said.

"No, thank you Mr. Potter, for destroying the book," Dumbledore said with a smile,

"And thank you Mr. Lupin for helping us in, I appreciate it more than you think,"

"Your welcome, uh sir, I was wondering, do you think Voldemort will prevail like he said and do more harm?" Remus asked.

"There is no doubt in my mind, Mr. Lupin, no doubt at all, but we will worry about that when it come, for now, all you have to do is prepare for the show and your NEWT's exams."

"Yes sir." James and Remus said in unison. Both boys left and returned to the hospital wing to see Lily and Sirius.

Please Review, hope you all enjoyed it, just two more chapters left, the next one is going to span over a few months, so I can finish out the year, and then the last will of course be the finally, so keep reviewing, please. Plus I have my other story in the workings, it's going to be a lot different, more about Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, and other characters ( probably like Alicia and Emily, but different. Peter will not be mention a lot) their relationships, drama, but it won't be anything like this, I mean lily won't be in MI-5 and there won't be full blown Battles against the dark Lord, but it will be good, I promise you. Please keep your eyes pealed, I'll be posting it in a couple of weeks, maybe, it might be three but I'm leaving for the beach on July 15th so I' hope to have it up before then. It may be called "Love's Beauty", or something of that nature. I'll post the title on my profile, incase you can't find it. Thanks again for reading and reviewing, I very much appreciate it.

Loudandproud84


	52. Chapter 50: Winding Down

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

Ch.50: Winding down

Both Sirius and Lily were discharged from the hospital the next day. Since the show was in two days Emily and Remus spent a lot of time preparing, not that they needed to , but they wanted some alone time. Alicia, Lily, Sirius, and James began preparations for their NEWT exams which were in two months.

"Which song have we decided on?" Remus asked Emily. They were in the shrieking shack, practicing.

"Beauty and the beast, Remember?" Emily said.

"Oh that's right, alright I'll play the piano and you can start off,"

"Okay," Emily said with a smile, she walked over to the piano and leaned against it, looking at Remus as he began to play. Then she began.

"Ooohhh"(an elongated voice, intro)

"Tale as old as time, true as it can be. Barley even friends, then somebody bends unexpectedly," Emily sang.

"Just a little change small, to say the least both a little scared neither one prepared." Remus sang coming in strong after Emily.

Emily and Remus then sang together

"Beauty and the Beast,"

"Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise."

"Oooooh waooh" (elongated voice) Remus sang.

"Oooooh," Emily sang.

"Ever just the same, ever a surprise, ever as before, ever just as sure, as the sun will rise." They both sang.

"Tale as old as time, tune as old as song. Bittersweet and strange, finding you can change learning you were wrong." Emily sang.

"Certain as the sun; rising in the east. Tale as old as time, song as old as rhyme. Beauty and the beast," Remus and Emily sang. They then continued with a finish with both of them singing chords.

"Well that was good, I think," Emily said.

"Yeah I think we'll do well." Remus said with a smile.

"So what's your solo piece?" Emily asked sitting on the four poster bed.

"It's called Ordinary People." (It's a John Legend song which I love) Remus said getting up from the piano bench. He walked over to the bed and sat down next to Emily.

"Cool, I can't wait to hear it."

"Yeah, you will Dumbldroe asked me yesterday if we'd like to go first for the show, but I didn't know if you wanted to so I'm going to do my solo piece first. Was that alright that I chose to go first or did you want us to go first?"

"No, you can, we can go next or at some other time." Emily said. She smiled then leaned in and kissed Remus. Remus gladly accepted her sweet gesture.

-Common Room-

"So the book is finally destroyed?" Alicia asked James. They were all sitting in the heads common room for the exception of Remus and Emily.

"Yes, finally, Remus helped out a lot, apparently my parents were friend with werewolves, and they hid the destroying charm in a room that was locked with a lycanthic password." James said.

"Really, huh?" Lily explained.

"Yeah," James said.

"So did you find anything interesting in your parent's house?" Sirius asked.

"I found some pictures and this . . ." James said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the silver locket.'

"What is it, a necklace?" Alicia said leaning forward to take a closer look.

"Yeah, open it," James said handing her the necklace. Alicia too it and opened it.

"These are them aren't they, your parents?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I also found out that my mom was a very good decorator, she re decorated all of the dormitories two years after she graduated, Professor Dumbledore hired her, and she decorated this very room, all of the rooms to this day are her work."

"Really, cuz my room is gorgeous, was she head girl?" Lily asked.

"Yes and my dad also," James said. They all looked around the room and admired James's mother's work.

The Talent show soon arrived and it was Friday evening, January 28, 1978. The entire student body flooded into the great hall for the festivities. Once everyone was seated Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement.

"Good evening and welcome to a night full of talent and splendor, now tonight our show will be hosted our head boy, Mr. James Potter, and our head girl, Ms. Lily Evans. Our teachers will be judging. Many of the talents range from magic ability to special gifts. Please enjoy yourselves, be courteous and respectful to the contestants and lastly have fun." Dumbledore said with a smile. Everyone clapped as he sat down.

Since it was a night full of festivities, the student weren't forced to wear uniforms, they could what every they pleased.

James and Lily stood up and went to the front of the hall, Lily dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, a pink tee-shirt, layered by a purple long-sleeved shirt and wearing flats stood next to James who was wearing a navy polo and Jeans with sneakers.

"Alright, welcome every one, tonight we have a lot of acts for you." James said into the microphone.

"Tonight's talents will be judged based on creativity, how well the team or person is prepared, appearance, and how well the audience reacts." Lily said.

"Our first talent for the evening is Remus Lupin who will be singing Ordinary People,"

James and Lily sat near the judges table and Remus got up and went to the piano which was brought in earlier from his chamber, it was the only one in the school. Student clapped for him, and briefly stopped for he was getting ready to begin.

"Oooh waoooh,"

"Girl I'm in love with you this ain't the honeymoon past the infatuation phase right in the thick of love at times we get sick of love it seems like we argue everyday."

"I know I misbehaved and you made your mistakes and we both still got room left to grow and though love sometimes hurts I still put you first and we'll make this thing work, but I think we should take it slow,"

"We're just ordinary people. We don't know which way to go cuz we're ordinary people maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh), This time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh) this time we'll take it slow."

"This ain't a movie no. no fairytale conclusion ya'll. It gets more confusing everyday. Sometimes it's heaven sent, then we head back to hell again. We kiss then we make up of the way,"

"He's really good," Lily whispered to James.

"Yeah, think the judges can see that," James said nodding to the judges. Lily looked over and saw that many of the teachers had impressed looks upon their faces.

"I hang up you call. We rise and we fall. And we feel just like walking away. As our love advances we take second chances. Though it's not a fantasy I still want you to stay,"

Remus looked up to the judges and saw their impressed looks and was happy, he continued with the song.

"We're just ordinary people. We don't know which way to go cuz we're ordinary people maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh), this time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh) this time we'll take it slow."

"Take it slow. Maybe we'll live and learn. Maybe we'll crash and burn maybe you'll stay, maybe you'll leave, maybe you'll return. Maybe another fight, maybe we won't survive. But maybe we'll grow. We never know baby youuuu and I,"

"We're just ordinary people. We don't know which way to go cuz we're ordinary people maybe we should take it slow (Heyyy). We're just ordinary people we don't know which way to go cuz we're ordinary people maybe we should take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh), this time we'll take it slow (Take it slow oh oh ohh) this time we'll take it slow." Remus sang he finished and lifted his hand off of the keys. He looked up and nodded to the judges. He stood up. Everyone clapped and cheered; especially Emily. Even the Slytherins were clapping.

Remus returned to his seat. James and lily then presented the next contestants, a group from Hufflepuff who did impressive magic tricks. Other acts soon followed and now it was Emily and Remus's duet. They both got up to the front and began. (I'm not writing the whole thing out because it's quite long)

They finished and also were followed by clapping. The hall soon filled with laughter and cheer, eating went underway as did the judging, it was nearing the end of the night and Dumbledore stood up.

"Tonight has been very enjoyable, not just for you but also the judges and for me, I'm very glad to have seen so many of you to participate. But now the judges tallied the scores. There was a tie between two houses, as to be fair each house will receive points. This years two wining houses are Slytherin with two hundred forty points and Gryffindore with two hundred forty points. Congratulations. Everyone cheered, but both houses were disappointed.

"Hey we're still in the lead aren't we?" Emily asked.

"Yeah I think so; I'm sure by the end of the year we'll win." James said.

The evening ended and James and Lily went to their dorm and the others went to theirs.

For the next couple months the group continued reviewing for their exams, and they answered more questions then they had in all of their stay at Hogwarts to make sure the house cup went to Gryffindor and they celebrated valentine's day. James gave lily more red roses than she could count and took her to dinner and dancing, which lily loved. James had gotten permission from Dumbledore to take her out to a muggle dance club, Remus took Emily out for a quite dinner, which she loved and he gave her a bracelet which matched her half moon necklace. Sirius took Alicia to a third floor class room and they had a romantic moment together along with dinner and of course roses.

April and May soon came and the seventh years began career planning. Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Alicia all applied for auror training. Emily applied for Healer training at St. Mungos to all of their great pleasure they were all accepted. Lily went back to the muggle world to take her Brighton exams and to visit the hospital. Rupert had spoken with Madam Pomfrey about the potions and she said it would probably work but not completely. Lily gave it a shot and Pomfrey was right it only made part of her problem go away. Lily went back to the hospital and had surgery to remove the rest of the tumor. James and the others were at her side the day of the surgery.

"Hey guys," Lily said groggily as she arose from the anesthesia.

"Hey Lil, how are you feeling," James said as he came over to her bed, she was in a private recovery room.

"I'm alright, a bit dizzy and in pain, but other than that fine." Lily said.

"I brought some potion for the pain," Emily said holding up a flask full of blue potion.

"Thanks Em," Lily said. Suddenly Rupert walked into the room wearing blue scrubs, and a white doctor's coat.

"Hello Lily how are you feeling?" He asked coming up to them.

"Fine, I'm in a bit of pain would it be alright if I took so potion?" Lily asked.

"I don't see why not," Rupert said. Emily handed lily the flask and lily drank it. With in seconds she felt much better. She sat up a bit to re-adjust herself.

"Well the surgery went well; the tumor is out completely, though we will follow up with some chemotherapy to prevent further growth. Now there is some scar tissue on your right breast, due to the two incisions that we made. It isn't dramatically smaller than the other one, but it is smaller, a padded bra will even out you proportion, I don't think there is need for much reconstruction, though we can insert an implant to make you more full and proportionate with the other," Rupert said.

Lily looked down underneath her blanket and smock.

"It maybe hard to see you are bandaged up." Rupert informed.

"Well, how much would that implant cost?"

"Five hundred pounds,"

Lily's eyes widened.

"If you want my honest opinion lily it's better not to have the implant because they are not vary safe, it is a new alternative only just been introduced, I suggest just using a bra insert, if you wish, because once we were done you breasts were totally different just a little."

"Alright I'll stay with what I've got, how long will I need the chemo?"

"We'll schedule you for four sessions, usually side effects will appear such as sickness, loss of hair, and other things. Once finished with those sessions we'll see of what to do from there."

"Well I start auror training; in a couple months will I be alright to do it?"

Ruperts eyes widened with joy.

"You got in you didn't tell me that, congratulations lily!" he said.

"Thanks,"

"Um it may affect you, mostly the side affects will bother you, but then again you are a witch and I'm sure there is a potion which can heal those affects." Rupert said.

"Oh yeah I forgot," Lily said. Rupert laughed a little.

"I'm going to get you paper work and set you up for your first session, then you can get changed and leave when your ready," Rupert said. He left the room.

"well at least you don't have the tumor anymore," Alicia said.

"Yup that's a relief,"

"The group returned to school and continued their studies and reviewing for the NEWT's exams.

Please read and review! I know I summed up a lot of stuff hope you all understood it. Sadly now I will write the last and final chapter of this story. Thanks again for the Reviews and keep a look out for my next story, like I said before; I'll post the new title on my profile when it's up. Thanks again R&R

Loudandproud84


	53. Chapter 51: A Sweet Good Bye

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ch.51: A sweet Good Bye

It was quite early the morning or Lily's NEWT exams, she got up and got dressed, by the time she was finished getting ready it was only five thirty, so she decided to do a bit of last minute studying and practicing.

Lily pulled out her transfiguration book and began reviewing, taking notes and memorizing spells, after reviewing she grabbed her owl from it's cage and brought it to her desk.

"Sorry girl, but I need to practice," Lily said to her own, the owl hooted quietly in response.

Lily practiced various spells she thought would be asked and thankfully got each one right.

Suddenly there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," Lily said looking up. James's head poked in and he entered.

"You're up early, don't you think?" he asked coming over to her bed, he was still dressed in his night clothes.

"Yes, but day is an important day, it's our final exams the last exams we will take here at Hogwarts, after this it's over, our time here is over, and I'll have to face the world, the muggle and the wizarding." Lily said closing her books, and putting Daphne, her owl in to her cage.

"You're right, it is our last exam, but aren't you glad, we're done with Hogwarts, we get to become aurors, and stop Voldemort," James said

"Yes I guess, but who knows what's to come, with this whole war. After this year I won't be returning to university, due to obvious reasons, I have my health to think about, auror training to do, an apartment to fix up. . . gosh how am I going to handle all of this?" Lily said putting her hand into her hands.

"Lily," James said grabbing her hands and pulling them away from her head.

"I'll be here, we'll have each other, lily if you need money I can give you some, if you want to continue university, you still can; we're in this together."

"No, I don't want your money, James there is one thing that m mother always told me and that is to always never give up, and if you work hard and give everything you've got then you will succeed, and that's what I plan to do. Thank you, for you offer, James but I won't accept it," Lily said.

James leaned in to kiss lily,

"That's the lily I know," he said

"But, lily if you need money, always know I'm there for you, really."

"Thanks, James, actually I was just wondering, now that you parents have past where will you stay will you stay in their mansion or buy your self an apartment?"

"Well Sirius before school started was given a house, the black house, because his parents moved to a new one, so I'll probably live with him, what about you are you sharing your apartment with Emily or Alicia?"

"With Emily definitely, she doesn't want to go back to her aunt and uncle's house, Alicia may come, but I'm not sure."

"Yeah, moony is actually house hunting near London, but he's trying to find a home where he can build a chamber for himself so it may be hard," James said.

"And Peter?" Lily asked.

James rolled his eyes.

"He's getting an apartment, we've made up with him, though I still haven't seen him a lot lately, but Remus noticed that he hasn't been hanging with the slytherins as much,"

"Perhaps he realized they were stupid prats." Lily said.

"Maybe" James said. he got up from the bed.

"I'll go get changed then we'll meet the others down stairs."

"Okay, lily said, she brushed hair to the side and put it up in a low pony tail. She went down stairs to wait for James.

"Okay you ready?" James asked as he came down the stairs.

"Yeah," Lily said she got up and grabbed James's hand. James kissed her softly and they left.

They went to the Gryffindor common room to see the others.

"Hey guys are you both ready?" Alicia asked. She was standing next to Sirius holding his hand.

Lily looked to James and James looked to Lily.

"I think so," They both said in unison.

"Well we should get going, or we'll be late." Remus said. Emily took his hand and they led the group down to the great hall.

They all entered and the regular long tables were replaced with circular tables which filled the whole room. They were given their seating assignments and they sat.

"Now all of you will be taking your NEWT exams this morning, each quill is equipped with a non-cheating charm."

She flicked her wand and all of the tests were given out.

"It is now eight o'clock you have until twelve, you may begin," McGonagall said.

Quills began to write furiously.

Lily looked down at her test, the first portion was on Potions to her misfortune, she knew Emily would do perfectly on this section, since she hoped to be a healer., She thought she passed by the time she was finished, she then moved on to transfiguration.

James had just finished transfiguration, being as fast as he was he thanked his mom for his great skill. He then moved on to Divination.

Sirius also finished Transfiguration with a breeze, he moved onto Divination, which he hated the most.

Alicia tackled through divination and moved onto History which was her favorite subject.

Remus found great pleasure in answers all the questions concerning werewolves, being a werewolf did have its perks at knowing everything about them.

Emily finished both Potions and transfiguration quickly. Everyone tackled the last subject, Defense against the Dark arts, with the best of their ability.

The first session soon ended and they students were given a ten minute a fifteen minute break while the tests were handed in and the tables were re arranged for the judges for the practical exam.

"What did you think of History moony?" James asked.

"It was alright I think I did well." Remus said.

"Now all we have to do is our practical," Emily said.

"Yeah, but that's going to be harder its in front of ministry officials, people from St. Mungos will be judging along with aurors, I hear," Lily said.

"Don't worry we'll all do fine." Sirius said.

The break finished and the students went back into the great hall. They were called in groups to different stations.

Lily's first exam was in Transfiguration, she had to transform an owl in to a clock.

Lily successfully accomplished this task and continued her exam with easy and her next test in charms.

James's exam went very well, transforming a plate into a book and other objects. James also continued his exam with great ease.

The others also did fairly well, though Emily did have a bit of trouble on a couple of defense spells, though she did quite well.

The Exams were finally over by four o'clock and the group went back to the dormitories.

"Yes, they're over!" Sirius cheered.

"Yup, I can't wait to leave, though I will be very sad to go, we've had so many memories theses seven years," Emily said sadly.

"True but you'll always remember them." Remus said.

"I'll say," James said

"Why don't we say one thing in which we are glad about being here at Hogwarts," Alicia suggested. They all agreed and sat around the head's common room coffee table.

"Lily, you go first," Alicia said. Lily looked up in thought.

"Okay one thing which I'm most glad about Hogwarts? Um probably the fact that I was given the chance to come here and just the fact that I'm a witch, and of course meeting all of you guys, no matter how much I hated you three at first, I always found you three or well four to be funny." Lily said.

"Compliment accepted, Lily," Sirius said.

"Okay Remus you next," Alicia said.

"Okay, probably I'm most glad about how Dumbledore let me come here, I don't know what I'd be doing if it weren't for him and secondly for you two becoming animagi, I appreciate that more than you'll ever know. And thirdly just being here, learning all I can and meeting you Emily, Lily and Alicia. And finally I'm thankful for actually being accepted into the auror training program," Remus said.

They all nodded in response.

"James,"

"Okay first when I came here I only knew so much about Hogwarts and what a fantastic school it is, and I'm happy to have come here, I wouldn't have done a lot of things if I had not come, such as I wouldn't have pestered lily for the past four years to go out with me, but then I realized I was an arrogant fool and I need to clean my act up, I wouldn't have become animagus, I wouldn't have met you, Sirius or have let you into my home with my parents and I probably wouldn't have found out about my parents. I wouldn't have met you three lovely ladies, and I probably wouldn't have gone to all of the detentions I have served deservingly. So thank you guys for a great seven years and thanks to Dumbledore for being a great headmaster." James said.

"Sirius," Alicia said.

"Well, I have to say first that when I first saw you James I hated the look of you, you looked like a preppy, haughty, arrogant, wealthy, little boy, though I was partly right . . ."

"Hey!" James said with laughter.

"Hahah, I found you to be quite amusing and a good friend, I can't thank you enough for what you did for me back in my fourth year, but it and our friendship has meant more to me than anything in the world, you and Alicia are probably the most grateful things that have come my way and I can't say it enough so thank you both. Alicia you're an amazing young woman, your intellect and sternness are what depict your beauty so well. Emily your talents musically and magically represent your kind gentle nature and I'm positive that you will go far in your journey to become the greatest healer the wizarding world has ever seen. . . ."

Emily blushed at this complement.

"Lily . . . ever since the first day James came to me and told me you were the one for him, you have been apart of my life as much as James has ever been. Your ability to cope with such pain and tragedy has shaped your world, having to keep the secrets you have kept I imagine were very difficult, your strong attitude and strong determination have significantly shown through your last year here. And what I find truly lucky about you is that one, you have a great boyfriend, great friends, and you have the advantage of living in two worlds, the muggle and magical. There are not many wizards or witches who have that ability, to live in both, to be honest, not to bash any of you or anyone, but for me if I was plopped into the muggle world I wouldn't know what to do with myself, so I admire your luck and I know you will become a great auror. Moony, Remus when I first met you I saw you to be a quite person whom was very studious and courteous, one who didn't fool around, to me that showed me you were honest, caring and responsible. When I heard you were a werewolf I was a bit shocked. I didn't know any werewolves, but knowing you, I wanted to learn more. So then me, James and Peter wanted to help you so we became animagus and believe me that was probably the best thing I have ever done, I have so many memories of our outings it's crazy, you are a loyal and understanding friend and I know you will go far. And James, Buddy, brother, once again thanks for all you've done, once we get out of here we'll move into our, or well my flat, at number twelve and we'll be aurors and defeat the dark lord." Sirius said.

The group sat their and reminisced their memories and enjoyed their last week of school. The last feast was soon held and to their grateful happiness Gryffindor took home the house cup.

The last day of school came with many goodbyes, Emily, Alicia, and Lily said goodbye to their favorite teachers and packed their belongings.

James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter officially made up and Peter apologized for what he had done. They packed their belongings and went to the Hogsmead station with the girls.

The ride home took a while but once they pulled into Kings Cross station they got off the train and retrieved their luggage. Peter said his good bye's and left with his parents.

"So I'll write you when I get to Oxford with Lily, I'm going to stay with her just until my training is over." Emily said to Remus. She leaned in and kissed him good bye.

"Yeah I'm crashing with Sirius and James for the next couple of week just until I find my own place," Remus said.

"Okay, I love you I'll write soon." Emily said and kissed her boyfriend once more.

"So this is it, I guess I'll see you in a couple of weeks," Alicia said. she was currently in a tight grasp with Sirius.

"Yes you will, come by my house, its number twelve Grimald place." He said.

"I'll try, I' might be staying with Lily for a while, helping her fix up her new flat."

"Cool, I'll write you once I, James and Remus get settled in, we have a lot of stuff to move in to the new house."

"Okay, bye I love you," She said. she kissed him once more and grabbed her bags.

"So you'll be in Oxford?" James asked.

"Yes, Rupert's picking me up along with Emily and Alicia."

"Write me when you get the date of your treatment," he said.

"I will, it's in a couple of weeks. Hey, convince Sirius to put a phone line into his house so I can call you, I do have a telephone in mine, and I'd like to call you so we won't have to keep writing." Lily said.

"Alright I'll talk to him, and lily, remember what I said about university."

"Alright good bye, I love you," Lily said kissing him good bye

"I love you to," James said.

They made their way through the barrier and Lily saw Ben standing near platform ten waiting for her, he was dressed in his scrubs.

"Hey Lily, Guys, how are all of you?" Rupert asked.

"Good . . . . Really good," Lily said smiling to her friends.

So sad it's over, I hope you liked my story, once again a huge thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! I'll be posting my other story soon. I may think about a sequel thanks to LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl, thanks for the suggestion, I may do one. Please Read and Review Thanks so much

Kara that's my name, I know I used my pen name the whole time, so if you were wondering its Kara. :)


	54. NOTICE: NEW SEQUEL PLEASE READ

NOTICE!

Hey Readers, this is Loudandproud84 and I'm glad to say I will be starting a sequel to The Secret Agent! I found that at first I may not have loads of time to update quickly but I'll do the best I can (I have currently another story in progress, so bare with me, please) and I won't be dropping this story! I've decided the Title will be

A Future to look for

Anyway the same old characters are there Lily, James, Sirius, Alicia, Remus and Emily and Peter. A full summary will be posted on the new story so please check it out I look forward to your reviews. Thanks

Sincerely,

Loudandproud84


End file.
